LANDLINE: Segundas Oportunidades
by Redana Crisp
Summary: Bella sabe que su matrimonio está en problemas. Que lo ha estado por mucho tiempo. Una noche descubre una manera de comunicarse con el pasado e intenta arreglar su matrimonio antes de que siquiera comience. ¿Es eso lo que se supone que haga? ¿O Bella y Edward estarían mejor si nunca se hubiesen casado?
1. Disclaimer

**SINOPSIS**

Bella Swan sabe que su matrimonio está en problemas. Que ha estado en problemas desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella aún ama a su esposo, Edward, y él todavía la ama, profundamente, pero eso no es lo que cuenta ahora.

Tal vez nunca lo fue.

Dos días antes del que se suponía debían ir a visitar a la familia de Edward en Forks para Navidad, Bella le dice a Edward que no puede hacerlo. Ella es una guionista de televisión, y ha surgido algo en su programa, por lo que tiene que quedarse en Los Ángeles. Sabe que Edward se enfadará con ella —Edward siempre está un poco molesto con Bella— pero lo que no espera es que él prepare a los niños y se vaya a casa sin ella.

Cuando su marido y sus hijos parten hacia el aeropuerto, Bella se pregunta si finalmente lo ha logrado. Si ha arruinado todo.

Esa noche, Bella descubre una manera de comunicarse con Edward en el pasado. No es viajar en el tiempo, no exactamente, pero ella siente que se le ha dado la oportunidad de arreglar su matrimonio antes de que comience…

¿Es eso lo que se supone que haga?

¿O Bella y Edward estarían mejor si su matrimonio nunca hubiera ocurrido?

_**Landline**_

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos.


	2. Chapter 1

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**Martes 17 de Diciembre de 2013**

_**Capítulo 1**_

Bella se detuvo en el camino de entrada, tratando de no llevarse por delante una bicicleta.

Edward nunca hizo que Alice la guardara.

Al parecer, jamás robaban bicicletas en Washington, y nadie nunca trató de irrumpir en su hogar. La mayoría de las noches, Edward ni siquiera cerraba la puerta principal hasta que Bella llegaba a casa, aunque ella le dijo que eso era como poner un cartel en el patio que dijera:_ "POR FAVOR RÓBANOS A PUNTA DE PISTOLA"_._"No"_, respondió él._ "Creo que eso sería diferente." _

Bella puso la bicicleta en el porche y abrió la (desbloqueada) puerta.

Las luces se encontraban apagadas en el salón, pero la televisión estaba encendida. Alice se había quedado dormida en el sofá viendo La Pantera Rosa. Bella fue a apagarla y tropezó con un tazón de leche en el suelo. Había una pila de ropa para lavar sobre la mesa de café, por lo que agarró lo que fuera que se encontraba en la parte superior para limpiarlo.

Cuando Edward apareció por el arco entre el salón y el comedor, Bella se encontraba en cuclillas en el suelo, empapando una de sus prendas de ropa interior con leche.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Alice quería darle leche a Bree.

—Está bien, no estaba prestando atención. —Bella se levantó, apretando la ropa interior mojada en su puño. Asintió hacia Alice—. ¿Se siente bien?

Edward extendió la mano y tomó la ropa interior, luego fue por el cuenco.

—Está bien. Le dije que podía esperarte. Fue toda una negociación sobre comer todo el repollo y no usar más la palabra "literalmente" porque, literalmente me estaba volviendo loco.

Se volvió para mirar a Bella camino hacia la cocina.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí —contestó, siguiéndolo.

Edward se hallaba de buen humor esa noche. Por lo general, cuando Bella llegaba a su casa tan tarde… bueno, por lo general cuando llegaba tarde a casa, no lo hacía.

Se sentó en la barra de desayuno, despejando un espacio con los codos entre avisos de pago, libros de la biblioteca, y hojas de tarea de segundo grado.

Edward se dirigió a la cocina y encendió la hornalla. Vestía pantalones de pijama y una camiseta blanca, y se veía como si acabara de cortarse el cabello, probablemente para el viaje. Si ahora Bella tocara la parte de atrás de su cabeza, se sentiría como terciopelo hacia un lado y agujas hacia el otro.

—No estaba seguro de qué querías empacar —dijo—. Pero lavé todo lo que había en tu cesta. No te olvides que allí hace frío, siempre lo haces.

Era cierto. Ella siempre terminaba robando los suéteres de Edward.

Él se encontraba de buen humor esta noche…

Sonreía mientras preparaba su plato. Un revuelto. Salmón. Repollo. Otras cosas verdes. Aplastó un puñado de nueces de la India con su puño y las roció en la parte superior. Luego puso el plato delante de ella.

Cuando Edward sonreía, sus hoyuelos formaban algo parecido a paréntesis, paréntesis sin afeitar. Bella quería tirarlo encima de la barra de desayuno y rozar sus mejillas con la nariz. (Esa era su respuesta estándar a Edward sonriendo, aunque él probablemente no lo sabía).

—Creo que lavé todos tus vaqueros… —dijo, sirviéndole un vaso de vino.

Bella respiró hondo. Sólo tenía que terminar con esto.

—Tengo buenas noticias.

Él se apoyó en el mostrador y levantó una ceja.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí. Bueno… Aro Vulturi quiere nuestro espectáculo.

— ¿Quién es Aro Vulturi?

—Es el tipo del canal con el que hemos estado hablando. El que le dio luz verde a The Lobby y a ese nuevo reality show sobre cultivadores de tabaco.

—Cierto. —Edward asintió—. El tipo del canal. Pensé que les estaba dando la espalda.

—Pensábamos que lo hacía —dijo Bella—. Al parecer, él sólo es así.

—Oh. Vaya que es una buena noticia. Entonces… —inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Por qué no pareces feliz?

—Estoy emocionada —dijo Bella. Muchísimo. Dios. Probablemente estaba sudando—. Quiere un piloto, y guiones. Tenemos una gran reunión para hablar del reparto…

—Eso es genial —dijo Edward, esperando. Sabía que ella estaba enterrando la cabeza.

Bella cerró los ojos.

—…el veintisiete.

La cocina se quedó en silencio. Entonces apareció. Ah, allí estaba el Edward que ella conocía y amaba. (De verdad. En ambos aspectos.) Los brazos cruzados, los ojos entrecerrados, los músculos tensos en ambas esquinas de su mandíbula.

—Vamos a estar en Forks el veintisiete —dijo

—Lo sé —respondió ella—. Edward, lo sé.

— ¿Y? ¿Estás pensando en volar de regreso a Los Ángeles antes de tiempo?

—No, yo… tenemos que tener listos los guiones antes de esa fecha. Jasper pensó…

—Jasper.

—Todo lo que tenemos es el piloto —dijo Bella—. Nos quedan nueve días para escribir cuatro episodios y prepararnos para la reunión, es realmente una suerte que contemos con un tiempo libre de Mike'd Up esta semana.

—Tienes tiempo libre porque es Navidad.

—Sé que es Navidad, Edward, no me estoy saltando la Navidad.

— ¿No?

—No. Sólo estoy saltando… Forks. Pensé que podríamos saltarnos Forks.

—Ya tenemos los billetes de avión.

—Edward. Es un piloto. Un acuerdo. Con el canal de nuestros sueños.

Bella se sentía como si estuviera leyendo un guion. Ya había tenido toda la conversación, casi palabra por palabra, esa tarde con Jasper…

—Es Navidad —había argumentado. Se encontraban en la oficina, y Jasper estaba sentado al lado de Bella en el gran escritorio en forma de L que compartían. La tenía acorralada.

_—Vamos, Bella, aún festejaremos Navidad, vamos a tener la mejor Navidad de todas después de la reunión. _

_—Dile eso a mis hijas. _

_—Lo haré. Tus hijas me aman. _

_—Jasper, es Navidad. ¿La reunión no puede esperar?_

_—Ya hemos estado esperando toda nuestra carrera. Esto está sucediendo, Bella. Ahora. Finalmente está ocurriendo. _

_Jasper no paraba de decir su nombre. _

Las fosas nasales de Edward temblaban.

—Mi mamá nos está esperando —dijo.

—Lo sé —susurró Bella.

— ¿Y las niñas…? Alice le envió a Santa una tarjeta de cambio de dirección, para que supiera que ella estaría en Forks.

Bella intentó sonreír. Fue un esfuerzo débil.

—Creo que él va a averiguarlo.

—Ese no es… —Edward metió el sacacorchos en el cajón, y luego lo cerró de golpe. Bajó la voz—. Ese no es el punto.

—Lo sé. —Ella se inclinó sobre su plato—. Pero podemos ir a ver a tu madre el próximo mes.

— ¿Y que Alice falte a la escuela?

—Si tenemos que hacerlo…

Edward tenía las dos manos sobre el mostrador, apretando los músculos de sus antebrazos. Como si estuviera preparándose de nuevo para las malas noticias. Tenía la cabeza gacha, y su pelo caía sobre su frente.

—Esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad —dijo Bella—. Nuestro propio espectáculo.

Edward asintió sin levantar la cabeza.

—Correcto —dijo. Su voz era suave y plana.

Edward esperó.

A veces, ella perdía su lugar cuando estaba discutiendo con Edward. El argumento cambiaría a algo más (algo más peligroso) y Bella ni siquiera se daría cuenta de ello. A veces Edward pondría fin a la conversación o se iría mientras ella continuaba exponiendo su punto, y seguía discutiendo mucho tiempo después de que él se hubiera marchado.

Sin embargo, Bella no estaba segura de si aquello siquiera se clasificaba como una discusión.

Así que esperó.

Edward bajó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué significa "correcto"? —preguntó finalmente.

Él se apartó del mostrador, los brazos desnudos y los hombros cuadrados.

—Significa que tienes razón. Obviamente. —Empezó a limpiar la estufa—. Tienes que ir a esa reunión. Es importante.

Lo dijo casi a la ligera. Quizás todo iba a estar bien después de todo. Tal vez incluso estaría feliz por ella. Con el tiempo.

—Entonces —dijo, probando el aire entre ellos—. ¿Vamos a ir a visitar a tu mamá el próximo mes?

Edward abrió el lavavajillas y empezó a recoger los platos.

—No.

Bella apretó sus labios y se los mordió.

— ¿No quieres que Alice falte a la escuela?

Él negó con la cabeza.

Lo vio cargar el lavaplatos.

— ¿Este verano, entonces?

Su cabeza se sacudió un poco, como si algo hubiera rozado su oreja. Edward tenía unas orejas un poco demasiado grandes, y se agrandaban aún más en la parte superior como si fueran alas. A Bella le gustaba sostener su cabeza por las orejas. Cuando él la dejaba.

Podía imaginar su cabeza en sus manos ahora. Podía sentir sus pulgares acariciando las copas de sus oídos, rozando los nudillos contra su cabello rasurado.

—No —dijo de nuevo, de pie con la espalda recta, limpiándose las manos en el pantalón del pijama—. Ya tenemos los billetes de avión.

—Edward, hablo en serio. No puedo perder esta reunión.

—Lo sé—dijo, volviéndose hacia ella. Tenía la mandíbula trabada. Permanentemente.

En la universidad, Edward había pensado en unirse a las fuerzas armadas; habría sido muy bueno en la parte donde se debe entregar una noticia terrible o seguir una orden desgarradora sin mostrar cuánto le estaba costando. La cara de Edward podría volar el Enola Gay (1).

—No entiendo —dijo Bella.

—No te puedes perder esa reunión —dijo—. Y ya tenemos los pasajes de avión. Estarás trabajando durante toda la semana, de todos modos. Así que te quedas aquí, centrada en tu espectáculo, y nosotros vamos a ir a ver a mamá.

—Pero es Navidad. Las niñas…

—Pueden pasar Navidad de nuevo contigo cuando volvamos. Les encantará eso. Dos navidades.

Bella no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. Tal vez si Edward hubiera estado sonriendo cuando dijo que la última cosa…

Hizo un gesto hacia su plato.

— ¿Quieres que te caliente eso?

—Está bien —respondió.

Él apenas asintió, y luego pasó a su lado, inclinándose lo suficiente para tocar su mejilla con los labios. Entonces se encontraba en la sala de estar, levantando a Alice del sofá.

Bella pudo escuchar como la calmaba

—Está bien, cariño, te tengo —y subía las escaleras.

_1-Avión bombardero (Boeing B-29) que lanzó la bomba atómica sobre Hiroshima. Bautizado en honor a Enola Gay Tibbets, la madre del piloto._

**Y este es el primer capítulo. Espero que esta adaptación les guste tanto como a mí. Rainbow Rowell es una de mis escritoras favoritas y terminé enamorándome más de este libro ahora que lo adapté al universo de Crepúsculo.**

**Desde ahora les digo que Emmett no aparece en esta historia :( :( Yo también me puse triste pero me pareció que los personajes que elegí hacen que de alguna forma la historia conserve su esencia. Tengan paciencia porque la primera vez que leí este libro fue todo un embrollo en mi cabeza jaja.**

**Espero leer sus comentarios :)**

**Pd: Estaré actualizando lunes, miércoles y viernes :) **


	3. Chapter 2

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**_xxx_**

**Miércoles 18 de Diciembre de 2013**

_**Capítulo 2**_

El teléfono de Bella se encontraba muerto.

Siempre estaba muerto, a menos que estuviera conectado. Probablemente necesitaba una batería nueva, pero seguía olvidando conseguir una.

Dejó el café en su escritorio, y luego conectó el teléfono a su portátil, sacudiéndolo como si fuera una foto tomada con una Polaroid, mientras esperaba que se encendiera.

Una uva voló entre su nariz y la pantalla.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó Jasper.

Levantó la cabeza, mirándolo bien, por primera vez desde que se puso a trabajar. Llevaba una camisa de manga larga de color rosa con un chaleco tejido color verde, y su cabello se hallaba especialmente peinado a la moda hoy. Parecía un primo guapo de Kennedy. Uno que no heredó los enormes dientes.

— ¿Entonces qué? —dijo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te fue?

Él se refería a cómo le fue con Edward. Pero no diría_"con Edward"_, porque así es como ellos trabajaban. Había reglas.

Bella volvió a mirar su teléfono. Sin llamadas perdidas.

—Bien.

—Te dije que estaría bien.

—Bueno, tenías razón.

—Siempre tengo razón —dijo Jasper.

Lo escuchó sentarse en su silla. Podía imaginarlo, con las piernas demasiado largas levantadas, apoyadas en el borde del escritorio que compartían.

—La tienes de forma muy ocasional, eventual y parcialmente —dijo, todavía jugando con su teléfono.

Edward y las niñas probablemente ya estaban en su segundo vuelo ahora. Tenían un trasbordo corto en Denver. Bella pensó en enviarles un mensaje de texto que dijera _"los amo chicos"_, y los imaginó aterrizando en Forks.

Pero Edward nunca enviaba mensajes de texto, y tampoco nunca los comprobaba; por lo que no tenía sentido hacerlo.

Dejó el teléfono y levantó las gafas sobre su cabello, tratando de concentrarse en su ordenador. Tenía una docena de nuevos mensajes de correo electrónico, todos de Mike Newton, el comediante que era la estrella de su show.

Bella no extrañaría a Mike Newton si este nuevo acuerdo salía bien. No extrañaría sus correos electrónicos. O su gorra de béisbol roja. O la forma en que la hacía reescribir episodios enteros de Mike'd Up si pensaba que los actores que interpretan a su familia en la TV recibían demasiada atención.

—No puedo soportarlo. —La puerta se abrió, y Alec entró. Sólo había espacio suficiente para otra silla en la oficina de Jasper y Bella, una hamaca incómoda de IKEA. Alec se dejó caer sobre ella, sosteniéndose la cabeza—. No puedo. Soy terrible con los secretos.

—Buenos días —dijo Bella.

Alec se asomó entre sus dedos.

—Hola, Bella. La chica de recepción dijo que te dijera que tu mamá está en el teléfono. Línea dos.

—Su nombre es Heidi.

—Bueno. El nombre de mi madre es Dixie.

—No, la nueva recepcionista, su nombre... —Bella negó con la cabeza y tomó el teléfono negro que se encontraba entre ella y Jasper—. Es Bella.

Su madre suspiró.

_—He estado en espera tanto tiempo, pensé que esa chica se había olvidado de mí._

—Nope. ¿Qué pasa?

_—Solo llamé para ver cómo estabas._—Sonaba preocupada. (A su madre le gustaba sonar preocupada).

—Estoy bien —dijo Bella.

_—Bueno..._ —Otro suspiro. Uno fuerte—. _Hablé con Edward esta mañana._

— ¿Cómo lo lograste?

_—Puse mi alarma. Sabía que las chicas se iban temprano, quería decirles adiós._

Su madre siempre hacía una gran cosa de los viajes de avión. Y de una cirugía algo menor. A veces sólo se alejaba del teléfono para no tener que escucharla. _"—Uno nunca sabe cuándo será la última vez que veas a alguien, y no quieres perder la oportunidad de decir adiós."_

Bella apoyó el teléfono entre su oreja y el hombro, para poder continuar escribiendo.

—Fue amable de tu parte. ¿Llegaste a hablar con las chicas?

_—Hablé con Edward_—dijo su madre otra vez. Dándole énfasis—._Él me dijo que están separándose por un tiempo._

—Mamá —dijo, llevando la mano a la parte trasera del teléfono—. Sólo por esta semana.

_—Él dijo que estarían separados por Navidad._

—No es así, ¿por qué estás haciendo que suene así? Simplemente surgió algo en el trabajo.

_—Nunca antes has tenido que trabajar en Navidad._

—No tengo que trabajar en Navidad. Tengo que trabajar en torno a la Navidad. Es complicado. —Bella se resistió a comprobar si Jasper estaba escuchando—. Fue mi decisión.

_—Decidiste estar sola en Navidad._

—No voy a estar sola. Estaré con ustedes.

_—Pero, cariño, vamos a pasar el día con la familia de Phil, ya te dije eso, y tu hermana va estar con su padre. Eres bienvenida a venir a Jacksonville con nosotros..._

—No importa, me las arreglaré. —Bella echó un vistazo alrededor de la oficina. Jasper lanzaba uvas al aire y las capturaba con la boca. Alec se encontraba tendido miserablemente, como si tuviera cólicos menstruales—. Tengo que volver al trabajo.

_—Bueno, ven esta noche _—dijo su mamá—._ Haré la cena._

—Estoy bien, mamá, de verdad.

_—Ven, Bella. No deberías estar sola en este momento._

—No hay un "en este momento" mamá. Estoy bien.

_—Es Navidad._

—Todavía no.

_—Voy a hacer la cena, ven. _—Colgó antes de que pudiese discutir más.

Suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Sus párpados se sentían pegajosos. Sus manos olían a café.

—No puedo hacer esto. —Alec gimió—. Todo el mundo puede decir que tengo un secreto.

Jasper miró a la puerta que se encontraba cerrada.

— ¿Y? Con tal de que no sepan cuál es el secreto...

—No me gusta —dijo Alec—.Me siento como un traidor. Soy Lando en Ciudad Nube (2). Soy el tipo que besó a Jesús.

Bella se preguntó si alguno de los otros escritores en realidad sospechaba algo. Probablemente no. El contrato de Bella y de Jasper terminaría pronto, sin embargo todo el mundo asumía que se quedarían. ¿Por qué dejarían Mike'd Up luego de que finalmente lo ubicaron entre los diez primeros puestos en cuanto a audiencia?

Si se quedaban, obtendrían aumentos. Aumentos gigantes que cambiarían sus vidas. El tipo de dinero que hace que cada vez que habla de ello, los ojos de Jasper se salieran como los de Rico McPato (3).

Pero si se iban...

Sólo dejarían a Mike'd Up por una razón. Para iniciar su propio programa. El show con el que Bella y Jasper soñaban prácticamente desde que se conocieron, escribiendo su primer borrador, cuando aún estaban en la universidad. Su propio programa, sus propios personajes. No más Mike Newton. No más frases. No más risas.

Se llevarían a Alec con ellos si se iban. (Cuándo se fueran, decía Jasper cuándo, cuándo, cuándo). Alec era de ellos; Bella lo había contratado para dos espectáculos, y era el mejor escritor de gags con quién habían trabajado.

Jasper y Bella eran mejores escribiendo situaciones. Cosas extrañas, bromas que construían y construían, y finalmente daban grandes frutos, después de ocho episodios. Pero a veces necesitabas que alguien resbalara con una cáscara de plátano. Alec nunca se quedaba sin cáscaras de plátano.

—Nadie sabe que tienes un secreto —le dijo Jasper—. A nadie le importa. Todos están tratando de terminar su mierda para poder salir de aquí para Navidad.

—Así que, ¿cuál es el plan? —Alec se apoyó en la silla. Él era un chico italiano más bien pequeño, con pelo desacomodado y gafas, que vestía como casi todos los escritores, con pantalones vaqueros, sudaderas con capucha y sandalias que lucían estúpidas. Alec era la única persona gay entre el personal. A veces, la gente pensaba que Jasper era gay, pero no lo era. Sólo era bonito.

Jasper le lanzó una uva a Alec. Luego otra a Bella. Ella se agachó.

—El plan —dijo Jasper—, es que nos encontremos en la mañana, como de costumbre, y escribamos. Y luego escribamos un poco más.

Alec levantó una uva del suelo y se la comió.

—Odio abandonar a todos. ¿Por qué siempre nos movemos tan pronto cuando hago amigos? —Dejó de lado su mal humor para hablar con Bella—. Oye, Bella. ¿Estás bien? Te ves rara.

Bella se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando fijamente a la nada.

—Sí —dijo—. Bien.

Tomó su teléfono de nuevo y tecleó un mensaje de texto.

_Tal vez..._

Tal vez debería haber hablado con Edward esta mañana antes de que se fuera. Hablado realmente. Asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Pero para el momento en que la alarma sonó a las cuatro y media, él ya se encontraba fuera de la cama, terminando de vestirse. Edward seguía usando un viejo radio reloj, y cuando se acercó a la cama para apagarlo, le dijo a Bella que volviera a dormir.

—Estarás demasiado cansada después —le dijo cuando ella se sentó.

Como si Bella no se hubiese ido a dormir luego de decirles a las niñas adiós. Como si no fueran a estar separados por una semana. Como si no fuera Navidad.

Tomó las gafas y se las colocó.

—Los voy a llevar al aeropuerto —le dijo.

Edward estaba de pie frente a su armario, de espaldas a ella, tirando un suéter azul sobre sus hombros.

—Ya llamé a un taxi.

Tal vez debería haber argumentado. En su lugar se levantó y trató de ayudar con las chicas.

No había mucho que hacer. Edward las había puesto en la cama con pantalones de chándal y camisetas, para poder llevarlas hasta el auto esta mañana sin despertarlas.

Pero Bella quería hablar con ellas. Alice se despertó mientras intentaba colocarle sus Mary Janes rosadas.

—Papá me dijo que podía usar mis botas —gruñó Alice.

— ¿Dónde están? —susurró Bella.

—Papá sabe.

Despertaron a Bree, buscando las botas.

Luego Bree quería sus botas.

Bella se ofreció a conseguirles yogur, pero Edward dijo que comerían en el aeropuerto; que había empacado aperitivos.

Él dejó que Bella les explicara por qué no estaría en el avión con ellos.

— ¿Irás manejando? —preguntó Alice, mientras él corría arriba y abajo por las escaleras, dentro y fuera de la puerta principal, comprobando no haber olvidado nada y reuniendo las maletas.

Bella trató de decirles a las chicas que tendrían un buen tiempo, que apenas la extrañarían y que todos celebrarían juntos la semana que viene.

— Vamos a tener dos Navidades —dijo Bella.

—No creo que eso sea posible —sostuvo Alice.

Bree empezó a llorar porque su calcetín se había girado sobre sus dedos del pie. Bella no podía decir si ella lo quería con las costura hacia abajo o hacia arriba. Edward apareció en el garaje y quitó la bota de Bree para arreglarlo.

—El auto está aquí —dijo.

Era una minivan.

Bella guió a las niñas fuera de la puerta, luego se arrodilló junto a la acera en sus pantalones de pijama, besando sus rostros por todas partes y tratando de actuar como si decirles adiós no fuera una cosa tan grande.

—Eres la mejor mamá del mundo —dijo Bree. Todo era "lo mejor" y "lo peor", con Bree. Todo era "nunca" y "siempre".

—Y tú eres la mejor niña de cuatro años en el mundo —dijo Bella, colocando un beso en su nariz.

—Gatita —dijo Bree. Ella todavía estaba llorosa por el problema del calcetín.

—Eres la mejor gatita en el mundo. —Acomodó el cabello castaño de Bree detrás de sus orejas y tiró de su camiseta lisa sobre su vientre.

—Gatita verde.

—La mejor gatita verde.

—Miau —dijo Bree.

—Miau —contestó Bella.

— ¿Mamá? —preguntó Alice.

— ¿Sí? —Bella atrajo a la niña de siete años, más cerca—. Aquí, dame un abrazo. —Pero Alice se hallaba demasiado ocupada pensando para abrazarla.

—Si Santa trae tus regalos a casa de la abuela, voy a guardarlos para ti. Los voy a poner en mi maleta.

—Santa no suele traer regalos a mami.

—Bueno, pero si lo hace...

—Miau —dijo Bree.

—Está bien —Bella estuvo de acuerdo, sosteniendo a Alice en el brazo izquierdo y abrazando a Bree con el derecho—, si él me trae regalos, los tratarás con cuidado para mí.

— ¡Mami, miau!

—Miau —dijo Bella, apretándolas a las dos.

— ¿Mamá?

—Sí, Alice.

—El verdadero significado de la Navidad no son los regalos de todos modos, es Jesús. Pero no para nosotros, porque no somos religiosos. El verdadero significado de la Navidad para nosotros es la familia.

Bella le besó la mejilla.

—Eso es cierto.

—Lo sé.

—Bien. Te amo. Las amo mucho a las dos.

— ¿Hasta la luna y de regreso? —preguntó Alice.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Bella—, mucho más lejos.

— ¿Hasta la luna y de regreso infinito?

— ¡Miau!

—Miau —dijo Bella—. Infinitas veces infinito. Las amo tanto, que duele.

La cara de Bree cayó.

— ¿Duele?

—Ella no quiere decir eso, literalmente —dijo Alice—. ¿Cierto, mamá? ¿No es literalmente?

—No. Bueno. A veces.

Edward dio un paso adelante.

—Bueno. Es hora de montar un avión.

Bella les robó media docena de besos mientras acomodaba a las niñas en sus asientos, y se puso de pie al lado de la furgoneta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, nerviosa.

Edward se acercó a ella y miró por encima de su hombro, como si estuviera pensando.

—Aterrizamos a las cinco —dijo—. Hora local. Así que será alrededor de las tres aquí... te llamaré cuando lleguemos a casa de mi madre.

Bella asintió, pero él todavía no la miraba.

—Sé prudente —dijo.

Miró el reloj.

—Vamos a estar bien, no te preocupes por nosotros. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Organiza tu reunión. —Y entonces la abrazó. O algo parecido, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, su boca chocando contra la de ella. Luego, dijo—: Te amo. —Y se alejó.

Bella quería tomarlo por los hombros.

Quería abrazarlo hasta que sus pies dejaran el suelo.

Quería meter la cabeza en su cuello y sentir sus brazos duros alrededor de sus costillas.

—Te amo —dijo. No estaba segura si la escuchó.

— ¡Las amo! —le gritó a las chicas, golpeando la ventana del asiento de atrás con besos porque sabía que las hacía reír; las ventanas traseras de su Prius estaban cubiertas de manchas de besos.

Agitaban las manos como locas. Bella se apartó de la furgoneta, despidiéndose con ambas manos. Edward se encontraba en el asiento delantero hablando con el conductor.

Pudo haberla mirado una vez, antes de que la camioneta girara en la esquina, cuando sus manos todavía se encontraban congeladas en el aire.

Y entonces se fueron.

**xxx**

**_2- _**_Lando es el Barón Administrador de Ciudad Nube que ayudó a Darth Vader a tenderle una trampa a Luke Skywalker en el universo de Star Wars._

**_3_**_-Rico McPato es un personaje ricachón de Disney que pertenece a la familia del Pato Donald._

**Y este fue el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias por su cálido recibimiento. Otra cosa que olvidé decir en el capítulo anterior es que Charlie tampoco estará con nosotros en esta historia :((. Además hay muchas referencias a programas de televisión, películas y todo eso, así que haré mi mejor trabajo de investigación para explicarles las bromas de acuerdo al contexto. **

**Sin decir nada más, nos leemos el míercoles :)**


	4. Chapter 3

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**xxx**

_**Capítulo 3**_

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Bella parpadeó.

Jasper se encontraba a su lado. Dándose golpecitos en la parte superior de la cabeza con una carpeta. Mike Newton quería un episodio reescrito antes de que todos los escritores se fueran por las fiestas y, en su mayoría, era trabajo de Bella terminarlo. (Porque no confiaba en nadie más para ayudarla). (Eso era su propio problema. Y no algo por lo que debería estar irritada).

Toda la tarde había sido un torbellino de ruido, comida y villancicos. Por alguna razón —bueno, por razones alcohólicas— todos decidieron cantar canciones de Navidad de dos a tres y media. Entonces alguien, tal vez Alec, trató de deslizar una bandeja de camarones bajo la puerta de su oficina. Ahora eran las seis, estaba tranquilo, y Bella finalmente avanzaba en el cambio del guión.

—No —le dijo a Jasper—. Lo tengo.

— ¿Segura?

No levantó la vista de su pantalla.

—Síp.

Él se instaló contra su lado del escritorio, junto al teclado.

—Así que…

—Así que, ¿qué?

—Así que —dijo—, se fueron a Forks.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, incluso aunque la respuesta era sí.

—Era lógico. Ya teníamos los billetes de avión, y voy a estar trabajando toda la semana de todos modos.

—Sí, pero… —Jasper le dio un codazo a su brazo con la pierna. Bella levantó la vista—. ¿Qué vas a hacer en Navidad?

—Iré a la casa de mi mamá. —Era sólo en parte una mentira. Aún podía ir. Incluso si su mamá no estaba en casa.

—Podrías venir a la casa de mi mamá.

—Lo haría —dijo Bella—. Si no tuviera la mía.

—Tal vez también vaya donde tu mamá —Jasper sonrió—. Ella me ama.

—Eso no es algo tan bueno.

—Sabes, ella llamó aquí tres veces esta mañana antes de que llegaras. Pensaba que dejaste a tu teléfono sin batería a propósito. Para evitarla.

Bella volvió a su pantalla.

—Debería.

Jasper se levantó y colgó su bolsa de mensajero de cuero sobre su hombro. Le iba a tomar a Bella otra hora reescribir esta escena. Tal vez simplemente debería empezar de nuevo…

—Oye, Bella.

Siguió escribiendo.

—Sí.

_—Bella._

Levantó la vista una vez más. Él estaba parado en la puerta, estudiándola.

—Estamos muy cerca —dijo—. Finalmente está sucediendo.

Bella asintió y trató de sonreír. Fue otro esfuerzo débil.

—Mañana —dijo Jasper, luego golpeó el marco de la puerta con su mano y se alejó.

Bella estaba camino a casa cuando su hermana llamó.

_—Comimos sin ti_ —dijo Rosalie.

— ¿Qué?

_—Son las nueve. Teníamos hambre._

Correcto. Cena.

—Eso está bien —dijo Bella—. Dile a mamá que llamaré mañana.

_—Todavía quiere que vengas esta noche. Dice que tu matrimonio terminó y necesitas nuestro apoyo._

Quería cerrar los ojos, pero estaba conduciendo.

—Mi matrimonio no terminó, Rosalie, y no necesito tu apoyo.

_— ¿Así que Edward no te dejó y se llevó a las niñas a Washington?_

—Él las llevó a ver a su abuela —dijo Bella—. No está peleando conmigo por la custodia.

_—Edward totalmente conseguiría la custodia, ¿no crees?_

_Él totalmente lo haría_, pensó Bella.

_—Deberías venir_ —dijo Rosalie—. _Mamá hizo ensalada de atún._

— ¿Puso guisantes en ella?

_—No._

Bella pensó en su casa vacía en Calabasas. Y en la maleta vacía junto al armario. Su cama vacía.

—Bien —dijo.

— ¿Tienes un cargador de iPhone? —Bella dejó caer sus llaves y su teléfono en el mostrador de la cocina. Nunca llevaba bolso; mantenía su licencia de conducir y una tarjeta de crédito en el auto, metidas en la guantera.

—Lo tendría si me compraras un iPhone —Rose se inclinó sobre el mostrador, comiendo ensalada de atún de un recipiente de vidrio.

—Pensé que ya habías comido —dijo Bella.

—No me hables así. Me darás un trastorno alimenticio.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Nadie en nuestra familia tiene trastornos alimenticios. Deja de comerte mi cena.

Tomó otro enorme bocado, luego le entregó el recipiente a Bella.

Rosalie tenía dieciocho años, y fue un bebé realmente inesperado. Su mamá durmió con el quiropráctico con el que trabajaba, y accidentalmente quedó embarazada a los treinta y nueve. Su mamá y el quiropráctico estuvieron casados el tiempo suficiente para que Rose naciera.

Bella ya estaba en la universidad para entonces, así que ella y Rosalie sólo vivieron en la misma casa por uno o dos años. A veces, Bella se sentía más como su tía que su hermana mayor.

Aunque se veían lo suficientemente parecidas como para ser gemelas.

Rose tenía la figura de Bella en la secundaria, como un reloj de arena aplastado. Aunque Rosalie era un poco más alta que Bella…

Eso era una suerte para ella. Tal vez algún día, cuando Rosalie quedara embarazada, los bebés no harían que su cintura pareciera un tambor.

_—Son esas cesáreas_ —diría la mamá de Bella. Como si ella hubiera elegido tener dos cesáreas, como si las hubiera ordenado en un menú por pereza—. _Yo tuve dos niñas de manera natural y mi cuerpo volvió al de antes._

— ¿Por qué estás mirando mi estómago? —preguntó Rose.

—Sigo tratando de darte un trastorno alimenticio —dijo Bella.

— ¡Bella! —Su madre entró en la habitación, sosteniendo una pequeña pero muy embarazada perrita carlino en el pecho. El padrastro de Bella, Phil; un tipo alto, la seguía de cerca, aun usando su ropa polvorienta por trabajar en la construcción—No te escuché entrar —dijo su mamá.

—Acabo de llegar.

—Déjame calentar eso para ti. —Su madre tomó el recipiente de guisado y le entregó el perro a Bella. Ella la sostuvo alejada de su cuerpo; odiaba tocarla, y no le importaba si eso la hacía la villana en una comedia romántica.

Phil se inclinó y tomó al perro.

— ¿Cómo te va, Bella? —Su rostro era totalmente gentil. La hacía querer gritar: _¡Mi esposo no me dejó!_

Pero Phil no se lo merecía. Era el mejor y sorprendentemente joven padrastro que una chica podía pedir. (Phil tenía cuarenta, sólo tres años más que Bella. Su madre lo conoció cuando él vino a limpiar su patética excusa de piscina). (Esas cosas realmente pasan). (En el Valle).

—Estoy bien, Phil. Gracias.

Su mamá sacudió la cabeza con tristeza al microondas.

—En serio —le dijo Bella a toda la habitación—. Estoy mejor que bien. Me voy a quedar en la ciudad para Navidad porque nuestro programa está realmente muy cerca de conseguir la luz verde.

— ¿Tu programa? —Preguntó su mamá—. ¿Tu programa está en problemas?

—No. No Mike'd Up. Nuestro programa: _Passing Time. _

—No puedo ver tu programa —dijo su mamá—. Ese chico es tan irrespetuoso.

— ¿Trev? —Preguntó Rosalie—. Todo el mundo ama a Trev.

Trev era el hijo del medio en Mike'd Up. Era la creación especial de Bella, un misántropo y flojo chico de doce años, un personaje al que no le gustaba nada y nunca hacía nada agradable.

Trev fue donde Bella enterró todo su resentimiento. Por Mike Newton, por la red, por el mismo Trev. Por el hecho de que trabajaba en un programa que era básicamente como la comedia Home Improvement, pero sin nada bueno —sin Jonathan Taylor Thomas y Wilson (4).

Trev también era la estrella revelación del programa.

Bella entrecerró los ojos a su hermana.

— ¿Amas a Trev?

—Dios, yo no —dijo Rose—. Pero todos. Todos los matones en la escuela usan camisetas de _"Esto apesta"_. No los matones geniales e intimidantes, sino los matones depresivos y feos que escuchan Insane Clown Posse. (5)

—No es _"Esto apesta"_ —dijo Phil amablemente—. Es más como_ "Esto apeeeeesta"._

Rose se rió.

—Oh, Dios mío, papá, suenas igual que él.

—_Esto apeeeeesta _—dijo Phil de nuevo.

_"Esto apesta"_ era el eslogan de Trev.

Bella se quitó las gafas y frotó sus ojos.

Su madre negó con la cabeza y puso un plato de ensalada de atún sobre la mesa, luego le quitó el perro a Phil, frotando su cara en el húmedo hocico gris.

— ¿Creías que me olvidé de ti? —arrulló—. No lo hice, mamita.

—Gracias —dijo Bella, sentándose en la mesa y acercando el plato de ensalada.

Phil palmeó su hombro.

—Me gusta Trev. ¿Tu nuevo programa va a ser más así?

—No exactamente —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Todavía la hacía sentir incómoda cuando Phil trataba de ser paternal con ella. Tenía sólo tres años más. Tú no eres mi papá, le quería decir a veces. Como si tuviera doce años. (Cuando Bella tenía doce, Phil tenía quince. Podría haber coqueteado con él en el centro comercial).

—_Passing Time_ —dijo Rosalie con voz suave, sacando una caja de pizza de la nevera—, es una comedia dramática de una hora de duración. Tiene algo más.

Bella le lanzó a su hermana una sonrisa agradecida. Por lo menos alguien la escuchaba.

—Es Square Pegs (6)—dijo Bella—, más las series My So-Called Life (7), más Arrested Development (8).

Si Jasper estuviera aquí, añadiría—: _Más algún programa que la gente realmente miraba. _

Y entonces Alec diría—: _¡Más The Cosby Show! _(9)

Y luego Bella diría—: _Menos The Cosby_—y se sentiría mal de que su practicante no tuviera más diversidad. (Trataría ese tema con Jasper mañana…).

_Passing Time _era un programa que capturaba toda la angustia de la vida en la secundaria —todos los altos y bajos, todos los absurdos— y luego los hacía más altos y más bajos y más absurdos.

Así es como ellos lo habían lanzado, de todos modos. Así es como Bella se lo había lanzado a Aro Vulturi el mes pasado. Había estado impresionante en esa reunión. Golpeó cada nota.

Ella y Jasper habían ido directamente de la oficina de Vulturi al bar de enfrente, y Jasper se paró sobre su taburete para brindar por Bella, agitando el whisky sobre su cabeza como si fuera agua bendita.

_—Eres jodidamente mágica, Bella Swan. Esa fue una actuación a lo Barbra Streisand (10) ahí. Lo tenías riendo a través de sus malditas lágrimas, ¿lo viste? _

Entonces Jasper empezó a pisotear en el taburete, y Bella agarró sus tobillos desnudos.

_—Para, te caerás. _

_—Tú_ —le había dicho, bajando su cabeza y sosteniendo su copa hacia arriba—, _eres mi arma secreta. _

Rosalie se apoyaba en la silla de Bella ahora, haciendo un gesto con un trozo de pizza fría.

—Passing Time ya es mi programa favorito —dijo—, y soy parte de un grupo demográfico muy conveniente.

Bella tragó el bocado de ensalada de atún que se encontraba en la parte posterior de su garganta.

—Gracias, chica.

— ¿Has hablado con las niñas hoy? —preguntó su mamá. Sostenía al carlino justo contra su rostro, rascándole entre las orejas con la barbilla. Los ojos acuosos del perro sobresalían con cada tirón.

Bella hizo una mueca y miró hacia otro lado.

—No —dijo—. Estaba a punto de llamar.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia horaria? —Preguntó Phil—. ¿No es casi medianoche allá?

—Oh, Dios. —Bella dejó caer su tenedor—. Tienes razón. —Su celular estaba muerto, así que se acercó al teléfono marrón que aún estaba pegado a la pared de la cocina.

Rosalie, Phil, su madre y el perro la observaban. Otro perro se arrastró a la cocina, sus uñas haciendo ruido contra la baldosa, y levantó la mirada.

— ¿Aún hay un teléfono en mi habitación? —preguntó Bella.

—Creo que sí —dijo su mamá—. Comprueba el armario.

—Genial. Solo iré… —Bella salió corriendo de la cocina y hacia el pasillo.

Su madre había convertido el dormitorio infantil de Bella en la sala de trofeos del carlino tan pronto como se graduó de la secundaria, lo que era irritante porque Bella en realidad no se mudó de la casa hasta que se graduó de la universidad.

_— ¿Dónde más se supone que exhiba sus cintas? _—le había dicho cuando Bella se opuso—. _Son perros premiados. Tienes un pie fuera de la puerta de todos modos. _

_—No en este momento. Actualmente, tengo los pies en la cama. _

_—Quítate los zapatos, Bella. Esto no es un granero. _

La antigua cama de Bella seguía en la habitación. Así como también su mesita de noche, una lámpara, y algunos libros que nunca había tenido tiempo de empacar. Abrió el armario y hurgó a través de un montón de restos de chatarra hasta que encontró un antiguo teléfono amarillo rotatorio; lo había comprado ella misma en una venta de garaje en la secundaria, porque había sido exactamente así de pretenciosa.

Cristo, era pesado. Desenredó la cuerda y se arrastró hasta la mitad bajo la cama para conectarlo. (Había olvidado la forma en que sentía, la manera en que el enchufe mordía el extremo del cable con un clic). Luego se subió a la cama y acomodó el teléfono en su regazo, tomando una respiración profunda antes de levantar el auricular.

Trató con el celular de Edward primero, pero no la atendió, su red apestaba en Forks. Así que marcó el número de la casa de su madre de memoria…

Bella y Edward habían pasado un verano separados, el tercer año, justo después de que comenzaron a salir. Ella lo había llamado a Forks cada noche de ese verano. Desde esta habitación, en realidad, desde el teléfono amarillo.

Había menos retratos de perros en las paredes en ese entonces, pero todavía lo suficiente para que Bella sintiera que tenía que esconderse bajo las mantas cuando permanecía despierta hasta tarde hablando sucio con Edward. (No esperarías que Edward fuese sucio por teléfono, normalmente ni siquiera maldecía. Pero había sido un largo verano).

Su mamá respondió después de cuatro tonos.

_— ¿Hola? _

—Oye, Esme, hola. Sé que es tarde, lo siento, siempre olvido las zonas horarias, ¿Edward sigue levantado?

_— ¿Bella? _

—Oh, lo siento. Sí, soy yo, Bella.

La mamá de Edward hizo una pausa.

_—Un momento, voy a ver. _

Bella esperó, sintiéndose nerviosa por alguna razón. Como si estuviera llamando a un chico que le gustaba cuando tenía catorce. No al chico con el que había estado casada por catorce años.

_— ¿Hola?_ —Edward sonaba como si hubiera estado dormido. Su voz era áspera.

Ella se enderezó.

—Oye.

_—Bella. _

—Sí… hola.

_—Es realmente tarde aquí. _

—Lo sé, siempre lo olvido, lo siento. Zonas horarias.

_—Yo… _—Él hizo un ruido frustrado—. _Supongo que no esperaba que llamaras. _

—Oh. Bueno. Sólo quería asegurarme de que llegaste bien.

_—Llegué bien_ —dijo.

—Bien.

_—Sí… _

— ¿Cómo está tu mamá? —preguntó ella.

_—Está bien, ambos están bien, todos están bien. Mira, Bella, es tarde. _

—Cierto. Edward, lo siento, te llamaré mañana.

_— ¿Lo harás? _

—Sí. Quiero decir, voy a llamar más temprano mañana. Yo solo, um…

Él bufó de nuevo.

_—Bien._ —Y luego colgó.

Bella se quedó allí por un segundo, sosteniendo el auricular contra la oreja.

Edward le colgó.

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar sobre las niñas.

Y ella no había dicho _te amo_, Bella siempre decía _te amo_, y Edward siempre lo decía de vuelta, sin importar cuán rutinario fuera. Era un control de seguridad, una prueba de que ambos seguían dentro de esta cosa.

Tal vez Edward estaba molesto con ella.

Obviamente, estaba molesto, siempre se encontraba molesto con ella, pero tal vez estaba más enojado de lo que pensaba.

Tal vez.

O tal vez sólo se sentía cansado. Había estado levantado desde las cuatro.

Bella se levantó a las cuatro y media. De pronto, también se sintió cansada. Pensó en volver al auto y conducir a Calabasas, a una casa vacía en la que nadie la esperaba…

Entonces se quitó los zapatos y se metió bajo la vieja colcha, aplaudiendo dos veces para apagar la luz. Todavía podía ver cincuenta pares de tristes ojos de perros parpadeando en la oscuridad.

Llamaría a Edward mañana.

Empezaría con un:_ te amo._

**xxx**

**4-** Home Improvement fue una sitcom de televisión estadounidense, emitida desde 1991 hasta 1999. Durante esa década fue una de las comedias más vistas y ganadora de varios premios. Jonathan Taylor Thomas interpretaba a Randy Taylor, hijo del protagonista, y Wilson era el vecino de la familia.

**5-** Insane Clown Posse es un dúo de hip hop originario de Detroit.

**6-** Square Pegs fue una sitcom estadounidense transmitida de 1982-1983 y narra la vida de dos adolescentes raras que tratan de encajar en su secundaria.

**7-** My So-Called Life fue una serie dramática de televisión protagonizada por una chica de 15 años que lidia con su vida cambiante y con los problemas de la adolescencia.

**8-** Arrested Development fue una serie de televisión ganadora de varios Emmys que narra el estilo excesivo y disfuncional de la familia Blunt que recientemente perdió su riqueza.

**9-** The Cosby Show narra la vida de una familia de clase media-alta que vive en Brooklyn.

**10-** Barbra Streisand es una actriz, cantante y directora estadounidense con una carrera artística de más de 60 años.

**WOW. Vaya referencias. **

**Ay, esa Bella. Yo tampoco sabría qué hacer en su situación. Finalmente le dieron luz verde al programa con el que he soñado toda su vida pero por otro lado, no le está yendo muy bien en su matrimonio. Tengan paciencia, porque yo también me desesperé, pero algunas veces tenemos que afrontar nuestros errores y solucionarlos.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y nos leemos el viernes :)**


	5. Chapter 4

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**xxx**

**Jueves 19 de Diciembre de 2013**

_**Capítulo 4**_

Había una nota de papel adhesivo de Heidi (la chica del escritorio de al frente) en la puerta de la oficina de Bella. Debió habérsela perdido cuando se fue anoche.

_Tu esposo llamó mientras hablabas con el Señor Newton. Me pidió que te dijera que aterrizaron y que llamaras cuando puedas._

Bella ya había tratado de llamar a Edward dos veces esa mañana en el camino al trabajo. Quería reemplazar su última conversación forzosa de su cabeza, pero él no contestó.

Lo cual no era inusual. Edward frecuentemente dejaba su teléfono en la planta baja o en el carro, u olvidaba encender su tono. Aunque nunca deliberadamente ignoraba las llamadas de Bella. Nunca hasta ahora.

No le dejó un mensaje. Pero al menos, Edward podría ver que llamó. Eso era algo.

Sonaba tan apagado anoche….

Claramente, Bella lo había despertado. Pero era más que eso. La manera que dijo que su madre estaba bien —_"ambos están bien"_— por un segundo, Bella pensó que quizás hablaba sobre su papá.

El padre de Edward falleció hace tres años. Era un trabajador del ferrocarril, y tuvo un ataque al corazón en el trabajo. Cuando su madre lo llamó ese día, Edward se fue a su habitación sin decir una palabra. Era la segunda vez que Bella lo había visto llorar.

Quizás Edward se sentía desorientado anoche, despertándose en la casa de sus padres, durmiendo en su vieja habitación. Todos los recuerdos de su papá...

O quizás solo se refería a Alice y Bree.

_—Ella está bien. Ambas están bien. Todo el mundo está bien._

Bella dejó su café en el escritorio y conectó su teléfono.

Jasper la observaba.

— ¿Estás a punto de empezar tu periodo?

Eso probablemente debería ser una pregunta ofensiva, pero no lo era. No puedes trabajar con alguien cada día de tu vida adulta y nunca hablarle sobre tu síndrome pre-menstrual.

O quizás podrías, pero Bella se sentía agradecida de no tener que hacerlo.

—No. —Sacudió su cabeza a Jasper—. Estoy bien.

—No luces bien —dijo él—. ¿Esa es la misma ropa que usabas ayer?

Pantalones vaqueros. Una vieja camisa de Edward de un concierto de Metallica. Un cárdigan.

—Deberíamos trabajar en el gran salón —dijo—, con las pizarras.

—Esa es la misma ropa que usabas ayer —replicó Jasper—, y eran lo suficientemente tristes ayer.

Bella exhaló.

—Pasé la noche en la casa de mi madre, ¿de acuerdo? Siéntete afortunado de que me bañé. —Usó la ducha de Rosalie, y el champú de Rosalie. Y ahora olía a glaseado.

— ¿Pasaste la noche en la casa de tu madre? ¿Te encontrabas demasiado borracha para manejar?

—Demasiado cansada —respondió.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Aún luces cansada.

Bella le frunció el ceño de nuevo; Jasper lucía prístino, por supuesto. Camisa de algodón a cuadros, pantalones marrones enrollados por encima de los tobillos desnudos, zapatos de gamuza. Parecía como si hubiese salido de una tienda de ropa costosa. Al menos Bella imaginaba que ese tipo de tiendas tenía esa ropa, de hecho, habían pasado años desde que estuvo dentro de una. Ahora hacía todas sus compras en tiendas en línea, y sólo cuando las cosas se ponían desesperadas.

Jasper, sin importar lo que sucediera, nunca se dejaba decaer. En todo caso, se esforzaba más por parecer impecable. Parecía como que si no hubiese envejecido un día desde 1994, el día que él y Bella se conocieron. La primera vez que vio a Jasper, estaba sentado en el escritorio de una linda chica, jugando con su cabello. Bella se sentía emocionada por ver a otra chica en las oficinas de The Spoon.

Descubrió una hora después que la chica solo venía los miércoles para vender anuncios.

_—Las chicas no están usualmente en la comedia_ —explicó Jasper.

Lo cual fue mejor de lo que muchos de lo que otros chicos del personal le dijeron—_:__ Las chicas no son divertidas._

(Después de trabajar en la revista de humor de la universidad por cuatro años, Bella eventualmente convenció a un par de ellos de agregar "es una empresa de excluidos.")

Escogió la Universidad de Los Ángeles debido a The Spoon. Bueno, y también debido a los programas de teatro, y porque UCLA se hallaba lo suficientemente cerca de la casa de su madre por lo que podría seguir viviendo ahí.

Pero The Spoon era lo principal. Era lo de Bella.

Empezó a leerla en el noveno grado; solía guardar los números anteriores y adherir las portadas en las paredes de su habitación. Todo el mundo decía que The Spoon era The Harvard Lampoon (11) de la Costa Oeste, pero más tranquila, y con mejor aspecto. Algunos de sus escritores de comedias favoritos comenzaron allí.

Bella había aparecido en las oficinas de The Spoon, un alborotado cuarto y laboratorio de computación en el sótano de la unión de estudiantes, la primera semana de su primer año, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa —hacer café o revisar los anuncios personales— pero queriendo, tanto, escribir.

Jasper fue la primera persona que conoció allí. Él era estudiante de segundo año y ya un editor, e inicialmente era el único chico en el personal quien hacía contacto visual con Bella en las reuniones editoriales.

Pero eso fue porque era Jasper, y porque ella era una chica.

El pasatiempo de Jasper para ese entonces era prestarle atención a las chicas. (Otra cosa que no había cambiado.) Por suerte para él, y desde entonces, las chicas usualmente también le prestaban atención.

Jasper era brillante y hermoso, alto, con ojos claros y espeso cabello rubio, y se vestía como si perteneciera a la portada de uno de los primeros álbumes de los Beach Boys.

Bella se acostumbró a las camisas madrás de Jasper y sus pantalones caqui.

Se acostumbró a Jasper. Siempre sentado en su escritorio o cayendo sobre el sofá junto a ella. Se acostumbró a tener siempre su atención en The Spoon— porque casi siempre era la única chica en el cuarto.

Y porque eran un buen equipo.

Eso fue muy obvio, casi inmediatamente. Bella y Jasper se reían de los mismos chistes, y eran más divertidos juntos, tan pronto como uno de ellos entraba en una habitación, el otro comenzaba a poner un espectáculo.

Así fue como Jasper empezó a llamar a Bella su arma secreta. Los otros chicos en el personal de trabajo en The Spoon se encontraban tan ocupados ignorándola, que mayormente se perdían cuán divertida era.

_—A nadie le importa quién escribe sus comedias favoritas —_solía decir Jasper_—. A nadie le importa si es un tipo genial con pequeñas gafas de montura metálica._ —(Eran los noventa.)—. _O una linda chica con cabello café._ — (Esa era Bella.) _—Quédate conmigo, Bella, y nadie nos verá llegar._

Y lo hizo.

Después de la graduación, se pegó a Jasper a través de cinco horas y media de comedias, cada una un poco menos terrible que la última.

Y ahora, finalmente tenían un éxito, un gran éxito —Mike'd up— ¿Y a quien le importaba que fuera terrible? (A quién le importaba, además de Bella. Y a Jasper. Y el resto del amargado, desilusionado personal de escritores.) Debido a que era un éxito, y era suyo.

Y todo iba a valer la pena si este acuerdo funcionaba.

Jasper estuvo exultante desde que recibió la llamada de la oficina de Aro Vulturi. Pensaron, incluso después de su reunión de tono triunfante, que Vulturi iba a pasar de Passing Time. De ellos. Él les había enviado una extraña nota que parecía un rechazo. Pero luego, hace dos días, llamó para decir que la red necesitaba un reemplazo de mitad de temporada. Algo que pudieran poner en marcha muy rápido. Y fuera muy barato.

—Tengo un presentimiento sobre esto —dijo Vulturi—. ¿Pueden hacer que pase en una semana?

Jasper prometió hacer que todo pasara en una semana.

—Podemos hacer que pase para la última semana —dijo él.

Luego subió a su silla para bailar de nuevo.

—Este es nuestro Sopranos, Bella, es nuestro Mad Men.

—Bájate —le dijo—. Todo el mundo va a pensar que estás borracho.

—Puede que así sea —contestó—, porque estoy a punto de emborracharme. Y el tiempo es una ilusión.

—Eres una desilusión. No podemos escribir cuatro guiones antes de Navidad.

Jasper dejó de bailar. Levantó la barbilla e hizo un pequeño movimiento de lazo sobre su cabeza.

—Tenemos hasta el veintisiete. Esos son diez días enteros.

—Diez días durante los cuales estaré en Forks, Washington, celebrando Navidad.

—Jodido Forks. La navidad vino temprano.

—Deja de bailar, Jasper. Háblame.

Paró de bailar y le frunció el ceño.

— ¿Me estás escuchando? Aro Vulturi quiere nuestro espectáculo. Nuestro espectáculo, ¿recuerdas? ¿Por el que fuimos puestos en esta tierra? ¿Para escribirlo?

— ¿Crees que alguien en realidad fue puesto en la tierra para escribir comedia de televisión?

—Sí —dijo Jasper—. Nosotros.

Él no estaba tan incontenible desde… ni siquiera cuando Bella discutía con él, ni siquiera cuando lo ignoraba. Jasper no paraba de sonreír. No paraba de canturrear, lo cual debería probablemente molestarle. Pero Bella también estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Volvió a mirarlo ahora para preguntarle sobre la fecha límite Mike'd Up…

Y terminó simplemente mirándolo.

Sonreía solo y escribía un correo electrónico con su dedo índice, estúpidamente. Sus ojos bailaban.

Suspiró.

Jasper y Bella supusieron que terminarían juntos.

Bueno, técnicamente, habían terminado juntos. Hablaban cada día desde que se conocieron.

Pero, supusieron que terminarían juntos-juntos. Todo el mundo pensó que eso pasaría, incluso Bella pensó que pasaría.

Tan pronto como Jasper agotara sus otras posibilidades, tan pronto como terminara con su cola de admiradoras. Pero él no se apresuró, y Bella no tenía nada que decir en el asunto. Tomó un número. Esperó pacientemente.

Y luego, un día, ya no lo hizo.

Después de que Jasper se dirigiera hacia el cuarto de escritores, Bella decidió tratar de llamar a Edward de nuevo.

Contestó después del tercer tono.

_— ¿Hola?_

No. No era Edward.

— ¿Alice? ¿Eres tú?

_—Sí._

—Es mami.

_—Lo sé. Tu canción toco cuando el teléfono sonó._

— ¿Cuál es mi canción?

Alice empezó a cantar

_—Good Day Sunshine._

Bella se mordió el labio.

— ¿Esa es mi canción?

_—Sip._

—Esa es una buena canción.

_—Sip._

—Oye —dijo Bella—. ¿Dónde está papi?

_—Afuera._

— ¿Afuera?

_—Está quitando la nieve_ —contestó Alice—. _Hay nieve aquí. Vamos a tener una blanca navidad._

—Eso es suerte. ¿Tuviste un buen viaje de avión?

_—Uh-huh._

— ¿Cuál fue la mejor parte?… ¿Alice? —A las chicas les gustaba contestar el teléfono —y amaban llamar a las personas— pero siempre perdían interés una vez estaban en la línea—. Alice. ¿Estás viendo la televisión?

_—Uh-huh._

—Detenla y habla con mami.

_—No puedo. La abuela no tiene el botón detener._

—Entonces, apágala por un minuto.

_—No sé cómo._

—Está bien, solo… —Bella trató de no sonar irritada—. Realmente te extraño.

_—También te extraño._

—Los amo... ¿Alice?

_— ¿Sí?_

—Déjame hablar con Bree.

Hubo un arrastrar de pies, a continuación, un golpe como si alguien hubiera dejado caer el teléfono y finalmente—: _¿Miau?_

— ¿Bree? Es mami.

_—Miau._

—Miau. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_—Estamos viendo dibujos animados._

— ¿La abuela se encuentra feliz de verte?

_—Ella dijo que podíamos ver dibujos animados. _

—De acuerdo. Te amo.

_— ¡Eres la mejor mami en el mundo!_

—Gracias. Oye, Bree, dile a papi que llamé. ¿De acuerdo?

_—Miau._

—Miau. Dile a papi. ¿De acuerdo?

_— ¡Miau!_

—Miau. —Bella finalizó la llamada, luego jugueteó con su teléfono durante un minuto, cambiando a través de un par de fotos de las niñas. Odiaba hablarles por teléfono; los hacía sentir más lejos. Y la hacía sentirse impotente. Incluso si escuchara que algo malo está sucediendo, no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Una vez Bella llamó a casa desde la autopista, y todo lo que podía hacer era escuchar mientras Alice dejaba caer el teléfono en su tazón de cereal, y luego intentaba decidir si lo recogía.

Además… las voces de las niñas eran más altas en el teléfono. Sonaban más pequeñas, y Bella podía oír cada aliento. Siempre la hacía darse cuenta de que las extrañaba. En realidad, las extrañaba. Ya que seguían creciendo y cambiando, cuando ella no se encontraba allí.

Si Bella no les hablaba a sus hijas en todo el día, era más fácil pretender que su mundo entero se quedaba congelado en el lugar mientras se encontraba en el trabajo.

Las llamaba cada día. Usualmente dos veces.

Bella, Jasper y Alec trabajaron en Passing Time mucho después del anochecer. Trabajaron hasta que Alec cayó dormido con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás contra el de borde de su silla, su boca colgando abierta. Jasper quería dejarlo de esa manera.

—Al menos sabemos que estará aquí a tiempo mañana.

Pero Bella se apiado de él. Puso tres paquetes de endulzante en la boca de Alec, y despertó estornudando. Entonces, lo hizo beber la mitad de una lata de una gaseosa dietética para animarlo antes de que condujera a casa.

Con Jasper se quedaron mirando a la pizarra por un rato después de que Alec se fuera. En su mayoría, trabajaron en los personajes, dibujando un amplio árbol familiar mostrando como todo el mundo en el show se conectaba, y una lluvia de ideas sobre las historias que podían diversificarse entre ellos.

La mayoría de lo que hacían era solo para recordar todas las ideas que habían venido a ellos con los años, algunas de las cuales definitivamente expiraron. (Chloe decide ser emo pero nunca descubre lo que significa. Adam es demasiado defensor de Monica Lewinsky (12).) Estuvieron hablando sobre estos personajes por tanto tiempo, que Bella podía verlos en su cabeza, podía hacer todas sus voces.

Jasper bajó un par de fichas que pegaron a la pared.

—Aún es bueno, ¿cierto? ¿Intrínsecamente? El espectáculo… ¿es divertido?

—Creo —dijo Bella—. No nos estamos moviendo tan rápido como deberíamos.

—Nunca lo hacemos. Lo conseguiremos.

—Sí. —Se restregó los ojos. Cuando levanto la vista de nuevo, Jasper le sonreía con su sonrisa exclusiva. Era más pequeña que la que les daba a todos los demás. Más ojos. Menos dientes.

—Ve a casa —le dijo—. Duerme algo. Aún luces exhausta.

Lo estaba.

Y así lo hizo.

**xxx**

**11**\- The Harvard Lampoon es una publicación de humor universitario fundado en 1876 por siete estudiantes de pregrado de la Universidad de Harvard en Cambridge, Massachusetts.

**12**\- es una mujer estadounidense con la que, el entonces presidente de los Estados Unidos, Bill Clinton admitió haber tenido un affair.

**Y un capítulo más. Ya casi se acerca lo confuso. Me alegro que les siga gustando esta historia y gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Nos leemos el lunes.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**xxx**

_**Capítulo 5**_

Cuando Bella llegó a su casa, la puerta se encontraba cerrada. Por un minuto, buscó a tientas sus llaves.

Dejó algunas de las luces prendidas, así que la casa no se encontraba a oscuras, aunque se sentía así. Notó que caminaba en puntillas. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Soy yo —dijo en voz alta, para demostrar que podía.

Trató de recordar la última vez que regresó a casa y se hallaba vacía, pero no pudo. No esta casa.

Se trasladaron a Calabasas cuando Bella estaba embarazada de Bree. Anteriormente vivían en una casa pequeña, de color verde menta en Silver Lake, que sólo tenía dos dormitorios y había más salones de tatuajes y bares de karaoke en su vecindario que niños.

Bella lo echaba de menos. No a los salones de tatuajes y los bares de karaoke... Edward y ella nunca salieron mucho, incluso antes de que nacieran Alice y Bree. Pero extrañaba la casa. Lo pequeña que era. Intima. Extrañaba el pequeño patio delantero cubierto de maleza y el torcido árbol de jacarandá que solía dejar caer pegajosas flores de color púrpura sobre su viejo Jetta cada primavera.

Edward y ella decoraron juntos la casa. Fueron a la ferretería cada fin de semana durante un año para discutir sobre la pintura. En esas ocasiones, Bella siempre elegiría el color más extravagante de la carta.

—No puedes siempre escoger el último color —diría Edward.

—Pero el último color hace que todos los demás colores se vean apagados.

—Los estás mirando mal.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Edward casi siempre dejaba que Bella ganara; su casa de Silver Lake parecía como si Rainbow Brite (13) viviera allí, y podías adivinar qué paredes pintó Bella, porque era pésima con los bordes y las esquinas.

En aquel momento, ambos tenían empleos. Edward trabajaba los fines de semana. Así que, había un montón de días y noches en los que Bella tenía su antigua casa para sí misma. Veía programas de televisión que Edward nunca miraría con ella. (Todo en The WB). Y luego, cuando llegaba a casa, se subía encima de ella en el sofá y la molestaba hasta la hora de preparar la cena.

Eso era cuando Bella todavía pretendía ayudar. Cuando iba a la cocina con él, para beber vino mientras lo observaba rebanando verduras.

_—Podrías hacer esto para vivir_ —decía—. _Podrías cortar tomates en un comercial, así de bueno eres._

Entonces Edward cortaría más rápido y agitaría el cuchillo sobre las rodajas de tomate haciendo un ademán.

_—Lo digo en serio. Podrías ser Súper Cocinero. _

_—Eso o trabajar en cadena de restaurantes._

Bella tenía un puesto regular en el mostrador de la cocina, y Edward trabajaba a su alrededor. Le servía demasiado vino y la alimentaba con pequeñas porciones antes de que el resto de la cena estuviera lista, soplando el tenedor hasta que el bocado se encontrara lo suficientemente frío...

¿Hace cuántos años fue eso? ¿Ocho? ¿Diez?

Bella dejó su teléfono y las llaves en la mesa, sobre una pila de libros ilustrados de Bree y llegó a la cocina. El plato de salmón salteado que Edward hizo hace dos noches, todavía se encontraba en el refrigerador. No sentía ganas de comerlo, aunque tenía hambre. No se molestó en calentarlo, agarró un tenedor y lo llevó a la sala, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la TV para conseguir algo de luz. Había dos nuevos episodios de Mike`d Up en el grabador de video digital, una repetición y un especial de Navidad que duraba una hora.

Rodar el especial de Navidad fue un dolor de cabeza. El guión era protagonizado por Mike y Trev, y en él, ambos en secreto establecían lazos con un perro callejero que pretendían odiar. Mike pateaba al perro fuera de la casa, luego Trev lo dejaba entrar, entonces Mike iba a buscarlo, y mientras trataba dejarlo entrar, quedaba atrapado y lo pateaba hacia fuera otra vez. La pista de risas tenía más _"aw"_ que risas, y Bella podía decir que el tipo de sonido sólo utilizó el mismo _"aw"_ una y otra vez.

El perro fue un error.

Mike Newton insistió en que utilizaran su perro, un beagle anciano que no obedecía las instrucciones y que nadie más podía tocar. Luego resultó que el chico que interpretaba a Trev era alérgico a los perros, y su madre lo siguió con un estuche de epinefrina todo el día. No terminó necesitándola, gracias a Dios, pero sus ojos se tornaron llorosos e hinchados.

_—Está bien_ —dijo Jasper—. _Parece que ha estado llorando._

_—Vamos a deshacernos del perro_ —dijo Bella—. _Vamos a utilizar otra cosa._

_ —Simplemente no te gustan los perros. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Un gato? _

_—Pensaba en un huérfano._

_—Mierda, no, Bella. La cadena nos hará mantenerlo._

Normalmente, Bella se enviaba mensajes con Jasper mientras veían Mike'd Up. Pero su teléfono se encontraba conectado al otro lado de la habitación, y no tenía ganas de levantarse.

Se levantaría si Edward llamaba.

Lo cual, no era probable, no tan tarde. Edward no le devolvió las llamadas en todo el día.

Bella intentó llamarlo media docena de veces desde el almuerzo, y cada vez, fue al correo de voz. También probó llamar a casa de su mamá, pero sonaba la señal de ocupado. (Pasó tanto tiempo desde que Bella oyó una verdadera señal de ocupado, que la confundió).

Dejó su plato vacío en la mesa y tiró la manta sobre sus hombros.

_—Awww..._ —dijo la audiencia televisiva.

Bella miró al techo. Edward había pintado un rocío de flores. Empezaba en una esquina, luego bajaba hacia la pared. Era azul con destellos blancos, pero no recordaba cómo se llamaban.

Edward eligió esta casa. En Calabasas. Le gustaba el porche y el jardín. La cocina abierta. El hecho de que tenía un verdadero segundo piso y un ático. (Su casa de Silver Lake era una historia aparte, con el dormitorio en la mitad. Edward odiaba la forma en que se oía la lluvia golpeando el techo por la noche).

Bella estaba embarazada de cinco meses cuando se mudaron, por lo que no pudo ayudar a pintar. Además, para ese entonces, ella y Jasper trabajaban como productores ejecutivos, así que sus horas eran locas, y además se sentía descompuesta.

Se sintió descompuesta durante todo el embarazo. Ganó más peso con Bree. Sentía más dolor. Sus dedos se pusieron hinchados y morados mientras escribía a máquina, y los miraba fijamente, imaginando que era Violet Beauregarde, imaginando que Jasper iba a tener que hacerla rodar del cuarto de escritores cuando entrara en trabajo de parto.

(No terminó en trabajo de parto. Bella era muy buena en quedar embarazada, pero no tan buena para parir a los bebés. Nunca tuvo una verdadera contracción con ninguna de las chicas.)

Bella se sintió aliviada cuando Edward empezó a pintar las paredes sin su ayuda. Al principio eligió colores desde la parte inferior de la tira de pintura, había unas pocas habitaciones brillantes como le gustaban a Bella. Pero sobre todo, la casa era blanca. O amarillo pálido. O azul acuoso.

Empezó a pintar murales hace unos años, cuando Bree dejó su porta bebé y comenzó a jugar con Alice en el suelo. Bella llegó a casa una noche y encontró un sauce que se encrespaba por su armario.

Edward pintó paisajes de tierras y paisajes de mar. Paisajes del cielo. (¿Hay tal cosa?) Pintó murales por toda la casa, nunca terminando uno antes de iniciar otro. Bella no le preguntó por qué.

A Edward no le gustaba que le preguntaran cosas. Hacía tensar su mandíbula. Te daría una respuesta impertinente. Como si no fuera de tu incumbencia, sin importar lo que preguntaras.

Como si no fuera asunto de nadie.

Como si nadie debería hacer preguntas que no necesitaban ser contestadas, en lo absoluto.

Al pasar los años, Bella se volvió realmente buena en no hacer preguntas. A veces ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que no las hacía.

Esta casa realmente era mucho mejor que su antigua casa...

Edward era muy bueno escogiendo pintura, y organizando muebles, algo que Bella nunca supo hacer. Además, su ropa siempre se encontraba lavada ahora que él se encargaba de eso.

_—Nunca se termina_ —decía.

_—Podríamos contratar a alguien_ —ofrecería Bella.

_—No necesitamos contratar a alguien._

Sus vecinos tenían una niñera y una señora de la limpieza, un jardinero, un chico de la piscina, y un peluquero de perros que hacía visitas a domicilio. Edward los odiaba.

_—No es necesario un equipo de personas más grande que tu propia familia. Nosotros no vivimos en una mansión. _

_—Como los Malfoy —dijo Alicia—. Con los elfos de la casa._

Edward le leía libros de Harry Potter.

Edward cortaba el césped. Usando pantalones de jean desgastados y camisetas que tenía desde la escuela secundaria. Siempre olía como a protector solar; sin él, se quemaba inmediatamente. Incluso con el bloqueador solar, la parte posterior de su cuello tenía manchas rojas.

Edward podaba los árboles. Mantenía los bulbos de tulipán en el refrigerador y esbozaba planes de jardín en la parte posterior de los recibos del supermercado. Estudiaba minuciosamente los catálogos de semillas en la cama y hacía que Bella eligiera qué plantas le gustaban más.

_— ¿Berenjena púrpura o berenjena blanca?_—consultó el verano pasado.

_ — ¿Cómo puedes tener una berenjena blanca? Eso es como... judías verdes púrpuras. _

_—Existen judías púrpuras verdes. Y naranjas amarillas. _

_—Basta. Estás arruinando mi mente. _

_—Oh, haré volar tu mente, nena. _

_— ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?_

Entonces, se giró hacia ella, con la tapa de un bolígrafo en la boca, y ladeó la cabeza.

_—Sí. Creo que sí. _

Bella miró la vieja sudadera que tenía puesta. Sus pantalones de yoga.

_— ¿Esto es lo que lo hace para ti?_

Edward amplió su sonrisa, y la tapa se cayó de su boca.

_—Hasta ahora._

Edward...

Lo llamaría mañana por la mañana. Conseguiría hablar con él esta vez. Esto fue sólo... estos sólo fueron un par de días raros. Bella se encontraba ocupada. Y también Edward. Y las zonas horarias no los favorecían.

Y estaba enojado con ella.

Lo haría mejor; no lo culpaba. Todo sería mejor por la mañana.

_Glorias matutinas_, pensó Bella para sus adentros justo antes dequedarse dormida.

**xxx**

**13-**Rainbow Brite es una franquicia de la serie del mismo nombre, en donde una niña huérfana es llevada a un mundo sin color y su principal objetivo es encontrar la _Esfera de La Luz_ para llevar el color de vuelta a la tierra.

**Y eso es todo. Algunos capítulos son muy cortos pero creo que se compensan con las actualizaciones de lunes, miércoles y viernes. O al menos eso es lo que yo pienso. Muchas gracias y espero leer sus comentarios :) Tenganle paciencia a Bella, que primero tiene qué encontrar la forma de arreglar las cosas y en esta ocasión, las cosas no se arreglan simplemente con tomar un vuelo rumbo a Washington.**


	7. Chapter 6

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**xxx**

**Viernes 20 de diciembre de 2013**

_**Capítulo 6**_

Una llamada perdida.

_Joder, joder, joder._

Bella se despertó en el sillón esta mañana media hora después de que la alarma sonara, aunque no recordaba programarla. Subió corriendo a ducharse, luego se puso un nuevo par de vaqueros y su camisa de Metallica. (Todavía huele más como a Edward que a Bella.)

Cuando fue a tomar el teléfono para salir, vio el texto de alerta:

Una llamada perdida.

Un contacto de emergencia.

Edward estaba puesto en los contactos de emergencia de Bella. (Solo por si acaso). Tenía un correo de voz, pulsó REPRODUCIR pero Edward no dejó nada, solo era medio segundo de silencio. Debió llamar mientras se encontraba en la ducha.

Le devolvió la llamada, que fue al buzón de voz y comenzó a hablar tan pronto como escuchó el bip. —Hola —dijo—. _Soy yo. Me perdí tu llamada, pero no sucederá otra vez, llámame. Llámame cuando sea. No_ interrumpirás nada.

Tan pronto como colgó, se sintió una idiota. Porque, por supuesto, él interrumpiría algo.

Bella se quedó en Los Ángeles por eso, porque no podía ser interrumpida.

_Joder._

Bella no era una persona madrugadora.

Jasper fingía no notarlo. Como siempre fingía no notar la camisa de Metallica.

—Se siente raro estar escribiendo un programa diferente aquí —dijo Alec, mirando a través del salón de escritores—. Es como hacerlo en la cama de tus padres. —Se encontraba sentado en su lugar habitual, al final de la mesa de conferencias, sin importar que hubiera ocho sillas vacías cerca de Jasper y Bella—. Desearía que la chica de recepción estuviera aquí para hacernos café. Bella, ¿sabes hacer café?

— ¿Estás bromeando?

Alec rodó los ojos.

—No pretendía decirlo de manera sexista. Solo que realmente no sé cómo encender la cafetera. Aunque pensarías que es simple hacerlo.

—Bueno, tampoco sé —dijo ella.

Jasper levantó la mirada a Alec desde su computadora portátil.

— ¿Por qué no nos traes café tú? —dijo—. No necesitaremos chistes por al menos media hora.

—Jódete —dijo Alec. Frunció el ceño y señaló el poster de Mike'd Up en la pared—Es como si lo estuviéramos haciendo en la cama de Mike Newton.

—Nadie lo está haciendo —dijo Bella—. Ve a traernos café.

Alec se levantó.

—Odio dejarlos solos. Olvidan que existo.

—No te olvidaré —dijo Jasper, levantando su teléfono celular—. Te enviaré por mensaje de texto nuestras órdenes.

Tan pronto como Alec se fue, Jasper movió su silla hacia Bella y se apoyó en el reposabrazos.

—Te he visto usar la cafetera.

—Es una cosa de principios —dijo ella.

— ¿Significa que tampoco utilizarás la pizarra?

—No soy su secretaria.

—Sí, pero no confías en que Alec tome notas, y no puedes entender mi letra.

Bella se levantó, de mala gana, encontró un rotulador, y comenzó a actualizar su progreso en la pizarra. A ella, de hecho, realmente le gustaba ser quien escribiera. Era como tomar las decisiones.

En la universidad, Bella escribía mientras Jasper hablaba por la oficina de The Spoon, pensando en voz alta. Luego él reaccionaría indignado cuando la revista regresara de la imprenta:

—Bella, ¿dónde está mi chiste de Unabomber?

— ¿Quién puede estar seguro? Probablemente escondido en Montana.

—Ese era un chiste genial y lo cortaste.

— ¿Era un chiste? Mira, sería mucho más fácil para mí sí hicieras tus chistes graciosos. Entonces no me confundiría tanto.

Para el tercer año, Bella y Jasper escribían juntos una columna semanal, en la página dos de The Spoon. Ella finalmente comenzaba a sentir que pertenecía a un equipo. Como si fuera lo suficientemente buena.

Compartía un escritorio con Jasper; y se acostumbraron a estar juntos. A Jasper le gustaba tenerla lo bastante cerca para poder tirarle del cabello, y a ella le gustaba tenerlo cerca para patearlo.

—Mierda, Bella en serio, eso duele, estás usando Doc Martens.

Bella recordaba el incidente de Unabomber porque se encontraban en medio de ello la primera vez que vio a Edward bajar a The Spoon. Jasper le decía que quería que su columna fuera más política. Más "irónica"…

—Puedo ser irónico, Bella, no me digas que…

— ¿Quién era ese? —le interrumpió ella.

— ¿Quién?

—El chico que acaba de entrar en la sala de producción.

Jasper se recargó hacia atrás para ver más allá de ella.

— ¿Cuál?

—El de sudadera azul.

—Oh. —Se enderezó, otra vez—. Es el hobbit de la caricatura. ¿No lo conoces?

—No, ¿por qué lo llaman así?

—Porque hace esa cosa, ya sabes, la caricatura, en la contra-tapa de la revista. —Jasper tenía una copia de The Spoon y se encontraba escribiendo su chiste de Unabomber al margen de su columna—. Una menos, faltan cuatrocientas noventa y nueve copias.

— ¿Es el que escribe Stop the Sun? ¿La tira cómica?

—Escribe. Dibuja. Garabatea.

—Esa es la parte más divertida de la revista.

—No, Bella, nosotros somos la parte más divertida de la revista.

— ¿Es Edward Cullen? —Ella intentaba ver dentro de la sala de producción sin girar su cabeza.

—Correcto.

— ¿Por qué no lo he visto antes por aquí?

Jasper levantó la mirada hacia ella, sospechoso. —No lo sé. No es una persona sociable.

— ¿Lo conoces?

— ¿Tienes un enamoramiento por el hobbit de las caricaturas?

—Apenas lo he visto —dijo—. Sólo pienso que tiene mucho talento, pensé que Stop the Sun era sindicado. ¿Por qué lo llaman el hobbit?

—Porque es pequeño, gordo y parece un hobbit.

—No es gordo.

—Apenas lo has visto. —Jasper se estiró hacia Bella para agarrar su copia de The Spoon y comenzó a escribir su chiste dentro de la portada.

Bella se inclinó en su silla y miró a la sala de producción. Podía ver a Edward encorvado sobre la mesa de redacción, medio oculto por una columna.

—Somos la parte más divertida de la revista —murmuró Jasper.

_..._

Alec trajo café, pero no ayudó.

Bella tenía dolor de cabeza. Y de estómago. Y su cabello seguía oliendo al champú azucarado de Rosalie, incluso cuando lo había lavado otra vez.

Se dijo que solo se encontraba cansada. Pero no se sentía cansada, se sentía asustada. Lo que no tenía sentido. Nada estaba mal. Nada sucedía. Ella solo…

No había hablado con Edward durante dos días y medio.

Y nunca habían estado tanto tiempo sin hablar. No desde que se conocieron. Bueno, prácticamente desde que se conocieron.

No es que las cosas siempre fueran… (¿Qué palabra buscaba? ¿Geniales? ¿Tranquilas? ¿Felices?) No es que las cosas siempre fueran… fáciles entre ellos.

Algunas veces, aunque hablaban, no se comunicaban realmente. Algunas veces solo negociaban con el otro. Manteniéndose al corriente.

Pero nunca fue así antes.

Siempre estaba su voz.

Bella se sentiría mejor si pudiera escuchar la voz de Edward.

Cuando Jasper salió para almorzar, ella se levantó de su oficina para intentar hablar con Edward de nuevo. Marcó su número de teléfono y esperó, golpeteando sus dedos en el escritorio.

— _¿Hola?_ —dijo alguien dudosamente, como si la persona no estuviera realmente segura de que ese fuera un teléfono y que realmente se encontrara respondiendo. La mamá de Edward.

— ¿Esme? Hola, soy Bella.

—_Bella, hola. No sabía si el teléfono sonaba o era un iPod. Pensé que tal vez me encontraba respondiendo el iPod. _

—Me alegra que te arriesgaras. ¿Cómo estás?

_—Ya sabes, Breenet estaba mirando televisión en esta cosa más temprano. En la habitación como si fuera un televisor. Supongo que estamos viviendo en el futuro. Ni siquiera tiene la forma de un teléfono, ¿o sí? Es más como un paquete de cartas… _

Esme era la única persona que llamaba a Bree por su nombre de pila. Eso siempre la hacía hacer una mueca, aun cuando ella fue quien escogió el nombre.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo Bella—. Nunca lo pensé. ¿Cómo estás, Esme? Lamento haber llamado tan tarde la otra noche.

_—Bella, ¿puedes escucharme? _

—Te escucho bien.

_—Porque no sé dónde está el micrófono, este teléfono es tan pequeño. _

—Es pequeño, tienes razón.

_— ¿Lo sostengo contra mi oído o mi boca? _

—Eh —tuvo que pensarlo, aun cuando hablaba en el mismo tipo de teléfono—, tu oído. Supongo.

_—Mi teléfono se abre. Parece más un teléfono real. _

_—Creo que tu madre tiene Asperger —le dijo Bella a Edward. _

_—No existía el Asperger en los años 50. _

_—Solo digo que tal vez tiene los síntomas. _

_—Solo es una profesora de matemáticas. _

—Esme —Bella se forzó a sonreír, esperando que la hiciera sonar menos impaciente—, ¿se encuentra Edward cerca?

_—Sí. ¿Querías hablar con él? _

—Eso sería genial. Sí. Gracias.

_—Llevó a las niñas a casa de Tanya. Tiene una cacatúa, ya sabes, y pensó que a las chicas les gustaría verla. _

—Tanya —dijo Bella.

Tanya, la chica de al lado. Literalmente la chica de al lado. Tanya, la ex-casi prometida de Edward. (No debería contar si nunca tuvo un anillo, ¿cierto? ¿Si sólo era un acuerdo verbal de vacaciones de verano?)

Dios. Joder.

¿Por qué Edward no podía tener una fila de ex novias? Chicas con las que hablaba, chicas con las que salió. Chicas que usó por sexo, y luego se sintió mal por ello… ¿Por qué sólo tuvo que tener a Tanya?

Tanya siempre iba a casa de Edward a saludarlos cuando se encontraban en la ciudad; ella vivía al lado y cuidaba de sus padres.

Tenía bonitos ojos y un suave cabello café. Era enfermera. Divorciada. Le trajo a las niñas animales de peluche que hizo en California y los tenían en sus camas.

Le seguía doliendo la cabeza. Su cabello olía como magdalenas venenosas.

—_ ¡Amadeus!_ —dijo Esme, como si recordara algo.

— ¿Perdón? —preguntó Bella, aclarándose la garganta.

_—Amadeus. Es la cacatúa de Tanya. Es un ave tranquila. _

—Tal vez podrías decirle que llamé.

Margaret estuvo callada unos segundos y entonces dijo—: _Aahh, te refieres a Edward. _

—Sí. Exacto.

_—Seguro, por supuesto, Bella. Le diré. _

—Gracias, Esme. Dile que me llame en cualquier momento.

_—Seguro. Oh, espera, antes de que te vayas: ¡Feliz Navidad, Bella! Espero que tu nuevo espectáculo sea un éxito. _

Bella hizo una pausa. Y recordó que realmente le agradaba la mamá de Esme. —Gracias, Esme. Feliz Navidad. Abraza a las chicas por mí.

_—Bella, espera ¿cómo te cuelgo? _

—Yo te colgaré. Eso bastará.

_—De acuerdo, gracias. _

—Estoy colgando, Esme. Feliz Navidad.

...

—Es divertido, ¿no? —preguntó Jasper, después de repetir el chiste por cuarta vez—. ¿Es divertido? ¿O solo raro?

Bella no estaba segura. Tenía dificultades para concentrarse.

—Necesito un descanso —dijo Alec—. Ni siquiera puedo ver bien.

—Presiona ahí —ordenó Jasper—. Es cuando la magia sucede.

—Aquí es cuando consigo yogurt congelado.

—Todo lo que haces es comer. Comes y luego comienzas a pensar en lo siguiente que comerás.

—Comer es lo único que rompe la monotonía. Es un jodido sueño.

—Lo será —dijo Alec—. Cuando tenga algo de yogurt.

—Bella. Dile. Sin yogurt congelado hasta que diga algo divertido.

Bella se encontraba encorvada en la silla con sus pies sobre la mesa y sus ojos cerrados.

—No puedo hablar. Demasiada magia sucediendo.

— ¿Quieres yogurt congelado, Bella? —preguntó Alec desde la puerta.

—No, gracias.

Ella escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Luego sintió golpecitos de una pluma en su hombro.

—Deberías tomar una siesta —dijo Jasper.

—Ajá.

—Necesitamos un sillón de siestas. Passing Time va a tener un sillón de siestas. ¿Recuerdas el sillón de The Spoon? Ese fue el primer sillón clasificado para siestas.

Lo recordaba. Era de terciopelo gris y sus cojines se encontraban desgastados. Si Bella se sentaba en él, Jasper se sentaría a su lado, incluso si había mucho espacio. Incluso si no había nada de espacio. Le gustaba descansar la cabeza en el regazo de ella o su hombro. Si él no hubiera tenido una novia, ella se lo permitiría. (Casi siempre tenía novia.)

Jasper era un coqueto implacable. Aún con Bella, incluso especialmente con Bella.

Durante los primeros meses después de haberse conocido, ella encontró todas las atenciones emocionantes. Y luego, cuando se dio cuenta de que Jasper coqueteaba con todas, y constantemente se encontraba cazando activamente a otra chica, sintió que su corazón se rompía.

Y luego, las atenciones no eran más que un sonido. Su charla era como un zumbido. A Bella le agradaba, aun cuando no prestaba atención. Sentada en el sillón de siestas, con la cabeza de Jasper en su hombro, su cabello ondulado haciéndole cosquillas en su oído…

Se encontraban extendidos en el sillón de siesta la segunda vez que vio a Edward. Jasper tenía novia en ese momento —actriz, con piernas largas, y grandes pómulos—, así que no tenía la cabeza apoyada en Bella. Ella le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Ahí está otra vez.

—Ay ¿Quién?

—El caricaturista —dijo ella.

— ¿El hobbit?

—Voy a presentarme.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque trabajamos juntos —dijo Bella—. Eso es lo que la gente hace.

—No trabaja aquí. Solo hace sus caricaturas aquí.

—Voy a presentarme. Y a decirle cuánto me gusta su trabajo.

—Desearás no haberlo hecho —advirtió Jasper—. Es ceñudo. Es el hobbit menos amigable del Condado.

—Deja de hablarme de Tolkien. Todo lo que sé es que "Frodo vive".

Jasper descansó la cabeza en su hombro.

Bella le restó importancia.

—Voy a ir. A presentarme. —Se levantó del sillón.

—Bien —dijo, melancólico—. Espero que sean realmente felices juntos. Pequeña pareja linda de hobbits con un montón de regordetes bebés hobbit.

Bella se giró hacia él, pero no dejó de alejarse. —No soy un hobbit.

—Eres pequeña, Bella. —Él se estiró en el sillón—. Y redonda, de aspecto agradable. Lidia con eso.

Bella giró en la esquina de la sala de producción y se detuvo. Los escritores casi nunca iban a la sala de producción. Los artistas andaban por ahí, y los que hacían las maquetas la noche que The Spoon era impresa.

Edward se encontraba sentado en la mesa de redacción. Tenía una tira cómica yaciendo frente a él, e iba a abrir un bote de tinta china. Había una radio en algún lugar en la que sonaba Foo Fighters.

Bella pensó en regresar al sofá.

—Hola —dijo en su lugar.

Edward levantó la mirada sin levantar la cabeza, y luego miró de nuevo a su cómic.

—Hola.

Él usaba una camisa negra debajo de su franela azul, y su cabello era oscuro y corto, casi estilo militar.

—Eres Edward, ¿cierto?

No levantó otra vez la mirada.

—Cierto.

—Soy Bella.

— ¿Lo eres?

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Realmente lo eres?

—Eh, ¿sí?

Él asintió.

—Pensé que era un seudónimo. Bella Swan. Suena a seudónimo.

— ¿Sabes mi nombre?

Edward finalmente la miró con sus redondos ojos azules.

—Tu fotografía está en The Spoon —dijo.

—Oh. —Bella no era usualmente buena con los chicos, pero generalmente era mejor que esto—. Correcto. También tú. Digo, tu tira cómica. Vine a hablar sobre tu cómic.

Edward se centró en su página de nuevo. Sostenía una pluma vieja; que parecía una pluma estilográfica de larga punta.

— ¿Hay algún problema?

—No —dijo ella—. Solo… me gusta. Iba a decirte cuánto me gusta.

— ¿Aún vas a hacerlo?

—Yo…

Los ojos de él encontraron los de ella por un segundo, y pensó que tal vez veía una sonrisa ahí.

Le sonrió en respuesta. —Sí. De verdad me gusta. Creo que es lo más divertido de la revista.

Se encontraba casi segura de que Edward ahora sonreía. Pero era solo una pequeña curvatura en sus labios.

—No sé —dijo él—. Parece que a la gente le gustan los horóscopos…

Bella escribía los horóscopos. (O al personaje que los hacía. Era difícil de explicar.) Edward sabía que ella escribía los horóscopos. Sabía su nombre. Sus manos eran pequeñas, y se movían con completa seguridad sobre el papel, formando una delgada línea recta.

Él asintió.

— ¿Puedo ver?

Asintió de nuevo.

**xxx**

**Bueno, hoy no hubo referencias pero ya estamos viendo los inicios de Bella y Edward. Gracias por sus comentarios y FELIZ NAVIDAD.**


	8. Chapter 7

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**xxx**

_**Capítulo 7**_

La madre de Bella tenía un escote espectacular. Uno bronceado, pecoso y de diez kilómetros de profundidad.

—Genética —dijo su mamá cuando la atrapó mirando.

Rosalie puso un tazón de judías verdes en las manos de Bella.

— ¿Mirabas los pechos de mamá?

—Creo que sí —dijo Bella—. De verdad me siento cansada… y ella como que lo rogaba vestida con esa camisa.

—Oh, claro —dijo Rosalie—. Culpa a la víctima.

—No en frente de Phil —dijo su madre—. Lo haces sonrojar.

Phil sonrió a su espagueti y meneó la cabeza.

Su mamá la llamó esa tarde, cuando esperaba la llamada de Edward.

_— Déjame hacerte la cena. Me preocupo por ti._

—No —dijo Bella—. No te preocupes. —Pero aun así accedió a venir después del trabajo.

Su mamá hizo espagueti con albóndigas caseras, y pastel de piña para el postre. Y todos esperaron a que llegara antes de empezar a comer, así que no es que pudiera excusarse de inmediato para llamar a Edward. (Ya eran casi las siete treinta, nueve treinta en Forks.)

Bella intentó llamar al celular de Edward dos veces de camino aquí. Sus llamadas fueron directo al buzón de voz, lo que no necesariamente significaba que él seguía estando con Tanya, pero tampoco demostraba que no fuese así.

Era estúpido preocuparse por Tanya. Edward era un adolescente cuando estuvo con ella.

Pero, ¿las personas constantemente no dejaban a sus cónyuges en el momento que sus citas de graduación se hacían amigos de ellos en Facebook?

Además, Tanya nunca envejeció. En todo el sentido de la palabra. Siempre era bueno verla, y ella siempre lucía bien. La última vez que Bella vio a Tanya, en el funeral del papá de Edward, se veía como si nunca la hubieran removido del paquete.

— ¿Hablaste con las niñas hoy? —le preguntó su mamá.

—Hablé con ellas ayer.

— ¿Cómo están tomando todo?

—Bien. —Bella tragó la mitad de una albóndiga—. En realidad no hay nada que tomar, sabes.

—Los niños son perceptivos, Bella. Son como los perros —Ofreció una albóndiga de su propio tenedor al cachorro amontonado en su regazo—, saben cuándo las personas son infelices.

—Creo que podrías simplemente haber antropomorfizado al revés a tus propios nietos.

Su mamá movió el tenedor vacío con desdén.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Rose se inclinó hacia Bella y suspiró.

—A veces me siento como su hija. Y a veces me siento como el perro con el menor número de cintas.

Rosalie también comía espagueti, pero salido de una caja de restaurante para llevar. Bella decidió no preguntar. Miró el reloj, siete cuarenta y cinco.

—Sabes, prometí que llamaría a Edward antes que se hiciera demasiado tarde. —Se lo prometió a su buzón de voz, de todos modos—. Voy a usar el teléfono en mi habitación, si te parece bien.

—Pero no has terminado de comer —protestó su mamá.

Bella ya iba a mitad de camino por pasillo.

— ¡Vuelvo enseguida!

Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando llegó al cuarto. ¿Se encontraba fuera de forma? ¿O sólo muy nerviosa?

Curvó los dedos tras los ganchos del teléfono amarillo y se sentó en la cama, tirándolo a su regazo y esperando recuperar el aliento.

_Por favor contesta_, pensó, imaginando los sombríos ojos verdes de Edward y su dura mandíbula. Imaginando su fuerte rostro pálido. _Por favor. Realmente necesito escuchar tu voz en estos momentos._

Empezó a discar su celular, luego colgó e intentó con el fijo, tal vez Esme era una mejor apuesta para contestar; la generación de sus padres todavía se sentía moralmente obligada a contestar teléfonos.

Bella lo escuchó sonar, tratando de mantener bajo control las mariposas en su estómago. Intentando aplastarlas, en realidad, en pequeños pedazos de mariposas.

_ — ¿Hola?_

Edward. Al fin.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

Las mariposas saltaron a la vida y empezaron a revolotear hasta la garganta de Bella. Tragó.

—Hola.

_—Bella_ —dijo como si confirmara algo suavemente.

—Hola —repitió.

_—No pensé que llamarías de nuevo._

—Le dije a tu mamá que lo haría. Te lo dije la última vez que hablamos… ¿Por qué no lo haría?

_—No lo sé, tampoco pensé que llamarías en ese entonces._

—Te amo —soltó de pronto.

_— ¿Qué?_

—La última vez que nosotros… colgaste antes de que pudiera decirte que te amo.

_— ¿Entonces llamaste para decir que me amas?_

—Yo… —Bella se sintió tan confundida—. Llamé para asegurarme que estabas bien. Para ver cómo estás. Par ver cómo están las niñas.

Edward se rió. No de una buena manera. Era el efecto de sonido que sus defensas hacían cuando se quebraban.

_—Las niñas —dijo—. Las niñas están bien. ¿Hablas de Tanya? Porque no la he visto._

— ¿Qué? Tu mamá dijo que estuviste por ahí hoy.

_— ¿Cuándo hablaste con mi mamá?_

—Hoy. Dijo que Tanya te mostró su cacatúa. Amadeus.

_—La cacatúa de Tanya se llama Falco._

Bella escondió la barbilla, a la defensiva.

—Lo siento. No soy una experta en las cacatúas de Tanya.

_—Tampoco yo._

Sacudió la cabeza y se quitó los anteojos, manteniendo la palma contra su ojo.

—Edward. Mira. Lo siento. Esto no es por lo que llamé.

_—Cierto. Llamaste para decirme que me amas._

—Sí. En realidad sí, lo hice. Te amo.

_—Bueno, también te amo. Ese no es el problema, Bella._ —Su voz era casi un susurro.

Ella también susurró—: Edward. No sabía que te sintieras así de molesto. Debiste haberme dicho que estabas así de molesto antes de irte. No te habría dejado ir… habría ido contigo.

Él se rió de nuevo, y esta vez fue incluso peor.

_— ¿Debería haberte dicho?_ — siseó—. _Lo hice. Dije: Ya no puedo hacer esto. Dije: Te amo, pero no estoy seguro de que sea suficiente, no estoy seguro de que alguna vez será suficiente. Dije: No quiero vivir así, Bella. ¿Recuerdas?_

Bella se quedó sin habla. Lo recordaba. Pero…

_—Sólo un segundo_ —dijo Edward en voz baja—. _No quiero tener esta conversación frente a mis padres…_ —Lo que dijo a continuación fue amortiguado—. _Papá, ¿puedes colgar este cuando llegue arriba?_

_—Claro, dile a tu niña Bella que dije hola._

_—Puedes decirle tú mismo. Ella está justo aquí._

_— ¿Bella?_ —dijo alguien al teléfono. Alguien que no era el papá de Edward. No podía serlo.

— ¿Señor Cullen?

_—Sentimos que no pudieras venir para navidad este año. Hicimos muñecos de nieve para ti y todo._

—Siento habérmelo perdido —dijo Bella, debió haberlo dicho, se escuchó a sí misma decirlo.

_—Bueno, tal vez el próximo año_ —dijo. Él no era, no podía ser, el papá de Edward, quien estaba muerto. Quien murió en una estación de trenes hace tres años.

Hubo un clic, luego el hueco sonido de otro teléfono en la línea._ —Ya lo tengo, papá. Gracias._

_—Nos vemos, niña Bella_ —dijo el papá de Edward—. _Feliz Navidad._

—Feliz Navidad —dijo. Automáticamente.

Hubo otro clic.

Bella se sentó completamente inmóvil.

_— ¿Bella?_

— ¿Edward?

_— ¿Estás bien… estás llorando?_

Lloraba.

—Yo… en serio estoy cansada. No he dormido, y Edward, oh por Dios, sólo imaginé la cosa más extraña. Imaginé que tu papá me decía Feliz Navidad. Eso no es…

_—Él te dijo Feliz Navidad._

Contuvo el aliento.

_— ¿Bella?_

—No creo que debería estar hablando en estos momentos.

_—Bella, espera._

—No puedo hablar ahora, Edward. Sólo… me tengo que ir.

Colgó de golpe el teléfono, lo miró por un segundo, tal vez dos, luego lo empujó lejos de ella. Cayó al suelo con un pesado y sordo sonido metálico. El receptor salió volando de la mesita de noche.

Bella se quedó mirándolo.

Esto no era bueno. Nada de esto.

El papá de Edward falleció. Edward siempre decía te amo. Y él sabía quiénes eran "las niñas".

Y además… especialmente, especialmente, especialmente, el papá de Edward estaba muerto.

Bella debió imaginar cosas.

Exhausta. Se encontraba exhausta.

Y molesta. Demasiado estresada. Sin suficiente sueño.

Además, tal vez alguien la drogó, era posible. Era más posible a que el papá de Edward regresara de la muerte para desearle Feliz Navidad. Lo cual no. Acababa. De pasar.

¿Qué más no pasó hoy? ¿Siquiera fue a trabajar? ¿Pasó la noche en el sofá? ¿Había siquiera despertado?

_¡Despierta! ¡Despierta de una puta vez, Bella!_

Tal vez cuando despertara, cuando en serio despertara, encontraría a Edward acostado a su lado. Quizá ni siquiera estarían peleados. (¿Peleaban?) Tal vez, en el mundo real, en el mundo despierto, Bella y Edward nunca pelearon.

_—Soñé que las cosas eran justo como lo son ahora —diría cuando despertara—, pero no éramos felices. Y era Navidad, y me dejaste…_

— ¿Bella? —llamó su mamá desde la cocina. A menos que Bella soñara también eso—. ¿Estás bien? —le gritó.

— ¡Estoy bien! —exclamó en respuesta Bella.

Su mamá vino a su habitación de todas formas. —Escuché un ruido —dijo desde la puerta. Miró el teléfono, que yacía extendido y descolgado en el suelo—. ¿Está todo bien?

Bella se secó los ojos.

—Bien. Yo sólo… —Meneó la cabeza—, no sé, tal vez tengo un ataque de nervios.

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Tu esposo te dejó.

—No me dejó —dijo Bella. Aunque quizá lo hizo. Quizá era por eso que Bella se caía a pedazos—. Creo que necesito descansar.

—Esa es una buena idea.

—O tal vez necesito un trago.

Su mamá entró al cuarto y recogió el teléfono, dejándolo de nuevo en la mesita.

—Difícilmente creo que debas empezar a beber.

¿Ya bebió? ¿Alguna vez sucedió esto antes? ¿Desmayarse?

— ¿Recuerdas al papá de Edward? —le preguntó a su mamá.

— ¿Carlisle? Claro. Edward se ve como él.

— ¿Se ve? ¿O se veía?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué sabes del papá de Edward? —preguntó Bella.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿No tuvo un ataque al corazón?

—Sí. —Bella extendió la mano y agarró el brazo de su madre—. Tuvo un ataque al corazón.

Su mamá se veía significativamente más preocupada.

— ¿Piensas que estás teniendo un ataque al corazón?

—No —dijo Bella. ¿Tenía un ataque al corazón? ¿Tal vez un derrame cerebral? Sonrió y se tocó las mejillas; pero nada parecía estar cayéndose—. No. No, sólo necesito algo de descanso, creo.

—No creo que debas manejar a casa.

—Tampoco lo creo.

—Está bien. —Su mamá la estudió—. Saldrás de esto, Bella. Pensé que pasaría el resto de mi vida sola después de que tu papá y yo nos separamos.

—Lo dejaste por otro tipo.

Su mamá sacudió la cabeza con desdén.

—Estos sentimientos no son racionales. No hay nada de racional acerca del matrimonio.

—Un fatal ataque al corazón, ¿cierto?

— ¿Por qué estás obsesionada con el padre de Edward? Pobre hombre. Pobre Esme.

—No lo sé —dijo Bella—. Simplemente necesito descansar.

—Descansa. —Su mamá apagó la luz a medida que salía.

Bella se acostó en la oscuridad por una hora.

Lloró un poco más.

Y habló consigo misma.

—Estoy imaginando cosas. Me siento cansada. Sólo cansada.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

Los abrió de nuevo, y miró el teléfono amarillo.

Pensó en volver a casa. Salió y se sentó en el auto por un rato. Con el tiempo, enchufó su teléfono celular y trató de llamar a Edward. (No contestó.) (Porque mierda nunca contestaba. Y quizá la dejó, quizá se encontraban tan fuera de sintonía que Bella ni siquiera reconoció cuando él en realidad, de verdad la dejó. Quizá él ya le había dicho que se iba, y simplemente no escuchó.)

Se sentó en el auto y lloró.

Luego intentó con el número de la mamá de Edward, a pesar de que era tarde. Bella sólo necesitaba hablar de nuevo con él. Normalmente. Necesitaba tener una conversación normal para reiniciar todo.

La línea de su madre sonaba ocupada. Tal vez su papá tenía algunas llamadas fantasmales de verdad importantes que hacer a medianoche.

Bella pensó en intentar dormir de nuevo. Pensó en cómo todo su enloquecimiento era probablemente lo que hacía esta situación, sea cual sea esta situación, peor.

Entonces entró y fue por los gabinetes de la cocina hasta que encontró una botella de crema de menta, probablemente lo que quedaba de la última vez que su mamá hizo pastel de saltamontes. (Su mamá y Phil no eran bebedores.) (¿Marihuaneros? Posiblemente. Edward lo sospechaba.)

Bella lo bebió directo. Era como emborracharse con almíbar.

En algún momento debió quedarse dormida.

**xxx**

**Uy, que capítulo tan deprimente jaja. Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que en realidad es una historia deprimente jaja, perdón por eso. Y también perdón por la demora, por no actualizar ayer, pero estuve en el hospital, aunque ya está todo bien :)**

**Espero que hayan tenido una buena navidad :)**

**Espero sus comentarios.**


	9. Chapter 8

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**xxx**

**_Canción para este capítulo: I Don't Care- Ed Sheeran Ft. Justin Bieber._**

**Sábado 21 de diciembre de 2013**

_**Capítulo 8**_

Cuatro llamadas pérdidas, todas de Jasper.

Ya era mediodía, y Bella recién iba al trabajo. Su teléfono sonó tan pronto como lo enchufó en el encendedor del coche.

—Lo siento —dijo, respondiendo—. Me quedé dormida.

_—Jesús, Bella_—dijo Jasper—. _Estaba dispuesto a llamar a la policía._

—No lo estabas.

_—Tal vez. Iba a conducir todo el camino fuera de Calabasas buscándote. ¿Qué demonios?_

—Me alojé en casa de mi madre de nuevo. Lo siento. Me olvidé de poner la alarma.

Esa fue una gran, gran excesiva simplificación. Bella se había despertado en el sofá de su mamá hace media hora, con uno de los perros lamiendo su cara. Entonces había vomitado durante veinte minutos. Después pasó otros diez tratando de encontrar ropa en la habitación de Rosalie, antes de acabar en el armario de su madre, conformándose con un par de pantalones de terciopelo y una escotada camiseta con pedrería. Bella ni siquiera se había cepillado los dientes. (No le vio sentido; todo su cuerpo ya olía como a menta).

—Ya voy —le dijo a Jasper—. Llevaré el almuerzo.

_—Ya tenemos almuerzo. Y la mitad del guión es jodidamente terrible, date prisa._

—Ya voy. —Terminó la llamada y se metió en la carretera 101.

Cuatro llamadas pérdidas, todas de Jasper. Ninguna de Edward.

Bella frotó su pulgar sobre la pantalla táctil del teléfono. No pensaba en la noche anterior. Lo de anoche era algo en lo que Bella no iba a pensar ahora.

Era una nueva mañana. Tenía que llamar a Edward y empezar de nuevo desde aquí. Levantó el teléfono por encima del volante y hojeó sus llamadas recientes, pulsando un contacto de emergencia.

Sonó…

_—Buenos días, solecito._

—Oye, Alice. Es mami.

_—Lo sé, escuché tu canción. Además, hay una foto tuya cuando llamas, de Halloween. Estás vestida como el hombre de hojalata._

Edward había sido el León Cobarde. Alice era Dorothy. Bree era Toto el gato.

—Tengo que hablar con papi —dijo Bella.

_— ¿Estás en el auto?_

—Estoy en mi camino al trabajo.

_—Prometiste no hablar por teléfono en el auto, se lo diré a papi._

—Le prometí esperar hasta que se hiciera la fusión. ¿Dónde está papi?

_—No lo sé._

— ¿No está ahí?

_—No._

— ¿Dónde está la abuela?

_—No lo sé._

—Alice.

_— ¿Sí?_

—Por favor encuentra a la abuela.

_—Pero estamos viendo Los Rescatadores (14)._

—Páusalo.

_— ¡La abuela no tiene pausa!_

—Sólo vas a perderte un par de minutos. Te diré lo que pasa.

_—Mami, no quiero que me lo estropees._

—Alice. Escucha mi voz. ¿Sueno como si estuviera en el estado de ánimo de debatir esto?

_—No… _—Alice sonó herida—. _Estas utilizando tu voz severa._

—Ve a buscar a la abuela.

El teléfono cayó. Un segundo más tarde, alguien lo recogió.

_—No uses tu voz severa, mami._ —Era Bree. Llorando. Sin lugar a dudas era un llanto falso. Bree realmente casi nunca lloraba; pero solía empezar a sollozar falsamente y a veces las lágrimas se volvían reales.

—No estoy usando mi voz severa, Bree. ¿Cómo estás?

_—Estoy muy triste._

—No estés triste.

_—Pero estas utilizando tu voz severa, y no me gusta._

—Bree —dijo Bella, en lo que probablemente era su voz severa—. Ni siquiera hablaba contigo. Cálmate, por el amor de Cristo.

_— ¿Bella?_

— ¡Esme!

_— ¿Está todo bien?_

—Sí —dijo Bella—. Solo… ¿Esta Edward alrededor? Realmente, realmente necesito hablar con Edward.

_—Se fue a hacer algunas compras de última hora para las chicas._

—Oh —dijo Bella—. Supongo que no tomó el teléfono.

_—Supongo que no, ¿estás segura de que todo está bien?_

—Sí. Sólo le echo de menos. A ellos. A todos —Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió rápidamente—. Tú y… Carlisle.

Su suegra estaba en silencio.

Bella decidió seguir adelante. No estaba segura de lo que estaba buscando.

—Lamento que las chicas no llegaran a conocerlo como yo lo hice.

Esme tomó aliento.

_—Gracias, Bella. Y gracias por permitir a Edward traerlas a Forks. Desde que perdimos a Carlisle, bueno, este es el momento más difícil del año para estar solo._

—Por supuesto —dijo Bella, secándose los ojos con la palma de su mano—. Sólo dile a Edward que me llame.

Presionó fin y dejó caer el teléfono en el asiento del pasajero.

Eso lo selló.

Bella había perdido la razón.

—Jesucristo —dijo Jasper cuando entró en la habitación. Su mandíbula cayó, probablemente sólo por el efecto—. Jesús. Cristo en un millar de bicicletas.

Alec disparó la coca cola light por la nariz.

—Oh, mierda —dijo—. Oh Dios, está que arde.

—Podemos sólo… —Bella trató.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —Jasper estaba fuera de su silla y rodeándola—. Te ves como Britney Spears, cuando estaba saliendo con bailarines y caminando por las gasolineras descalza.

—Pedí prestado algo de ropa de mi mamá. No pensé que te gustaría que perdiera otra hora por ir a casa a cambiarme.

—Y ducharte —dijo Jasper, mirando su pelo.

— ¿Esas son ropas de tu mamá? —preguntó Alec.

—Es un espíritu libre —dijo Bella—. Estamos trabajando ahora, ¿verdad? Estoy aquí, ¿y estamos trabajando?

—Hay algo verde en tu cara —dijo Jasper, tocando su barbilla—. Es pegajoso. —Bella se apartó, buscando su asiento en la larga mesa de conferencias.

Alec regresó a su almuerzo.

— ¿Esto es lo que pasa cuando Edward está fuera de la ciudad? No es de extrañar que te mantenga atada.

—No estoy atada —dijo Bella—. Estoy casada.

Jasper empujó un recipiente delante de ella. Bella lo abrió. Tacos coreanos pastosos. Esperó un segundo para averiguar si estaba más enferma o más hambrienta… más hambrienta.

Jasper le dio un tenedor.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Bien. Muéstrame lo que tienes hasta ahora.

No estaba nada bien. Completamente nada bien.

_"¿Debería haberte dicho? Lo hice. Dije: Ya no puedo hacer esto. Dije: Te amo, pero no estoy seguro de que sea suficiente, no estoy seguro de que alguna vez será suficiente. Dije: No quiero vivir así, Bella. ¿Recuerdas?"_

Tenía sentido, la verdad. Si Bella iba a tener un colapso nervioso delirante, paranoico sobre su marido dejándola, tenía sentido que hiciera un retroceso a la vez en que Edward realmente le había dejado.

O intentó dejarla.

Antes de que se casaran.

Fue en las vacaciones de Navidad, en su último año en la facultad. Habían ido a una fiesta, una fiesta de televisión que parecía realmente importante en ese momento. Jasper ya estaba trabajando en una serie de Fox, y quería que Bella conociera a todos los otros escritores en el programa, la estrella ni siquiera se suponía que estaría allí. Era sólo una fiesta en el patio trasero de alguien, con una piscina, cerveza y luces de Navidad colgando a través de los limoneros.

Edward pasó toda la noche de pie junto a la valla y se negó a hablar con nadie. Declinándolo en principio. Como si hacer una pequeña charla, como si ser cortés, fuera demasiada concesión. (Una concesión a Jasper. Sobre California. Sobre el hecho de que Bella iba a conseguir un trabajo como ese, con este tipo de gente, y Edward debería acompañarla.)

Así que se quedó junto a la valla con la cerveza más barata disponible, cerrando la boca en su lugar.

Bella se puso tan furiosa por este pequeño truco, que se aseguró de que ella y Edward fueran algunas de las últimas personas en salir. Se reunió y habló con todos los nuevos amigos del trabajo de Jasper. Jugó su parte en el espectáculo Jasper-y-Bella. (Fue una buena parte; Bella consiguió la mayor parte de los chistes.) Hizo que todos la amaran.

Y entonces se metió en el Saturn desgastado de Edward, y él la llevó a la casa de su mamá. Y le dijo que ya había terminado.

—No puedo seguir con esto—dijo.

—Te amo —dijo—, pero no estoy seguro de que sea lo suficiente, no estoy seguro de que alguna vez será suficiente.

Él dijo—: No quiero vivir así, Bella.

Y a la mañana siguiente, dejó California sin ella.

Bella no supo nada de Edward durante toda esa semana. Pensó que habían terminado.

Pensó que tal vez tenía razón, que deberían terminar.

Y entonces, en la mañana de Navidad, en 1998, Edward apareció allí en su puerta delantera, colocó una rodilla en la alfombra verde, sosteniendo el anillo de boda de su tía abuela.

Le pidió a Bella que se casara con él.

—Te amo —dijo—. Te amo más de lo que odio todo lo demás.

Y Bella rió porque sólo Edward pensaría que eso era algo romántico.

Entonces dijo que sí.

Bella conectó su teléfono celular a su portátil y se aseguró de que el volumen del timbre se estuviera alto.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Jasper—. No hay teléfonos en la sala de guionistas, ¿recuerdas? Esa es tú regla.

—Ni siquiera estamos oficialmente aquí —dijo Bella.

—Ni siquiera estás extraoficialmente aquí —le espetó a su vez.

—Lo siento. Tengo muchas cosas en mi mente.

—Cierto. Yo también. Cuatro guiones, ¿recuerdas?

Se frotó los ojos. Fue sólo un sueño. Anoche. A pesar de que no se había sentido como un sueño, eso es todo lo que podría haber sido. Un episodio.

Eso era algo que la gente tenía. La gente normal. Episodios. Y luego ponían paños fríos sobre sus ojos y hacían planes para pasar tiempo cerca del mar.

Edward se encontraba en su mente, el padre de Edward se encontraba en su mente y su cerebro hizo el resto. Eso es para lo que el cerebro de Bella era bueno. La narración episódica.

—Probablemente es la semana más importante de nuestra carrera — murmuró Jasper—, y tú decides volar.

—No estoy volando —dijo Alec.

—No estoy hablando de ti —dijo Jasper—. Jamás hablo de ti.

Alec se cruzó de brazos.

—Sabes, no me gusta ser el blanco de todas tus malas bromas cuando no hay nadie más alrededor. No soy el Cliff Clavin (15) aquí.

—Oh Dios mío —Jasper lo señaló—. Eres totalmente Cliff Clavin. Nunca dejaré de verte ahora así. ¿Has visto alguna vez Family Ties (16)? Eres un poco nuestra Skippy (17), también.

—Soy demasiado joven para Family Ties —dijo Alec.

—Eres demasiado joven para Cheers.

—Lo vi en Netflix.

—Te pareces a Skippy, Bella, ¿es Scotty nuestra Skippy? ¿O nuestro Cliff?

Bella nunca tuvo un episodio antes.

Aunque sentía que podría estar teniendo otro ahora. Acomodó sus gafas en su pelo y pellizcó la parte superior de su nariz.

—Bella —Jasper empujó su brazo con la goma de su lápiz—. ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Alec, Skippy o Cliff?

Se puso las gafas.

—Es nuestro Radar O'Reilly. (18)

—Aww, Bella. —Alec sonrió—. Detente, que vas a hacerme llorar.

—Eres demasiado joven para haber visto M*A*S*H (19)—Jasper gruñó.

Alec se encogió de hombros.

—También tú.

Empezaron a trabajar en su espectáculo.

Era más fácil cuando trabajaban. Bella podía fingir que nada estaba mal.

No sucedía nada malo. Habló con Alice y Bree, solo hace unas horas, y estaban bien. Además, Edward acababa de salir a realizar compras navideñas.

Él no tenía ninguna prisa para hablar con ella, pero eso no era algo inusual. ¿Sobre qué necesitaban hablar? Bella y Edward hablaban todos los días desde que se conocieron. (Casi). No necesitaban ponerse al día.

Bella trabajó en su programa. Su espectáculo. Junto con Jasper realizaron la rutina y escribieron el diálogo durante una hora, la conversación moviéndose ida y vuelta entre los dos como una pelota de ping-pong. (Esta era la forma en que normalmente tenían que hacer las cosas. Colaboración competitiva.)

Jasper parpadeó primero. Bella lo atrapó con un especial chiste tonto sobre "tu madre", y se dejó caer en su silla, riendo.

—Chicos no puedo creer que han estado haciendo esto durante veinte años —dijo Alec, sinceramente, cuando terminó de aplaudir.

—No ha sido tanto tiempo —dijo Bella.

Jasper levantó la cabeza.

—Diecinueve.

Ella lo miró.

— ¿En serio?

—Te graduaste de la escuela secundaria en el 94, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Es el año 2013. Son diecinueve años.

—Dios.

Dios. ¿Realmente había pasado tanto tiempo?

Sí, lo hizo.

Diecinueve años desde que Bella se topó con Jasper en las oficinas de The Spoon.

Diecisiete años desde la primera vez que notó a Edward.

Catorce desde que se casó con él, de pie al lado de una fila de árboles de lilas en el patio trasero de sus padres.

Bella nunca pensó que sería lo suficientemente vieja para hablar así sobre la vida.

No es que había pensado que moriría antes, sino que nunca imaginó se sentiría de esta manera. La pesadez de las proporciones. Veinte años con el mismo sueño. Diecisiete con el mismo hombre.

Muy pronto cumpliría con Edward más tiempo del que había estado sin él. Ella se conocía mejor cómo su esposa de lo que alguna vez se conoció como alguien más.

Se sentía como demasiado. No era demasiado para sobrellevar, simplemente demasiado para contemplar. Compromisos como rocas que eran demasiado pesados de llevar.

Catorce años después de su boda.

Quince años después de que Edward tratara de alejarse de ella. Quince desde que retrocedió.

Diecisiete desde la primera vez que lo vio, y descubrió algo en él que no le permitía apartar la mirada.

Jasper seguía mirando a Bella, con una ceja levantada.

¿Qué diría él si intentaba hablarle de las últimos treinta y seis horas?

—Jesús, Bella, te puedes volver loca la próxima semana. Todo puede suceder la próxima semana. Dormir. Navidad. Crisis nerviosas. Esta semana vamos a hacer que nuestros sueños se hagan realidad.

—Voy a hacer un poco de café —dijo Bella.

**xxx**

**14**\- Los Rescatadores o Bernardo y Bianca es una película animada de Disney que narra la aventura de dos ratones al tratar de rescatar a una chica que fue secuestrada.

**15-** Cliff Clavin es el cartero y blanco de los chistes de sus amigos y enemigos por su comportamiento de sabelotodo, en la serie de televisión Cheers.

**16-** Family Ties fue una serie de television emitida entre 1982 y 1989 que narra la vida de un hijo republicano y conservador de una familia demócrata y liberal de Estados Unidos.

**17-** Skippy es el vecino torpe y tosco de la familia Keaton en Family Ties.

**18-** Radar O'Reilly es un personaje de la novela, película y serie de televisión M*A*S*H. Radar era un joven ingenuo pero amigable del medio oeste de Estados Unidos.

**19-** La serie de televisión de M*A*S*H fue emitida de 1972 a 1983.

**Y eso es todo por hoy. No les voy a responder sus dudas simplemente porque no quiero arruinarles el misterio de la historia. Creo que eso es algo esencial en Landline y creanme que es mejor descubrirlo a la par que Bella. No se cansen de ella y traten de entenderla. Un poco más adelante veremos la forma en que se ve ella en su relación con Edward y así la entenderemos mejor. Como ya vimos, Bella nunca tuvo un padre y su mamá está algo loca y creo que eso es algo que marca la niñez y el comportamiento de una persona. Por más que Bella quiera cambiar y vea sus errores, siempre hay algo que se lo impide y después descubriremos cómo esto le afecta a ella. **

**Dejaré de hablar y sólo les agradeceré por sus comentarios y por su interés :) No se olviden de escuchar la canción porque está muy buena y porque la primera vez que la escuché pensé inmediatamente en este capítulo y en estos dos enamorados con problemas :)**

**Nos leemos el miércoles y Feliz Año 2020!**


	10. Chapter 9

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**xxx**

_**Capítulo 9**_

Los tres siguieron trabajando durante la cena. Empezaron a moverse incluso más rápido, progresando aún más…

Y entonces se dieron cuenta de que se movían muy rápido porque estaban convirtiendo su guión en un episodio de Mike'd Up.

—Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios —dijo Jasper—. Estamos corrompidos. Estamos completamente corrompidos.

_—Esto apeeeeeesta_ —dijo Alec.

Jasper empezó a borrar la pizarra con sus antebrazos, pero se arrepintió de ello más tarde cuando vio el estado de su camisa a cuadros.

Decidieron ver unos cuantos episodios de Barney Miller(20) para aclarar sus cerebros. Jasper tenía la serie completa en cintas de VHS en su oficina. Tenían también un reproductor de video, colocado en una esquina con un viejo televisor.

—Podríamos ver esto en línea —dijo Alec, subiéndose a la hamaca de IKEA.

Jasper se arrodilló frente al video y metió una cinta.

—No es lo mismo. El vudú no funcionará.

Bella llevó su portátil con ella, su teléfono conectado a un lado, e intentó llamar a Edward desde la puerta. (Sin respuesta).

Jasper suspiró en cuanto los créditos de Barney Miller empezaron. Le dio una gran sonrisa blanca a Bella.

—Vamos a superar esto —dijo.

Ella sonrió también—no podía evitarlo—y se sentó a su lado en el suelo.

Así es como Bella pasó sus dos primeros años de universidad. Siempre que no estaba trabajando con Jasper en The Spoon, se encontraba en su casa de fraternidad, viendo Barney Miller, Taxi (21) y M*A*S*H. Su habitación se encontraba llena y cubierta con cintas VHS.

— ¿Qué haces en una fraternidad? —le preguntó—. Los escritores de comedia no se unen a fraternidades.

—No me encierres, Bella. Soy infinito.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué?

—La razones normales. Amigos de repuesto, chaquetas azules… además algún día podría solicitar un cargo.

Habían escrito el primer borrador del piloto de Passing Time en la habitación de Jasper. Y también el segundo borrador de The Spoon, siempre Bella tecleándolo todo.

¿Cómo pasó por alto a Edward hasta el tercer año? Él había empezado a trabajar en The Spoon en su primer año, al igual que ella. Bella debió haberlo visto, sin verlo realmente, docenas de veces. ¿Había estado tan absorbida por Jasper? Él era muy absorbente, agresivo y ruidoso, siempre exigiendo la atención de Bella…

Pero una vez que notó a Edward, lo vio por la oficina constantemente. Intentaba no mirarlo fijamente cuando pasaba por su escritorio de camino a la sala de producción. A veces, si tenía suerte, él la miraba y asentía.

—Simplemente no entiendo la atracción —dijo Jasper después de un mes.

— ¿Qué atracción?

Estaban sentados en su escritorio compartido, y Jasper comía el pollo princesa de Bella. Apuñalándolo con un palillo.

—La tuya. Hacia ese gordo y pequeño hombre de dibujos.

Bella tampoco entendía del todo por qué Edward de repente era la única cosa en su radar.

—Sólo somos amigos —dijo.

—En serio —dijo Jasper.

—Conocidos amigables.

—Sí, pero esa es la cosa, Bella, él no es amigable. Literalmente le gruñe a la gente, si se acerca demasiado.

—Él no me gruñe —dijo.

—Bueno, él no lo haría.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres una chica guapa. Probablemente seas la única chica guapa que le haya hablado alguna vez. Está demasiado aturdido como para gruñir.

Bella intentó no mirar a Edward. Intentó parecer indiferente cuando lo veía. Pero normalmente encontraba una excusa para entrar a la sala de producción unos pocos minutos después de que él entrara. A veces, fingía que tenía que hablar con otro artista. Otras veces, caminaba derecho a la mesa de dibujo de Edward y se inclinaba contra la pared, esperando que se fijara en ella.

Jasper era un idiota: Edward no era gordo. Sólo lucía suave. Pequeño y fuerte.

—Me estás acechando —dijo Edward esa noche. La noche del pollo princesa.

Bella había serpenteado de vuelta a la sala de producción y se encontraba apoyada en una pared cercana a su mesa con los brazos cruzados.

— No te estoy acechando —dijo—. Simplemente no quería asustarte.

— ¿Piensas que asustas?

La tira cómica de esta semana era más complicada de lo normal. Un panel con un montón de personajes. Edward empezaba a colorear una esquina.

Ella estiró la cabeza sobre la mesa.

—No me gustaría que te sobresaltaras y derramaras tinta por tu dibujo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No lo haría.

—Podrías —dijo ella.

—No me sobresalto.

—Nervios de acero, ¿eh?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces —dijo ella—, podría aparecer furtivamente detrás de ti y, no sé, gritar, y ni siquiera te inmutarías.

—Probablemente no.

Bella agarró un taburete con ruedas y se sentó frente a él.

—Pero podría ser la asesina del hacha.

—No podrías.

—Podría.

_—Bella Swan, asesina del hacha…_ —Él ladeó la cabeza, como si lo estuviera considerando—. No. No podrías.

—Pero no sabrías si soy yo la que está detrás de ti —dijo.

—Sabría que eres tú.

— ¿Cómo?

La miró por un segundo, luego volvió a su trabajo.

—Tienes una presencia muy distintiva.

— ¿Distintiva?

—Palpable —dijo Edward.

Bella intentó no sonreír.

— ¿Eso es un cumplido?

—No lo sé, ¿quieres que lo sea?

— ¿Quiero que la gente sepa cuando entro a una habitación?

— ¿Quieres que yo lo sepa?

—Yo…

Edward echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro, después bajó la vista.

—Tu novio te necesita.

Bella se giró a medias. Jasper se encontraba en la puerta, su sonrisa falsamente brillante.

—Hola. Bella. ¿Podrías venir a ver algo?

Ella entrecerró los ojos, tratando de saber si realmente necesitaba su ayuda o si solo estaba siendo un impedimento.

—Um, claro —dijo—.En un minuto.

Él esperó en la puerta.

—Sólo. Un. Minuto —dijo de nuevo, levantándole deliberadamente las cejas.

Jasper asintió, poniendo mala cara, y retrocediendo.

Bella se levantó.

—Él no es mi novio.

—Ah —dijo Edward, pintando una sonrisa en el conejo del dibujo—. ¿Gemelos siameses?

—Compañero de escritura. —De mala gana se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Compañero de escritura —murmuró Edward, en sus asuntos.

Jasper realmente no necesitaba su ayuda, por supuesto que no. (Y se había comido todo lo bueno de su cena).

—Sabía que estabas mintiendo —dijo, empujando el recipiente de comida para llevarlo a su lado del escritorio—. La próxima vez voy a ignorarte.

—No estaba mintiendo. —Deslizó su silla junto a la de ella—. Te salvaba del hobbit.

— ¿Y si yo te hiciera eso cuando estás conectando?

—Oh Dios, Bella, retrocede. No puedes estar conectando con el hobbit de los dibujos animados.

—Nunca he juzgado a ninguna de tus novias.

—Porque todas eran geniales y preciosas. Uniformes. Dios, deberían llevar uniforme, ¿no es esa una idea deliciosa?

—El punto es que tengo que hacer esto, Jasper. Tengo que hablar con chicos. ¿Quieres que pase el resto de mi vida sola?

—No. No seas ridícula.

—Entonces retrocede.

Él se inclinó, apoyando el codo en el brazo de la silla.

— ¿Te sientes sola, Bella? ¿Tienes necesidades?

—Dije retrocede.

—Porque podrías hablarme de tus necesidades —dijo—. Creo que nuestra amistad está lista para eso.

—Te odio.

—Dónde _"odio"_ es igual a _"amor"_ y también a _"no puedo vivir sin ti". _

—Te estoy ignorando ahora.

—Espera, realmente necesito tu ayuda con esto. —Giró la pantalla de su ordenador hacia ella y señaló—. ¿Esto es gracioso? Es una cosa de Snoopy/Snoop Dogg, y cada vez que Charlie Brown intenta alimentarlo, él está como: _"Gracias, Chizzuck…" _

La próxima vez que Jasper intentó interrumpirla cuando estaba hablando con Edward, realmente lo ignoró. Lo despidió con un: Estoy segura de que puede esperar.

Eso hizo que Edward levantase la vista casi totalmente de su tira cómica. Levantó una ceja, y un lado de sus labios se curvó en una sonrisa con la boca cerrada.

Edward tenía bonitos labios.

Quizás todo el mundo tenía bonitos labios, y solo te dabas realmente cuenta cuando mirabas fijamente sus bocas todo el tiempo.

Bella miraba la boca de Edward todo el tiempo.

Era fácil mirar a Edward porque él siempre miraba su comic; no había peligro de ser atrapada. Y era fácil mirarlo porque simplemente era fácil de mirar.

Tal vez no impresionante. No de la forma en que Jasper lo era cuando estaba bien vestido, posando y acababa de pasar los dedos por su pelo.

Edward no le quitaba la respiración a Bella. Quizás lo contrario. Pero eso estaba bien. En realidad estaba muy bien estar cerca de alguien que te llenaba los pulmones de aire.

A Bella simplemente le gustaba mirarlo. Le gustaba su claro pero no demasiado claro cabello. Le gustaba su piel pálida. Edward era muy pálido, incluso sus mejillas y el dorso de sus largas y delgadas manos. Bella no estaba segura de cómo alguien podía ser tan pálido, caminando por el campus todo el día. Quizás Edward llevaba una sombrilla. De todos modos, eso hacía que sus labios parecieran realmente rosas en comparación.

Los labios de Edward eran de primera calidad: pequeños, geniales y simétricos. Horizontalmente simétricos, el labio superior casi exactamente del mismo grosor que el inferior. Incluso tenía líneas de expresión idénticas, una justo encima de su labio superior y otra justo debajo de su labio inferior. Una arruga veinte por ciento permanente.

Por supuesto que Bella pensaba en besarlo.

Probablemente todo el mundo pensaba en besar a Edward, una vez que lo veía bien. Eso era probablemente la razón por la que era tan reacio a hacer contacto visual con alguien, control de masas.

Edward dibujaba algo ahora en el margen de su tira cómica. Una chica. Gafas, cara con forma de corazón… pelo desparramándose en todas las direcciones. Luego dibujó una burbuja de pensamiento: _"No puedo quedarme aquí todo el día. ¡La comedia me necesita!"_

Bella se preocupó por estar sonrojándose.

— ¿Te estoy molestando?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Esto no puede ser emocionante para ti.

—No es emocionante, es… cautivante. Es como ver a alguien hacer magia.

—Estoy dibujando un erizo llevando un monóculo.

—Es como si pudieras sacar cualquier cosa que quisieras de tus manos — dijo ella—. Eso es mágico.

—Quizás si fuera un erizo real saliendo de mi mano.

—Lo siento. —Se levantó de la silla—. Te dejaré trabajar.

—Puedo trabajar contigo aquí. —Él no levantó la vista.

—Pero…

—Incluso puedo trabajar si hablas.

Bella se sentó, vacilante.

—Está bien.

Edward añadió otra burbuja de pensamiento a su dibujo: _"¡¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir ahora?!"_

Después dibujó una burbuja de pensamiento saliendo de la parte inferior de la hoja, señalándose: _"Lo que quieras, Bella Swan."_

Y luego una burbuja más pequeña: "Si ese es tu verdadero nombre…"

Bella supo que se estaba sonrojando. Ella vio su mano volver al comic, después se aclaró la garganta.

—No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

Eso consiguió una sonrisa de Edward, una verdadera sonrisa, con los dos lados de su boca.

—Forks —dijo.

— ¿Eso es como Kansas?

—Se parece más a Kansas que a otras cosas, supongo. ¿Sabes mucho de Kansas?

—He visto el Mago de Oz muchas, muchas veces.

—Entonces bien —dijo él—, Forks es como Kansas. Pero con color.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Cautivarte.

— ¿Has venido a California para cautivarme?

—Debería haberlo hecho —dijo—. Eso es mejor que la verdadera razón.

—Que es…

—Vine a California para estudiar oceanografía.

—Eso suena como una razón perfectamente buena —dijo ella.

—Bueno —movió su pluma en movimientos cortos alrededor de la cara del erizo—, parece ser que no me gusta el océano.

Bella se rió. Los ojos de Edward reían con ella.

—No lo había visto antes de venir aquí —dijo, mirándola rápidamente—. Pensé que era genial.

— ¿No lo es?

—Es muy húmedo —dijo él—. Y también muy externo.

Bella siguió riéndose. Edward siguió coloreando.

—Quemaduras del sol… —dijo—, mareos…

— ¿Qué estas estudiando ahora?

—Definitivamente sigo estudiando oceanografía —dijo, señalando su dibujo—. Definitivamente estoy aquí con una beca en oceanografía, aun estudiando oceanografía.

—Pero eso es terrible. No puedes estudiar oceanografía si no te gusta el océano.

—Puedo permitírmelo. —Él casi sonríe de nuevo—. No me gusta nada más tampoco.

Bella rió.

Edward añadió otra burbuja al final de la página: _"Casi nada" _

—No puedes irte aún. —Jasper estaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—Jasper, son las siete en punto. —Las nueve en Forks. O quizás 1998 en Forks.

—Cierto —dijo él—, y no llegaste hasta la una, y has sido prácticamente inútil todo el día.

—A, eso no es verdad —argumentó Bella—. Y B, si estoy siendo inútil, también podría irme a casa.

—No —declaró—. Quédate. Quizás estás a punto de ser de utilidad.

—Estoy agotada —dijo—. Y posiblemente sigo con resaca. ¿Y sabes qué? Tú también has sido inútil durante las últimas tres horas… ¿cuál es tu excusa?

—Soy inútil cuando eres inútil, Bella —Jasper extendió una mano de forma perezosa—, eso es un hecho establecido hace mucho.

Ella desconectó su teléfono. —Entonces quizás estemos en mejor forma mañana.

—Puedes hablar conmigo de eso —dijo, su voz baja y perdiendo toda la pretensión—. Lo que está pasando contigo hoy. Esta semana.

Bella lo miró. Sus ojos eran marrones y su pelo no tenía ningún indicio de canas.

Él era su mejor amigo.

—No —dijo—. No puedo.

**xxx**

**20-** Barney Miller fue un sitcom estadounidense que trata sobre policías y delincuentes en una comisaría de Nueva York.

**21-** Taxi fue, obviamente, una serie de tv que narraba la vida de unos taxistas bastante cool.

**Y eso fue todo. ¿Acaso los dibujos no son románticos? Espero sus comentarios y nos leemos el viernes.**

**FELIZ AÑO 2020**


	11. Chapter 10

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**xxx**

_**Capítulo 10**_

Bella comenzó a llamar a Edward mientras se dirigía camino a casa esa noche, con el teléfono enchufado en el encendedor, pero luego dejo de hacerlo. Edward no había tomado ninguna de sus llamadas, durante todo el día.

La última vez que hablaron todavía era… la última vez que había hablado con él.

Era algo con lo que aún no quería tratar.

No podía aceptarlo.

Pensó en su gran, oscura y vacía casa, la casa que aún se sentía encantada…

Y en lugar de dirigirse de vuelta a ella, logró salir de la autopista en Reseda.

No tenía una llave de la casa de su madre, entonces tuvo que tocar la puerta de enfrente.

Rosalie abrió, luciendo significativamente más arreglada de lo usual. Usaba brillo labial y al menos tres tonos de sombras de ojos.

—Oh, —dijo ella—. Eres tú. —Jaló el brazo de Bella—. Ven adentro, rápido, y mantente alejada de las ventanas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguien vigilando la casa?

—Sólo entra.

Bella entró. Sus padres, su mamá y Phil, se encontraban viendo televisión en el sofá, abrazando a la perra más gordita que se hallaba preñada.

— ¡Bella! —dijo su madre—. No sabíamos que vendrías.

—Solo no me siento bien como para conducir a Calabasas. Ustedes están mucho más cerca del estudio.

—Por supuesto. —Su madre hizo una cara preocupada. Bella no podía decir si era por ella o por el perro—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, yo… —El timbre sonó. Bella se estiró hacia atrás a la puerta.

— ¡No! —Chasqueó su madre. El perro ladró. Rose empujó a Bella lejos, haciendo señas frenéticamente para que regresara.

—Es el chico de la pizza. —susurró su madre.

—Esa no es una explicación. —susurró Bella de vuelta.

Rosalie se asomó por la ventana, alisó su camiseta, luego abrió la puerta y salió al porche, cerrándola detrás de ella.

—Tiene un enamoramiento, —dijo su madre, rascando el vientre hinchado del perro—. Recuerdas como es eso, —Le dijo al perro con voz de bebé—. ¿No es así? ¿No es así pequeña mamá?

—No creo que ella lo recuerde, —dijo Bella—. La apareaste con algún perro en Tarzana que ella no conocía.

—Shhh, —dijo su madre, cubriendo los oídos del perro—. Solo porque su esposo dispara balas de salva.

—Aaaagggg. —Bella se estremeció.

—Luces como si te sintieras mejor, —dijo su madre, aún con voz de bebé, sonriéndole al perro.

—Lo estoy. —dijo Bella. Lo estaba. Relativamente. No se encontraba ebria o con resaca. Y no había hablado con gente muerta por casi veinticuatro horas, eso era algo bueno.

—Bien, bueno, —dijo su madre—. Hay un filete suizo sobrante en la nevera, si estás hambrienta.

—Y pizza. —ofreció Rosalie, caminando de vuelta dentro de la sala. Radiante. Cerró la puerta de enfrente y se reclino contra ella, sosteniendo la caja de pizza contra su estómago.

Bella miró abajo hacia la caja.

—Oh, no. Esa es una pizza muy especial. No podría atreverme. De cualquier manera, comí en el trabajo, pienso que podría solo acostarme.

Ella comenzó a caminar a través de la sala hacia el pasillo.

—En realidad… —Se giró hacia su mamá—. ¿Podría usar tu teléfono celular?

—Seguro, está en mi bolso. —Su madre empujó el perro al lado de Phil y salió del sofá—. Lavé tus vaqueros por ti, —dijo, buscando en su bolso—. Pero luces tan bien en ese pantalón. Deberías vestir más casual. —Le alcanzó a Bella su teléfono, un Android que tenía como protector de pantalla a uno de los perros.

Bella marcó el número de Edward y colgó cuando fue al correo de voz. Luego marcó al número de la casa de la madre de él, conteniendo el aliento. Ocupado.

—Gracias, —dijo ella, alcanzando el teléfono de vuelta. — ¿Phil? ¿Podría usar tu teléfono? —Bella sentía que estaba probando algo, pero no se encontraba segura de que era.

El teléfono de Phil era plano, negro y salpicado con salvapantallas de barro. Buzón de voz de nuevo. Y el teléfono fijo ocupado.

—Gracias. —dijo Bella regresándoselo.

Su madre vio abajo hacia su teléfono, probablemente revisando para ver a quien llamó Bella

—Oh, cariño, ¿enserio piensas que Edward está revisando sus llamadas?

—No lo sé, —dijo, honestamente—. Gracias. Y gracias por dejar que me quede.

Su madre puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y besó un lado de su cabeza. Bella se desplomo en el medio abrazo por un minuto, entonces se dirigió a su cuarto.

Se sentía como volver a casa de la escuela después de un día realmente malo. Su madre tenía doblados sus vaqueros y la playera de Edward, y se encontraban juntos sobre la almohada, como si hubiera sabido que Bella podría volver. (Como si Edward hubiera dejado a Bella y también la hubiera sacado de la casa.) Incluso había sabanas nuevas en la vieja cama de Bella.

Ella pensó en tomar una ducha, pero se subió a la cama y jaló el teléfono a su lado. No había ninguna razón para llamar a Edward de nuevo. Ella lo había intentado; y él no había respondido.

¿En realidad estaba evitando sus llamadas?

Enserio lucía de esa manera. La única vez que alguien respondía el teléfono era cuando Edward no estaba allí… supuestamente. Quizás su madre mentía por él. Quizás sabía algo que Bella no.

Esme no podría querer que esto pasara. A ella le agradaba Bella, y nunca habría querido eso para las chicas. (Esto, Bella pensó, no queriendo encontrar mejores palabras para su peor escenario.)

Esme no podría desear esto o quererlo…

Pero Edward era el hijo de Esme. Y ella sabía que él era infeliz.

Ese era un hecho.

No era Bella siendo melodramática, paranoica o delirante. Esa era Bella siendo honesta.

Edward no era feliz. Edward no había sido feliz por un largo tiempo.

Él nunca se quejó acerca de esto. Él nunca dijo, "Soy infeliz". (Dios –de alguna manera, eso podría ser un alivio). Él solo lucía así. Sosteniéndolo entre ellos. Alejándose.

Edward no era feliz, y Bella era la causa.

Y no por algo que hubiera dicho o hecho. Sólo por quien era.

Bella era el ancla de Edward. (Y no del buen tipo. No el ancla feliz que te mantiene seguro y en el piso. La clase que te tatúas en el pecho) Bella era… peso muerto.

Está bien. Ahora era melodramática.

Esto es el por qué ella nunca se permitía pensar en eso. Porque su cerebro caía en picada y nunca tocaba fondo. Ella nunca se permitía pensarlo. Pero lo sabía. Todos lo sabían. Esme debía saberlo. Edward no era feliz. Odiaba California, se sentía perdido aquí. Atrapado.

Y todos sabían que Bella necesitaba a Edward mucho más de lo que él la necesitaba a ella. Que las chicas lo necesitaban mucho más de lo que la necesitaban a ella.

Por supuesto, Edward podría conseguir la custodia. Ya tenía la custodia. Edward, Alice y Bree eran un sistema cerrado, un organismo independiente.

Edward las llevaba a la escuela, las llevaba al parque, les daba los baños.

Bella venía a casa para la cena.

La mayoría de las noches.

Cuando Bella llevó a Alice a las clases de nado, Alice estaba preocupada de que pudiera perderse en el camino hacia allí.

—Supongo que podemos llamar a Papá si tú no puedes encontrarlo.

En las mañanas de sábado cuando Edward se iba para hacer algunos mandados, las chicas no preguntaban por el desayuno hasta que él llegara a casa. Cuando se sentían heridas o se lastimaban, ellas gritaban—: _¡Papi!_

Bella era un extra. Era la cuarta rueda. (En algo que sólo necesita tres ruedas. La cuarta rueda en un triciclo)

Ella no sería nada sin ellos. Nada. Pero ¿sin ella? Ellos serían exactamente iguales. Y Edward… quizás Edward sería más feliz.

Se sintió enferma de nuevo.

Levantó el auricular de color amarillo, pero mantuvo un dedo sobre el teléfono, sin estar lista para escuchar el tono de llamada. No tenía ninguna razón para llamar a Edward ahora. Ya lo había intentado y él no contestó.

Bella debería comprar un cargador de pared para su móvil mañana de camino al trabajo.

O sólo arreglar tu batería, le grito su cerebro. ¡O solo ve a casa, donde tienes tus cargadores escondidos por toda la casa!

No voy a ir a casa de nuevo hasta que Edward esté allí, gritó Bella de vuelta, dándose cuenta por primera vez que eso era verdad.

Ella dejo ir el émbolo y escuchó el zumbido del teléfono.

No iba a pasar de nuevo, se dijo a sí misma. Después de todo, nada extraño había pasado en todo el día. Edward la evadía, pero eso no era extraño; solo horrible.

No iba a pasar de nuevo. La mente de Bella se encontraba despejada. Se sentía firmemente arraigada a la realidad. Miserablemente arraigada. Ella golpeó el auricular contra su frente para probar si se lastimaba. Luego corrió su dedo índice a lo largo de la cara plástica del teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número del teléfono fijo de la madre de Edward.

Porque…

Ella quería hablar con él.

Lo había conseguido a través de la línea fija dos veces hasta ahora, sin importar lo que hubiera pasado después.

_Uno_, marcó ella, _cuatro, cero, dos…_

Esas marcaciones rotativas eran como la meditación. Te obligaban a reducir la velocidad y concentrarte. Si empujabas el siguiente numero demasiado pronto, había que empezar de nuevo desde el principio.

_Cuatro, cinco, tres…_

No iba a pasar de nuevo. Lo extraño. El delirio. Edward probablemente ni siquiera iba a tomar la llamada.

_Cuatro, tres, uno…_

**xxx**

**Perdón por la demora.**

**Espero sus comentarios y ya vimos cómo se siente Bella respecto a su familia.**


	12. Chapter 11

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**xxx**

_**Capítulo 11**_

_— ¿Hola?_

Bella exhaló cuando escuchó la voz de Edward, y luego resistió la tentación de preguntarle quién era el presidente.

—Hey —dijo ella.

_—Bella _—Parecía aliviado. (Sonaba como Edward, como el cielo.)—. _Llamaste._

—Sí

_—Lo siento, fui un idiota anoche_ —dijo él rápidamente.

Anoche. Ella sintió una oleada de pánico. Anoche, anoche, anoche. Edward no debería recordar la noche anterior, ya que la noche anterior no ocurrió fuera de la cabeza loca de Bella.

_— ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí? _

—Estoy aquí.

_—Mira, lo siento por la forma en que actué._ —Sonaba determinado—. _He estado pensando en eso todo el día._

—Lo siento, también —Bella se atragantó.

_—Sólo me tomó por sorpresa_ —respondió—. _Hey… ¿estás llorando otra vez?_

—Yo… — ¿Estaba llorando? ¿O hiperventilando? Tal vez un poco de los dos.

La voz de Edward cayó.

_—Hey. No llores, nena, lo siento. No llores. _

—No estoy llorando —dijo Bella—. Quiero decir, no lo haré. Lo siento, yo sólo...

_ —Vamos a empezar de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? _

Bella sollozó lanzando una risa desesperanzada.

— ¿Empezar de nuevo? ¿Podemos hacer eso?

_—Esta conversación_ —dijo—. _Vamos a empezar esta conversación otra vez. Y la noche anterior, también. Volvamos a la última noche, ¿de acuerdo? _

—Siento que tenemos que retroceder más que eso —dijo Bella.

_—No._

— ¿Por qué no?

Edward susurraba.

_—No quiero ir más lejos. No quiero perder nada del resto._

—Está bien —dijo, secándose los ojos.

Esto era una locura. Esto era extraño y loco. No era real. Pero estaba sucediendo. Si Bella colgaba, ¿se detendría?

¿O debía continuar con esta loca conversación?

—Está bien —dijo nuevamente.

_—Está bien_ —repitió Edward—. _Así que... llamaste para ver si iba todo bien. Lo hace. Fue un largo viaje, y sólo tenía tres CDs, así que escuché ese programa de radio en medio de la noche, que se llamaba De Costa a Costa, y ahora pienso que creo en extraterrestres._

Bella decidió seguirle el juego. Debía tener esta alucinación por alguna razón. Tal vez si le seguía la corriente, podría averiguar lo que necesitaba, y seguiría adelante. (¿O eso sólo funciona para los fantasmas?)

—Tú siempre has creído en los extraterrestres —dijo ella.

_—No lo he hecho_ —dijo Edward—._ Soy un escéptico… era un escéptico. Ahora creo en los extraterrestres._

— ¿Has visto alguno?

_—No. Pero vi un doble arco iris en Colorado. _

Ella se rió.

—John Denver lloró.

_—Fue bastante sorprendente._

— ¿Condujiste directamente, sin parar?

_—Sí _—dijo—._ Lo hice por veintisiete horas._

—Eso fue una estupidez.

_—Lo sé. Pero tenía mucho en que pensar… imaginé que el hecho de pensar me mantendría despierto._

—Me alegro de que llegaras bien a casa.

Para una alucinación, esta conversación progresaba muy racionalmente. (Lo qué tenía sentido; Bella siempre fue buena en la escritura de diálogos.)

Había acertado: Ella obviamente hablaba con Edward, o imaginaba que lo hacía, justo después de su gran pelea de Navidad, en la universidad.

Pero ellos no habían hablado después de esa pelea.

Edward no llamó a Bella después de que dejó California, así que Bella tampoco lo llamó.

Él sólo reapareció al final de la semana, en la mañana de Navidad, con un anillo de compromiso...

_—Todavía suenas muy molesta_ —dijo Edward. No, Edward no lo dijo. La alucinación, aura o espejismo de Edward lo dijo.

—He tenido un día raro —contestó Bella—. Además…creo que podrías haber roto conmigo hace unos días.

_—No_ —dijo rápidamente.

Negó con la cabeza. Todavía tambaleante.

— ¿No? ¿Estás seguro?

_—No. Quiero decir... me enojé, dije algunas cosas terribles… pero no rompí contigo._

— ¿Nosotros no hemos roto? —Su voz se quebró en "roto".

_—No_ —insistió Edward.

—Pero siempre pensé que rompiste conmigo.

_— ¿Siempre?_

—Siempre... desde que nos peleamos.

_—No quiero romper contigo, Bella._

—Pero dijiste que no podías seguir con esto.

_—Lo sé_ —dijo.

—Y lo quisiste decir —continuó.

_—Lo hice._

— ¿Pero nosotros no hemos roto?

Él gruñó, pero podía decir que no para era ella. Generalmente, cuando Edward gruñía, era a sí mismo.

_—No puedo hacer esto más_ —dijo—._ Pero espero que esto pueda cambiar porque... creo que no puedo vivir sin ti tampoco. _

—Claro que puedes. —Bella no bromeaba.

Edward se echó a reír de todos modos. (Bien, no se rió, Edward raramente reía. Pero tenía una especie de jadeo con la boca abierta que podría contar como una carcajada.)

_— ¿De verdad crees que puedo vivir sin ti? Porque no he tenido suerte con eso hasta ahora. _

—No es cierto —dijo Bella. Bien podría decirlo; esta conversación no era real, no le costaba nada. De hecho, tal vez eso era lo que se suponía que debía estar haciendo aquí, diciendo todo lo que nunca pudo decirle al verdadero Edward. Sacarlo fuera de su pecho. —Lo hiciste por veinte años antes de conocernos.

_—Eso no cuenta_ —dijo él, como si estuvieran jugando. (No, yo soy la única que está jugando, pensó Bella. Usted, señor, es una alucinación.)—. _No sabía lo que me perdía antes de conocerte._

—Frustración —dijo ella—. Irritación. Estúpidas fiestas de la industria.

_—No sólo eso._

—Salidas tarde —continuó—. Cenas perdidas. Esa voz que uso cuando estoy tratando de impresionar a la gente... —Edward odiaba esa voz.

_—Bella. _

—... Jasper.

Edward hizo otro ruido enfurruñado. Éste no era nada parecido a una risa.

_— ¿Por qué tratas de alejarme?_

—Porque —ella presionó—. Por lo que dijiste antes de salir. Acerca de la forma en que no estaba funcionando y que no éramos felices, y cómo pensabas que no podías seguir así. Continúo pensando en lo que dijiste, no he dejado de pensar en ello, y no se me ocurre ninguna forma para contradecirte. Tenías razón, Edward. No voy a cambiar. Estoy atrapada en un mundo que tú odias, y sólo te sujeto aquí. Tal vez deberías salir mientras puedas.

_— ¿Crees que debería romper contigo?_ —dijo él—. _¿Quieres eso? _

—Se trata de dos preguntas distintas.

_— ¿Crees que yo sería mejor sin ti?_

—Probablemente —Dilo, se dijo a sí misma. Sólo dilo—. Quiero decir...sí. Mira todo lo que dijiste después de esa fiesta. Mira la evidencia.

_—Han pasado muchas cosas desde que dije eso._

—Viste un arco iris doble —dijo ella—. Y ahora crees en los extraterrestres.

_—No. Tú llamaste tres veces para decirme que me amas. _

Bella atrapó su aliento y lo sostuvo. Había llamado a Edward muchas más veces que eso.

Sonaba como si estuviera sosteniendo el teléfono aún más cerca de la boca ahora

— ¿Me amas, Bella?

_—Más que nada_ —dijo. Porque ante todo decía la verdad—. _Más que todo._

Edward resopló, tal vez con alivio.

—Pero —ella siguió empujando—. Tú dijiste que no era suficiente.

_—Puede que no sea._

—Entonces...

_—Entonces no sé_ —dijo Edward—. _Pero no estoy rompiendo contigo. No puedo en este momento. ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?_

—No.

_—Volvamos a empezar_ —dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo atrás?

_—Justo al principio de esta conversación._

Bella respiró hondo.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

_—Bien_ —dijo él—. _Lo hice en veintisiete horas._

—Idiota.

_—Y vi un arco iris doble._

—Maravilloso.

_—Y cuando llegué aquí, mi mamá había hecho todas mis galletas favoritas de Navidad._

—Qué suerte.

_—Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, Bella… nevó para ti._

Esto no estaba sucediendo. Esta era una alucinación. O un episodio esquizofrénico. O... un sueño.

Bella se dejó caer contra su cabecera y trajo el cable del teléfono firmemente enrollado a su la boca, mordiendo el plástico de goma.

Cerró los ojos y siguió jugando.

**xxx**

**¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¿Bella en verdad se está volviendo loca? **

**Respecto a sus comentarios... es la vida real, no hubo comas, no hubo accidentes, Edward está bien. Recuerden que sigue siendo sábado y el sábado por la mañana Bella despertó con cuatro llamadas perdidas. Por eso las fechas son importantes, la primera vez que leí esto tuve que hacer notas mentales de las fechas porque si no lo hacía me volvía loca jaja. Sólo han pasado cinco días desde que todo esto inició.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme :)**


	13. Chapter 12

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**XXX**

_**Capítulo 12**_

—No puedo creer que condujeras directo.

_—No fue tan malo._

—Condujiste por veintisiete horas. Creo que eso es ilegal.

_—Para camioneros._

—Por alguna razón.

_—No fue tan malo. Comencé a adormecerme un poco en Utah, pero detuve el auto y caminé un poco._

—Pudiste haber muerto. Justo ahí. En Utah.

_—Lo haces sonar como si fuese peor que la muerte natural._

—Prométeme que nunca lo harás de nuevo.

_—Prometo nunca volver a casi morir en Utah. Seré súper cuidadoso de ahora en adelante alrededor de los Mormones._

—Cuéntame más sobre los extraterrestres.

—Cuéntame más sobre la conducción.

—Cuéntame más sobre tus padres.

—Cuéntame más sobre Forks.

Bella sólo quería escuchar su voz, no quería que dejara de hablar. No quería que Edward se detuviera.

Por un momento comenzó a asimilar lo que sucedía. Ya sea de forma real o no, estaba comunicándose con el Edward de 1998. La inmensidad de esto, la improbabilidad de que fuera real, acechaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, provocándole un malestar pero continuaba ignorándolo.

Era como volver a tenerlo. Su Edward. (Su viejo Edward).

Se encontraba justo ahí, y ella podía preguntarle lo que sea que quisiera.

—Cuéntame más sobre las montañas —dijo Bella, porque no estaba realmente segura de qué preguntar. Porque_ "Dime en qué me equivoqué"_ podría romper el hechizo.

Y porque lo único que quería, más que nada en el mundo, era seguir escuchándolo.

_—Fui a ver Rescatando al Soldado Ryan sin ti._

—Bien.

_—Y mi papá y yo vamos a ver La Vida es Bella._

—Bien. También deberías rentar La Lista de Schindler sin mí.

_—Ya hemos pasado por esto_ —dijo él—. _Necesitas ver La Lista de Schindler. Todo ser humano necesita ver La Lista de Schindler._

Bella aún no la había visto.

—Sabes que no soporto nada que tenga Nazis.

_—Pero te gusta Los Héroes de Hogan..._

—Ahí es donde dibujé la línea.

_— ¿La línea Nazi?_

—Sí.

_—En Colonel Klink (22)._

—Obviamente.

Ella ya no lloraba. Edward no gruñía.

Se encontraba enterrada bajo el edredón, sosteniendo el teléfono ligeramente contra su oído. Él aún estaba ahí...

_—Así que, Navidad con el chico piscina, ¿eh?_

—Dios —dijo Bella—. Olvidé que lo llamaba así.

_— ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? Lo has estado llamando así por seis meses._

—Phil no es tan malo.

_—No parece malo, parece amable. ¿De verdad piensas que se casarán pronto?_

—Sí. Probablemente—. _Inminentemente._

_— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan compresiva sobre esto?_

— ¿A qué te refieres?

_—La última vez que hablamos de esto, despotricaste sobre lo extraño que era todo. Sobre cómo tú y tu mamá están pasando por la misma piscina de citas._

Oh. Cierto. Bella se rió.

—Y tú dijiste "No, la piscina de citas de tu mamá es literalmente una piscina." Dios. Recuerdo eso.

Edward continuó—: _Y luego dijiste que si tu mamá procedía con su patrón y velocidad, tu próximo padrastro estaría en sexto grado. Eso fue divertido._

— ¿Pensaste que fue divertido?

_—Sí_ —dijo él.

—No te reíste.

_—Sabes que yo no me río, cariño._

Bella rodó y cambió el teléfono al otro lado de su cabeza, enrollándose de nuevo debajo del edredón.

—Aún no puedo creer que mi mamá mirara chicos de veinte y tantos a los cuarenta. Que mirara a los chicos universitarios y pensara, _"Sip. Está bien. Totalmente puedo ir por él"_. Creo que nunca había comprendido lo perturbador que eso era hasta ahora. —Sería como Bella acostándose con Alec. O con uno de los amigos de Rosalie, o el chico de la pizza—. Los chicos a los veinte son bebés —dijo ella—. Ni siquiera tienen todo su vello facial todavía. Literalmente no han salido de la pubertad.

_—Oye._

—Oh. Lo siento. Tú no.

_—Correcto. Yo no. A diferencia de muchos de mis amigos, soy lo suficiente maduro para salir con tu madre._

— ¡Detente! ¡Edward! Ni siquiera bromees.

_—Sabía que no serías tan comprensiva sobre esto._

—Dios. Mi mamá es una pervertida. Es una libertina.

_—Quizás sólo está enamorada._

—Lamento lo de la fiesta —dijo ella.

_—No quiero hablar de eso, Bella._

—Aún lo lamento.

_— ¿Lamentas que fuéramos? ¿Haber sido una gran sensación?_

—Haber hecho que te fueras.

_—No hiciste que me fuera_ —dijo él—. _No puedes hacerme hacer nada, soy un adulto. Y mucho más fuerte que tú._

—La fuerza corporal superior no lo es todo; tengo estrategias.

_—No en realidad._

—Sí. Las tengo. Soy una mujer. Las mujeres tenemos estrategias.

_—Algunas mujeres. No es como si todas las mujeres nacieran astutas._

—Si no tengo estrategias —dijo ella—, ¿cómo es que consigo que hagas todo lo que quiera?

_—Tú no consigues que yo haga nada. Sólo hago cosas. Porque te amo._

—Oh.

_—Cristo, Bella, no suenes tan decepcionada._

—Edward... de verdad lo siento. Sobre la fiesta.

_—No quiero hablar de eso._

—Está bien.

_—Y no es sólo mi cuerpo superior_ —dijo el—. _Mi cuerpo entero es más fuerte que el tuyo. Puedo derribarte en treinta y cinco segundos._

—Sólo porque yo te dejo —dijo ella—. Porque te amo.

_—Oh, está bien._

—No suenes tan decepcionado, Edward.

_—Estoy bastante seguro de que no sueno para nada decepcionado._

Bella se hundió más a fondo en su almohada. Levantó el edredón a su barbilla. Cerró sus ojos.

Si esto era sólo un sueño, deseaba poder tenerlo cada noche. Edward susurrando cosas tan dulces a su oído.

_—Mis padres estaban decepcionados de que no vinieras a casa conmigo._

—Apostaría que tu mamá estaba feliz de tenerte para ella sola.

_—A mamá le gustas._

No lo hacía. No en 1998.

—Creo que eso es una exageración —dijo Bella—. Frunce el ceño intencionalmente cada vez que trato de ser divertida. Es como si no reírse de mí no fuera una reacción lo suficientemente fuerte.

_—No sabe qué hacer contigo, pero le gustas._

—Piensa que quiero escribir bromas para vivir.

_—Lo haces._

—Bromas de Toc-Toc.

_—Le gustas_ —dijo él—._ Le gusta que me hagas feliz._

—Ahora estas poniendo palabras en su boca.

_—No lo estoy haciendo. Me lo dijo ella misma, la última vez que vino a verme en Los Ángeles, después de que todos fuéramos a ese puesto de tamales._

— ¿En serio?

_—Dijo que no me había visto sonreír tanto desde que era un niño._

— ¿Cuándo estuviste sonriendo? Nadie en tu familia sonríe. Son una dinastía de hoyuelos desperdiciados.

_—Mi papá sonríe_

—Sí, claro.

_—Les gustas, Bella._

— ¿Les dijiste por qué no fui?

_—Les dije que tu mamá quería que te quedaras en casa para Navidad._

—Supongo que es cierto —dijo ella.

_—Sí._

Era la una de la mañana. Tres de la mañana en Forks. O donde sea que Edward estuviese.

La mano que sostenía el teléfono en su oído se había acalambrado, pero Bella no se giró.

Debería dejarlo ir. Él ya estaba bostezando. Podría incluso estarse durmiendo, ella había tenido que repetir la última pregunta.

Pero Bella no quería dejarlo ir.

Porque...

Bueno, porque no podía esperar que esto continúe. Lo que sea que fuera. Esta cosa que comenzó en las últimas horas era como un regalo.

Y porque... no estaba segura cuando escucharía la voz de Edward de nuevo.

—Edward. ¿Estás dormido?

_—Hmmm_ —respondió él—._ Casi. Lo siento._

—Está bien. Sólo… ¿por qué no querías hablar sobre todo esta noche?

_—Todo. ¿Te refieres a por qué no quería pelear?_

—Sí.

_—Yo… _—sonaba como si se estuviera moviendo, quizá sentándose—. _Me sentí muy mal cuando dejé California, y me sentí muy mal cuando te grité en el teléfono anoche, y yo… no lo sé, Bella, tal vez nunca va a funcionar con nosotros. Cuando pienso en regresar a Los Ángeles, todo mi enojo regresa. Me siento atrapado, y frustrado, y sólo quiero conducir tan lejos como pueda de allí. Lejos de ti, honestamente._

—Dios, Edward...

_—Espera, no he terminado. Me siento de esa forma. Hasta que escucho tu voz. Y luego... no quiero terminar contigo. No ahora. Definitivamente no esta noche. Esta noche, sólo quería pretender que todas las demás cosas no existen. Esta noche, sólo quería estar enamorado de ti._

Ella presionó el teléfono en su oreja.

— ¿Y qué sucederá mañana?

_— ¿Quieres decir hoy?_

—Sí —dijo ella.

_—Lo resolveremos cuando lleguemos allí._

— ¿Quieres que te llame después? ¿Hoy?

Edward bostezó.

_—Sí._

—Está bien. Ahora te dejaré dormir.

_—Gracias_ —dijo—. _Siento estar tan cansado._

—Está bien. Zonas horarias.

_—Dime de nuevo._

— ¿Qué?

_— ¿Por qué llamaste?_

Bella apretó el teléfono—. Para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Para decirte que te amo.

_—También te amo. Nunca lo dudes._

Una lágrima se deslizó por el puente de su nariz.

—Nunca lo hago —dijo—. Nunca.

_—Buenas noches_ —dijo Edward.

—Buenas noches —respondió Bella.

_—Llámame._

—Lo haré.

**xxx**

**22- **Los Héroes de Hogan es una sitcom estadounidense de prisioneros de guerra estadounidenses que controlan un campamento de guerra alemán. El Colonel Klink es el comandante incompetente del campamento.

**Uy, la locura continúa. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los leo todos :) Me alegra que a pesar de este enredo quieran seguir leyendo :)**

**Gracias y que tengan una buena semana... o lo que resta de ella jaja.**


	14. Chapter 13

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**xxx**

_**Domingo 22 de Diciembre de 2013**_

_**Capítulo 13**_

Bella se estiró y giró sobre alguien.

¿Edward?

Tal vez eso erdo. Tal vez si despertaba, Edward estaría aquí... y el tío Charlie y la tía Sue.

Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos.

Sonó un teléfono al lado de su cabeza. Una canción de Beyoncé.

Bella se dio la vuelta y miró a Rosalie, quien se encontraba sentada arriba de la colcha, contestando su teléfono.

—Mamá —dijo Rosalie—, Estoy en la misma casa, esto es perezoso, incluso para ti... bien. Sé paciente, dije que iba a preguntarle. —Miró a Bella—. ¿Quieres waffles?

Georgie negó.

—No —dijo Rose—. Dice que no... no sé, acaba de despertar. Oye. ¿Tienes que trabajar hoy?—preguntó a Bella.

Bella asintió y miró el reloj. No eran las nueve. Jasper no estaría llamando a la policía todavía.

—Está bien —dijo Rosalie en el teléfono, luego suspiró—. Te amo, también... no, mamá, no es que me moleste decirlo, pero estás justo al final del pasillo... bien. Te amo. Adiós.

Terminó la llamada y se dejó caer junto a Bella.

—Buenos días, dormilona.

—Buenos días.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Delirante. Posiblemente demente. Extrañamente feliz.

—Bien —dijo Bella.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "en serio"?

—Quiero decir —dijo Rosalie—, sé que tienes que decirle a mamá que estás bien, no importa qué, pero si estuvieras realmente bien, no estarías aquí.

—Estoy bien, sólo que no tengo ganas de ir a mi hogar, a una casa vacía.

— ¿Edward realmente te dejó?

—No —dijo Bella, luego gimió—. Quiero decir, no lo creo. —Buscó sus gafas. Se encontraban en la cabecera—. Se sentía enojado cuando se fue, pero, creo que me diría si me estaba dejando. ¿No crees? —lo preguntaba en serio.

Rose hizo una mueca.

—Dios, Bella, no lo sé. Edward no es muy hablador. Ni siquiera sabía que tenían problemas.

Bella se frotó los ojos.

—Siempre tenemos problemas.

—Bueno, no siempre lo parece. Cada vez que hablo contigo, Edward te está trayendo el desayuno en la cama, o haciendo una tarjeta de cumpleaños.

—Sí. —Bella no quería decirle a Rosalie que no era tan simple. Que Edward le hacía el desayuno incluso cuando estaba enojado; y a veces lo hacía porque estaba enojado. Para que pareciera que estaba presente en la relación, incluso cuando era frío y apenas hablaba con ella.

—Cuando era una niña —dijo Rosalie—, siempre pensé que Edward era tu príncipe azul.

Los sentimientos extraños de felicidad de Bella se desvanecieron rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque podía recordar tu boda... ese vestido blanco que llevabas y todas las flores. Edward se veía tan guapo, totalmente tenía el cabello de un príncipe azul, todavía lo tiene, como el príncipe de Blanca Nieves y te llamaba "sol". ¿Todavía te llama "sol"?

—A veces —dijo Bella, mirando fijamente el teléfono.

—Pensaba que era tan romántico...

—Hazme un favor.

Rosalie parecía sospechosa.

— ¿Qué?

—Llama al teléfono de casa.

— ¿Qué?

—Al teléfono fijo —dijo Bella—. Llama al teléfono fijo.

Rosalie frunció el ceño, pero tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número.

Bella contuvo la respiración y miró el teléfono de disco de color amarillo. Sonó. Exhaló y lo alcanzó.

— ¿Hola? —dijo Bella, mirando a Rose, sabiendo que debía de verse perturbada.

—Hola —dijo Rosalie—, ¿quieres waffles?

—No —dijo Bella—. Te quiero, adiós.

Rose sonrió.

—Te quiero, adiós.

Bella se dio una ducha en el baño de su mamá. El champú de su madre olía incluso peor que el de Rosalie. Como a mazapán.

Se puso sus pantalones vaqueros de nuevo y la remera negra de Edward. Su sujetador vio días mejores, pero aun así era usable. Decidió que su ropa interior llevaba demasiados días de uso; así que la empujó hasta el fondo de la basura y se fue sin ella.

_Tal vez deberías conseguir un cambio de ropa interior cuando vayas a casa a buscar tu cargador_, dijo su cerebro.

_Tal vez deberías callarte_, Bella pensó en respuesta.

Después de que estuvo vestida, se sentó en su cama y miró el teléfono.

Hora de hacer frente a esto.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de la casa de los padres de Edward.

Su madre atendió después de que el tercer pitido.

_— ¿Hola?_

—Hola... señora Cullen —dijo Bella.

_— ¿Sí?_

—Es Bella.

_—Oh, hola, Bella. Edward todavía está dormido. Debe haber estado levantado hasta bastante tarde. ¿Quieres que te llame luego?_

—No. Quiero decir, solo dígale que llamaré más tarde. En realidad, ya le dije que lo llamaría más tarde. Pero, iba a preguntarle algo—No podía preguntar por el presidente; parecería completamente demente...—.¿Por casualidad sabe quién es el Locutor de la Cámara de Representantes?

La mamá de Edward tarareó.

_—Es Newt Gingrich, ¿no es así? ¿Cambió?_

—No —dijo Bella—. Creo que eso es correcto. Su nombre estaba en la punta de mi lengua. —Se inclinó más cerca de la base del teléfono—. Gracias. Mmm, adiós. Gracias. —Dejó caer el receptor y se levantó de repente, alejándose unos pasos.

Luego se dejó caer de rodillas y se metió debajo de la cama, tratando de alcanzar la toma del teléfono y desconectando el enchufe. Tiró de la cuerda, luego retrocedió hacia fuera de la cama y se arrastró hasta la pared de enfrente, mirando fijamente a la mesa de noche.

Tenía que lidiar con esto.

Todavía sucedía.

Tenía que lidiar con ello.

Posibilidades:

_1\. Alucinación persistente. _

_2\. Realmente un largo sueño. (¿O tal vez un sueño de longitud normal, percibido como muy largo?) _

_3\. Episodio esquizofrénico. _

_4\. Viaje a Algún lugar en el Tiempo. _

_5\. ¿Ya estoy muerta? ¿Como en Lost? _

_6\. Uso de drogas. Sin recuerdos. _

_7\. Milagro. _

_8\. Portal interdimensional. _

_9\. ¿Es Una Vida Maravillosa? (Menos el ángel. Menos el suicidio. Menos la explicación quasiracional). _

_10\. Maldito teléfono mágico._

Tenía que lidiar con esto. Se sentó en el auto y conectó su iPhone. No había llamadas perdidas de Edward. Del Edward de treinta y siete años, el real. (¿Por qué no la llamaba? ¿Se encontraba realmente enfadado? ¡Edward, Edward, Edward!)

Marcó su teléfono celular y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando su mamá contestó.

_— ¿Bella?_

—Esme.

_—Sabía que eras tú esta vez_ —dijo su madre—_, porque vi tu foto en el teléfono. ¿Quién se supone que eres? ¿Un robot?_

—El Hombre de Hojalata. Oye, Esme, ¿quién es el Locutor de la Cámara de Representantes?

_—Oh, no lo sé. ¿No es ese republicano con los ojos penetrantes? _

—No lo sé —dijo Bella, dándose cuenta de que en realidad no lo sabía. ¿Quién vino después de Nancy Pelosi?—. No es Newt Gingrich, sin embargo, ¿no?

_—Oh, no_ —dijo Esme—. _¿No se acaba de presentar para la presidencia? ¿Estás haciendo un crucigrama?_

Eso habría sido una excelente coartada; debería haberle dicho a la otra Esme que estaba haciendo un crucigrama.

—Sí —dijo Bella—, Oye, ¿puedo hablar con Edward?

_—Acaba de salir._

Por supuesto que sí.

_— ¿No te llamó ayer?_ —preguntó Esme—. _Le dije que llamaste._

—Debe haberlo olvidado —dijo Bella.

_—Aquí está Alice, ¿quieres hablar con Alice? Alice, ven a saludar a tu madre..._

_— ¿Hola?_ —Alice sonaba muy lejana.

— ¿Alice?

_—Habla más fuerte, mami, no te puedo oír._ —Sonaba como si estuviera sentada al otro lado de la habitación desde el teléfono.

— ¡Alice! —Bella se quitó el teléfono de la oreja y gritó—: ¡Levanta el teléfono!

_— ¡Lo estoy haciendo!_ —gritó Alice—. _¡Pero Tanya dice que no debes poner los teléfonos celulares en tu cabeza, o tendrás cáncer!_

—Eso no es cierto.

_— ¿Qué?_

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó Bella.

_— ¡Lo dijo Tanya! ¡Tanya es enfermera!_

_— ¡Miau!_

— ¿Esa es Bree? ¡Déjame hablar con Bree!

_—No quiero que Bree contraiga cáncer._

—Ponme en el altavoz del teléfono, Alice.

_—No sé cómo._

— ¡Es el botón que dice "altavoz"!

_—Oh... ¿así?_

Bella se puso el teléfono de nuevo a la oreja.

— ¿Puedes oírme?

_—Ajám._

—Alice, no vas a contraer cáncer con el teléfono celular. Y menos por unos pocos minutos al teléfono.

_—Miau._

Alice suspiró.

_—No es que no me fíe de ti, mamá, pero no eres una enfermera. O una médica. O una científica._

_— ¡Un científico! —dijo Bree, riendo—. Los científicos hacen pociones._

— ¿Cómo están? —preguntó Bella.

_—Bien _—dijeron ambas. ¿Por qué Bella incluso hizo esa pregunta? Siempre las hacía callarse enseguida. Estaría mejor no discutir con ellas sobre el cáncer de cerebro.

— ¿Dónde está papá?

_—Está en el supermercado_ —dijo Alice—. _Vamos a hacer las famosas galletas de Navidad de la abuela. Incluso las que tienen bombones de chocolates que se ven como ratones._

_—Tienen cerezas al fondo_ —dijo Bree.

Alice seguía hablando—: _Y vamos a hacer bolas de mantequilla de maní y árboles de navidad verdes, la abuela ya me dijo que podía usar el mezclador. Bree va a ayudar, pero tiene que permanecer en la silla, y Tanya dice que suena peligroso, pero no va a serlo, porque papá la sostendrá._

_Enfermera Tanya._

—Eso suena maravilloso —dijo Bella—. ¿Me guardarán unas galletas?

_— ¡Miau!_

_—Claro_ —dijo Alice—. _Voy a tener que conseguir una caja. _

_— ¡Miau, mami!_

—Miau, Bree.

_—Tenemos que irnos ahora, porque estamos preparando la cocina._

—Alice, espera, ¿le darías un mensaje a papá?

_—Ajám._

— ¿Le dirías que llamé para decir te amo?

_—Te amo, también_ —dijo Alice.

—Te amo, cariño. Pero dile a papá que lo amo. Dile que es por eso que he llamado.

_—De acuerdo._

—Te amo, Alice. Te amo, Bree.

_—Bree está en la cocina con la abuela ahora._

—Bien.

_—Adiós, mamá._

Bella empezó a decir adiós, pero Alice ya había colgado.

Alguien llamaba a su parabrisas. Bella levantó la cabeza del volante. Era Phil. En realidad no podía oír lo que estaba diciendo. Bajó la ventanilla.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Estoy bien.

—De acuerdo. —Phil asintió—. Porque, te ves como si estuvieras sentada en el auto llorando.

—Ya he terminado de llorar —dijo—. Ahora estoy sentada en el auto.

—Oh, bueno. Bueno.

Bella rodó la ventanilla de nuevo hacia arriba y escondió la cara en el volante.

Hubo más golpecitos. Levantó la vista.

— ¡Me estás bloqueando! —gritó Phil para que pudiera escucharlo, no porque estuviera enfadado, e hizo un gesto al garaje abierto donde su camioneta ya estaba en marcha.

—Lo siento —dijo Bella—. Yo solo...

Puso el auto en reversa y salió de la calzada. Solo iría a trabajar.

_Opciones: _

_1\. Llamar un médico. (¿Terminaría usando drogas? Posiblemente institucionalizada... por lo menos ganaría la compasión de Edward), _

_2\. Consulta psíquica. (Pros: Una comedia muy romántica. Contras: Suena intensiva en tiempo, siempre me han desagradado los livings de los extraños). _

_3\. Haz de cuenta que esto nunca sucedió. Solo hay que evitar teléfono amarillo, al parecer... _

_4\. ¿Destruye el teléfono amarillo? (Conducto al pasado demasiado peligroso. Escenarios de pesadilla posible, es decir, ¿qué pasa si el papá de Marty McFly no lleva a su mamá al baile?). _

_5\. CRISTO TODOPODEROSO. NO TENGO UN CONDUCTO AL PASADO. _

_6\. ¿Llamar un médico? _

_7\. _

_7\. _

_7\. ¿Seguir jugando?_

— ¿Señora?

—Lo siento, ¿sí?

—Ese era una vainilla latte Venti, ¿verdad?

—Correcto —dijo Bella.

—Puede seguir adelante. Alguien tocó la bocina, y Bella comprobó el espejo retrovisor. Había al menos cinco coches detrás de ella.

—Correcto —dijo—. Lo siento.

Si esto fuera una película...

Si hubiera un ángel...

O una máquina que decía la fortuna...

O una fuente mágica...

Si esto fuera una película, no sería aleatoria. Una llamada al azar a un punto aleatorio en el pasado. Significaría algo. Entonces, ¿qué significa esto?

Navidad 1998: Bella y Edward fueron a una fiesta. Pelearon. Edward la dejó, o al menos pensó que estaba dejándola. Y luego, una semana más tarde, le propuso matrimonio.

Y ahora hablaba con él durante esa semana, esa semana perdida... ¿Por qué?

¿Se suponía que tenía que cambiar algo? Si esto fuera Quantum Leap (23), habría algo en concreto que se suponía que debía cambiar. (Esto no es Quantum Leap, Bella, esta es tu vida. No eres Scott Bakula(24)).

Pero qué pasaría si...

Navidad 1998. Pelearon. Edward se fue a casa. Regresó. Se propuso. Vivieron no exactamente felices para siempre. Espera, ¿era eso lo que se suponía que tenía que arreglar? ¿La parte no exactamente felices?

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a arreglar algo por el estilo, por teléfono, cuando ni siquiera estaba segura de que era corregible?

Navidad 1998. Una semana sin Edward. La peor semana de su vida. La semana que decidió casarse con ella...

¿Se supone que Bella tenía que asegurarse de que no lo hiciera?

**xxx**

**22- **Quantum Leap fue una serie de televisión sobre un psiquiatra que bajaba en el tiempo para mejorar el futuro de las personas.

**23- **Scott Bakula es el actor que interpreta a Sam Beckett, el protagonista de Quantum Leap.

**Amo a esas niñas. Son graciosas. Y bueno, claramente ya vimos que está hablando con el pasado por ese dichoso teléfono amarillo. **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Las amo :)**


	15. Chapter 14

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

_xxx_

_**Capítulo 14**_

—No sé qué decir —dijo Jasper. Se apoyaba en la pizarra blanca, frunciéndole el ceño a su camiseta de Metallica—. Por un lado, tu cabello está mojado, por lo que, obviamente, te has duchado y cambiado. Aplaudo eso. Por otro lado, extraño los pantalones de jogging aterciopelado... ¿Bella? ¿Hola? Oye.

Bella dejó de intentar conectar su teléfono al ordenador y lo miró. Él se alejó de la pared y puso la mano sobre su hombro.

—Sé que te lo he preguntado durante toda la semana —dijo—, pero lo intentaré una vez más… ¿estás bien?

Ella enredó el cable USB alrededor de sus dedos.

—Si pudieras viajar al pasado y corregir un error, ¿lo harías?

—Sí —dijo, sin siquiera pensarlo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿lo harías? ¿Te meterías con el pasado?

—Por supuesto. Dijiste que hubo un error… me gustaría arreglarlo.

—Pero, ¿qué sucede si desordenas todo? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Qué pasaría si esa acción cambia todo?

— ¿Cómo en Volver al futuro?

—Sí.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Eh. No lo creo. Me gustaría volver y arreglar mi error… todo lo demás funcionaría por sí solo. No va a haber una Tercera Guerra Mundial sólo porque me dieron una puntuación más alta en mi examen SAT.

—Pero si hubieras conseguido una puntuación más alta en el SAT, es posible que no fueras a la ULA, y entonces nunca me habrías conocido, y no estaríamos aquí ahora.

—Pfft —dijo, bajando una ceja—. ¿De verdad crees que eso es todo lo que nos unió? ¿Las circunstancias? ¿La ubicación? —negó con la cabeza—. Creo que tu perspectiva acerca del espacio y el tiempo es muy limitante.

Bella volvió a hurgar en su portátil. Jasper tomó el cable de su mano y lo conectó.

—Imprimí lo que trabajamos ayer —dijo—. ¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo?

Edward notó a Bella diferente por teléfono ayer por la noche. Lo mencionó. Tal vez él se daría cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo...

No había manera de que él se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

¿Por qué Edward saltaría a la conclusión totalmente inverosímil y correcta de que hablaba con la Bella del futuro?

Ella no dijo nada hasta el momento. No mencionó el internet. O la guerra. O a sus hijas. No había tratado de advertirle sobre el mercado de valores o el 9/11.

_—No suenas como tú esta noche_ —dijo.

Fue después de que estuvieron en el teléfono por cerca de media hora.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Bella. Dios, era como hablar con un fantasma. Algo más raro que un fantasma, un enviado.

_—No sé por qué._

— ¿Es por mi voz más baja? —eso tendría sentido. Se hallaba quince años más cerca de la menopausia—. Tal vez es por el llanto.

_—No_ —dijo—._ No lo creo. Pareces... como si estuvieras siendo muy cuidadosa._

—Estoy siendo muy cuidadosa.

_—Es como si no estuvieras segura de nada._

—No lo estoy —dijo.

_—Sí, pero Bella, "segura de todo" es algo así como tu marca distintiva. _

Ella se echó a reír.

— ¿Eso fue una cita de Magnolias de acero (24)?

_—Sabes todo acerca de mi enamoramiento por Sally Field (25)_ —dijo—. _No voy a pedir disculpas ahora._—Se había olvidado del flechazo de Edward por Sally Field. — _Conozco todos tus sucios secretos Gidget (26)_ —dijo.

—Fue Flying Nun (27) quién realmente lo hizo por mí.

¿Bella había estado segura de todo a los veintidós?

Ella tenía un plan.

Siempre tuvo un plan. Parecía la cosa más inteligente que hacer… tener un plan y seguirlo, hasta que hubiese razones de peso para cambiar de rumbo.

Edward tenía el enfoque opuesto. Su único gran plan, la oceanografía, se echó a perder; y luego su plan se convirtió en mantener los ojos abiertos hasta que algo mejor llegara.

Bella solía pensar que podía arreglar eso por él. Era realmente buena para hacer planes, y Edward era muy bueno en todo lo demás; lo que parecía obvio.

—Podrías hacer esto para vivir —dijo Bella una noche en The Spoon, antes de que incluso comenzaran a salir.

— ¿Entretenerte? —dijo Edward—. Suena bien. ¿Cuáles son los beneficios?

Se encontraba sentada frente a él (siempre se sentaba frente a él), apoyada en su mesa de dibujo.

—No. Esto. Stop the sun. Eres lo suficientemente bueno… pensé que ya estabas sindicado.

—Eres muy amable —dijo—. Estás muy equivocada, pero eres muy amable.

—Lo digo en serio.

—No podría hacer esto para vivir. —Él colocó en la marmota que dibujaba un cigarro—. Sólo juego un poco: solamente son garabatos.

— ¿Así que no te gustaría ser como Matt Groening (28)?

—Con el debido respeto, no.

— ¿Por qué no?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero hacer algo real. Quiero marcar una diferencia.

—Hacer reír a la gente es real.

La comisura de su boca se torció.

—Te dejaré tomar ese papel.

— ¿También crees que la comedia es sólo jugar un poco?

— ¿Honestamente? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto, dime la verdad.

—Entonces, sí.

Bella se enderezó y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Crees que mis sueños son una pérdida de tiempo?

—Creo que tus sueños serían una pérdida de mi tiempo —dijo—. No sería feliz haciéndolo.

—Entonces, ¿qué te haría feliz?

—Bueno, si lo supiera, lo haría. —La miró entonces, con ojos adoloridos y casi demasiados sinceros para las circunstancias, por las luces brillantes en el sótano de la asociación estudiantil. Sostuvo la plumilla sobre el margen de su cómic y la dejo escurrir—. Lo que quiero decir, es que si puedo averiguar lo que me hace feliz, no voy a perder más el tiempo. Simplemente voy a tomarlo. Voy a hacerlo.

Bella asintió.

—Te creo.

Edward sonrió y bajó la mirada, ahora avergonzado, negando con la cabeza un poco.

—Lo siento. Lo he estado pensando demasiado últimamente.

Esperó a que él retomara el dibujo de nuevo.

—Podrías ser un médico... —le dijo.

—Tal vez.

—Tienes las manos de un doctor. Te puedo imaginar realizando suturas muy pulcras.

—Extraño —dijo—. Pero gracias.

— ¿Abogado?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Jefe mafioso?

—No tengo las conexiones.

—Bueno —dijo Bella—, eso es todo lo que se me ocurre… espera. ¿Carnicero? ¿Panadero? ¿Fabricante de velas?

—Realmente ninguno suena mal. El mundo necesita panaderos.

—Y fabricantes de velas —agregó ella.

—En realidad, he estado pensando… —Edward la miró, y luego miró hacia abajo, lamiéndose los labios—. He estado pensando en entrar al Cuerpo de Paz.

— ¿El Cuerpo de Paz? ¿En serio?

—Sí. Me daría algo valioso que hacer mientras me imagino el resto.

—No sabía que todavía existía el Cuerpo de Paz.

—Es eso o la Fuerza Aérea —dijo Edward.

— ¿Esas no son dos direcciones radicalmente diferentes?

—No, en absoluto. —Elevó la mirada sobre sus hombros, luego bajó las cejas y miró hacia abajo.

Bella conocía esa expresión. Se incorporó y se giró para ver qué era lo que Jasper quería.

Jasper llegó hasta el fondo en la sala de producción, por lo general no venía más allá de la puerta. Pero esta noche, se sentó en un taburete cerca de Bella y se apoyó sobre un escritorio.

—Oye, Edward, ¿qué sucede?

—No mucho —murmuró Edward sin levantar la vista.

Jasper asintió y se volvió hacia Bella.

—Así que estamos esperando la portada. Mike y Brian todavía la están terminando.

Bella miró su reloj. The Spoon iba a la imprenta esta noche. Ella y Jasper eran los editores, por lo que tendrían que esperar la historia, configurarla, y luego enviar los archivos a la imprenta. Sería una larga noche.

—No hay razón para que nos quedemos los dos —le dijo Jasper—. Sólo lárgate.

—Está bien —dijo Bella—. Yo me quedaré. Ve a casa.

Jasper frunció la nariz. Se encontraba bastante segura de que lo hizo porque lo hacía adorable. También estaba bastante segura de que Jasper practicaba todas sus expresiones faciales y gestos frente a un espejo, y trabajaba los que lo hacían parecer como un cruce entre un modelo de Abercrombie y un gatito.

—No quiero tirar esto sobre ti —dijo—. Podrías tener que estar aquí toda la noche.

—Realmente no me importa —dijo ella—. ¿No tenías una cita?

Él asintió lentamente.

—Tengo una cita.

—Con la preciosa Breanna, según he oído.

—Con la preciosa Breanna —dijo Jasper, aun asintiendo; frunció los labios y los torció a un lado.

—Vamos —dijo ella—. Me lo puedes deber.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos a Bella, después a Edward, y luego pareció tomar una decisión.

—Está bien. —Se puso de pie—. Te lo debo.

—Diviértete en tu cita —dijo.

Fue hasta la puerta, y luego se giró.

— ¿Sabes qué? Voy a llamar a Breanna. No puedo dejarte así. Van a llegar tarde, y tendrás que caminar hasta el coche por tu cuenta…

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Edward. Bella le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida por escuchar su voz—. Voy a estar aquí —dijo—. Me aseguraré de que llegue a su coche.

Jasper miró a Edward. Bella se hallaba bastante segura de que nunca habían hecho contacto visual antes; y esperó a que uno o ambos iniciaran el fuego.

—Que caballero —dijo Jasper.

—No es nada —rechazó Edward.

—Genial —dijo Bella, tratando de darle una señal a Jasper con sus ojos, deseando tener un signo no verbal para decir: Déjame sola con este chico lindo, idiota—. Problema resuelto. Adelante, Jasper. Ve a tu cita. Ve a portarte mal.

—Supongo que está arreglado entonces... —Jasper asintió de nuevo—. Bien. Bueno. Nos vemos mañana, Bella. ¿Todavía vas a venir? ¿A mi cuarto?

—Síp. Dame una llamada cuando barras a la encantadora Breanna y toda su ropa interior.

—Bien —dijo, y finalmente se alejó.

Bella se volvió a Edward, sintiendo mariposas revolotear.

—Tienes un gusto terrible en cuanto a tus amigos —le dijo después de un momento.

—Socio de escritura —ella corrigió.

—Hmm.

Edward la acompañó hasta su coche esa noche. Y fue un perfecto caballero.

Para gran decepción de Bella.

Edward también sonaba diferente, ayer por la noche en el teléfono.

Su voz era un poco más gruesa, sus pensamientos salían más fácilmente. Tenía menos restricciones, menos control.

Sonaba como el chico del otro lado de la mesa de dibujo.

**xxx**

**24- **Magnolias de Acero es una película sobre seis mujeres sureñas que se vuelven amigas muy cercanas.

**25- **Sally Field es una actriz que aparece en Magnolias de Acero.

**26- **Gidget es una película sobre una chica californiana que pasa su verano junto a unos vagabundos, también protagonizada por Sally.

**27- **Flying Nun fue un programa de TV sobre una hermana del Convento San Tanco de Puerto Rico que pesa sólo 40 kg y que vuela cuando la brisa es fuerte, con esto, ayuda a los demás. Y aquí también aparece Sally.

**28-** Matt Groening es el creador de Los Simpson.

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por su interés :)**


	16. Chapter 15

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

_**xxx**_

_**Capítulo 15**_

A Jasper y Alec, les gustaba que riera.

Siempre y cuando Bella se riera de sus chistes, generalmente no se darían cuenta de que no contribuía a la lluvia de ideas, que sólo escribía las cosas que decían en la pizarra y las subrayaba.

Pero hoy no era un día normal. Jasper seguía mirando a Bella como si estuviera tratando de averiguar qué pasaba...

Bueno, podría seguir intentándolo, nunca iba a acercarse al ¡jodido teléfono mágico! (Aunque Bella se sentía un poco preocupada de que descubriera que no llevaba ropa interior.)

Jasper y Alec, una lluvia de ideas.

Bella, su cerebro hecho un lío.

¿Qué pasa si esto pasaba por una razón? ¿Qué pasa si se suponía que debía arreglar lo que se encontraba mal entre ella y Edward?"¿Qué era lo que se encontraba mal?" No era una pregunta tan fácil de responder.

Podría responderla de manera general:

Mucho.

Mucho se hallaba mal entre ellos, incluso en los días buenos...

(Los días del desayuno en la cama y llegar temprano a casa. Días en los que los ojos de Edward eran brillantes. Cuando las chicas lo hacían sonreír, y él las hacía reír. Días relajados. Mañanas de Navidad. Días de llegar tarde a casa en los que Edward atraparía a Bella en la puerta y la empujaría contra la pared.)

Incluso en los días buenos, Bella sabía que Edward era infeliz.

Y eso era su culpa.

No fue sólo que lo decepcionó, lo pospuso, y continuamente lo dejó esperando…

Era que lo había atado a ella tan fuerte. Porque lo deseaba. Porque era perfecto para Bella, incluso si ella no era perfecta para él. Porque lo quería más de lo que quería que fuera feliz.

Si amaba a Edward, si realmente lo amaba...

¿No debería querer más para él que conmigo, siempre conmigo?

¿Qué pasa si Bella pudiera darle a Edward la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo? ¿Qué haría él?

¿Se uniría al Cuerpo de Paz? ¿Iría de vuelta a Forks? ¿Se casaría con Tanya? ¿Se casaría con alguien incluso mejor que Tanya?

¿Sería feliz?

¿Vendría a casa del trabajo cada noche, sonriendo? ¿Tendría Tanya o alguien mejor que Tanya ya la cena en la mesa?

Se metería Edward en la cama y la atraería cerca de él, quedándose dormido con la nariz en el hueco de su cuello...

Bella había llegado tan lejos como a imaginar a Edward de cucharita con su esposa "más adecuada", cuando imaginó a los niños de ese matrimonio. Luego cerró la puerta a toda su hipotética felicidad.

Si el universo creía que Bella iba a borrar a sus hijas de la línea de tiempo, estaba muy equivocado.

Fue al baño y lloró por unos minutos. (Eso era una cosa buena acerca de ser la única mujer en el personal de escritura; casi siempre tenía el baño para ella.)

Luego pasó la siguiente hora lanzando mentalmente el teléfono de disco amarillo en un pozo profundo y rellenándolo con hormigón.

No iba a tocar esa cosa de nuevo.

En realidad no era un conducto hacia el pasado. No era mágico. No había tal cosa como la magia. (No creo en las hadas. Lo siento, Peter Pan). Pero Bella todavía no iba a correr el riesgo. No era un Señor del Tiempo, no quería un giro en el tiempo. Se sentía rara incluso orando por las cosas, porque no le parecía que debiera pedir a Dios por algo que no era ya parte del plan.

¿Qué pasa si borraba accidentalmente su matrimonio con estas llamadas? ¿Y si borraba a sus hijas? ¿Y si ya había jodido algo, siquiera lo sabría?

Trató de recordarse que todo era una ilusión. Que no tenía que preocuparse de las consecuencias peligrosas, porque las ilusiones no tienen consecuencias.

Eso es lo que trató de recordarse, pero no se hallaba segura de creerlo.

Ilusión.

Engaño. Espejismo.

Jodido teléfono mágico.

— ¿Tacos coreanos de nuevo? —preguntó Jasper.

Bella asintió.

Después de dos meses de pasar el rato en la sala de producción de The Spoon, Bella se encontraba el 53 por ciento segura de que le gustaba a Edward.

La soportaba; eso parecía significar algo. Nunca le pidió que se fuera. (¿Realmente iba a poner eso en la columna de lo positivo? ¿No pedirle que se fuera?)

Hablaba con ella...

Pero sólo si Bella le hablaba primero. Si se sentaba frente a él el tiempo suficiente.

A veces parecía que Edward podría estar coqueteando con ella. Otras veces, ni siquiera podía decir si la escuchaba.

Decidió ponerlo a prueba.

La siguiente vez que Edward bajó a The Spoon, Bella dijo hola, pero se quedó en su escritorio, esperando que él viniera a ella por una vez.

No lo hizo.

Lo intentó de nuevo unos días después. Edward asintió cuando Bella dijo hola, pero no se detuvo o se acercó.

Se dijo a si misma que tomaría la indirecta.

—He notado que pareces estar evitando el agujero del hobbit —observó Jasper.

—No lo estoy evitando —dijo Bella—. Estoy trabajando.

—Oh, cierto —dijo—. Estás trabajando. He notado tu inquebrantable ética de trabajo todas esas noches que te atrincheraste en el agujero del hobbit tan pronto como mostraba la cara.

— ¿Te estás quejando de mi ética de trabajo ahora?

—No me estoy quejando, Bella. Estoy notando.

—Bueno, detente —dijo ella.

— ¿Él lo terminó? ¿Eras demasiado alta para él?

—Somos de la misma altura. En realidad.

—En serio. Eso es adorable. Como el salero y el pimentero.

Bella debió haber parecido un 53 por ciento destrozada porque Jasper lo dejó. Más tarde, cuando trabajaban en su columna, ambos amontonados en frente de la computadora de Bella, Jasper le dio un sólido tirón a su cola de caballo.

—Eres demasiado buena para él.

Lo dijo en voz baja.

Bella no se apartó de su pantalla.

—Probablemente no.

Tiró de su cabello de nuevo.

—Demasiado alta. Demasiado bonita. Y demasiado buena.

Bella tragó.

—No estoy preocupado por ti —dijo Jasper—. Algún día tu príncipe vendrá.

—Y harás tu mejor esfuerzo para asustarlo.

—Me alegro de que ambos entendamos los términos. —Tiró de su cabello.

—Eso duele, sabes.

—Estoy tratando de liberar tu mente del dolor emocional.

—Si lo vuelves a hacer, voy a pegarte.

Inmediatamente tiró de su cola de caballo. Suavemente esta vez. Bella lo dejó pasar.

Jasper siempre tenía que forzarla a ir a fiestas. Una vez que se estaba allí, se encontraba bien. Cuando se hallaba allí, era normalmente genial, si no era el alma de la fiesta, sin duda, era una de sus jugadoras más valiosas. La gente (personas nuevas, extraños) la ponían nerviosa. Y Bella nerviosa era mucho más extrovertida que Bella normal. La Bella nerviosa era prácticamente maníaca.

—Es como si te convirtieras en Robin Williams en 1982 —le dijo Jasper.

—Oh Dios, no digas eso, eso es mortificante.

— ¿Qué? En 1982 Robin Williams era divertidísimo. Todos amaban al Robin Williams de 1982.

—No quiero ser Mork (29) en las fiestas.

—Yo lo hago —dijo Jasper—. Mork mata.

—Los chicos lindos no quieren ir a casa con Mork —gimió Bella.

—Creo que estás mal —dijo—, pero tomo tu punto.

(No había mejorado con los años; Bella aún se ponía nerviosa en las fiestas, lanzamientos y grandes reuniones. Jasper decía que sus carreras se acabarían si ella nunca se daba cuenta de que era increíble y dejaba de enloquecer al respecto.)

No mucho después de que Bella renunció a Edward, Jasper la convenció de ir a la fiesta Halloween de The Spoon. Jasper iba vestido como Steve Martin. Tenía un traje blanco, y había pintado su cabello con aerosol gris, y tenía una flecha de broma en la cabeza.

Bella iba como Labios Calientes Houlihan de M*A*S*H. Lo que sólo quería decir un uniforme, una camiseta verde oliva, y placas de identificación. Además, había alborotado su cabello. Pensó que debía verse bien, porque Jasper parecía distraído por sus pechos.

Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro de la fiesta, fue distraído por los pechos de otra persona. Había un montón de chicas aquí para una fiesta de The Spoon.

Bella agarró una Zima, luego la vertió en una taza para que no pareciera que bebía Zima.

Ya había comenzado a charlar nerviosamente con algún tipo vestido como Maggie Simpson cuando vio a Edward al otro lado de la habitación. Se apoyaba contra una pared entre dos grupos de personas, mirándola.

Cuando Bella no apartó la mirada, levantó un poco su botella de cerveza al pecho y asintió. Ella apretó la taza hasta que se abolló, luego trató de asentir de vuelta. Fue más un espasmo.

Bella volvió su atención al tipo vestido de Maggie Simpson. (¿Por qué un hombre se viste como Maggie Simpson?) Trataba de adivinar quién era ella.

— ¿Esa chica de Tomb Raider? —Bella volvió a mirar a Edward. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Sin dejar de mirarla.

Sintió que se ruborizaba y miró hacia su bebida.

Tal vez se acercaría. Tal vez Edward finalmente caminaría quince pasos fuera de su camino para saludarla. Bella volvió la vista hacia él, justo cuando miraba otra vez a su cerveza, ni siquiera levantó toda su cabeza para mirarla.

A la mierda.

—Lo siento, ¿podrías... disculparme? Acabo de ver a mí, eh, sólo… mi amigo de allá. Disculpa. —Se alejó de Maggie Simpson y pasó a través de un círculo de baile muy patético para llegar a la pared de Edward. No había mucho espacio entre él y las personas próximas; se deslizó para hacerle sitio.

—Hola —dijo, inclinándose hacia un lado.

Edward se hallaba de espaldas a la pared, y sostenía la cerveza con las dos manos. No levantó la vista.

—Hola, Labios Calientes.

Bella sonrió y rodó los ojos.

— ¿Cómo sabías quién era?

Sus labios se torcieron lo justo para darle hoyuelos.

—Sé sobre tú rara preocupación con las comedias de los 70´s. —Tomó un trago de cerveza—. Estoy sorprendido de que no hayas venido como el detective Wojciehowicz.

—No pude encontrar la corbata exacta —dijo Bella.

Edward casi sonrió.

Echó un vistazo a su ropa. Vestía de manera normal —vaqueros, una camiseta— pero había un patrón blanco plateado arrastrándose por sus mangas y bajo su cuello negro. Debe de haberlo pintado él mismo. Parecía casi cristalino.

— ¿Te rindes? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió.

—La primera helada. —Tomó otro trago.

—Es precioso —dijo Bella. Alguien acababa de subir la música, por lo que dijo de nuevo, más fuerte—. Es precioso.

Edward frunció sus cejas.

—Tengo que admitir que estoy sorprendida de verte aquí —dijo.

—No debes estarlo.

—No te ves como el tipo de las fiestas.

—Odio las fiestas —dijo Edward.

—Yo también —acordó.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—En serio.

—En serio.

—Me di cuenta por la forma en que entraste, y todo el mundo gritó: "¡Bella!" Y soplaste miles de besos al aire, y el estéreo comenzó a tocar "Gettin' Jiggy Wit It"...

—A, estás exagerando, y B, sólo porque soy buena en las fiestas no significa que me gusten.

— ¿Prefieres las cosas en las que no eres buena?

Bella tomó un frustrado trago de Zima y pensó en alejarse.

— Obviamente.

Entonces se oyó una carcajada detrás de ella, y alguien cayó en su espalda, empujándola al hombro de Edward. Sostuvo su copa contra su pecho, para que no se derramara. Edward rápidamente se giró hacia ella, haciendo más espacio en la pared y estabilizándola por un segundo, con la mano en su brazo.

—Lo siento —dijo el hombre detrás de ella.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Bella. Ella y Edward se encontraban más cerca, sus hombros casi tocándose sobre la pared.

Realmente eran casi de la misma altura. Bella medía 1.68; Edward podría ser de 1.71. Tal vez. Era agradable, tener los ojos de un chico justo allí donde podía llegar a ellos. Si él sólo la mirara...

—Entonces —dijo Edward—, viniste con tu no-novio, ¿verdad?

—No es mi novio.

—Cierto. Creo que lo vi entrar. Está vestido como El Idiota.

Bella cerró los ojos por un segundo. Cuando empezó a hablar, su voz era tan tranquila, no sabía si Edward incluso sería capaz de oírla—: A veces pienso que la única razón por la que alguna vez me hablaste en absoluto era porque sabías que eso cabreaba a Jasper.

Su respuesta llegó fría y rápida—: A veces pienso que esa es la única razón por la tú alguna vez me hablaste.

Abrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe. —La barbilla de Edward prácticamente tocaba su pecho, continuaba sin mirarla—. Todo el mundo en The Spoon dice que estás loca por él.

—No todo el mundo —dijo Bella—. Yo nunca he dicho eso.

Edward se encogió de hombros duramente y fue a tomar un trago de su cerveza, pero la botella se hallaba vacía.

Bella se apartó de la pared y dio un paso hacia atrás. Tenía que salir de aquí antes de que comenzara a llorar, pero primero.

— ¿Sabes qué? Es por eso que estás de pie solo en una fiesta. Porque eres un idiota. Eres un idiota con la gente a la que en realidad, inexplicablemente, le gustas. —Retrocedió otro paso. Chocó a algún otro chico.

— ¡Hola, Bella! —gritó el hombre—. ¿Eres el Soldado Benjamin?

—Hola —dijo ella, tratando de pasarlo.

—Bella, espera. —Oyó decir a Edward. Sintió una mano en su muñeca. Firme, pero no apretada, todavía podía apartarse. Edward seguía hablando, pero la música no le permitía oírlo. (Dios, odiaba las fiestas.) Dio un paso más cerca. Se encontraban de pie en medio de una multitud de personas que trataban de decidir si querían bailar. La cabeza de Edward bajó hacia la de ella—. ¡Lo siento! —gritó en su oído. Y luego algo más.

— ¿Qué? —gritó Bella.

Parecía frustrado. Miraron a los ojos del otro por unos segundos —algunos abrumadores segundos (para Bella) — entonces él comenzó a empujar su espalda hacia la pared.

Bella lo siguió. Edward apretó con más fuerza su muñeca.

Pasó a través de la multitud y la llevó por un corto pasillo, deteniéndose frente a la única puerta cerrada. Había un trozo de cinta de precaución extendida sobre ella y un letrero que decía:

_¡QUÉDESE FUERA! SI ALGUIEN ENTRA AQUÍ, MI COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO ME ACABARÁ. TENGA MISERICORDIA. —Félix._

Félix trabajaba en The Spoon.

—No podemos entrar ahí —dijo Bella.

—Está bien. —Edward abrió la puerta y entró.

Bella lo siguió.

Se inclinó y encendió una lámpara de pie sin soltar su muñeca. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, y el rugido de la música se desvaneció.

Edward se volvió hacia ella y apretó la mandíbula.

—Tienes razón —dijo con su voz normal. Dejó caer su mano y frotó la palma de su mano en sus pantalones vaqueros—. Lo siento. Soy un idiota.

—Jasper estaría de acuerdo contigo en eso.

—No quiero hablar de Jasper nunca más.

—Tú eres el que empezó.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. —Edward tenía una manera de mantener la barbilla hacia abajo y mirar por encima de sus ojos, incluso cuando no se hallaba sentado en la mesa de dibujo—. ¿Podemos volver atrás y empezar de nuevo?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo atrás? —Bella intentó doblar sus brazos, pero seguía con esa estúpida Zima.

—Volver a la pared —dijo—. Volver a ti caminando a través de la sala de estar hacia mí. Diciendo: "Estoy sorprendida de verte aquí".

— ¿Estás diciendo que quieres ir de nuevo a la sala de estar?

—No. Sólo tienes que ir adelante, repitiéndolo.

Bella rodó sus ojos, pero dijo—: Estoy sorprendida de verte aquí.

—No debes estarlo —dijo Edward. Levantó la barbilla y la miró directamente a los ojos. Por segunda vez en cinco minutos. Por segunda vez en su historia—. Estoy aquí porque sabía que estarías aquí. Porque esperaba que lo estuvieras.

Bella sintió como si hubiera una serpiente desenroscándose en la parte posterior de su cuello y a lo largo de sus hombros. Se tambaleó un poco, y su boca se abrió.

—Oh.

Edward miró hacia otro lado, y Bella tomó tres litros de aire.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Yo... lo siento —dijo—. Quería verte. Pero entonces me enojé. No sabía… has estado ignorándome.

—No —dijo.

—Dejaste de hablar conmigo.

—Pensé que te molestaba.

—No me molestabas —dijo, frente a ella otra vez—. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque tú nunca vienes a hablar conmigo.

—Nunca tuve que hacerlo. —Edward parecía desconcertado—. Siempre vienes a mí.

—Yo... —Bella terminó su bebida para acabar con la taza.

Edward se la quitó. Dejó la taza y la botella sobre una mesa detrás de él.

—Pensé que te molestaba —dijo—. Pensé que me seguías la corriente.

—Pensé que te cansaste de mí —dijo él.

Se llevó las manos a la frente.

—Tal vez deberíamos dejar de pensar.

Edward resopló y asintió, alisando el cabello en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ambos estuvieron en silencio durante una docena de latidos torpes; entonces Edward hizo un gesto hacia la cama.

— ¿Quieres sentarte?

—Oh —dijo Bella, mirando a la cama.

Había otra señal:

_NO, EN SERIO. ME ACABARÁ. Fuera de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —Félix._

—No creo que debamos —dijo ella.

—Está bien.

Deberían irse. Violaban la privacidad de alguien. Pero... miró a Edward, con su camiseta negra y su piel pálida. Se encontraba alisando su cabello de nuevo, ridículamente, no tenía ni un centímetro de largo en la parte trasera. Su codo se hallaba en el aire, sus tríceps flexionados.

Bella se deslizó sobre la cama, sentada en el suelo.

Edward miró y asintió.

—Bueno... —murmuró, sentándose a su lado.

Después de unos segundos, ella dio un codazo a su hombro contra el suyo.

—Entonces. ¿Qué me he perdido?

— ¿Cuándo?

—Desde que he estado sentada en mi propio escritorio —dijo—, haciéndome la difícil.

Edward sonrió un poco y miró hacia abajo.

—Oh, ya sabes. Tinta. Conejos hablando. Tortugas cantando. Una ardilla deseando ser una ardilla.

—Tu cómic de la semana pasada fue uno de mis favoritos.

—Gracias.

—Lo puse en mi Caja Fuerte —dijo.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—En realidad es sólo una caja. Yo, eh... no me gusta esa sensación, ya sabes, cuando estás pensando en algo que has leído o escuchado, y piensas que era muy inteligente en su momento, pero ahora no puedes recordarlo. Guardo las cosas de las cuales no quiero perder la pista.

—Debe ser una caja grande.

—No es tan grande como podrías pensar —dijo ella—. Empecé a poner tus cómics allí antes de saber que eras tú.

— ¿Antes?

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Gracias. —Las piernas de Edward se encontraban inclinadas delante de él, y se hallaba recogiendo hilos sueltos sobre sus muslos.

Parecía incómodo. Bella tenía esa sensación de nuevo, de que era la única manteniendo viva la conversación. Tal vez debería callarse y ver si Edward diría algo. No. No más juegos.

— ¿Sería más fácil hablar conmigo si estuvieras sosteniendo una lapicera?

Edward bajó sus cejas, y su cabeza rebotó.

—Huh. Supongo. Lástima que no fumo.

— ¿Qué?

—Oh, ya sabes, algo que hacer con mis manos.

—Oh —dijo Bella.

Y luego, porque quería, extendió la mano y agarró la suya. Apoyó la palma de su mano sobre el dorso de la de él. Cerró los dedos detrás de su pulgar. Edward bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, y luego poco a poco volvió su palma hacia arriba, doblando sus dedos alrededor de los otros. Bella apretó.

La mano mágica de Edward. (Esa era la izquierda, por lo que tal vez no era tan mágica)

La palma amplia, cuadrada de Edward. Los dedos cortos, directos de Edward, más suave de lo que Bella esperó, más lisa que la suya propia.

Edward, Edward, Edward.

—Antes de saber que eras tú. —Él negó con la cabeza—. No hay un antes.

Bella empujó su hombro contra el suyo, y Edward se echó hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirar sus manos.

—Te vi la primera vez que vine a The Spoon —dijo él—. Te encontrabas sentada en el sofá. Y Jasper también, y tú lo mantuviste lejos. Llevabas esa falda, a cuadros azules y verdes, ¿sabes? Y tu cabello era un desastre.

Lo pinchó con el hombro, y él esbozó una sonrisa con hoyuelos de un sólo lado por un segundo antes de sacudirla lejos.

—Parecía como oro, recuerdo haberlo pensado. Tu cabello no era un color humano real. No eres castaña, ¿sabes? Tu cabello no es de color café. No, es de color café mezclado con negro, marrón, naranja o rojo. Desafía el procesamiento de CMYK (30) de cuatro colores. Es metálico.

Edward seguía sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Félix me dijo tu nombre, y no le creí, "Bella Swan", pero empecé a leer todo lo que escribías en The Spoon, y cada vez que venía, ahí te hallabas tú, en el sofá o en tu escritorio, siempre rodeada de media docena de gente o simplemente... de él. Y pensé... —Negó con la cabeza un poco más—. Cuando volviste a presentarte… Bella, no tienes que presentarte. Siempre supe quién eras.

Sacó la mano de Edward de su regazo y se volvió para mirarlo. Y entonces, porque nunca en su vida había podido esperar que alguien la besara primero, presionó su boca en su mejilla. Edward apretó los dientes, y ella sintió la presión en sus labios.

—Bella —susurró. Cerró los ojos e inclino la cabeza hacia ella.

Lo besó en la mejilla desde la nariz a la sien, luego frotó sus labios en la mejilla de nuevo, deseando que sonriera.

Él sostenía su mano con fuerza.

—Bella... —susurró de nuevo.

—Edward... —Lo besó en la mandíbula desde la oreja a la barbilla.

Comenzó a girar su cuerpo hacia ella, un poco, y ella le agarró el hombro para hacer que sucediera más rápido, para que se acercara. Él le agarró la mano por la muñeca, pero aun así dejó que ella lo tirara.

Bella pensó que se besarían a continuación. Trató de encontrar su boca.

Pero Edward seguía frotando su mejilla contra la de ella, y se sentía muy agradable, todas las partes blandas y duras de sus caras capturándose unas a las otras. Pómulos en la frente. Hueso de la mandíbula en la barbilla. La piel de Edward se encontraba enrojecida y caliente. Sus manos se mantenían firmes. Olía a jabón de barra, cerveza y pintura para tela. Dios...

Esto era mejor que un beso.

Esto era...

Bella arqueó el cuello y sintió la barbilla de Edward, y luego la nariz, la frente y entonces empujando hacia abajo de su clavícula. Dejó caer la cara en su cabello corto y cerró los ojos.

Cuando Bella era una niña, esto era lo que había imaginado siempre que había oído la palabra "besar"; dos personas frotando sus caras y sus cuellos juntos, besándose como jirafas. Había tenido un flechazo con el hijo de su niñera, y esto era lo que había fantaseado acerca de hacer con él, frotando su cuello con el de él, enterrando la cara en su cabello estilo Simon Le Bon. (Tenía nueve años, y él tenía quince, y esto, afortunadamente, nunca sucedió.)

Levantó la barbilla de nuevo, y Edward arrastró su cara hasta la de ella, canturreando en su oído.

Sea lo que sea —no besarse, ni arrinconarse— se sentía tan bien que la próxima vez que los labios de Edward estuvieran sobre los suyos, Bella pasaría sobre ellos sin tocarlos, abriéndolos con su mejilla en lugar de con su boca.

Edward canturreó de nuevo.

Bella sonrió.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió.

— ¿Estás jodidamente bromeando? —dijo alguien—. ¿La gente no puede leer?

La música de la sala de estar golpeó de nuevo en el dormitorio. "You Oughta Know", de Alanis Morissette. Bella levantó la vista hacia la puerta, era Félix de The Spoon. Félix que vivía aquí y escribió notas suplicando. Edward soltó el brazo de Bella, pero ella le agarró la mano. Sostuvo sus dos manos ahora. Rápido.

—Oh —dijo Félix, viéndose un poco estupefacto—. Edward... y Bella. Lo siento, pensé que un imbécil usaba tu habitación. Uh, continúen, supongo.

Félix cerró la puerta y Bella comenzó a reírse.

— ¿Esta es tu habitación?

La cabeza de Edward cayó.

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. "¿Por qué no vienes a mi habitación?", suena de mala calidad.

—Suena mejor que: "Vamos a hacerlo en la habitación de aquel desconocido". —Extendió los dedos y los empujó a través de los de él, apretando sus manos con fuerza. Luego se inclinó hacia él, su boca primero. Sí, el no besarse era bueno. Pero los labios perfectamente formados de Edward se hallaban ahí, perfectamente simétricos y hermosos, y seguramente los besos serían aún mejores.

—Bella—dijo, volviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Lo besó en la mejilla. Su oído. Los oídos de Edward eran perfectos, también, incluso si sobresalían en la parte superior como los mangos de las ollas. Abrió la boca sobre su oído, y Edward se apoderó de sus manos, usándolas para alejarla.

—Bella—dijo él—. No puedo.

—Puedes —dijo—. En serio.

—No. —Le soltó las manos y la agarró por los hombros, manteniéndola—. Quiero, pero no puedo.

— ¿Quieres?

Edward apretó su mandíbula y cerró los ojos, luego gruñó.

—No puedo. Bella, yo... tengo una novia.

Bella se apartó de él. Como si estuviera en llamas. (Como si él estuviera en llamas, y no fuera su trabajo apagarlo). Sus manos cayeron de sus hombros.

—Oh —dijo ella.

—No es... —Parecía muy enojado. Probablemente enojado consigo mismo. Se lamió los labios—. Quiero decir...

—Está bien —dijo ella, poniendo sus manos en el suelo y se empujó a sí misma a sus pies. Por supuesto que no estaba bien. Nada está bien—. Yo sólo...

Edward también luchaba.

—Bella, deja que te explique.

—No. —Era su turno para mover la cabeza—. No, está bien. Sólo... —Agarró el pomo de la puerta.

—No es lo que piensas —dijo.

Bella se echó a reír. —No. No, no lo es. —Tropezó a través de la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella. Dios, era ruidoso aquí. Eso era...

Dios.

Edward.

Por supuesto que tenía novia. Aunque le gustaba y quería besarla, y cada vez que hablaban, sentía si su cerebro se quemara, pero debía detenerse y razonar porque él tenía una novia.

¿Cómo podría Edward tener una novia? ¿Dónde la guardaba?

En algún lugar donde no sean las oficinas de The Spoon, seguro. Dios, Dios, Dios; no es como si hubiera engañado a Bella. Nunca la había buscado. Siempre fue Bella quién fue a su mesa de dibujo, coqueteando. Edward casi ni la miraba.

Jasper iba a amar esto.

No iba a contárselo a Jasper.

No iba a decírselo a nadie.

Dios, había pensado que le gustaba a Edward. Más de lo que a él le gustaba alguien más, de todos modos. (Incluso dijo que le gustaba. Le dijo que quería darle un beso...). (Aunque al parecer no lo suficiente como para hacerlo realmente).

Nunca debería haber tratado de darle un beso primero.

Nunca debería besar a alguien primero...

Bella siempre besaba primero.

Siempre se enamoraba de la persona que parecía menos interesado en ella. El chico que era tóxicamente arrogante o abrumadoramente tímido. O las dos cosas. El chico en la fiesta que parecía que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar.

—Debes tratar de salir con los chicos buenos. —Su amiga Angela solía decírselo en la escuela secundaria—. Son lindos. Creo que les gustarías.

—Aburrido —dijo Bella—. Inútil.

—No inútil; lindo.

Habían tenido esa conversación en la cafetería. Esperaban en la puerta así Bella podría casualmente ponerse detrás de Jacob Black en la fila, que era dos años mayor que ellas, a quién realmente le gustaba No Doubt y las carreras de autos, y que sin duda, la ignoraría.

— ¿Cuál es el punto de conseguir gustarle a un buen chico? —dijo Bella—. Un chico bueno como cualquiera.

—No deberías hacer que a alguien le gustes, Bella. Deberías querer estar con alguien a quién no puedas evitar gustarle.

—Nada bueno es fácil.

—No es cierto —dijo Angela—. Dormir. Tv. Pudín de gelatina instantáneo. — Angela era un torbellino. La echaba de menos.

—No quiero salir con el Pudín de gelatina instantáneo —dijo Bella.

—Yo me casaría con el Pudín de gelatina instantáneo.

Bella rodó sus ojos.

—Quiero salir con Quil.

—Creí que querías salir con Jacob Black.

—Jacob Black es Quil —explicó Bella—. Es el hombre en el comercial de cereal Life que odia todo. Si le gustas a Quil, sabes que eres buena. Si le gustas, eso significa algo.

Terminó besando a Jacob Black una noche después de un partido de fútbol, en una fiesta en el patio trasero de Angela. Él había permitido que lo besara a través de todo su segundo año. Y luego se había ido a la universidad, y Bella había encontrado algunos otros chicos que besar.

Nunca había pensado en besar primero como un problema; Bella tendía a conectar con gente que apreciaba la claridad.

Pero esta noche, en la habitación de Edward, fue un problema.

Había leído a Edward completamente mal: pensó que era un Quil. Pensó que él era el hobbit más gruñón en la Comarca. Pero en realidad, sólo tenía una novia.

Bella lo besó primero. La siguiente persona que besara iba a tener que hacer todo el trabajo. Asumiendo que alguna vez encontrara a alguien que creyera que ella valía la pena.

Quería ir a casa.

Quería llorar todo el camino, pensando en la boca simétrica de Edward y la forma en que su mano alzada hacía una línea perfectamente recta.

Quería encontrar a Jasper.

**xxx**

**29-** Personaje interpretado por Robin Williams en la serie Mork & Mindy.

**30-** El modelo CMYK es un modelo de color sustractivo que se utiliza en la impresión en colores.

**Pueden encontrar en el grupo de fb las fotos de los personajes que se mencionan. Se las dejaré ahí. Y ya revelamos un secreto más. Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos porque es muy tierno y siempre me dará risa cómo Bella se echa hacia atrás cuando Edward le dice la verdad.**

**Ah, por cierto, la Zima es una bebida alcohólica transparente, como agua.**

**Gracias por leer y por comentar :)**


	17. Chapter 16

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

_**xxx**_

_**Capítulo 16**_

El celular de Bella sonó. Lo contestó.

**Tierra a Bella.**

Levantó la mirada del mensaje de texto a Jasper, quien estaba sentado frente a ella en la mesa de escritores.

Él encontró sus ojos, luego bajó la mirada a su celular y escribió algo.

Miró su teléfono.

**Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.**

Bella pensó por un segundo, luego escribió en respuesta:

**Lo sé, lo siento.**

Cuando Jasper volvió a mirarla, sus cejas estaban fruncidas sobre sus ojos marrones.

Ella se sintió que se desgarraba.

Levantó su cabeza, luego arrugó su nariz. Jasper odiaba cuando Bella lloraba. Fue a su teléfono otra vez, escribiendo rápidamente.

**Háblame.**

**No puedo. No sabría por dónde empezar. **

**No me importa por dónde empieces.**

Limpió sus ojos.

Jasper suspiró.

—Bella, lo que sea… lo superaremos juntos.

Ella miró fijamente su teléfono. Después de unos segundos, _UN CONTACTO DE EMERGENCIA_ alumbró la pantalla, y comenzó a sonar. Era un tono común y corriente, _Marimba_; Bella nunca tuvo el tiempo para descubrir tonos especiales.

Agarró su ordenador y se puso de pie, atendiendo la llamada y caminando hacia la puerta, con cuidado de no cerrar la computadora o desbloquear el celular.

— ¿Hola?

_— ¡Miau!_

Bella sintió una fría oleada de decepción. Luego se sintió culpable por eso. Se supone que no te tienes que sentir una fría oleada de decepción ante el sonido de la voz de tu hija de cuatro años.

—Miau —dijo Bella, inclinándose contra el muro afuera de la habitación de escritores.

_—La abuela dijo que podía llamarte_ —dijo Bree.

—Siempre puedes llamarme. ¿Cómo estás, cielo? ¿Me hiciste algunas galletas?

_ —No._

—Oh. Está bien.

_—Tal vez la abuela hizo. Yo hice algunas para Santa y algunas para mí._

—Eso fue inteligente. Apuesto a que están deliciosas.

_—Miau_ —dijo Bree—. _Soy un gatito verde._

—Lo sé. —Bella intentó concentrarse—. Eres el mejor gatito verde del mundo. Te amo mucho, Bree.

_—Eres la mejor mami del mundo, y te amo más que a la leche y las galletas y… ¿qué más le gusta a los gatitos?_

—Las bolas de estambre —dijo Bella.

_—Las bolas de estambre_ —rió Bree—. _Es loco._

Bella respiró calmadamente.

—Bree, ¿papi está ahí?

_—Ajá._

— ¿Puedo hablar con él?

_—No._

Bella dejó caer su cabeza contra el muro.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Está durmiendo. Dijo que ni siquiera podemos subir las escaleras para hacer pipí.

Bella debería decirle a Bree que lo haga, de todas formas. Edward era su _esposo_. Y no había hablado con él por tres días. (O trece horas) (O quince años)

Bella suspiró.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedo hablar con Alice?

_—Alice está jugando Monopolio con la abuela._

—De acuerdo.

_—Tengo que irme. Mi chocolate caliente está frío ahora._

—Miau —dijo Bella—. Miau-miau, te amo, gatita verde.

_—Miau-miau, mami. Te amo más que las bolas de estambre._

Bree colgó.

_Hay un teléfono mágico en la habitación de mi niñez. Puedo usarlo para llamar a mi esposo en el pasado. (Mi esposo quien no es mi esposo todavía. Mi esposo que tal vez no será mi esposo en lo absoluto.) _

_Hay un teléfono mágico en la habitación de mi niñez. Lo desenchufé esta mañana y lo escondí en el armario. _

_Tal vez todos los teléfonos en la casa son mágicos. _

_O tal vez yo soy mágica. Temporalmente mágica. (¡Ja! ¡Juego de palabras en el viaje del tiempo!) _

_¿Cuenta cómo viaje en el tiempo? ¿Si es sólo mi voz viajando? _

_Hay un teléfono mágico escondido en mi armario. Y creo que está conectado con el pasado. Y creo que se supone que tengo que reparar algo. Creo que se supone que tengo que hacer algo bien._

Cuando Bella volvió a la habitación de escritores, Jasper parecía como si estuviera al borde de la locura. Había desabrochado otro botón de su camisa, y su cabello se encontraba pegado alrededor de sus orejas, y en su nuca.

Ella se quedó de pie en la pizarra y se hizo cargo de la situación.

No era tan difícil, habían estado hablando de esos personajes por años. Sólo necesitaban llevar sus ideas al escrito. Colocarlos en unos cuantos guiones que funcionen. Bella podía hacer eso dormida. A veces sí lo hacía dormida. Despertaría en medio de la noche, y colgaba del lado de su cama, buscando un pedazo de papel. (Nunca recordaba dejar un cuaderno junto a la cama cuando estaba despierta.)

Edward se movería en su sueño, alcanzando sus caderas, jalándola de vuelta a la cama.

_— ¿Qué estás buscando? _

_—Papel —diría ella, saliendo de la cama otra vez—. Tengo una idea que no quiero olvidar._

_Ella sentiría su boca en la base de su columna. _

_—Dímelo a mí. Lo recordaré. _

_—Tú también estás dormido. _

_Él la mordería. _

_—Dime._

_—Es un baile —respondería—. Hay un baile. Y Chloe, el personaje principal, terminará con uno de los vestidos antiguos de un baile de su mamá. Y ella intentará repararlos para mejorarlos, como en La chica de Rosa, pero no será bonito; será horrible. Y algo vergonzoso pasará en el baile, estilo "Prueba un Poco de Ternura". _

_—Lo tengo. —Entonces Edward la jalaría de vuelta a la cama, con él, sosteniéndola en su lugar—. Baile. Vestido. "Prueba un Poco de Ternura". Ahora vuelve a dormir._

_Y entonces él levantaría la camisa de pijama de Bella, mordiendo su espalda hasta que ninguno de ellos pudiera dormir de nuevo. _

_Y luego, eventualmente, se dormiría con la mano en su cadera, y la frente de él presionada en su hombro. _

_A la mañana siguiente, saldría de la ducha, y estaría escrito en el vapor del vidrio: Baile. Vestido. Prueba un poco de ternura._

Bella sacudió su cabeza y levantó la mirada a la pizarra, e intentó recordar dónde había quedado.

La noche que Edward le dijo de su novia (por supuesto que tendría una jodida novia), Jasper llevó a Bella a casa, luego volvió a la fiesta de Halloween. Bella se quedó escuchando los álbumes de Carole King(31) de su madre, y escribió un monologo realmente angustiante para uno de sus clases de teatro.

Eso fue cuando aún pensaba en actuar algún día. Antes que decidiera que tenía un mejor rostro y cerebro para la habitación de escritores.

—De todas formas, ¿por qué querrías actuar? —Fue la forma de Jasper llegar al punto—. Pararse ahí y decir las palabras de otra gente, dejar que todos te digan qué hacer… los actores son sólo hermosos títeres.

—Si eso es cierto —había dicho Bella—, seguramente sales con un montón de títeres.

Realmente, Bella no quería actuar, quería hacer monólogos. Pero odiaba los bares, ese era un problema. Además, quería casarse y tener una familia.

Jasper dijo que no había nada mejor que escribir para la televisión.

—Es comedia sana —dijo—. Y te da grandes casas y autos. Y luz del sol.

La mañana después de la fiesta de Halloween, compró comida en su camino a la casa de fraternidad de Jasper. Pasó a la chica de anoche, la cariñosa Breanna nuevamente, en el pasillo. Breanna parecía sorprendida de verla; Bella solo asintió, como si fueran compañeras.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Jasper, su cabello se encontraba húmedo, y él estaba cambiando sus sábanas.

—Asqueroso —dijo.

— ¿Qué es asqueroso?

—Esto.

— ¿Preferirías que no cambiara mis sábanas?

—Preferiría que te encargaras de todo esto, chica, sabanas, ducha, antes que llegara, así no tendría que pensar en ti teniendo sexo.

Jasper se detuvo, sosteniendo la sábana en el aire con ambas manos, y sonrió.

— ¿Eso es en lo que estás pensando?

Bella se sentó en su escritorio, ignorándolo. Él era de último año, por lo que no tenía un compañero de cuarto. Encendió su computadora, y lo observó hacer su cama.

Era verdaderamente apuesto. Intencionalmente.

La mayoría de los chicos simplemente iban por ahí con nada más que materia prima. Ojos bonitos, cabello loco, ropa que no les queda bien. La mayoría de los chicos ni siquiera sabían qué tenían para ofrecer. Pero Jasper era como una chica —era una mejor chica que Bella—, sabía cuáles eran sus fortalezas. Dejaba que su cobrizo cabello rubio creciera lo suficiente para brillar y que se colores oscuros que hacían que su piel luciera más blanca. Él se presentaba. Con todo el mundo. _Aquí estoy. Mírame. _

Bella miraba. Observaba. Y nada se movía en su estómago. No tenía ninguna emoción estar aquí, ser la que Jasper quería ver cuando había terminado con alguna amante.

Edward la había curado de Jasper.

¿Ahora qué la curaría de Edward?

¿Y por qué estaba tan atraída hacia chicos que dormían con alguien más? Si Bella fuera un animal salvaje, sería el fin de sus genes.

Jasper se tiró a la cama y prendió la televisión. Animaniacs (32). Bella le tiró su comida.

—Así que… —dijo, desenvolviéndolo—, ¿te sientes mejor esta mañana?

Levantó y puso sus pies en el escritorio, y vio los dibujos animados.

—Estoy bien.

Cuando el episodio terminó, Bella se volteó al computador y abrió un archivo. Aparte de su columna, el horóscopo de Bella, y sus funciones en la gestión de editores, también escribían una regular reseña de parodias para The Spoon, "Las Reseñas de tu Mamá…" que se presentaba con una foto de la mamá de Jasper. Esta semana, hacían Trainspotting (33).

Jasper aún observaba las caricaturas.

—Tiene novia —dijo Bella.

El rostro de Jasper se volteó al de ella, sus cejas frunciéndose.

— ¿Todo este tiempo?

—Aparentemente.

Apagó la televisión y se levantó de su cama, llevando otra silla junto a Bella y sentándose.

—Que se joda —dijo, golpeándola con el hombro—. Te lo digo, no se encontraban destinados a estar juntos.

— ¿Desde cuándo crees en "destinados a estar juntos"?

—Desde siempre, Bella, presta atención. Soy un romántico.

—Sólo pregúntale a las chicas del desfile los sábados por la mañana.

—Los desfiles son románticos. ¿Quién no ama un desfile?

Trabajaron en la reseña de la película hasta que fue tiempo de que Jasper se fuera a trabajar (a su otro trabajo, en la tienda de ropa). Intentó hacer reír a Bella; y cuando él se apoyó en su hombro mientras escribía, casi lo dejó hacerlo.

Para el momento que salió de la casa de fraternidad, se sentía mucho mejor respecto a Edward y su inevitable novia…

No, no era verdad.

Aún se sentía terrible por eso, pero se sentía mejor respecto a la vida. Al menos Bella sería, posiblemente, una de esas geniales mujeres solteras, una con un interesante trabajo y un elegante mejor amigo y un buen cabello. Probablemente, podría tener decentes hombres de una noche si bajaba sus estándares.

Se sintió completamente mal otra vez tan pronto cuando vio a Edward de pie en la parada del bus cruzando la calle. Un bus se detuvo. Cuando se alejó, Edward estaba sentado ahí, mirándola fijamente.

Levantó su mano y le señaló que se acercara.

Bella se cruzó de brazos, y frunció el ceño.

Edward se puso de pie.

Debería simplemente ignorarlo. Caminar directo a su auto. Dejarlo ahí. De todas formas, ¿qué hacía él aquí?

Él le hizo un gesto otra vez.

Bella frunció el ceño, miró a ambos lados, luego medio corrió a través de la calle.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo cerca de él.

—Que impresionante verte aquí —dijo ella estúpidamente.

—No en realidad —dijo—. He estado esperándote.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí.

Bella entrecerró sus ojos. Edward parecía cansado. Y decidido. Y sorprendentemente rosado en la luz del día.

—Intento descubrir si eso es raro —dijo ella.

—No me interesa si lo es. —Se acercó a ella—. Sabía que estarías aquí, y necesitaba decirte algo.

—Pudiste haber llamado.

—Claro. —Edward sacó la primera página de su cuaderno y se lo tendió. Era un bosquejo de un árbol ciprés en frente de la fraternidad de Jasper. También un zorrillo conduciendo un auto. Y luego, el nombre de Edward —Edward C. — y un número de teléfono.

Bella tomó el pedazo de papel con ambas manos.

—Necesitaba decirte que —tragó y sacó el flequillo de su rostro, a pesar de que era muy corto para estorbar—, ya no tengo novia.

Bella tragó, también.

— ¿Ah, no?

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—Eso fue rápido —dijo ella. Edward suspiró, y apenas sacudió su cabeza otra vez.

—No era serio, serio.

—De acuerdo… —dijo Bella.

—Así que —Edward lucía determinado—, quería que supieras eso. Y, también, creí que tal vez… podíamos probar de nuevo. O simplemente intentar. Ya sabes, salir o algo. Algún día. Ahora que no… tengo novia.

Una sonrisa se escabulló de la boca de Bella. Intentó reprimirla.

Edward no tenía novia.

Esto incluso sería un resultado directo de Bella. Y a pesar que no se consideraba una rompe hogares, aunque no quería salir con un chico en particular que besaba otras chicas, y luego volvía a casa para romper con su novia, Bella quería salir con Edward. O tal vez sólo quería frotar rostros otra vez.

—Me gustaría —dijo.

Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante. Mordió su labio inferior y exhaló.

—Bueno.

—Bueno —repitió Bella.

Dio un paso más. Delante de él, en realidad. Su auto se hallaba allí, media cuadra arriba.

—De acuerdo —dijo, agitando su número torpemente hacia él.

Él saludó también, entonces empujó sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Bella tomó unos cuantos pasos más, entonces se giró.

—Sí, está bien... ¿ahora?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tratamos de nuevo, ahora?

—Ahora.

Empezó a caminar de regreso hacia él.

—Sí, quiero decir... puedo pretender que necesito pensar esto y luego no quiero meterme en una relación. Pero realmente no soy buena en eso. Soy mucho mejor metiéndome de lleno en las cosas. Y no es como si acabaras de dejar a tu esposa.

—Estábamos comprometidos —dijo Edward. Como si estuviera obligado a decirlo.

Bella se detuvo.

— ¿Oh Dios, lo estaban?

—No realmente —dijo dolido—. Nos comprometimos. Pero entonces decidimos pasar un tiempo separados.

— ¿Y anoche?

—Continuábamos separados.

—Entonces, anoche, en realidad no tenías novia.

Edward se estremeció.

—Parece un tecnicismo de tiempo.

— ¿Cuándo terminaron?

—Esta mañana.

— ¿Despertaste esta mañana e inmediatamente rompiste con tu novia?

—La llamé.

—No... —Bella se cubrió un ojo—. No me digas que lo hiciste por teléfono. —Realmente no quería salir con un tipo que podría romper por teléfono con ella algún día.

Edward empujó su cabello lejos de su cara.

—Tuve que hacerlo. Ella está en Washington

— ¿Washington?

Asintió, mordiendo su labio otra vez.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

—Llevábamos juntos—dijo Edward—. Desde la secundaria.

—Jesús —dijo Bella—. ¿Rompiste con tu amor de secundaria, tu prometida por mí?

—No es mi prometida —dijo—. Ya no. Y no fue por ti.

Bella frunció el ceño. Ahora que ella no era la razón, como que quería serlo.

—Íbamos a terminar igual —dijo.

Ella frunció el ceño un poco más.

—Es decir —dijo Edward—. Habíamos estado hablando de intentarlo de nuevo. Pero entonces te conocí. Y pensé que si yo sentía lo que siento por ti, tal vez eso era una sólida evidencia de que ella y yo deberíamos terminar.

—Creo que jamás te oí decir tantas palabras juntas —dijo Bella.

—Estaba un poco fuera de juego.

Ella sonrió. Un poco.

— ¿Te eché a perder el juego?

—Cristo —murmuró—. Si. Pasaré la noche despierto, después de romper con mi amor de secundaria por ti.

Se acercó a él.

—No sólo por mí —Bella realmente era terrible coqueteando. O incluso queriendo hacerlo. Ella tenía cero en ese juego.

—Eres el cien por ciento la razón por lo que lo hice esta mañana —dijo Edward.

Eso no debería hacer feliz a Bella. ¿Sería terrible para esa pobre chica en Nebraska saber que su novio rompió con ella para poder salir corriendo para estar con alguien más?

Bella imaginaba a una chica rubia con mejillas llorosas, parada en medio de una pradera solitaria.

— ¿Estás triste? —le preguntó, sinceramente—. ¿Necesitas ir a casa y escuchar todos tus casetes y pensar en este capítulo de cierre en tu vida?

—Tal vez —dijo—. Creo que sólo necesito dormir un poco.

—De acuerdo. Solo...

— ¿Cómo debía evitar besar a Edward cuando su boca estaba justo a la altura de su boca todo el tiempo? No tenía ni siquiera que ponerse de puntillas. Bella se apoderó de la parte delantera de su camiseta y se inclinó.

Ella lo besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias —dijo antes de girarse otra vez—. Por la información.

—Llámame —susurró Edward.

—Lo haré.

—Llámame antes de que creas que deberías hacerlo.

—Te llamaré esta noche.

Bella sonrió caminando hacia su auto.

Edward no tenía novia.

Por, las próximas tres horas, por lo menos.

Ella lo llamó esa noche. Después lo llevó a Versalles en Venice Boulevard para comer pollo con ajo y plátanos fritos. Edward no conocía nada de Los Ángeles, pasaba todo su tiempo en su piso o en el campus, o en el agua, aunque la odiaba.

Odiaba, la práctica.

Edward amaba el concepto del océano. Lucía casi animado cuando hablaba de corales y vida marina.

Nadie nunca describiría a Edward como animado. O expresivo. Sus pensamientos no eran expresados por su rostro. Lo que significaba que Bella analizaba cada gesto, cada movimiento de sus ojos y trató de averiguar qué significan. Le pareció una excelente manera de pasar el resto de su vida.

Edward no se encontraba seguro de cómo pasar el resto de su vida.

Bromeó acerca de que trágicamente tomó malas decisiones. Había decidido estudiar Oceanografía porque nada llamaba su atención, entonces terminó atrapado en California durante cuatro años. Cuando él y su novia de la secundaria —quien se llamaba Tanya (Tanya Denali) se distanciaron por un año, la solución de Edward fue proponerle matrimonio.

—No soy bueno para saber lo que quiero —dijo durante un amanecer. Se encontraban sentados en la playa, y Edward sostenía la mano de Bella— .Usualmente no soy bueno en querer las cosas.

La arena se encontraba húmeda, y corría una brisa fresca. Bella la usaba como excusa para sentarse cerca de él. Llevaba su falda a cuadros azul y verde con sus botas Doc Martens rojo, y empujaba su rodilla contra el muslo de Edward, porque en realidad Edward —Edward sin novia, y diciendo que ella le gustaba— era demasiado para dejarlo pasar.

—Entonces estamos bien —dijo—. Porque soy súper buena en querer cosas. Quiero cosas hasta que siente enfermizo. Quiero cosas como por dos personas normales, al menos.

—Realmente —dijo Edward. Es lo que decía cuándo no tenía nada que decir pero quería seguir hablando. Siempre lo decía con una sonrisita burlona, que habría parecido falsa si sus ojos no brillaran tanto.

—Realmente—dijo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.

Hubiera sido demasiado fácil y demasiado cursi de decir "a ti", incluso si si se encontraba en el tope de sus deseos en ese momento.

—Quiero escribir —dijo Bella—. Quiero hacer reír a la gente. Quiero crear un espectáculo. Y luego otro. Y entonces otro. Quiero ser James L. Brooks (34).

—No tengo idea de quién es.

—Filisteo.

— ¿Es un filisteo?

—Y quiero escribir un libro de ensayos. Y quiero formar parte de la Los Niños en el pasillo.

—Tendrías que fingir ser un hombre —dijo Edward.

—Y canadiense. —Estuvo de acuerdo.

—Y habrá un montón de escenas dónde estás vestida como un hombre, que se viste como una mujer… va a ser muy confuso.

—Estoy preparada.

Edward se rió. (Casi. Sonrió y movió sus hombros y pecho).

—Y quiero un carrito de Crayolas —dijo Bella.

— ¿Qué es un carrito de Crayolas?

—Es algo que existía cuando era niña, una especie de vitrina giratoria con crayones, marcadores y pinturas.

—Creo que tuve uno de esos.

Bella sacó en su mano.

— ¿Tenías un carrito de Crayolas?

—Creo que sí. Era amarillo, ¿no? ¿Y tenía pinturas y carteles? Creo que todavía está en nuestro sótano.

—He querido un Carrito de Crayolas desde 1981 —dijo Bella—. Es todo lo que le pedí Papá Noel, tres años seguidos.

— ¿Por qué tus padres no lo compraron?

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Mi mamá pensaba que era estúpido. Me compró crayones y pintura en su lugar.

—Bien —Bajó sus cejas cuidadosamente—. Probablemente podrías tener el mío.

Bella golpeó el pecho con sus manos juntas.

—Calla —Ella sabía que era estúpido, pero estaba realmente emocionada por eso—. Edward Cullen acaba de hacer realidad mi mayor sueño.

Edward sostuvo su mano sobre su corazón. Su cara era neutral, pero sus ojos oscilaban. Susurró—: ¿Qué más quieres, Bella?

—Dos niños —dijo—. Un niño y una niña. Pero no hasta que mi imperio en TV esté en marcha.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

—Cristo

—También una casa con un porche grande. Y un marido al que le guste conducir en vacaciones. Y un auto, obviamente, con asientos espaciosos.

—Realmente eres espectacular en esto.

—Quiero un pase anual a Disneyland. Una oportunidad para trabajar con Bernadette Peters (35). Quiero ser feliz. Quiero serlo al menos el setenta u ochenta por ciento del tiempo. Quiero ser activa y seriamente feliz.

Edward frotó las manos en su camiseta azul. Esta decía NORTH HIGH WRESTLING. ¡ACABEN CON ELLOS! Su mandíbula se encontraba tensa, y sus ojos azules casi negros.

—Y quiero volar sobre el océano —ella dijo.

Él tragó y tocó su cara con la mano libre. Estaba fría y desparramó restos de arena sobre el cuello de Bella.

—Creo que te quiero —dijo.

Bella apretó la mano que sostenía sobre su pecho y lo utilizó como un ancla para tirarse más cerca.

—Crees...

Edward lamió sus labios inferiores y asintió.

—Creo que... creo que simplemente te quiero —dijo.

—Está bien —acordó Bella.

Edward parecía sorprendido… casi se echó a reír.

— ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió, suficientemente cerca a chocar su nariz contra la suya.

—De acuerdo. Me puedes tener.

Empujó su frente contra la de ella, tirando de su barbilla.

—Me gusta eso.

—Sí.

—Realmente —dijo

—Realmente —prometió.

Tocó su boca y torció la cabeza hacia arriba, alejándose y mirándola. Respiraba con dificultad a través de su nariz. Todavía sostenía su mejilla.

Bella intentó permanecer con una expresión tan neutral como le era posible:

Realmente. Me puedes tener. Porque soy buena en querer cosas y en conseguir lo que quiero y no puedo pensaren nada más que quererte. Realmente, realmente, realmente.

Edward asintió. Como si le hubieran dado una orden. Luego soltó la mano de Bella y la apoyó suavemente en la arena.

Se inclinó sobre ella, sus manos a ambos lados de los hombros y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bella —dijo. Entonces la besó.

Eso fue todo, realmente.

Fue entonces cuando Edward fue agregado a la lista de las cosas que quería, necesitaba y estaba destinada a tener algún día. Fue entonces cuando decidió que Edward era la persona que iba a conducir en los viajes de carretera durante la noche. Y era Edward quien iba a sentarse a su lado en los Emmys (36).

La besó como si dibujara una línea perfectamente recta.

La besó como si trabajara con tinta de la India.

Entonces fue cuando Bella decidió, con gran seguridad, que Edward era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Estaban muy cansados.

Jasper había desarmado con los dedos todos los rizos de su cabello. Lucía menos con JFK Jr. (37), y más como Joe Piscopo (38).

—No vamos a añadir un personaje gay de la india —dijo. Eso era definitivo.

Alec se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Pero Bella dijo que quería añadir alguna diversidad.

—Ella no dijo que quería agregarte a ti.

—Rahul no soy yo. Es alto, y él no usa gafas.

—Es peor que tú —dijo Jasper—. Es una representación de ti.

—Bueno, todos estos blancos son sólo representaciones tuyas.

Jasper despeinó su cabello un poco más.

—Representación... yo nunca apareceré en este espectáculo. Ya hay una representación mía en Gossip Girl.

—Bella —dijeron ambos a la vez.

—Rahul puede quedarse —dijo Bella—. Pero esta es una comedia de inadaptados; tiene que ser bajito y usar gafas.

— ¿Por qué le harías eso a Rahul? —Alec dobló sus brazos—. Ahora nunca encontrará una pareja.

Jasper rodó sus ojos.

—Jesús, Alec, encontrarás una pareja.

—Uno, estoy hablando de Rahul. Y dos, no creo que quieras decir eso.

Bella puso una mano en el hombro de Alec.

—Él encontrará una pareja, Alec. Voy a inventarle un novio maravilloso.

— ¿Harías eso por mí, Bella?

—Lo haré por Rahul.

—Ese episodio será muy divertido —dijo Jasper.

Alec se levantó y guardó su laptop en su mochila.

—Rahul se queda — dijo a Jasper—. Hice a un chico indio una estrella.

Alec salió, con la cabeza alta.

Jasper todavía fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Eso significa que tenemos que retroceder para introducir a Rahul en el piloto?

—Puede salir en el tercer episodio —dijo Bella—. Un par de personajes gays es justo lo que necesitamos. Dijiste que mostraríamos nuestro 1995.

—Lo sé.

Bella cerró su laptop.

—Sé que dijimos que revisaríamos los guiones en casa, pero no sé cuánto haré esta noche...

—Quédate —dijo Jasper—. Comeremos y trabajaremos juntos.

—No puedo. Tengo que llamar a Edward. —Ya eran las ocho en Forks. Bella quería llamarlo a las diez.

Jasper la estudió durante un minuto. Como si pensara que ella realmente no le contaba lo que sucedía.

¿Qué pasaría si llamaba a Jasper esta noche desde el teléfono amarillo? ¿Se comunicaría con el Jasper de 1998 en la casa Sig Ep? ¿Una de las chicas con las que dormía contestaría?

Jasper nunca hablaba de las chicas de una noche ahora, pero Bella asumía que el desfile continuaba.

—Gracias —dijo—.Por seguir adelante hoy. Sé que algo está seriamente mal contigo.

Bella desconectó su teléfono.

—Y me está matando que no me hables de esto —dijo.

—Lo siento.

—No quiero que lo sientas, Bella, quiero que seas graciosa.

**xxx**

**31- **Carole King es una cantante y compositora estadounidense. Compusó canciones geniales durante los 60s y se concentró más en la parte de ser cantante en la década de los 70s.

**32- **Animaniacs fue una caricatura de unos gatos llamados Wakko, Yakko y Dot que tienen aventuras.

**33- **Trainspotting es una película británica sobre unos chicos de Edimburgo adictos a la heroína.

**34- **James L. Brooks es un director de cine y TV y guionista. Guionista de Los Simpson.

**35- **Bernadette Peters es una actriz y cantante estadounidense.

**36- **Los Emmys son unos premios que reconocen la excelencia en la industria de la TV americana. Se nominan talk shows, series, realities, etc.

**37- **JFK Jr. es acrónimo para John Fitzgerald Kennedy Junior, hijo del ex presidente de los EUA, John F. Kennedy.

**38- **Joe Piscopo es un comediante de la televisión americana.

**Y esas son todas las referencias. Mmm, son muchas. Ya llevamos 38 y es casi la mitad de la historia. Ya me siento con la capacidad de ser parte del jurado de los Emmys, espero que ustedes también ;) **

**Y otro secreto más de ese Edward. ¿Les gustan los hombres como él? ¿De esos tímidos que parece que tienen cero interés en ustedes o les gusta que ellos den el primer paso? Yo lo único que puedo decir es que soy un poco como Bella porque no me gusta quedarme con las ganas de nada xd.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya arrebasamos los 100 :)**

**Nos leemos el lunes y que tengan un excelente fin de semana. Las quiero.**


	18. Chapter 17

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

_**xxx**_

_**Capítulo 17**_

En el momento en que Bella se detuvo en la calzada de su madre, se encontraba cien por ciento segura de que si llamaba a Edward esta noche desde el teléfono amarillo, él contestaría en el pasado.

O al parecer, eso era lo que se suponía debía ocurrir.

Y se encontraba mil por ciento segura de que lo llamaría. A pesar de que podía ser peligroso. (Si fuera real.) (Bella tenía que escoger un lado, real o no real, y mantenerse en él.)

Tenía que llamar. No puedes sólo ignorar un teléfono que llama al pasado. Ni puedes saber que está ahí y no llamar.

Bella no podía, de todos modos.

Sea lo sea que estuviese pasando, este papel se lo habían dado a ella. Edward no era el que tenía un teléfono mágico que podría llamar en el futuro.

(Dios, tal vez debería probar esa teoría, podría pedirle que llamara a su yo del pasado... No. De ninguna manera. ¿Y si su madre respondía, y empezaba a hablar de Alice y Bree y el divorcio? ¿Qué pasa si Bella contestaba el teléfono en 1998 y decía algo horrible e inmaduro, y lo arruinaba? Claramente no podía confiar en la Bella de mil novecientos noventa y ocho.)

Rosalie abrió la puerta de la casa antes de que Bella pudiera tocar.

— ¿Hay una pizza en camino? —preguntó Bella.

—No.

Bella se quedó afuera en el porche.

—En el horno —dijo Rosalie, rodando los ojos—. Sólo entra.

Bella lo hizo. Su mamá y Phil cenaban en la cocina.

—Estás en casa temprano —dijo su mamá—. Hice una ensalada cesar, si tienes hambre, y hay Puppy Chow (9) para el postre.

Los perros empezaron a ladrar debajo de la mesa.

—No es para ti, mamita —dijo la mamá de Bella, inclinándose para hacer contacto visual con la embarazada—. Este puppy chow es para las mamás y los papás mayores. Las pequeñas mamás no pueden tener chocolate… lo juro, Kenny, entienden lo que decimos.

Rosalie se encontraba de pie a un lado de la puerta principal, tirando de la cortina, por lo que podría asomarse en un ángulo.

Todos eran conscientes del hecho de que Bella se hallaba aquí. Incluso los perros seguían cada movimiento con sus pequeños ojos.

Bella probablemente podría volver a casa sin tener que hablar con su mamá al respecto. Su madre acababa de empezar a descongelar otra chuleta de cerdo para la cena y quejarse cuando Bella dejó su bolso sobre la mesa, tal vez su madre pensó que regresaría a casa.

—Gracias —dijo Bella, en dirección a su habitación—. No tengo mucha hambre.

— ¿Vas a venir más tarde? —preguntó su mamá.

—No —gritó Bella—: ¡voy a llamar a Edward!

— ¡Dile que mandamos saludos! ¡Y que todos todavía lo amamos! ¡Dile que siempre será parte de esta familia!

—No le voy a decir nada de eso.

— ¿Por qué no?

Bella se encontraba a mitad de camino por el pasillo.

— ¡Porque va a pensar que estoy loca!

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, y rápidamente la cerró, pensó un momento, y luego empujó un aparador contra ella. Corrió hacia el armario y empezó a vaciar las cosas de su habitación. Había enterrado el teléfono en la parte inferior, bajo un viejo saco de dormir, un par de rollos de papel de regalo, con los patines de la escuela primaria...

Ahí estaba. Ahí.

Bella cayó sobre sus talones y se quedó mirando el teléfono, sin estar segura de si debía tocarlo, o debía frotarlo tres veces y pedir un deseo.

Tomó el auricular y lo acercó a su cabeza. No había tono de marcado.

Bueno, por supuesto, que no había tono de marcado, ya que no se encontraba enchufado. No estaba enchufado al portal de espacio/tiempo que había en la pared detrás de la cama (risa maniática.)

Ella se arrastró hasta su cama y miró debajo para conectar el teléfono. Luego se levantó de nuevo, desenredó el cable de los resortes de la cama y se apoyó en la cama con el teléfono en su regazo.

Bien. Aquí estamos. Es hora de llamar a Edward.

Edward…

Bella contuvo el aliento mientras marcaba su número y después lo expulsó cuando contestó al teléfono en el primer tono.

_— ¿Hola?_

— ¿Edward?

_—Hola_ —dijo. Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz. La que sólo movía apenas un poco su mejilla—. _Pensé que podrías ser tú._

—Así es —dijo—. Soy yo.

_— ¿Cómo estás?_

—Estoy…—Bella cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que todavía no había exhalado correctamente. Lo hizo ahora, abrazando sus rodillas y poniendo el teléfono en el suelo a su lado. Este era Edward, todavía allí. Todavía tomaba sus llamadas—. Mejor ahora —dijo, frotándose los ojos en la parte posterior de la muñeca.

_—Yo también_ —dijo, y Dios, era bueno escuchar eso. Dios, era bueno escucharlo.

Bella y Edward nunca pasaron tanto tiempo separados, no desde que se casaron.

Ella se volvía loca, sin hablar con él todos los días, sin estar con él. En el presente. En la vida real.

¿Era eso lo que pasaba aquí? ¿Alucinaba Bella estas llamadas telefónicas porque extrañaba Edward? ¿Porque lo necesitaba?

Lo necesitaba.

Edward era hogar. Era algo básico.

Edward se encontraba siempre con Bella, sincronizados, y empezando juntos todos los días. Él era el único que la conocía exactamente como era. Debería decirle acerca de esta mágica locura del teléfono. Ahora mismo.

Podría decírselo, siempre podía decirle a Edward cualquier cosa. Bella y Edward eran malos en un montón de cosas, pero eran buenos para estar al lado del otro. Edward era especialmente bueno en estar al lado de Bella, estar allí cuando ella lo necesitaba.

Pensó en todas las veces que se quedó hasta tarde para ayudarla con un guión. La forma en que estuvo a su lado después de que Alice nació (cuando Bella se encontraba deprimida y con dolor y luego, en la terrible lactancia materna). La forma en que nunca la hizo sentirse loca, incluso cuando actuaba como una loca, y nunca la hizo sentirse como un fracaso, incluso cuando ella fallaba.

Si había alguien con quién podía hablar de esto, era con Edward.

_— ¿Bella? ¿Te perdí?_

—No —dijo ella. Jesús. No podía decírselo a Edward—. Estoy aquí.

_—Háblame de tu día._

Bueno, primero desconecté mi teléfono con magia, entonces me metí en el auto eléctrico…

—Trabajé con Jasper en Passing Time —dijo, porque era lo único verdadero que Bella podía decir con seguridad.

Inmediatamente deseó poder cambiar lo que dijo. Mencionar a Jasper era como una desconexión con Edward; eso era tan cierto en aquel entonces como ahora. (Bien, entonces, tal vez no podía hablar con Edward acerca de todo.)

_—Ah_ —dijo, con la voz notablemente más fría.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó.

_—Yo..._ —Se aclaró la garganta. Lo oyó conscientemente dejar que el enojo se fuera. Edward todavía hacía eso, también. La irritación se congelaba en su rostro, y a continuación, la quitaba de encima—._Ayudé a mi madre a hornear más galletas_ —dijo—. _Hizo unas pocas para ti. _

—Gracias.

_—Entonces me las comí._

—Bastardo.

Rio.

_—Y luego... conocí a ese hombre que mi padre quería que conociera, el tipo que era el policía del ferrocarril. _

Le tomó un segundo para comprenderlo. El amigo del padre de Edward, el policía del ferrocarril. Cierto. Hubo un trabajo que Edward pensó hacer, nunca seriamente, en Forks.

—Sigo pensando que lo has inventado —dijo

_—No lo estoy inventando._

—Detectives del ferrocarril. Suena como un drama de una hora en la CBS.

_—Suena muy interesante_ —dijo Edward—. _Como las mejores partes de la labor policial, el pensamiento y la resolución de problemas, pero no tener que caminar o contestar las llamadas al 9-1-1._

—Esta semana en Detectives del ferrocarril —bromeó Bella—, el equipo descubre un alijo de vagabundos somnolientos…

_—Algo por el estilo._

— ¿Busca oceanógrafos el ferrocarril?

_—No. Gracias a Dios. Emmett, el amigo de mi papá, dijo que no importaba el grado en que estuviera, que cualquier experiencia con las ciencias ayudaría. _

—Oh —dijo Bella—. Eso está muy bien. —Trató muy duro de decirlo en serio.

_—Fue bueno_ —dijo—. _Luego vine a casa, encontré a Tanya, y acabé comiéndome un helado con ella._

Jesús, todo el día de Edward sin Bella había sido un ensayo general.

—Tanya—dijo ella—.Eso es... estupendo. Apuesto que Tanya piensa que debes convertirte en un detective de ferrocarril.

_— ¿Y tú no? ¿Qué estás diciendo?_ —Sonaba frío otra vez.

—Nada. Lo siento. Sólo...Tanya.

_— ¿Estás celosa de Tanya?_

—Hemos hablado de esto —dijo Bella.

_—No, no hemos hablado._ —Edward estuvo en desacuerdo.

Estaba en lo cierto; en 1998, no lo hicieron.

_—En realidad no estás celosa de Tanya_ —dijo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ella era tu prometida.

_—Sólo algo así. Y rompí con ella por ti. _

—No se puede tener algo así como una prometida, Edward.

_—Sabes que yo nunca quise proponérmele…_

—Eso lo hace peor.

_—Bella. No puedes estar celosa de Tanya, es como el sol estando celoso de una bombilla. _

Ella sonrió. Pero se mantuvo discutiendo.

—Puedo estar celosa de cualquiera que sea que te tuviera primero. Si fuera a la tienda de batidos y compartiera un batido de leche con mi ex novio-barra-casi prometido, estarías celoso.

_—Cierto._ —Edward resopló—. _Pero yo no debo estar celoso cuando tú pasas todo el día con Jasper._

—Jasper no es mi ex-novio.

_—Dios, no, él es peor._

_Reglas_, quería gritar Bella. ¡Reglas, reglas, reglas! ¿No existían todas sus reglas en 1998?

—No se puede comparar a Jasper con Tanya —dijo—. Nunca dormí con Jasper.

Hubo un fuerte chasquido, alguien tomando otro teléfono. Bella se llenó de pánico, como si estuviera en la secundaria y hubiera pasado su toque de queda en el teléfono, y casi colgó.

_— ¿Bella?_ —Su mamá sonaba vacilante. Quién sabe cuándo fue la última vez que había tomado el teléfono fijo.

—Sí, ¿mamá? ¿Necesitas usar el teléfono?

_—No… me preguntaba si querías algo de puppy chow. _

—Gracias. Todavía no.

_— ¿Es Edward?_

_—Sí soy_ —dijo Edward—._ Hola, Liz._

Bella hizo una mueca. Su madre solía insistir en que Edward la llamara "Liz." Y luego, después de que él y Bella se comprometieron, había insistido en que la llamara "mamá", lo que al principio lo puso muy incómodo.

—Siento como que estoy engañando a mi mamá—había dicho.

—Sólo intenta no decirle nada —le aconsejó Bella—. Me enojé con ella una vez, cuando tenía catorce años, y no la llame "mamá" por un año.

_—Oh, cariño_ —la mamá de Bella susurró en el teléfono—. _Todavía es "mamá". Todavía somos familia. Se suponía que Bella te lo dijera. Nada de esto afecta a nuestros sentimientos por ti. _

Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward se quedó sin habla.

—Está bien, mamá —dijo Bella—, gracias. Voy a hablar contigo más tarde.

_—Gracias, Liz_ —dijo Edward.

Su madre suspiró.

_—Ahora, Edward, dile a tu madre que dije hola…_

Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios. En 1998, la madre de Bella y Esme ni siquiera se conocían todavía.

—Mamá —Bella la cortó—. Edward y yo hablábamos de algo realmente importante, y necesito que cuelgues ahora.

_—Oh, por supuesto. Edward, cariño…_

—Ahora, mamá. Te lo ruego. —Si esto se prolongara mucho más tiempo, Bella retrocedería todo el camino de vuelta a la niñez temprana.

Su madre suspiró.

_—Muy bien, puedo entender. Adiós, Edward. Ha sido bueno escuchar tu voz. _

Si ella hubiera mencionado a las niñas, Bella empezaría a gritar. Lo haría. Debía averiguar cómo explicarlo después.

_—Adiós, mamá._

Su madre suspiró en el receptor hasta el segundo en el que colgó.

Bella no estaba segura de cómo recuperarse.

_—Entonces _—dijo Edward—_,supongo que tu madre piensa que rompimos._

Ella tomó un segundo para sentirse totalmente respaldada por su pensamiento, entonces dijo—: También pensé que lo hicimos, hasta hace unos pocos días.

_— ¿Pero no ahora?_

—No —dijo Bella—, ahora no.

_—No importa lo que pase_ —dijo—, _nunca voy a llamar a tu madre "Mamá". Es muy raro. _

—Lo sé —dijo ella—. Te cubriré.

Edward comenzó una oración, luego se detuvo. Entonces empezó otra vez.

_— Bella, yo… bueno, nunca dormí con Tanya. _

—Pero… —Bella se detuvo—. Sí, lo hiciste. Se comprometieron.

_—Nunca me acosté con ella._ —La voz de Edward cayó—. _Ella quería esperar hasta el matrimonio. Su primer novio fue un monstruo, por lo que ella reclamó su virginidad. _

— ¿Reclamó su virginidad?

_—Déjalo, Bella. Puede hacer lo que quiera con su virginidad. _

—Cierto —dijo Bella, asintiendo—. Cierto... no suena como una mala idea, en realidad. Tal vez reclame la mía antes de que vuelvas. En el nombre de la Reina Elizabeth.

Edward sonaba como si se estuviera riendo.

—Porque ella era la reina virgen (39)—dijo Bella.

—Lo entiendo.

Bella estaba tranquila. Edward nunca se acostó con Tanya. Siempre asumió que tuvo sexo fabuloso y joven con Tanya. Recién descubierto sexo adolescente. "Comer hot dogs picantes afuera del Tasty Freeze" (40), etcétera.

¿Significaba que nunca tuvo sexo con nadie más que con Bella?

Pensó en su primera vez. En el apartamento de Edward, en medio de la noche.

Riendo y buscando a tientas el condón, y Bella quería superar esta primera vez juntos, para que pudieran llegar a estar juntos, lo que sea que eso significase.

¿Era la primera vez para Edward?

Eso era exactamente el tipo de cosas que él no le diría. A Edward no le gustaba hablar de sexo. Y no le gusta hablar del antes. Antes de que estuvieran juntos, antes de Bella. (A él no le gustaba hablar del ayer.)

Pensó en Edward. Prácticamente un adolescente, pálido como el papel. Concentrado, riendo entre dientes y tocándola como si estuviera hecha de vidrio.

Edward.

—No puedes estar celoso de Jasper—ofreció Bella en voz baja.

_—De verdad_ —resopló.

—En serio. Eso es como el sol estando celoso de…

_— ¿Un sol de tamaño comparable?_

—Iba a decir la luna.

_—El sol, probablemente está celoso de la luna_ —dijo Edward—._ Está un infierno mucho más cerca. _

—Jasper y yo solo somos amigos —dijo. Era cierto, siempre había sido cierto. Mejores amigos, pero sólo amigos.

_—Tú y Jasper no son sólo nada._

—Edward…

_—Es tu alma gemela_ —dijo Edward. Y por la forma en que lo dijo, sonaba como si ya lo hubiera pensando, como si lo hubiera pensando una y otra vez, como si hubiera escogido esas palabras de forma intencional.

La mandíbula de Bella cayó contra el recibidor.

—Jasper. No. Es. Mi alma gemela.

_— ¿En serio? ¿No estás planeando tu vida en torno a él?_

—No. —Bella se inclinó hacia delante. Incluso en 1998, eso no era verdad—. No. Dios. Planeo mi vida en torno a mí.

_— ¿Hay alguna diferencia?_

—Edward…

_—No, Bella, admitámoslo. Soy optativo para ti, lo sé. Sé que me amas. Sé que quieres estar conmigo. Pero puedes imaginarte una vida sin mí. Si me voy ahora, si no vuelvo, no tendrás que modificar tu gran plan. Jasper es tu gran plan. Es obvio. No creo que puedas imaginar pasar veinticuatro horas sin él._

— ¿Estás pidiéndome que lo haga?

_—No._ —Edward sonaba abatido—. _No. Sé… lo que tienen juntos. Nunca te pediría que escogieras entre nosotros._

Nunca lo hizo.

A Edward nunca le agradó Jasper, eso no cambió con los años. Pero tampoco se quejaba de él. Nunca se quejaba del tiempo que Jasper y Bella pasaban juntos. De las largas horas o los mensajes de texto en medio de la noche, o los días cuando Edward y Bella llevaban a las chicas a Disneyland, y Bella terminaba sentada en el bordillo de la atracción de Critter Country, hablando con Jasper sobre algún guión de emergencia por teléfono.

Y Bella estaba tan agradecida por ello. Por la aceptación de Edward. (Incluso si era sólo resignación).

A veces se sentía como si estuviera caminando por una fina y precaria línea entre ambos. Como si no hubiera suficiente de ella para ser quien necesitaba ser para ellos.

Si Edward la presionaba, o le exigía algo —si alguno de ellos lo hacía— todo se vendría abajo.

Bella se vendría abajo.

Pero Edward nunca lo hizo. Nunca pareció celoso. Enojado, resentido, cansado, molesto, perdido: sí. Pero no celoso. Siempre confió en ella en lo que a Jasper respectaba.

¿Qué haría Bella si Edward le pedía escoger entre ellos?

¿Qué habría hecho si se lo hubiera preguntado en 1998?

Estaría molesta. Podría haber escogido a Jasper sólo porque no era él quien le pedía que tomara tal decisión. Y porque conoció a Jasper primero — cronológicamente. Lo conocía desde que su abuelo aún vivía.

Bella no sabía en ese entonces lo mucho que llegaría a necesitar a Edward, en cómo se convertiría el aire para ella.

¿Era debido a la codependencia? ¿O sólo por el matrimonio?

—Podrías —dijo.

_— ¿Qué?_

—Podrías pedirme que eligiera.

_— ¿Qué?_ —Sonaba sorprendido—._ No quiero hacerlo._

—Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas —dijo—. Pero podrías.

_—Bella, los he visto juntos. Ni siquiera puedes terminar una broma sin él._

—Sólo son bromas.

_—En serio que se te ha pegado la palabra "sólo", ¿no?_

—Podrías pedirme que escogiera —insistió.

_—No quiero hacerlo_ —dijo, prácticamente gruñendo.

—Ni siquiera tendría que pensarlo, Edward. Te escogería a ti. Te escogería una y otra y otra vez. Jasper es mi mejor amigo, creo que siempre será mi mejor amigo, pero tú eres mi futuro. —Sin importar que eso no fuera verdad en 1998. Iba a ser verdad. Era algo inevitable—. Eres toda mi vida.

Edward exhaló. Podía imaginarlo negando con la cabeza, parpadeando. Apretando la mandíbula.

—Por favor, no estés celoso de Jasper—susurró.

Permaneció en silencio.

Bella esperó.

_—Si me prometes que no tendré nada de que estar celoso_ —dijo Edward finalmente—_que nunca tendré que estar celoso, entonces no lo estaré._

—Nunca tendrás que estarlo, lo prometo.

_—Bien_ —dijo. Luego más firmemente—: _Bien. Voy a confiar en ti._

—Gracias.

_—Ahora tú tienes que confiar en mí, Bella, porque por Dios santo, no estoy enamorado de Tanya. La verdad es que nunca lo estuve. Incluso si rompieras conmigo y destrozaras mi corazón, nunca volvería con Tanya. Sé que el mundo ya no es plano, no voy a volver con ella._

—Así que, estás diciendo que si rompemos, definitivamente encontrarás a alguien mejor que Tanya. ¿Se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?

_ —Me arruinaste para Tanya. Eso se supone que debía hacerte sentir mejor._

—Edward, quiero arruinarte para todas.

_—Cristo._ —Su voz sonaba cercana, como si estuviera presionando el receptor contra su barbilla—. _Ya lo has hecho. No tienes que estar celosa de nadie. En especial no de Tanya, ¿vale?_

—Vale —dijo.

Él suspiró.

_—Nunca hagamos esto de nuevo._

— ¿Hacer qué?

_—Ponerse celoso y desagradable con el otro._

—Es más fácil para ti que para mí —dijo ella.

_— ¿Por qué?_

—Porque tienes razón. Jasper no es un ex novio. Jasper nunca será algo más.

_— ¿Tengo alguna razón para estar celoso de Jasper?_

—No.

_—Entonces no lo estoy. Fin de la historia._

Bella le preguntó a Edward más cosas sobre los detectives del ferrocarril. Podía decir que quería hablar de ello.

Aparentemente, estuvo considerando el trabajo más seriamente de lo que se dio cuenta.

Intentó no prestar atención al obvio problema con ese plan: significaría mudarse a Forks. Y Bella nunca iba a mudarse a Forks.

Iba a trabajar en la televisión; Edward lo sabía. Y la televisión significaba ir a Los Ángeles.

Parte de ella sólo quería decirle:

No pasará. Nos quedaremos aquí en California. Lo odias. Pero tendrás tus propios aguacates. Algo es algo.

Te gusta nuestra casa. Tú la escogiste. Dijiste que te recordaba a tu hogar, algo sobre las colinas, los altos techos y el único baño.

Y estamos cerca del océano —lo suficientemente cerca— y no lo odias, no como solías hacerlo. A veces hasta creo que te gusta. Te encanta caminar junto al océano. Y a las chicas. Lo dices para endulzarnos. Sonrojas nuestras mejillas y ondulas nuestro cabello.

Y Edward, si no regresas, nunca verás cuán buen padre eres.

Y no será lo mismo si tienes hijos con alguna otra chica, porque no serán Alice o Bree, e incluso si yo no soy tu pareja perfecta, ellas sí que lo son.

Dios, ustedes tres. Ustedes tres.

Cuando me despierto los domingos por la mañana —algo tarde, ya que siempre me dejas dormir un poco más— salgo a buscarte, y estás en el patio, con barro en las rodillas y dos pequeñas niñas girando a tu alrededor en una perfecta órbita. Trenzas sus cabellos, y les permites usar lo que sea que quieran. Alice plantó un árbol de frutas, y Bree comió una mariposa, y lucen como yo porque son redondas y doradas, pero brillan para ti.

Y nos construiste una mesa de picnic.

Y aprendiste a hacer pan.

Y has pintado un mural en cada pared que enfrenta al oeste.

No es tan malo, lo prometo. Te lo juro.

Puede que no seas enérgicamente y pensativamente feliz del 70 al 80 por ciento del tiempo, pero quizá de todos modos no lo serías. E incluso cuando estás triste, Edward—incluso cuando te quedas dormido al otro lado de la cama— sigo creyendo que eres feliz. Por algunas cosas.

Prometo que no es tan malo.

_— ¿Bella? ¿Sigues allí?_

—Sí.

_—Creí que te dormiste._

—Estoy despierta. Recién son las diez.

_—Te decía que si tengo que usar un arma… ¿te molestaría?_

—No lo sé —dice ella—. Nunca pensé en eso. Es difícil imaginarte con un arma. —Edward ni siquiera mata a las arañas. Las hacía subir a un pedazo de papel y luego las dejaba con cuidado en el pórtico—. ¿Te molestaría a ti?

_—No lo sé_ —dijo él—. _Quizá sí. Nunca me gustaron las armas._

—Te amo —dijo ella.

_— ¿Por qué no me gustan las armas?_

—Por todo.

_—Por todo._ —Casi oyó a Edward sonriendo. Casi podía verlo también.

No...

Bella se imaginaba a su Edward. Su Edward a los casi cuarenta años. Más sencillo. Más perspicaz. Con el pelo más largo y patas de gallo y la barba un poco más gris.

—Es lo que pasa en el invierno —diría él—. Mis hijas nunca tendrán que saber cómo es llegar del frío y sentir el calor abrirse camino hacia sus dedos.

—Parece que estás diciendo que nunca van a congelarse.

—No puedo tener esta conversación con alguien que nunca ha construido un muñeco de nieve.

—Nuestras hijas han visto la nieve.

—En Disneyland, Bella. Son sólo burbujas de jabón.

—No reconocen la diferencia.

— ¿Y si Perséfone fue quien secuestró a Hades...(41)?

—Estás hablando de fantasías de nuevo.

Su Edward perdió sus rollitos de bebé, su vientre suave y su pequeño indicio de papada.

Una vez que nació Alice, Edward empezó a hacer ciclismo. Ahora iba a todas partes en bicicleta, arrastrando un remolque de color amarillo brillante. Llevando a dos niñas, bolsas de comestibles, animales de peluche, pilas de libros de la biblioteca…

El trabajo de maternidad dejó a Bella sin forma y flácida, y de aspecto perpetuamente cansado. Ya nunca dormía lo suficiente. Nunca recuperó la cintura y evitaba salir a comprar ropa para esta nueva (o no tan nueva) realidad. Ni siquiera se cambió el tamaño de su anillo de boda después de que le apretara demasiado para usar durante su último embarazo. Permanecía en un platillo de porcelana en su tocador.

Mientras que Edward mejoró con el paso de los años, más guapo, más perspicaz, Bella perdió su propio reflejo en el espejo.

A veces, cuando tenía un día libre, salían a caminar al parque, los cuatro, y Bella vería cómo las niñeras y las mamás, amas de casa, miraban a Edward. Ese papá guapo con los ojos azules y hoyuelos sin afeitar.

_— ¿Bella? ¿Te estoy perdiendo?_

—No. —Presionó el teléfono en su oreja—. Estoy aquí.

_— ¿Tenemos mala conexión?_

Esta persona en el otro extremo de la línea era Edward. Antes de que fuera de ella. Cuando todavía no era seguro el futuro con Bella. Este Edward era más duro. Más intolerable. Tenía mal carácter. Pero este Edward todavía no renunciaba a ella. Todavía miraba a Bella como si fuera algo completamente nuevo y sobrenatural. Él todavía se sorprendía por ella, encantado con ella.

Incluso ahora, tan frustrado como se sentía.

Incluso ahora, diez estados lejos y medio cansado de ella, este Edward todavía pensaba que ella era mejor de lo que merecía. Más de lo que había esperado que le daría la vida.

—Te amo —dijo ella.

_—Bella, ¿estás bien?_

—Sí. Estoy bien. —Su voz se quebró—. Te amo.

_—Solecito. _—Edward sonaba cariñoso y preocupado—._ También te amo._

—Pero no lo suficiente —dijo ella—, ¿es eso lo que estás pensando?

_— ¿Qué? No. Eso no es lo que estoy pensando._

—Es lo que has pensado —dijo ella—. Es lo que pensaste desde California a Colorado.

_—Eso no es justo... _

— ¿Y si tenías razón, Edward?

_—Bella, por favor, no llores._

—Es lo que dijiste, y dijiste que era en serio. Y nada ha cambiado, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no hablamos de esto? ¿Por qué pretendemos que todo está bien? No está bien. Estás en Washington y yo estoy aquí, y es Navidad, y se supone que debemos estar juntos. Me amas. Pero tal vez no es suficiente. Eso es lo que estás pensando.

_—No._ —Edward se aclaró la garganta y dijo otra vez—: _No. Tal vez lo pensé. De California a Colorado. Pero entonces... me cansé. Literalmente y peligrosamente me cansé, y allí estaba la cosa con los alienígenas. Y después el amanecer. Y el arcoíris. Te hablé de los arcoíris, ¿verdad?_

—Sí —dijo—, pero no entiendo el significado.

_—No hay ningún significado. Me cansé. Me cansé de estar enojado. De pensar en callejones sin salida, y todo lo que no es, o podría no ser suficiente. _

— ¿Entonces no romper conmigo pareció una mejor idea después de estar despierto durante veinticuatro horas?

_—No._

— ¿Y si tenías razón? ¿Y si no es suficiente?

Suspiró.

_—Últimamente he pensado que es imposible saberlo._

— ¿Saber qué? —presionó.

_—Lo que es suficiente. ¿Cómo alguien puede saber si el amor es suficiente? Es una pregunta estúpida. Al igual que, si te enamoras, si tienes esa suerte, ¿quién eres para preguntar si eso es suficiente para hacerte feliz? _

—Pero sucede todo el tiempo —dijo—. El amor no siempre es suficiente.

_— ¿Cuándo?_ —Exigió Edward—. _¿Cuándo es cierto eso?_

Todo en lo que Bella podía pensar era en el final de Casablanca (42), y Madonna y Sean Penn (43).

—Sólo porque amas a alguien —dijo ella—, no significa que tus vidas van a encajar.

_—Nadie encaja en la vida del otro porque sí_ —dijo Edward—._ Eso es algo en lo que se trabaja. Es algo que logras, porque hay amor. _

—Pero... —Bella se detuvo. No quería convencer a Edward de esto, incluso si él se equivocaba. Incluso si ella era la única que sabía de su equivocación.

Sonaba exasperado.

_—No digo que todo va a funcionar por arte de magia si la gente se ama lo suficiente entre sí... _

_Si nos amamos lo suficiente_, escuchó Bella.

_—Sólo digo_ —continuó él—, _tal vez no hay tal cosa como suficiente. _

Bella permaneció en silencio. Se secó los ojos con la camiseta de Edward.

_— ¿Bella? ¿Crees que me equivoco?_

—No —dijo ella—. Creo… oh Dios, yo sé… que te amo. Te amo mucho. Demasiado. Siento como si me sacaras de mi eje.

Edward se quedó callado por un segundo.

_—Eso es bueno_ —dijo.

— ¿Sí?

_—Dios. Sí. _

— ¿Quieres colgar el teléfono ahora?

Él resopló una carcajada en el receptor.

_—No._

Pero tal vez sí quería. Edward siempre era bueno para hablar con ella por teléfono, pero no era una chica de quince años.

_—Ni siquiera un poco_ —dijo—. _¿Tú?_

—No.

_—No me importaría prepararme para la cama. ¿Puedo llamarte luego? _

—No —dijo ella, demasiado rápido. Entonces mintió—: No quiero despertar a mi madre.

_—Bueno. Entonces llámame tú. Dame veinte minutos. Quiero tomar una ducha rápida. _

—Está bien —dijo.

_—Voy a tratar de atender al primer timbrazo._

—De acuerdo.

_—Está bien._ —Él sopló un beso rápido en el teléfono y Bella se rio, porque Edward parecía el último hombre en la tierra que besaría a través de un teléfono. Pero no lo era.

—Adiós —dijo ella, esperando el clic.

**xxx**

**39-** Elizabeth I sentía una aversión por el matrimonio y quiso ser recordada como la Reina Virgen, pero su vida estaba llena de misterios y dramas y su virginidad era muy cuestionada, por eso el chiste.

**40-** _"Comer hot dogs picantes afuera del Tasty Freeze"_ es una expresión coloquial del idioma inglés y hace referencia a una canción algo obscena. Se puede decir también _"Jack y Diane"_, ese es el nombre de la canción. Es algo asqueroso pero igual lo voy a explicar. La línea de los hot dogs es la letra de la canción y hace referencia a practicar sexo oral después del sexo cofanalcof (asco). La traducción literal es "chupar" y no "comer". Un ejemplo con lo de Jack y Diane puede ser: _"Apuesto que ella le dio una Jack y Diane a su novio"_ o sea, que los tortolitos cochinos hicieron eso. Espero haberme explicado. Y borren esa imagen de sus mentes. Por favor. Jajaja.

**41-** Perséfone y Hades es un mito griego. Perséfone es hija de Zeus y Deméter y Hades es su tío. Él se enamoró de ella y la raptó. Que miedo, ¿no? jaja

**42-** El final romántico de Casablanca es cuando Rick, el protagonista, le dice a Ilsa que escaparían juntos a Lisboa, pero en último momento, él le pide que regrese con su esposo.

**43-** Madonna y Sean Penn se casaron pero luego de cuatro años se divorciaron. Hubo rumores de violencia y dramas.

**Oww, que capítulo más intenso. Confieso que se me salieron algunas lágrimas. Espero que les haya gustado. Me encantó la parte donde Bella quiere decirle todas esas cosas que pasarán pero se queda callada. Un esposo como él. No se limiten a más jaja. Por cierto, ¿están casadas, tienen familia? No me imagino las cosas que les cruzan por la cabeza al leer esto a aquellas que ya formaron una familia.**

**Yo estoy muy lejos de hacerlo (ESPERO). Apenas voy a cumplir 20. Yo todavía ando suspirando por cositas tiernas y por lo cansada que termino de hacer tareas jaja.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Las amo.**


	19. Chapter 18

Landline

Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos.

**xxx**

_**Capítulo 18**_

Bella también decidió tomar una ducha. Su madre dijo que podía pedir prestado un pijama. Todas las pijamas de su madre eran combinados —blusas con pantalones a juego, o batas coquetas e inútiles.

— ¡Solo dame una blusa! —Bella se encontraba de pie en el baño de su madre usando sólo una toalla, gritando a través de la puerta.

—No tengo ninguna blusa para dormir. ¿Quieres alguna de Phil?

—Qué asco. No.

—Entonces vas a tener que lidiar con esto. —Su madre abrió la puerta y lanzó algo adentro. Bella se colocó el pantalón de pijama color aguamarina. Era de satín, con arcos de color crema a juego, y tenía un escotado top con detalles en encaje.

— ¿Has estado hablando con Edward todo este tiempo? —preguntó su madre.

—Sí —dijo Bella, deseando tener ropa interior limpia. No estaba dispuesta a pedirle prestado eso.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Bien. —Se dio cuenta que sonreía—. Realmente bien.

— ¿Cómo están las niñas?

—Bien.

— ¿Estás intentando arreglar las cosas?

—No hay nada que arreglar —dijo Bella. Sí, pensó. Eso creo. Se asomó desde el baño—. ¿Dónde está Phil?

—En la sala de estar, mirando televisión.

Bella salió.

—Mírate —dijo su madre—. Te ves muy bonita. Deberías dejarme comprar algo para ti alguna vez.

—Tengo que regresarle la llamada a Edward—dijo Bella—. Gracias, eh… por el pijama. Y todo. —Se detuvo para besar a su madre en la mejilla. Bella ahora intentaba hacer esas cosas más a menudo, desde que tenía sus propios hijos. Alice y Bree no se cansaban de ella; prácticamente se le trepaban cada vez que estaba en casa. La hacía sentir físicamente enferma cada vez que pensaba que un día podrían irse lejos de ella, o alejarse cuando intentara besarlas. ¿Cómo sería si pasaran todo un año sin llamarla "mamá"?

Así que intentó ser más afectuosa con su propia madre. Cuando podía.

Tan pronto como la beso en la mejilla, su madre volteo la cara para besarla en los labios. Bella frunció el ceño y se alejó.

— ¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

—Porque te amo.

—Yo también te amo. Voy a llamar a Edward. —Tiro de los pantalones cortos de satín para alargarlos; pero no pudo tirar de ellos lo suficiente como para que tuvieran una longitud razonable—. Gracias.

Miró hacia ambos lados antes de caminar por el pasillo. Se detuvo en la habitación de Rosalie, quien yacía acostada en su cama. Tenía la laptop encima y usaba auriculares.

Se los quitó cuando vio a Bella.

—Hola, Victoria, ¿Viniste a contarme un secreto? (44)

— ¿Me harías un favor?

— ¿Qué?

—Estoy hambrienta, pero no quiero caminar por la sala de estar vestida así.

—Creo que si papá te ve en la lencería de mamá, le vas a dejar una marca de por vida.

Heather llamaba a Phil "papá". Lo que tenía sentido porque él la había criado. Y porque no era tres años más grande que Rosalie. —A mí me dejará una marca de por vida —dijo Bella— ¿Por qué todas sus pijamas son de lencería?

—Es una mujer muy sensual. Lo sé porque le gusta decírmelo. —Rosalie se levantó de la cama—. ¿Qué quieres comer? Me comí todos los zitis (45). Y el puppy chow (46). No queda mucho. Ah, ¿No quieres que ordene pizza?

—No —dijo Bella—. Tomaré lo que sea que haya en la cocina.

—Puedes tomar prestada alguna de mis pijamas, ya lo sabes.

—Eso es muy dulce de tu parte —dijo Bella—. Por qué no me das algo que te sobre, y estaré a la moda con algo cómodo y me sacaré estos.

—Estoy segura que tengo algo que te quedará.

—Oh Dios mío, detente. Solo ve a traerme algo de comida. Voy a esconderme en mi habitación.

— ¿Has hablado con Edward?

Bella sonrió.

—Sí.

— ¿Eso es bueno verdad?

Bella asintió.

—Ve. Estoy hambrienta.

Rosalie le llevó una manzana, tres rodajas de queso enrolladas, y un bote gigante de Coca-Cola mexicana. Bella pensó que habría sido mejor enviar a Alice.

—Llama a Edward—dijo Rosalie—. Quiero saludar a las chicas.

—Es como la una de la mañana allí —dijo Bella—. Están dormidas.

—Oh, cierto. Zonas horarias.

Bella desenrolló las rodajas de queso y empezó a comerlas.

—Gracias. Ahora vete.

—Se supone que debes enrollar el queso en la manzana; es como una manzana con caramelo.

—No es como una manzana con caramelo.

—Llámalo ahora —dijo Rosalie—. Quiero saludar.

—No.

La mamá de Bella, milagrosamente, no había echado a perder nada con Edward, pero no había forma en que Bella dejará a Rose cerca del teléfono.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Sabes por qué no —dijo Bella.

—No, no lo sé.

—Porque. Tenemos… cosas privadas de que hablar.

— ¿Cómo cosas de divorcio?

—No.

— ¿Sexo telefónico?

Bella hizo una mueca.

—No.

—Porque no puedes tener sexo telefónico usando la lencería de mamá.

—Solo quiero hablar con mi esposo, en privado. ¿Está bien?

—Claro. Después de que salude.

Bella intentó abrir la botella de Coca-Cola.

— ¿Tienes un destapador de botellas?

—Sí, Bella, traigo uno en mi pijama. Aquí. —Rosalie tomó la botella y empezó a retorcer la tapa a un lado de su boca.

—Detente —dijo Bella, tomando la botella—. Vas a arruinar tus dientes.

Rose suspiró dramáticamente, le entrego la botella a Bella. Y ella la puso delicadamente en su propia boca y mordió lo más cautelosamente posible.

El teléfono sonó.

Antes de que Bella pudiera siquiera pensar en responder, Rose tomó el teléfono y gritó,

— ¡Hola, Edward!

Bella dejó caer la botella y se lanzó hacia su hermana, alcanzando la cabeza de Rosalie por el teléfono.

—Es Rosalie… sí, Rosalie.

—Rosalie —susurró Bella—. Voy a matarte. Vete.

Rosalie se acurrucó como una bola en forma defensiva, aun empujando a Bella en la cara, con una mano, y sosteniendo el teléfono en su cabeza con la otra. Su expresión cambió de malcriada y victoriosa a confundida. Soltó el teléfono, abruptamente, y Bella la empujó fuera de la cama.

Tomó el teléfono.

— ¿Edward?

_— ¿Sí?_ —sonaba confundido.

—Dame un minuto.

Rose se encontraba parada a la mitad de la habitación, con los ojos saltones, y los brazos cruzados.

—Ese no era Edward—susurró. Al menos estaba susurrando.

—Si lo es —discutió Bella.

— ¿Entonces por qué no sabía quién era yo?

—Probablemente se estaba preguntando por qué le gritabas.

—Él no sonaba como Edward.

—Rose, te juro…

—Estas teniendo una aventura. Oh por Dios, estás teniendo una aventura. ¿Es por eso que Edward te dejó?

Bella salió corriendo y cubrió la boca de Rosalie con la mano. Sus ojos eran enormes. Y llorosos. Oh Dios.

—Rose, te juro que no estoy teniendo una aventura. Te lo prometo.

Rosalie apartó la cabeza.

—Con tu vida.

—Con mi vida.

—Por la vida de Alice y Bree —dijo Rose.

—No digas eso, es horrible.

—Es horrible solo si estas mintiendo.

—Está bien. Sí. Lo juro.

Rose frunció los labios.

—Sé que ese no es Edward, Bella. Sé que algo está mal aquí. Es intuición femenina.

—Aún no eres una mujer.

—Esas son mentiras. Soy lo suficientemente lista para saberlo.

—Por favor, por favor, vete —le suplicó Bella—. Tengo que hablar con Edward. Podemos hablar de esto mañana en la mañana.

—Bien…

Bella sacó a Rosalie y cerró la puerta. Su cabeza dolía. En verdad necesitaba regresar a hacer yoga. O cualquier cosa que las personas hicieran ahora. Dar giros. No había ido al gimnasio desde que Alice nació. Deseaba que su puerta tuviera llave. Ni siquiera poseía un cerrojo. Su madre le dijo que a los perros les gustaba venir aquí y dormir en la cama.

Bella caminó de regreso hacia el teléfono y lo tomó. Lo acerco a su oreja, cautelosamente.

— ¿Edward?

_— ¿Bella?_

—Sí.

_— ¿Quién era ella?_

—Era… Rose. Mi prima Rosalie.

_— ¿Tu madre nombró a Rosalie "Rosalie". Incluso sabiendo que tenías una prima llamada Rosalie?_

—Sí. Más o menos. Después de mi prima, Rosalie

_— ¿Se está quedando para navidad?_

—Sí.

_— ¿Algún otro familiar está allí?_

—No. Sólo Rosalie.

_—No sabía que tenías primos_ —dijo.

—Todos tienen primos.

_—Pero no tienes tíos y tías._

Bella se sentó en el suelo.

— ¿Estás practicando para Detectives del ferrocarril?

_—No parece agradarte mucho tu prima Rosalie._

—No quiero desperdiciar tu precioso tiempo hablando de Rosalie.

_—Mi precioso tiempo_ —dijo Edward suavemente.

—Sí.

_—Te extraño, Bella._

—También te extraño.

_—Lo siento. Me cansé de esperar tu llamada._

—Está bien —dijo.

_— ¿Estás en la cama?_

—No, estoy sentada en el suelo, comiendo queso enrollado.

_—En serio_ —dijo. Rio—._ ¿Qué estas usando?_

Bella tomó un trozo de queso. Esto era ridículo. Todo esto era ridículo.

— No quieres saber.

_—Está nevando aquí._

Bella sintió un tirón en su estómago. Nunca había visto la nieve.

Nunca nevó cuando estuvo en Omaha, ni siquiera en diciembre. Esme dijo que Bella traía al sol con ella.

Pero nevaba ahora para Alice y Bree.

Y estaba nevando en 1998 para Edward.

— ¿En serio? —dijo.

_—Si. _—Edward sonaba suave y cálido. También algo dormido—._ Recién comienza._

Bella escaló dentro de su cama y aplaudió suavemente para apagar las luces.

—Cuéntame al respecto.

_—No puedo_ —dijo él—, _no tienes ningún marco de referencia. _

—He visto nieve en televisión.

_—Eso es usualmente falso._

— ¿Cómo es diferente la verdadera nieve?

_—No parece polvo. Es pegajosa. Normalmente no se dispersa cuando caminas a través de ella. ¿Cómo es en tu cabeza? _

—No lo sé, nunca pensé en ello. Es como... nieve.

_—Piensa en ello._

—Bueno… se ve como cristal, los copos de nieve lo hacen, pero sé que es suave. Supongo que imagino que se sentiría casi como cerámica. Pero en vez de hacerse añicos, se desmenuza en las manos.

_—Hmm._

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó ella.

_ —Casi, no del todo. _

—Bueno, es hielo.

_—Sé que es hielo. Estas en parte bien, es suave. ¿Alguna vez has tomado hielo raspado? ¿Uno de esas máquinas Snoopy Sno-cone (47)?_

—Claro que no, mi madre nunca me compro nada bueno.

_—Pero has tomado hielo raspado._

—Si.

_—Bueno es cómo eso, como hielo. Pero suave. Y liviano. Y casi batido con aire. Y a veces, como esta noche, es grueso y se pega en grumos, como algodón de azúcar y plumas mojadas. _

Bella rio.

_—Desearía que estuvieras aquí_ —dijo él—, _para verlo. Si estuvieras aquí, estarías durmiendo en el sótano, hay un sofá cama._

Ella sabía sobre el sofá.

—No me gustan los sótanos.

_—Te gustaría este. Tiene muchas ventanas. Y un futbolín._

Bella trepó bajo las mantas.

—Oh, bueno, futbolín.

_—Y toda una pared de juegos de mesa._

—Me gustan los juegos de mesa.

_—Lo sé… ¿estás en la cama ahora, verdad? _

—Hmm hmm.

_—Puedo darme cuenta. Tu voz se ha rendido._

— ¿Rendido a qué?

_—No lo sé. A estar erguida. Y concentrada. Inteligente. Todas las cosas que tienes que ser en el día. _

— ¿Estás diciendo que dejé de ser inteligente?

_—Estoy diciendo_ —dijo él—,_ que me gustas cuando has dejado todo por este día._

—Me gustas en el teléfono —dijo Bella—, siempre me has gustado en el teléfono.

_— ¿Siempre? _

—Mmm.

_—Si estuvieras aquí_ —dijo Edward—, _estarías durmiendo en el sótano. Y yo hubiera notado que estaba nevando y no querría que te lo perdieras. Bajaría las escaleras…_

— ¡No! Traumatizarás a Esme si te encuentra escabulléndote a mi cuarto.

_—Pff. Soy sigiloso. Bajaría y te despertaría. Y te dejaría tomar prestado un par de mis botas y un viejo abrigo. _

—Que sea tu chaqueta.

_—No es lo suficientemente cálida_ —discutió él.

—Esta es nieve hipotética, Edward. Que sea tu chaqueta.

_—No lo entiendo, tú crees que la lucha libre es asquerosa, pero te gusta mi chaqueta. _

—Tú no luchaste en la chaqueta.

_—Podría ser real, sabes. Este escenario. La próxima navidad. _

—Mmm.

_—Entonces te llevaría fuera con las botas prestadas y mi chaqueta, al patio trasero. ¿Te he dicho que no hay luces en la calle, verdad? Puedes ver las estrellas…_

Bella se había parado en el patio trasero con Edward, su patio trasero que se sentía como la orilla del bosque, una docena de veces a lo largo de los años. Nunca hubo nieve, pero estaban las estrellas.

_—Y te vería conocer la nieve._

— ¿Conocer?

_—Sentirla, saborearla. La vería capturada en tu cabello y pestañas._

Ella froto su mejilla contra su almohada.

— ¿Cómo en la Novicia Rebelde?

_—Y entonces tú tendrías demasiado frío y yo te sostendría cerca. Y en cada lugar donde te toque, la nieve se derretirá entre nosotros. _

—Deberíamos hablar por teléfono más en casa.

Él rio

_—Cierto._

—Sí. Sólo llamarnos mutuamente desde la otra habitación.

_—Podríamos conseguir celulares. _

—Brillante idea —acordó ella—, pero tienes que prometer responder el tuyo.

_— ¿Por qué no respondería? _

—No lo sé.

_—Y entonces_ —dijo él—, _cuando tengas demasiado frío como para que yo te mantenga cálida, lo que sucederá muy rápido, porque estas mimada por el sol, te llevaría de vuelta dentro. Y nos sacudiríamos la nieve y dejaríamos nuestras botas húmedas en el cuarto de entrada. _

— ¿Por qué se llama cuarto de entrada?

_—Porque es la habitación donde te quitas las cosas cubiertas de lodo. _

—Amo que tu casa esté planeada para que te cubras en lodo. Como si estuviera en la arquitectura.

_—Y entonces te seguiría bajando las escaleras… y tú aún tendrías frío. Y tus pantalones de pijama estarían húmedos. Tu rostro sonrojado, tus mejillas entumecidas. _

—Eso suena peligroso —dijo ella.

_—No es peligroso. Es normal. Es agradable. _

—Hmm.

_—Y yo no sería capaz de dejar de tocarte_ —dijo Edward—,_ porque nunca te he tocado fría._

—Estas obsesionado con lo frío.

Su voz se hundió hasta retumbar.

_—Estoy obsesionado contigo._

—No hables así —susurró ella.

_— ¿Así como?_

—Esa voz.

_— ¿Qué voz?_ —respondió él.

—Tú sabes qué voz. Tu voz de_ "¿te gustaría que te seduzca?"._

_— ¿Tengo una voz de Sra. Robinson? (48)_

—Si —dijo Bella—, eres un muchacho descarado.

_— ¿Por qué no puedo seducirte, Bella? Eres mi novia. _

Ella tragó.

—Sí, pero estoy durmiendo en mi habitación de la infancia.

_—Bella, he tenido mi camino hacia ti en esa habitación de la infancia. Justo la semana pasada, de hecho. _

—Sí, pero tú estás en tu habitación de la infancia. —_Y tú estás, por cierto, prácticamente en tu infancia._ Bella no podía hablar sucio con este Edward. Sería como engañar a su Edward, ¿no?

_— ¿Has censurado todo el verano pasado?_ —preguntó él.

Ella sonrió y miró hacia otro lado, aunque él no pudiera verla.

—El verano del espectacular sexo telefónico —dijo ella. Por supuesto que recordaba el Verano del Espectacular Sexo Telefónico.

_—Exacto_ —dijo él—. _El verano de la larga distancia conyugal._

Bella había olvidado ese nombre. La hizo reír.

—No, no me he olvidado.

_— ¿Algo está mal? _

—No puedo tener espectacular sexo telefónico contigo. —No he tenido sexo telefónico en quince años—. Estoy usando la lencería de mi madre.

Edward rio. Genuinamente. En voz alta, lo que casi nunca pasaba.

_—Si estás intentando encenderme, tengo que decirte, dulzura, no está funcionando._

—Estoy, realmente, usando la lencería de mi madre —dijo Bella— Es una larga historia. No tenía nada más para usar.

Ella podía oírlo sonreír, aún antes de que empezar a hablar.

_—Bueno, Cristo, Bella, quítatelos. _

Edward.

_Edward, Edward, Edward._

_—Te llamaré mañana._

—No —dijo ella—, solo quédate.

_—Me estoy quedando dormido_. —Él rio. Sonaba apagado. Podía imaginarse su cara en la almohada, el teléfono reposando en su oído. Imaginaba un teléfono celular. Incorrecto.

—Está bien —dijo ella.

_ —Puede que ya esté dormido_ —murmuró él

—No me importa. Es agradable. Yo me dormiré, también. Solo deja el teléfono cerca, así te puedo escuchar despertar.

_—Y entonces yo le explicaré a mi papá que estuve en una llamada de larga distancia por diez horas porque dormir en el teléfono parecía romántico en el momento. _

Dios. Larga distancia. Bella había olvidado sobre la larga distancia. ¿Eso todavía existía?

—Seria romántico, sin embargo —dijo ella—, como despertarnos en la cabeza del otro.

_—Te llamaré cuando despierte. _

—No me llames —dijo ella—, yo te llamaré.

Él bufó un poco.

—No lo quise decir de esa manera —dijo ella—, Pero en serio: No me llames, yo te llamo.

_—De acuerdo, tú me llamas, solecito. Llámame ni bien te despiertes. _

—Te amo —dijo Bella—, Te amo así.

_— ¿Dormido?_

—Abierto —dijo ella. Y entonces—. ¿Edward?

_—Llámame antes de que te vistas_ —dijo él.

Ella rio.

—Te amo.

_—También te amo._ —Su voz era adormilada.

—Te extraño —dijo ella.

Él no respondió.

Bella sintió sus propios ojos cerrarse. El receptor se resbaló a lo largo de su mejilla, ella lo apretó, levantándolo otra vez.

— ¿Edward?

_—Mmm._

—Te extraño.

_—Solo unos días más_ —murmuró él

—Buenas noches, Edward.

_—Buenas noches, cariño. _

Bella esperó a que él colgara, entonces colocó el teléfono en su base y se deslizó parcialmente fuera del colchón para ponerlo de vuelta en la mesa de noche.

**xxx**

**44-** Eso de Victoria yendo a contrar un secreto es por la pijama de Victoria's Secret de Bella o de su mamá, como sea.

**45-** Zitis es una pasta italiana que se parece a los macarrones.

**46-** El Puppy Chow es un postre basado en chocolate, crema de cacahuate y cereales.

**47-** Snoopy Sno-cone: Juguete familiar que pica y saboriza hielo.

**48-** La Sra. Robinson es un personaje de la película El Graduado que seduce al protagonista. Es común llamarle a alguien seductor así debido a la línea famosa en donde el protagonista le dice: "Sra. Robinson está usted tratando de seducirme, ¿no es verdad?"

**Bastante romántico, ¿no es así? ****_Edward, Edward, Edward._**

**Gracias por su interés, nos leemos pronto :)**


	20. Chapter 19

Landline

Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos.

**xxx**

**_Lunes 23 de Diciembre de 2013_**

**_Capítulo 19_**

La primera vez que Bella despertó, fue justo después del amanecer, y fue porque no llevaba bragas. Lo que en un principio fue alarmante. Y luego divertido. Y luego empujó las sábanas por encima de su cabeza y trató de volver a dormir. Porque sentía como si hubiera estado soñando, soñando algo bueno, y como si tal vez fuera capaz de regresar al sueño si no abría completamente los ojos.

Se durmió pensando que no podía recordar la última vez que se sintió tan cálida —y que tal vez, _"cálida"_ era lo mismo que _"enamorada"_— y obviamente, ella estaba enamorada de Edward, siempre estuvo enamorada de Edward, pero, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que habló con él por seis horas, sólo hablar? Sólo ellos. Tal vez esa era la última vez, pensó. Y luego se volvió a dormir.

La segunda vez que Bella despertó, fue porque alguien gritaba. Dos personas gritaban. Y golpeaban la puerta de su habitación.

— ¡Bella! ¡Voy a entrar! — ¿Jasper?

— ¡Bella, él no va a entrar! —Y Rosalie…

Bella abrió los ojos. La puerta se abrió y cerró inmediatamente.

—Joder, Rose —se quejó Jasper—. Mi dedo.

Bella se sentó. Llevaba la reveladora camiseta de su madre. Ropa, necesitaba ropa. Localizó la camiseta de Edward en el suelo y la cogió desesperadamente, poniéndose por encima de la cabeza.

— ¡No puedo sólo dejarte entrar a la habitación de mi hermana! —gritó Rosalie.

— ¿Estás protegiendo su honor? Porque eso ya es cuento pasado.

—No es así. Él sólo está visitando a su madre.

— ¿Qué? —Jasper sonaba jadeante. La puerta se abrió, y vio a Bella antes de que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo—. ¡Bella!

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, y Jasper y Rosalie cayeron en el suelo, prácticamente encima del otro.

—Oh, por Dios —dijo Bella—. Sal de encima de mi hermana.

Rosalie tiraba del cuello del suéter de Jasper.

—Dile a ella que se quite de encima de mí —dijo.

— ¡Bájate! —gritó Bella—. Esto es como una pesadilla que ni siquiera he tenido aún.

Rosalie lo soltó y se levantó, cruzándose de brazos. Lucía tan recelosa de Bella como ella de Jasper.

—Abrí la puerta principal, y entró corriendo.

Jasper enderezó sus puños furiosamente, mirando fríamente a Bella.

— Sabía que estabas aquí.

—Brillante deducción —dijo Bella—. Mi auto está aparcado afuera. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —Se rindió con sus puños—. ¿Estás bromeando? Es decir, ¿estás jodiéndome? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?! ¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella?

Bella se frotó la cara con la camiseta de Edward y miró su teléfono, que se encontraba junto a su vieja alarma, la cual decía que era mediodía.

—Jesús — gimió—. ¿En serio ya es mediodía?

—Sí —dijo Jasper—. Mediodía. Y no estás en el trabajo, y no respondes el teléfono, y aún estás usando esa ridícula ropa.

—Mi batería murió.

— ¿Qué?

Empujó el cobertor alrededor de su cintura.

—No estoy respondiendo el teléfono porque mi batería murió.

—Oh, bueno —dijo—, eso explica por qué estás en la casa de tu madre, durmiendo.

El timbre sonó. Rosalie miró a Bella.

— ¿Estás bien?

Jasper lanzó las manos al aire.

— ¡En serio! ¡Rose! Creo que puedes confiar en mí estando a solas con tu hermana; ha sido mi mejor amiga por más tiempo del que tú llevas viva.

Rose lo señaló amenazadoramente.

— ¡Está frágil ahora mismo!

El timbre sonó de nuevo.

—Estoy bien —dijo Bella—. Ve a ver quién es.

Rosalie salió hecha una furia al pasillo.

Jasper se pasó una mano por el cabello y negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien. No entremos en pánico, aún tenemos tiempo, y tengo café. Aún quedan doce horas factibles hoy, ¿cierto? Y más o menos la misma cantidad mañana. Y tal vez cinco o seis en navidad.

—Jasper…

— ¿Qué quería decir con "frágil"?

—Mira, Jasper, lo siento. Sólo déjame vestirme.

—Tienes puesta tu camiseta de Metallica favorita —dijo—. Ya estás vestida.

—Déjame cambiarme, entonces. Y cepillarme los dientes y despertar. Lo siento. Sé que necesitas trabajar en los guiones.

—Jesús, Bella. —Se sentó en la cama, mirándola—. ¿Crees que me interesan los guiones?

Se cruzó de piernas por debajo del cobertor.

—Sí.

La cabeza de Jasper cayó en sus manos.

—Tienes razón. Me importan. Me preocupo un montón por los guiones. —Levantó la mirada, con desánimo—. Pero cumplir finalmente con nuestro programa de ensueño no será gratificante si te mudas de nuevo con tu madre y comienzas a dormir dieciocho horas al día.

—Lo siento —dijo.

Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello.

—Deja. De. Decir. Eso. Sólo… dime qué te sucede.

Miró su teléfono amarillo.

—No puedo.

—Ya lo sé.

— ¿En serio? —No, no podría.

—Sé que es por Edward. No estoy ciego.

—Nunca pensé que lo estuvieras —dijo Bella—. Sólo demasiado centrado en ti.

—Puedes contármelo.

—En serio que no puedo —dijo.

—El universo no se romperá, Bella.

—Algo más podría hacerlo.

Jasper suspiró.

—Él… ¿él te dejó?

—No.

—Pero no están hablando.

No, pensó, no desde el miércoles. Pero… sí, toda la noche.

— ¿Qué te hace decir eso? —preguntó.

Jasper levantó la mirada, casi como si estuviera avergonzado por ella.

—Por la forma en que has estado llevándote la computadora al baño, sólo en caso de que el teléfono suene.

—Tengo que dejarlo conectado —dijo.

—Cómprate un teléfono nuevo.

—Voy a hacerlo. He estado ocupada.

Jasper juntó sus encantadoras cejas rubias. Lucía como un preocupado senador. Como el actor que fue seleccionado para hacer de un preocupado senador. Como la estrella de un noticiero.

— ¿Por qué no le dices que todo es culpa mía? Utilízame.

—En realidad, no funcionará —dijo Bella, apretando las manos en el cobertor en su regazo—. Hacerte lucir como un idiota me hará parecer como una persona con lealtades estúpidas.

Jasper rodó los ojos.

—Él ya piensa que soy un idiota sin importar lo que le digas.

Suspiró y miró el techo.

—Dios. Jasper. De esta forma no podemos hablar de esto.

— ¿Qué? No estoy diciendo que él sea un idiota. Estoy diciendo que sé que él piensa que soy un idiota.

—Edward no es un idiota.

—Lo sé —dijo Jasper.

—Y odio esa palabra.

—Lo sé.

Quería frotarse los ojos, pero no quería soltar el cobertor.

—Es decir, no es tan idiota… —dijo Jasper.

—Jasper.

— ¿Qué? Ese es su truco, ¿no? Sabes que lo es. Es como el personaje de Samuel L. Jackson.

—No puedo soportar a Samuel L. Jackson.

—Lo sé, pero te gusta toda esa cosa de _"Quieres joder conmigo, ¿eh, punk? ¿Quieres?" (49)_. Te encanta eso.

—Cállate, ni siquiera conoces a Edward.

—Lo conozco, Bella. He estado junto él toda mi jodida vida. Lo conozco, joder. Hemos compartido tú custodia.

—No —Bella presionó las puntas de sus dedos en su frente—, este es el por qué no hablamos de esto. No tienes ninguna custodia.

—Tengo algunas. Los días de semana.

—No. Edward es mi esposo. Tiene toda la custodia.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no está él aquí tratando de descifrar qué está mal contigo?

— ¡Porque…! —gritó Bella.

— ¿Porque qué?

— ¡Porque la jodí!

Jasper lucía enojado.

— ¿Por no ir a Forks?

—Lo más reciente es porque no fui a Forks. Porque nunca voy a Forks.

— ¡Vas una vez al año! Me trajiste esa camisa de Thousand Island que me gusta.

—Es decir, metafóricamente. Siempre escojo el programa. Siempre escojo el trabajo. Nunca voy a Forks.

—Tal vez deberías preguntarte por qué no vas, Bella.

— ¡Tal vez debería! —prácticamente gritó.

Jasper miró su regazo.

Bella miró el suyo. Así no eran ellos. Jasper y Bella nunca peleaban. En realidad, siempre peleaban: discutían, se insultaban y ridiculizaban. Pero nunca peleaban sobre algo que importara.

Sabía que Jasper sabía que las cosas no iban bien entre ella y Edward.

Por supuesto que Jasper lo sabía. Había estado junto a ella por veinte años. Veía cómo las cosas empeoraban —al menos así debía lucir desde su perspectiva— pero nunca lo mencionó.

Porque_ había_ reglas.

Y porque algunas cosas eran sagradas. No la vida de Bella, sino el trabajo —el trabajo era sagrado. Jasper y Bella dejaban su vida en la puerta, y trabajaban. Y había algo realmente hermoso en ello. Algo increíble.

Sin importar cuán mal jodieran sus vidas, siempre tendrían el programa, cualquier programa en el que estuvieran, y siempre se tendrían el uno al otro — protegían lo que tenían.

Protegían el trabajo porque siempre estaría allí, un oasis que consumía sus días.

Dios. Dios. Ese era el por qué Bella arruinaba todo.

Por ser realmente buena en algo. Por ser realmente buena con alguien. Por protegerse con la parte de su vida que era más fácil.

Comenzó a llorar.

—Oye —dijo Jasper, alargando una mano hacia ella.

—No —dijo Bella.

Él esperó hasta que sólo sorbía.

— ¿Trabajaste en el guion anoche?

—No.

— ¿Vas a ir hoy?

—Yo… —Negó con la cabeza—, no lo sé.

—Podemos trabajar aquí, si quieres. Cambiar de escenario podría ayudarnos.

— ¿Qué con Alec?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Él ya trabaja en casa. Incluso terminó un episodio. No está… mal. No suena como nosotros, pero no es malo. Es algo.

Trabajo. Bella debería ir a trabajar. Se perdería Navidad así podía trabajar en el programa. Si no trabajaba en él, toda la semana sería un desperdicio; Bella habría destruido su matrimonio por nada. Estaba a punto de decirle a Jasper "Bien, bien, iré a trabajar". Cuando el teléfono sonó.

El teléfono fijo.

Ella y Jasper lo miraron. No sonó de nuevo.

—Vamos —dijo Jasper—. Compré café. No sé dónde está, se lo entregué a tu hermana para quitarla de mi camino. Dios, ella es sobre-protectora, ¿estuviste recibiendo amenazas de muerte?

Alguien caminó por el pasillo, y la puerta se abrió. Rosalie sacudió la cabeza y los hombros.

—Es para ti —le frunció el ceño a Bella—. Es Edward.

El corazón de Bella se paró un segundo. (Genial. Ahora le palpitaba el corazón) (Esperen. ¿Edward podía llamar al teléfono de la cocina también? Esto estaba fuera de control).

—Gracias. ¿Cuelgas cuando atienda?

— ¿Quieres que le cuelgue?

—No —dijo Bella—. Yo atenderé aquí.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso?

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Rosalie frunció el ceño un poco más.

—Lamento no estar al tanto de la tecnología del siglo veintiuno.

—Ve a la cocina, espera hasta que me escuches atender, luego cuelga.

—Solo contesta ahora.

Bella miró al teléfono, justo fuera del alcance, y a Jasper, y no al pantalón corto del pijama de su mamá que estaba tirado en el suelo.

—En un minuto — dijo.

—Bien —Rosalie observó a Bella de cerca, como si estuviera intentando descifrar su juego—. Simplemente iré a hablar con Edward mientras espero.

—No lo hagas, Rose.

Los ojos de Rose se estrecharon hasta convertirse en rendijas.

—Solo le diré hola, le preguntaré por las niñas…

Bella pateó a Jasper

—Atiende el teléfono.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que yo hable con él?

—Nadie hablará con Edward. Atiende el teléfono… —Ella lo pateó de nuevo—, luego pásamelo. Y tú… —Señaló a Rosalie—, eres una hermana terrible. Y aún peor como persona.

Bella pateó a Jasper una vez más. Él se levantó y levantó el auricular, sosteniéndolo en el aire por unos segundos, apretando el mango como si fuera una bomba, luego se lo arrojó a Bella.

Rosalie esperó en la puerta.

—Cuelga, —articuló Bella con los labios—. Ahora.

Sostuvo el teléfono en su oreja y esperó por el click. Podía oír voces en la casa de Edward, sus padres. Podía oír a Edward respirando.

Rose hizo temblar el teléfono cuando colgó en la cocina.

— ¿Hola? —dijo Bella.

_—Hola_ —contestó Edward.

Bella sintió su rostro ablandarse; bajó la mirada para que Jasper no lo notara.

—Hola. ¿Puedo llamarte luego? —Ella esperaba que fuera el Edward correcto. (No quiso decir el Edward correcto, sino el joven.)

_—Sé que no se suponía que llamase_ —dijo él—, _pero se hacía tarde, y pensé… no sé qué pensé, que quería hablar contigo, supongo._

Este era el Edward correcto.

—Está bien —dijo ella—, ¿pero puedo llamarte luego?

_—Si_ —contestó—._ Lo siento._

—No lo hagas. Te llamaré en seguida.

_—Buenos días, Bella_

Ella miró el reloj.

—Son casi las dos ahí, ¿no es así?

_—Sí. Pero… ahí no, ¿verdad? Llamé ahora porque no quería perder la oportunidad de decirte buenos días. _

—Oh —sintió su cara enrojecer—. Buenos días.

— ¡Ajá! —dijo Jasper

Bella levantó la mirada hacia él, herida.

Él se apoyó en el armario, contento consigo mismo.

—No estás usando pantalones.

_— ¿Ese es Jasper?_ —preguntó Edward.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Si...

Podía sentir las defensas de Edward levantándose, y derribándose, como la armadura de Iron Man en su lugar. Podía oírlo desde el otro lado del país y a quince años de distancia.

Su voz era tensa—: _¿Él acaba de decir que no usas pantalones?_

—Está siendo un idiota.

_—Si… bueno. Me llamarás luego, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo hayas terminado con Jasper? ¿Es eso lo que está sucediendo?_

—Si —dijo Bella—. Eso es lo que está sucediendo.

_—De acuerdo._ —Exhaló con fuerza por el teléfono—._ Hablamos pronto._

Colgó.

Bella le arrojó el auricular a Jasper, con fuerza. Pero no con la suficiente, el cable quedó atrapado enrollándose y cayendo al suelo. Por un segundo, le preocupó que lo hubiera roto. (¿Podría ella conectar un nuevo teléfono? Aparentemente el Trimline marrón era mágico también, así que ella siempre podría llamar a Edward desde la cocina)

—No es suficiente para ti arruinar mi matrimonio ahora —dijo enojada—. ¿Verdad? Tienes que arruinarlo en todos lados de una vez.

Las cejas de Jasper se levantaron, la miró como si ella lo hubiera golpeado con el teléfono. Lucía como si quisiera gritar, _"¡reglas! ¡reglas! ¡reglas!"_

—Arruinar tu matrimonio… —dijo.

Bella soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—No debí haber dicho eso — continuó moviendo la cabeza—. Lo siento. Yo solo… ¿Por qué abriste la boca?

— ¿Piensas que estoy arruinando tu matrimonio?

—No. Jasper. No lo hago. Pienso que yo estoy arruinándolo. Tú solo eres un accesorio.

—No soy un accesorio, soy tu mejor amigo.

—Lo sé.

—Siempre voy a ser tu mejor amigo.

—Lo sé.

—Incluso si…

—No —lo interrumpió.

Él se apoyó contra el armario, golpeándolo suavemente, luego descansó su pie contra él como si estuviera modelando zapatos orange chinos. (Él los usaba). Luego se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué significa eso, siquiera? —preguntó—. ¿"En todos lados de una vez"?

—No significa nada. Solo estoy cansada.

—Y asustada —añadió despacio.

Bajó la mirada hacia el edredón.

—Y asustada.

—Y hablar conmigo sobre ello es claramente una idea catastrófica.

Se mordió los labios, asintiendo.

—Así que no hablemos sobre eso, Edward. Solo escribamos.

Ella lo miró. Jasper estaba siendo tan sincero como sabía serlo, su rostro era tan abierto que casi no lo reconoció.

—Es la única cosa que puedo arreglar para ti —dijo él.

Sus ojos cayeron al teléfono.

—Tengo que volver a llamar a Edward.

—Bien. Llámalo de nuevo. Luego vístete. Llevaré nuestro café y buscaré un lugar para instalarnos… y luego ven cuando estés lista, y no mencionaré que dormiste sin pantalones, pero lo sabré de ahora en adelante, Bella, siempre. Y nosotros escribiremos un guion. Iremos sobre ello como Amy Sherman-Palladino. (50)

—Amo a Amy Sherman-Palladino.

—Lo sé —dijo él, moviendo las cejas de forma significativa—. Soy tu mejor amigo.

—Lo sé.

—Me iré a la cocina ahora.

—Jasper…

—Y tú saldrás en un minuto.

—Jasper, no puedo ahora mismo. Tengo que llamar a Edward.

Su cabeza cayó contra el armario.

—Puedo esperar.

—No quiero que esperes.

—Bella

—Jasper. Tengo que arreglar lo que pueda.

— ¿Qué se supone que haga mientras tanto?

—Ve a trabajar —dijo ella—. Escribe.

— ¿Y vendrás a la oficina luego?

—Probablemente.

—Pero definitivamente irás mañana.

—Sí.

Movió la cabeza suavemente contra el tablero de fibra.

—Bien. Solo… bien —se dirigió a la puerta—. Cuatro días —gruñó—. Tenemos cuatro días para hacer que esto suceda.

—Lo sé.

—De acuerdo… pero si resulta que no puedes recoger activamente los pedazos de tu matrimonio hoy, puedes escribir conmigo.

—Deja de hablar sobre mi matrimonio.

Jasper se detuvo frente a la puerta y se volteó a sonreírle.

—Bueno, vamos, vas a acompañarme a la puerta, ¿verdad?

Bella se cruzó de brazos sobre el edredón.

—Dejaré que Rose te corra. Eso la animará.

—Siempre pensé que yo le caía bien —murmuró, dejando que la puerta se cerrase tras de él.

Bella no esperó a que Jasper dejara la casa, no esperó a que su cabeza y sus ojos se aclararan, no se detuvo a procesar el hecho de que Edward la llamó, dos veces ahora, lo que significaba que su teléfono mágico funcionaba de ambas maneras, lo que quería decir… quién sabía lo que eso podría decir.

_Es un teléfono mágico. No es como si tuviera reglas. _

Marcó el número de Edward tan rápido que le dio al número equivocado y tuvo que empezar de nuevo.

Su padre atendió. Solo para poner a Bella jodidamente nerviosa de nuevo.

—Hola, Carlisle… Sr. Cullen, habla Bella. Está, um, ¿está Edward por ahí?

_—Puedes llamarme Carlisle_—contestó.

—Carlisle—se corrigió ella, y sintió que comenzaría a llorar de nuevo.

_—Llamaste justo a tiempo_ —dijo—. _Aquí está Edward._

Un arrastrar de pies y luego: —_ ¿Hola?_

—Hola —dijo Bella.

_—Hola _—contestó Edward. Fríamente. Pero tal vez no con ira. Era tan difícil decirlo tratándose de él—._ ¿Jasper te dio un tiempo libre?_

—Se fue.

_—Oh._

— ¿Estás saliendo? —preguntó ella—. Tu padre dijo…

_—Sí. Iremos a ver a la hermana de mi abuela. Está en un hogar de ancianos._

—Es lindo de tu parte.

_—No realmente. Está en un hogar de ancianos, y estará sola en Navidad. Es más o menos lo mínimo que podemos hacer._

—Oh —dijo ella.

_—Lo siento. Yo solo… odio los hogares de ancianos. Mi tía abuela no tiene hijos, así que nosotros…_

—Lo siento.

_—Tú lo sientes_ —resopló él—._ Pensé que estabas durmiendo._

— ¿Cuándo?

_—Cuando llamé._

—Estaba durmiendo —dijo ella.

_—Te encontrabas con Jasper._

—Él acababa de despertarme.

_—Se suponía que me llamaras a mí cuando despertaras._

—Iba a llamarte.

_—Eventualmente_ —dijo él.

—Edward. Prometiste que nunca estarías celoso de Jasper.

_—No estoy celoso de Jasper. Estoy enojado contigo._

—Oh.

_—Tengo que irme_ —dijo—._ Te llamaré cuando regrese._

No me llames, casi respondió Bella.

—De acuerdo. Estaré aquí.

_—De acuerdo._

Ella no iba a decir "te amo" ahora solo para ver si él le respondería lo mismo.

—Estaré aquí —repitió.

_—De acuerdo —colgó. _

**xxx**

**49-** Samuel L. Jackson es un actor estadounidense. Aparece en Pulp Fiction, una película, diciendo esa línea.

**50-** Amy Sherman Palladino es una guionista de la TV americana.

**Este capítulo me da ansiedad jaja.**

**Ya se enojó otra vez Edward.**

**Y si, yo también me desesperé porque el Edward del presente no habla con Bella. Y está enojado. Ahora los dos Edwards están enojados. Dios.**

**Nos leemos luego :)**


	21. Chapter 20

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**_xxx_**

_**Capítulo 20**_

Edward colgó.

Porque eso era tan fácil para él.

Por un segundo, Bella deseaba que supiera que le hablaba desde el futuro. Edward no le colgaría de esa manera si lo supiera. Tú no cuelgas un teléfono mágico.

Bella deambuló a la cocina, con hambre.

Rosalie se encontraba de pie en la puerta, hablando con alguien. Bella vio el auto del repartidor de pizza a través del ventanal y se preguntó si sería de mala educación interrumpir y tomar la pizza, o si, sin la pizza, su pequeño coqueteo se terminaría.

Prendió la cafetera y buscó a través de la nevera, no encontrando nada.

Después de unos minutos, Rose entró a la cocina, sonriendo.

— ¿Dónde está la pizza? —preguntó Bella—. Estoy hambrienta.

—Oh. No he pedido una pizza.

—Pero el chico de la pizza se encontraba aquí.

Rose pasó junto a Bella y se apoyó en la nevera.

—Esa era una pizza equivocada.

—No hay tal cosa como una pizza equivocada —dijo Bella—. Todas las pizzas son correctas.

—Era la dirección equivocada —dijo Rosalie—. Probablemente solo una confusión porque ordenamos muy a menudo.

—Rose, lo digo en serio, no hay tal cosa como una pizza equivocada. Ese chico quería hablar contigo.

Rosalie sacudió su cabeza y abrió el cajón de las verduras.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando esto? —preguntó Bella.

—Nada pasa.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ordenando pizzas por deporte, y no por sustento?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido Jasper tu despertador de servicio?

Bella empujó la puerta de la nevera cerrándola, Rosalie tuvo que retroceder para salir del camino.

—Eso está fuera de lugar —dijo Bella.

Rose lucía como si quisiera decir algo más, algo peor, pero apretó sus labios cerrándolos y cruzó los brazos.

Bella decidió alejarse. Se detuvo en el borde de la cocina.

—Voy a tomar una ducha. Búscame si Edward llama.

Rose no le hizo caso.

— ¿Por favor? —dijo Bella.

—Bien. —Rose estuvo de acuerdo, ni siquiera molestándose en voltear la cabeza.

Bella comprobó el teléfono amarillo antes de meterse en la ducha, sólo para asegurarse de que existía un tono de marcado y que el timbre se hallaba prendido. (Como si alguien se hubiera escabullido y lo hubiera descompuesto.)

Una vez, en la secundaria, estaba tan preocupada por perder la llamada de un chico, que arrastró el teléfono al baño cada vez que iba. (Él nunca llamó.) (Lo cual no desalentó a Bella ni siquiera un poco.)

Se puso de pie bajo la ducha hasta que el agua salió fría, luego robó más pantalones de yoga de su madre y una sudadera con un perrito, y se fue a la lavandería.

Cuando Bella vivía allí, la lavadora y la secadora se hallaban en el garaje cubiertas por un pequeño toldo de plástico. Pero Phil le construyó a su mamá una lavandería en la parte trasera de la casa, con un suelo de baldosas y una mesa de escurrido. Bella sería capaz de escuchar el teléfono de la cocina aquí afuera, si sonaba.

Abrió la lavadora y colocó sus vaqueros, una camisa y un sostén...

Era un sostén muy deprimente.

Había sido de color rosa una vez, en algún momento entre los nacimientos de Alice y Bree, pero ahora era de un color beige grisáceo, y uno de los aros se mantenía furtivamente saliendo a través de un rasgón entre los pechos de Bella. A veces el alambre se deslizaba casi todo el camino afuera y tiraba como un enganche desde el cuello de su camisa; a veces se inclinaba hacia otro lado y la lastimaba. Bella debería comprar algunos nuevos sostenes, pero en lugar de eso sólo empujaba el alambre de vuelta cuando nadie se encontraba mirando, y luego se olvidaba de él hasta que necesitaba arreglarlo nuevamente.

Bella era mala para hacer compras, pero aún era peor comprando sostenes. No podía hacerlo en línea, y no podía hacer que alguien los comprara por ella.

Siempre fue mala comprando sostenes, incluso cuando sus pechos todavía eran jóvenes y encantadores. (Si Bella pudiera encontrar una manera de llamarse a sí misma en el pasado, se diría lo joven y hermosa que era "Este es el fantasma de comprar sostenes del futuro. Todo el mundo está un poco desequilibrado, trata con eso".)

Cerró la tapa de la máquina de lavado, fijó el marcador a SUAVE, y luego se dejó caer en el suelo delante de la secadora y se apoyó en ella. Era cálida y zumbaba. Bella se sentía como uno de esos monos rhesus que preferían la ropa de su madre.

Esto no se suponía que fuera así.

Todo parecía tan bien cuando Bella se quedó dormida la noche anterior. Mejor que bien. Tal vez mejor que nunca...

Lo que era raro. Cuando hablaba con Edward en el pasado, se llevaban mejor de lo que lo hacían en su pasado compartido o su presente compartido. Tal vez éstas eran las versiones de sí mismos que se encontraban destinadas a estar juntas, un Bella madura y un Edward no cansado. Lástima que no pudieran seguir así.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría durar esto?

Era 23 de diciembre.

Bella sabía lo que pasaba en 1998: Edward terminó en su puerta el día de Navidad. Eso significaba que Edward, el Edward de la línea telefónica, tendría que salir de Forks mañana por la mañana, para proponerle matrimonio.

¿Eso todavía ocurriría...? ¿Edward aún se le propondría? ¿O Bella estropeó eso hace una hora, en un solo golpe de Jasper?

Tal vez lo estropeó la primera vez que llamó a Edward en el pasado.

Ayer, Bella se preguntaba si tenía que hablarle a Edward desenamorándolo de ella, si ese era el punto de esta magia, salvarlo de ella.

Se encontraba pensando cuando Rose bajó los escalones del cuarto de lavado. Llevaba una de esas sopas de Campbell que se puede calentar en el microondas, y se comen desde la lata. Pollo y estrellas.

— ¿Alguna vez te cocinas? —preguntó Rose—. ¿O Edward solo te pone un plato para ti cada mañana?

—A veces ordeno cosas —dijo Bella.

— ¿Con qué alimentas a las niñas?

—Edward alimenta a las niñas.

— ¿Qué pasa si Edward no está en casa?

—Yogurt.

Rosalie le entregó a Bella la sopa, en una ofrenda de paz, luego se sentó a su lado, contra la lavadora.

—Gracias —dijo Bella.

Rosalie aún parecía desconfiar de Bella. Respiró hondo y soltó el aire a través de sus dientes.

—Sé que algo está pasando, así que mejor me lo dices, ¿estás durmiendo con Jasper?

Bella tomó un sorbo de la sopa y le quemó la boca.

—No.

— ¿Tienes un novio que no es tu esposo, y que también se llama Edward?

—No.

— ¿Algo realmente extraño está pasando?

Bella volvió la cabeza hacia Rosalie y la inclinó en contra la secadora.

—Sí...

Rose la imitó, descansando su cabeza contra la lavadora.

—Ni siquiera puedo recordarte sin Edward—dijo ella.

Bella asintió lentamente, y luego tomó otro sorbo de sopa, más lentamente.

—Fuiste a nuestra boda, sabes. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Creo que sí —dijo Rosalie—, pero solo podría estar recordando las fotos.

Rosalie se suponía era la niña de las flores, pero ninguno de los amigos de Bella pudo pagar el viaje a Washington, así que Rose se convirtió en su única dama de honor, además de Jasper, quien asumió debía respaldar a Bella.

Bella ni siquiera se encontraba segura de si debía invitar a Jasper (porque la boda fue en Forks, y por Edward), pero Jasper comenzó a llamarse a sí mismo el padrino de Bella, y no estaba segura de cómo discutir eso...

Para la boda usó un traje marrón de tres piezas y una corbata verde pálido. Rose llevaba un vestido shantung lavanda y una chaqueta de punto verde. Jasper la llevó por el pasillo.

E insistió en que Rose fuera a la despedida de soltera de Bella, una "recepción de bodas única", constituida por una cena en algún restaurante italiano cerca de la casa de Edward. Comieron espaguetis con salsa de tomate dulce de azúcar, y Jasper hablaba sin parar sobre la comedia en la que se encontraba trabajando, dónde acababa de convencer a los productores para que contrataran a Bella. Ella bebió demasiado, y Rosalie cayó dormida en la mesa.

—Lo bueno es que yo soy el conductor designado —dijo Jasper.

Había una foto del día siguiente, en la ceremonia, de Jasper firmando el certificado de matrimonio como testigo de Bella. Rose se encontraba de puntillas para mirar. Jasper en su chaleco marrón. Bella con su vestido blanco. Edward radiante.

Bella tomó otro sorbo de sopa.

—Estuviste adorable —le dijo a Rosalie—. Creo que pensabas que era tú boda, Edward bailó contigo, y estuviste sonrojada todo el tiempo.

—Me acuerdo de eso —dijo Rosalie—. Quiero decir, he visto las fotos. Lucía como Bree.

Bella y Edward no tuvieron una boda tradicional de iglesia, o una gran recepción. Se casaron en el patio de Edward. Las lilas florecían, y Bella llevaba un puñado de ramas que su mamá reunió en un ramo.

Todo era económico. Ella y Edward se acababan de graduar, y Bella no comenzaría a trabajar en la comedia hasta que regresara de su luna de miel.

(Cinco días en zonas rurales de Washington, en una cabaña propiedad de alguien en un río fangoso.) (Los cinco mejores días.)

Ellos trataron de pagar por toda la boda por sí mismos; su mamá y Phil ya ahorraban todo lo que podían para comprar los billetes de avión, y Bella no quería recurrir a los padres de Edward en busca de ayuda.

Bella fue quien sugirió que se casaran en Forks. Sabía que a Edward le gustaría. Su ruptura, su casi desintegración, se encontraba todavía fresca en su memoria, y Bella quería que Edward mirara hacia atrás en su día de boda y se sintiera feliz, sobre todo eso. Quería que fuera feliz ese día, para estar completamente en su elemento.

La familia de Edward terminó ayudando de todos modos. Sus padres compraron la torta, y sus tías hicieron mentas y sándwiches de queso crema. El pastor quien bautizó y confirmó a Edward se encontraba allí para casarlos. Y después de la ceremonia, el padre de Edward trasladó su equipo de música hacia el patio y tocó como disjockey.

La única canción que Bella solicitó fue _"Leather and Lace"._

Eso empezó como una broma.

_"Leather and Lace"_ sonaba en un restaurante en una de sus primeras citas, y Bella se alocó diciéndole a Edward que esa era "nuestra canción". Luego ambos trataron, sin éxito, a pensar de una más ridícula. (Edward sugirió _"Gypsies, Tramps y Thieves"_; Bella presionó por el tema de Taxi.)

Después de eso, _"Leather and Lace"_ siguió sonando en la radio en los momentos importantes en su relación...

Una vez, cuando Edward la besó en el auto, frente a la casa de su mamá.

Durante un viaje a San Francisco.

Cuando Bella pensó que se encontraba embarazada, y estuvieron esperando en la cola en Walgreens (51) para comprar una prueba de embarazo. (Edward con la mano en su espalda. Bella sosteniendo la prueba como si fuera un paquete de chicles. Stevie Nicks (52) cantando acerca de tener su propia vida y ser más fuerte de lo que crees). En algún momento,_ "Leather and Lace"_ simplemente se convirtió en su canción. En verdad.

Cuando empezó a reproducirse en el día de su boda, en el patio de los padres de Edward, Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta.

¿Fue ese el momento en que se dio cuenta de que en realidad se iba a casar?

¿O fue sólo el momento en que se dio cuenta de que encontró a un chico que bailaría con ella, frente a frente, al ritmo de _"Leather and Lace"_? (_"Quédate conmigo, quédate-ee."_)

Después de _"Leather and Lace",_ Edward bailó con su madre a _"Moon River"_. (La versión de Andy Williams.) Entonces Bella bailó con Jasper, y Edward bailó con Rose a _"Both Sides Now."_ (La versión de Judy Collins.)

Unas horas más tarde, cuando todo el mundo se había ido o entraba en la casa, (Jasper se fue al aeropuerto justo después de cortar la torta), Edward y Bella se quedaron fuera en el patio, bailando lentamente lo que se estuviera reproduciendo en la estación radial de los clásicos.

En realidad, nunca bailaron juntos antes de ese día. O desde entonces. Y, la verdad, no bailaron mucho incluso ese día... Edward sostenía a Bella con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la otra en la parte posterior de su cuello, y Bella se apoyaba en él con ambas manos sobre su pecho, y se balanceaba de lado a lado.

No bailaron. Fue sólo una manera de hacer que la boda durara. Una manera de estar en el momento, reproduciéndolo una y otra vez en su cabeza. _Ahora estamos casados. Estamos casados. _

No lo sabes cuando tienes veintitrés.

No sabes lo que realmente significa meterse en la vida de otra persona y quedarse allí. No puedes ver todas las formas en las que se van a enredar, como van a unirse piel con piel. Como se sentirá la idea de separarse en cinco años, en diez, en quince. Cuando Bella pensaba en el divorcio ahora, se imaginaba tumbada de lado a lado con Edward en dos mesas de operaciones, mientras que un equipo de médicos trataba de desenredar sus sistemas vasculares.

No lo sabía a los veintitrés años.

Ese día, en el patio, se sentía como el día más importante de su vida hasta ahora, y no el día más importante de su vida a partir de ahora. No como el día que lo cambiaría todo. Ese día la cambió, a nivel celular. Como un virus que reescribía su ADN.

Ese día, esa noche, en el patio...

Bella pretendía bailar. Se aferró a la camisa de Edward. Frotaron sus narices juntas.

—Eres mi esposa —dijo Edward, y luego se echó a reír, y trató de atrapar sus hoyuelos con los dientes. (Como si los atrapara, podría quedarse con ellos.)

—Tuya —dijo ella.

Quizá Bella tuvo un vistazo de ello entonces, la manera en que el infinito se desenrollaba desde donde ellos se balanceaban. La forma en que todo lo que iba a suceder a partir de entonces se hallaba irrevocablemente atado a ese día, esa decisión.

Edward llevaba un traje azul marino, y esperó para cortarse el pelo hasta el día antes de la boda, por lo que se encontraba un poco demasiado corto.

—Tuya —dijo.

Edward apretó la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Mía.

La secadora se detuvo.

—Nunca he estado enamorada —dijo Rose—. No creo ser susceptible.

Bella dejó la lata de sopa y se subió las gafas para frotarse los ojos.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, no ha sucedido todavía, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez no has ordenado lo suficiente de pizza.

—Lo digo en serio, Bella.

—Bien… en serio, Rose, sólo tienes dieciocho. Tienes un montón de tiempo para enamorarte.

—Mamá me dijo se había enamorado tres veces para cuando cumplió mi edad.

—Bueno… —Bella frunció el ceño—, ella es inusualmente susceptible. Tiene un sistema inmunológico comprometido, cuando se trata de amor.

Rose jugó con el cordón de su sudadera.

—Ni siquiera he salido a una cita real todavía.

— ¿Lo has intentado? —preguntó Bella.

Su hermana frunció la nariz.

—No quiero intentar.

—Va a suceder en la universidad.

—Tú tuviste citas en la secundaria —insistió—. ¿Te enamoraste de alguien antes de Edward?

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Porque necesito hablar con alguien —dijo Rosalie—, y mamá es aberrante.

— ¿No puedes hablar con tus amigas?

—Mis amigas son al menos tan despistadas como yo. ¿Te enamoraste de alguien antes de Edward?

Bella pensó en ello. Hubo un chico en onceavo grado que fue algo más que un simple amigo, por algunas semanas, y luego pasó. Y después estuvieron los años en que se sentaba en el sofá con Jasper.

—Tal vez —dijo Bella—. Tal vez me encontré muy cerca de enamorarme, de manera acumulativa, a lo largo de dos o tres relaciones.

—Pero no como con Edward.

—No como con Edward.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era el indicado?

—No lo sabía. No creo que ninguno de los dos lo supiera.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Edward lo supo… te propuso matrimonio.

—No es así —dijo Bella—. Ya lo verás. Es más como que conoces a alguien, y te enamoras, y esperas que esa persona sea la indicada… y luego, en algún momento, tienes que apostarlo todo. Sólo tienes que hacer un compromiso y esperar tener razón.

—Nadie más describe el amor de esa manera. —Rosalie frunció el ceño—. Tal vez lo estás haciendo mal.

—Obviamente lo estoy haciendo mal —dijo Bella—. Pero sigo pensando que el amor se siente de esa manera para la mayoría de la gente.

—Así que piensas que la mayoría de la gente lo apuesta todo, toda su vida, en una esperanza. Sólo esperando que lo que sienten sea real.

—Lo real no es relevante —dijo Bella, girando por completo para hacerle frente a Rosalie—. Es como que... están lanzando una pelota entre ustedes, y simplemente esperan no dejarla caer. Y no tiene nada que ver con si se aman o no. Si no se aman, no estarían jugando este estúpido juego con la pelota. Se aman, y sólo esperan poder mantener la pelota en juego.

— ¿Por qué la metáfora de la pelota?

—No estoy segura —dijo Bella—. La relación. Matrimonio.

—Eres realmente deprimente —dijo Rosalie.

—Tal vez no deberías estar hablando de matrimonio con alguien cuyo marido acaba de dejarla.

—No te dejó —dijo Rose—. Simplemente fue a visitar a su madre.

Bella miró la lata de sopa vacía en su regazo.

—Sigo esperando que digas que todo vale la pena... —dijo Rosalie.

Bella tragó.

—Eso es algo sin sentido.

Se sentaron en silencio durante un minuto hasta que uno de los perritos, la abultada y preñada, se escabulló por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de lavado. Ver un carlino correr por las escaleras es muy parecido a ver un carlino caer por las escaleras. Bella se estremeció y apartó la mirada. Corrió hacia ella y se quedó inmóvil, ladrando agresivamente.

—Ya no te agrado tampoco —dijo, volviéndose hacia el perro.

—Es la camiseta —dijo Rosalie—. Odia esa camiseta.

Bella bajó la mirada al pequeño perro que le seguía ladrando a su camiseta prestada.

—Son muy territoriales —dijo Rosalie—. Aquí, muévete, déjala subir a la secadora.

—Puede que no me agrade —dijo Bella—, pero no quiero cocinarla.

—Le gusta —dijo Rose, empujando a Bella hacia la puerta de la secadora—. Es cálido. —Levantó al perro en la secadora, en la parte superior de la ropa.

— ¿Qué pasa si hace demasiado calor ahí dentro?

—Entonces va a saltar.

—Esto es tan peligroso —dijo Bella—. ¿Qué pasa si no sabes que está ahí, y enciendes la secadora?

—Comprobamos primero.

—Yo no hubiera comprobado.

—Bueno, ahora lo harás. Mira, le gusta.

Bella vio al perrito sentarse sobre un montón de ropa, contenta de que sus propias ropas estuvieran todavía en la lavadora. Frunció el ceño ante el perro, y luego a Rosalie.

—Recuérdame nunca pedirte que cuides a mis niños de nuevo.

El sujetador de Bella se destruyó por completo en la lavadora. Su madre tenía una lavadora Speed Queen con una centrifugadora clásica, y el aro flojo de su sujetador se envolvió alrededor del centro, quedado atrapado en algo en el interior del tambor. Bella tiró del aro.

Ni siquiera pasaron noventa minutos desde que Edward le colgó. Podría no haber llegado al asilo de su tía en Iowa todavía. Bella no podía simplemente sentarse aquí, esperando todo el día. Debía ir a trabajar... Dios, no, no podía lidiar con Jasper en estos momentos.

Levantó el sujetador, tratando de decidir si podía sobrevivir con un aro, luego lo metió en la secadora con el resto de la ropa (sacando al perro primero) y entró corriendo en la casa.

Rosalie se encontraba sentada en el sofá, jugando con su teléfono.

— ¿Quieres ir al centro comercial? —preguntó Bella.

— ¿El día antes de Nochebuena? Claro, eso suena como una gran idea.

—Bueno. Vámonos.

Rose, que ya estrechaba sus ojos; los redujo a una fina línea.

— ¿No vas a ponerte un sujetador?

—Voy al centro comercial a comprar un sujetador.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a casa a recoger algo de ropa?

Bella pensó en su casa. Lejos y en la penumbra, casi todo justo como Edward lo dejó.

—Tengo que regresar aquí antes que Edward llame.

—Entonces lleva el teléfono contigo.

—Va a llamar aquí… ¿Vienes o no?

—Nah —dijo Rosalie—. Me quedaré. De esa manera hay alguien para contestar el teléfono cuando Edward llame. —Puso su nombre en comillas en el aire.

Se fruncieron el ceño la una a la otra.

—Ven conmigo —dijo Bella—. Te voy a comprar algo.

— ¿Qué?

—Tal vez tenga que ir a la tienda de Apple.

Rose se levantó de un salto del sofá, luego se congeló.

—No puedo ser sobornada; no voy a mantener tus secretos sucios.

—No tengo secretos sucios.

El teléfono de Bella seguía enchufado al encendedor del auto y sonó tan pronto como lo encendió. Tenía siete llamadas perdidas y cuatro correos de voz de Jasper, más dos llamadas perdidas y un correo de voz del celular de Edward. Bella se detuvo —a mitad de camino en la calzada de su madre y la mitad de la calle— para reproducir el correo de voz. Contuvo la respiración, esperando oír la voz de Edward. Oír la actual voz de Edward.

_— ¿Mamá? _—Era Alice—. _La abuela quiere saber si tenemos permitido ver La Guerra de las Galaxias, Episodio Cinco. Le dije que sí, pero me dijo que hay mucha violencia. Y papá fue a ver al abuelo en el cementerio, y no llevó su teléfono, así que no puedo obtener su permiso. Le dije a la abuela que está bien, que sólo cerramos los ojos cuando Luke corta la cabeza de Darth Vader, pero no me cree. Así que llámanos de vuelta, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero_ —Alice dio un beso en el teléfono—. _Adiós._

Bella dejó el teléfono en el salpicadero y retrocedió hacia la calle.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Estoy bien —dijo Bella, empujando sus gafas y limpiándose un ojo con el dorso de su mano.

—Porque acabamos de dejar la casa, y ya estás conduciendo como una idiota.

—Estoy bien —dijo Bella.

**xxx**

**51-** Walgreens es una cadena de farmacias, la segunda más grande de EUA.

**52-** Stevie Nicks es una cantante. Interpreta Leather and Lace.

**Que genial es el amor cuando apenas comienza y todavía no se muere. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Las amo.**


	22. Chapter 21

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**_xxx_**

**_Capítulo 21_**

No había lugar para estacionar en el centro comercial; tuvieron que dar muchas vueltas antes de encontrar una plaza. Entonces Bella abrió la guantera y sacó la licencia de conducir y la tarjeta de crédito.

— ¿No tienes una cartera? —preguntó Rose.

—Usualmente no necesito una.

—Pensaba que se suponía que las mamás llevan grandes carteras con kits de primeros auxilios y paquetes de cereales.

Bella le frunció el ceño.

—Prácticamente estás sin hogar —dijo Rosalie—, ¿no es así? Si Edward no regresa, vas a tener que buscar comida y agua.

Guardó el teléfono y las tarjetas en su bolsillo.

—No perderemos el tiempo aquí —dijo ella—. No pasearemos tomando malteadas Orange Julius, buscando a chicos calientes.

—No tengo doce años, Bella.

—Entramos y salimos. Conseguimos el sujetador, conseguimos la nueva batería para mi celular, luego nos vamos de aquí.

— ¿Me vas a comprar un nuevo teléfono? Porque creo que prefiero tener un iPad.

— ¿Quién dijo que te iba a comprar un teléfono?

—Estaba implícito. Además, mamá dijo que eres buena para eso.

—Solo apúrate. No quiero perder la llamada de Edward.

Jingle Bell Rock sonaba dentro del centro comercial, dentro de la tienda, y dentro del probador en el departamento de ropa interior.

Ya había un revoltijo de sujetadores en el piso, y Bella se estaba probando uno más, de espaldas al espejo. Estaba tan distraída que seguía olvidando prestar atención a cual le quedaba bien.

_Sólo escoge uno, Bella. O cómpralos todos. No importa. Estás perdiendo tiempo._

Jesús, qué manera tan extraña de matar tiempo. El destino de su futuro pendía de un hilo, y no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento excepto esperar. Al menos, hasta que Edward llamara de vuelta.

Él llamaría de vuelta, ¿cierto?

¿Qué pasaría si no lo hacía? ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraba demasiado enojado? ¿Qué pasaría si aún seguía enojado mañana en la mañana?

Bella tenía que hablar con Edward, para hacer las cosas bien de nuevo. Tenía que asegurarse que él aún se metiera en su auto mañana, su mañana, y apareciera en su puerta en Navidad.

Pero, ¿qué pasaría si no lo hacía?

¿En serio Bella creyó que los últimos quince años solo se borrarían? ¿Se entregó tan completamente a este bizarro escenario que pensó que su matrimonio iba a desvanecerse, como Marty McFly en medio de "Ángel de la Tierra" (53)?

¿Qué más podría pensar? Tenía que seguir jugándose todo; las apuestas eran demasiado altas.

Si Edward no se hubiese aparecido para proponérsele en 1998…

La Bella de veintidós años nunca sabría lo que se perdía. Esa chica pensaría que ya estaba terminado, que ya lo perdió.

Bella colapsó esa semana después que Edward se fue a Forks.

Ella pasó todo su tiempo en una bruma. Tendida en su cama, deliberando no llamarlo. ¿Por qué lo llamaría? ¿Qué se suponía que diría: lo lamento? Bella no lo lamentaba. No lamentaba que supiera qué quería hacer con su vida. No lamentaba que hiciera que estuviera pasando.

No es como que Edward le ofrecía algún plan alternativo convincente.

— Bella, quiero ser un criador de ovejas; está en mi sangre, no lo puedo hacer en ningún lugar excepto Montana—. ¿Era ese lugar donde se criaban ovejas?—Te necesito. Ven conmigo.

No, Edward sólo decía—: Odio aquí, odio esto. Odio que quieras esto.

Todo lo que le ofrecía a Bella eran negatividades.

Y entonces luego la dejó. Se fue sin ella; rompió con ella y se fue de la ciudad.

Bella en serio creyó que habían terminado.

Los primeros dos días sin Edward, sintió como si una brecha se abriera entre sus costillas, desgarrando el fondo de sus pulmones. Bella despertaba en un estado de pánico, segura que se había quedado sin aire… o que había perdido la habilidad para retenerlo en su interior.

Entonces el oxígeno la golpearía como una pelota de béisbol en el corazón.

El aire se encontraba ahí; solo tenía que tranquilizarse. Dentro, fuera. Dentro, fuera. Se preguntaba si iba a tener que pasar el resto de su vida recordándose respirar. Tal vez ese sería su monologo interno desde ahora. Dentro, fuera. Dentro, fuera.

Edward no llamó para disculparse con Bella esa semana, tampoco.

¿Por qué debería? Pensó esa vez. ¿Por qué tenía que disculparse? ¿Por no querer exactamente lo que Bella quería? ¿Por darse cuenta cuáles eran sus limitaciones?

Bien por él, que se conocía a sí mismo tan bien.

Bien por él, por descubrirlo.

Edward la amaba, Bella sabía eso. No podía sacar sus manos de ella, no podía mantener su tinta fuera de ella; siempre estaba garabateando en su estómago o en su muslo o en su hombro. Mantenía un set de marcadores Prismacolor junto a su cama, y cuando Bella tomaba una ducha, el agua parecía un arcoíris.

Sabía que Edward la amaba.

Bien por él, que se dio cuenta que no era suficiente para hacerlo feliz. Fue muy maduro. Probablemente les ahorro muchos dolores de cabeza.

Oh Dios, oh Dios, Oh Dios.

Dentro-fuera, dentro-fuera, dentro-fuera.

_Quédate conmigo, quédate._

Para esa mañana de Navidad, Bella no había hecho ningún progreso emocional desde la ruptura. No se sentía mejor o más fuerte.

Se encontraba segura que cada Navidad desde entonces serían manchadas por la partida de Edward. Que nunca sería capaz de oír "Los cascabeles" de nuevo sin recordar a Edward manejando lejos de ella.

Jasper seguía llamando para ver cuál era su estado, pero no quería hablar con él. No quería escucharlo decir cuánto mejor se hallaba sin Edward.

Bella no estaba mejor. Incluso si Edward tenía razón —incluso si ellos nunca funcionaron juntos, incluso si eran fundamentalmente malos el uno para el otro—, ella aún no estaba mejor si él. (Incluso si tu corazón está roto y lastimándote, no estás mejor sin él.)

Su madre obligó a Bella a salir a la sala en la mañana de Navidad para ver a Rosalie abrir sus regalos. Rosalie tenía tres años, sólo lo suficientemente mayor para entender que todo debajo del árbol era para ella. Bella se sentó en el sofá con pantalones de pijama de franela y una camiseta raída, y comió panqueques con sus dedos.

Phil estaba allí. Él aún era nuevo en ese entonces. Le trajo a Bella un certificado de regalo del cine con un arco en él. Rose obtuvo un Teletubby hablador, por el cual actualmente estaba perdiendo el control físico y emocional.

Él, Phil, no el Teletubby, seguía intentado hablarle a Bella, e intentaba tan duro que ella no tenía el corazón para ignóralo. (Pero ya que no tenía ningún corazón en absoluto, hacer conversación era difícil.) Cuando el timbre sonó, Phil saltó para atender, probablemente sólo para alejarse de Bella.

—Es tu amigo Edward—dijo cuando regresó a la sala.

—Te refieres a Jasper —contestó.

Phil se rascó su barba; la ridícula barba de chivo que solía tener. — Edward es el cobrizo, ¿cierto?

Bella bajó su plato y se levantó del sofá.

— ¿Por qué no lo invitaste a entrar? —preguntó su madre a Phil.

—Dijo que prefería esperar afuera.

Bella no creía que fuera Edward. No podía creer que fuera Edward. Primero, porque Edward estaba en Forks; y él no se saltaría la Navidad en Forks. Y segundo, porque terminaron. Y tercero, porque ¿qué pasaría si Bella creía que era Edward, y entonces salía y no lo era? Eso podría acabarla.

La puerta delantera aún se encontraba abierta cuando se acercó.

Edward yacía parado del otro lado, mordiendo su labio y entrecerrándole los ojos a su bloc, como si esperara que saliera corriendo.

Edward.

_Edward, Edward, Edward._

Las manos de Bella temblaban cuando abrió la puerta.

Edward se giró hacia ella, y sus ojos se expandieron. Casi como si no creyera que realmente era ella.

Retrocedió un paso, por lo que Bella se detuvo fuera sobre el porche delantero. Quería agarrarlo. (Era probablemente seguro agarrarlo… Edward no habría venido a su casa en la mañana de navidad solo para terminar nuevamente con ella, ¿cierto? ¿No habría regresado solo para decirle que se iba?)

Edward tenía los ojos estrechados, y su rostro era tenso. Parecía como si ella aún lo estuviera lastimando.

—Bella —dijo.

Bella empezó a llorar intensamente.

—Edward.

Edward sacudió su cabeza, y ella se arrojó hacia él para abrazarlo. Incluso si él había venido solo para asegurarse que ella sabía que terminaron definitivamente, Bella iba a conseguir un abrazo desesperado más a pesar de todo.

Sus brazos envolvieron sus hombros, y la sostuvo apretadamente.

— Bella—dijo Edward, y luego empezó a apartarse.

Ella no lo dejaba ir.

—Bella —dijo él—, espera.

—No.

—Sí. Espera. Necesito hacer algo.

No lo soltó; Edward tuvo que desenvolver sus brazos y dar un paso atrás.

Tan pronto como se apartó, se arrodilló. Bella pensó que quizás iba a disculparse, que estaba cayendo a sus pies.

—No —dijo—, no tienes que hacerlo.

—Shhh. Solo déjame hacer esto.

—Edward…

—Bella, por favor.

Se cruzó de brazos y lucía miserable. No quería que dijera que lo lamentaba. Eso los llevaría justo de vuelta al corazón de esta lamentable situación.

—Bella —dijo—. Te amo. Te amo más de lo que odio todo lo demás. Haremos nuestro propio suficiente… ¿te casarías conmigo?

Bella se detuvo, en el medio de fijar un sostén detrás de ella, y se giró para enfrente a sí misma en el espejo.

Oh…

**xxx**

**53-** Marty McFly es el personaje de Volver al Futuro y en una escena canta una canción llamada Earth Angel, su traducción es Ángel de la Tierra.

**Ahora sí, empieza lo emocionante. A partir de este los capítulos son muy cortos. Creo que hay alguno que otro largo pero no estoy muy segura. Igual, aunque los capítulos sean muy cortos, el horario de actualizaciones no va a cambiar. Exceptuando el viernes, porque habrá actualización doble :)**

**Gracias por su tiempo :)**


	23. Chapter 22

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**_xxx_**

_**Capítulo 22**_

Navidad.

Propuesta de matrimonio.

Analizándolo.

_—Haremos nuestro propio suficiente_ —dijo él.

Anoche en el teléfono, Bella le preguntó a Edward si el amor era suficiente.

Y hace quince años, él le contestó.

¿Podría eso… ser sólo una coincidencia?

O significaba…

Que ya había sucedido.

Que esto, todo esto, las llamadas telefónicas, las peleas, las conversaciones de cuatro horas, ya habían sucedido. Para Edward. Hace quince años.

¿Qué si Bella no estaba interrumpiendo la línea de tiempo con estas llamadas telefónicas? ¿Qué si esta era la línea de tiempo? ¿Qué si hubiera sido la línea de tiempo desde el principio?

_—Haremos nuestro propio suficiente_ —dijo Edward ese día en su puerta.

Bella se acordó de él diciéndolo, recordó que sonaba bien, pero todo en lo que se centró en ese momento fue el anillo en su mano.

¿Podría ser que Edward se refería a una conversación de la que pensó ella formaba parte?

— ¿Y si no es suficiente? —preguntó Bella ayer por la noche.

—Haremos nuestro propio suficiente —le prometió en 1998—. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

**xxx**

**Cortísimo, ¿verdad? **


	24. Chapter 23

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

_**xxx**_

_**Capítulo 23**_

—Oh.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta mirando su imagen en el espejo.

—Oh Dios mío —jadeó.

—No puede ser tan malo —dijo Rosalie desde fuera del probador—. Ni siquiera tienes cuarenta.

—No, yo… —Bella salió de la cabina malva, poniéndose la sudadera de su madre—. Tengo que ir a casa ahora.

—Pensé que Edward te llamaría a nuestra casa.

—Bueno, tengo que ir allí. Ahora.

La encargada se reunió con ellas fuera de la habitación.

— ¿Alguno de esos funcionó?

—Este está bien —dijo Bella. Metió la mano bajo su camisa y rompió las etiquetas de su sujetador, entregándoselas a la vendedora—. Me quedo con este. —Comenzó a caminar hacia la caja registradora.

Edward nunca le dijo a Bella por qué cambió de opinión, por qué la perdonó, por qué regresó a California y le propuso matrimonio. Y Bella nunca se lo preguntó. No quería darle la oportunidad de reconsiderarlo…

Pero quizás esta era la razón. Tal vez ella era el por qué. Ahora.

—Lo siento —dijo la vendedora—. No puedo dejar que te pongas eso. Política de la tienda.

Bella la miró fijamente. Era una mujer blanca y delgada, un poco más joven, con lápiz labial de color café claro. Se había mantenido tratando de entrar en el vestuario con Bella para asegurarse que los sujetadores encajaban correctamente.

—Pero estoy comprándolo —dijo Bella.

—Lo siento, señora. Política de la tienda.

—Bien —dijo Bella—. Tengo que irme, sólo me lo quitaré y haré esto otro día.

—Pero ya le quitó las etiquetas. Tiene que comprarlo.

—Cierto —asintió Bella—. Está bien.

Levantó la mano detrás de ella para desabrochar el sujetador, entonces después de unos segundos maniobrando, lo sacó por una de sus mangas y lo dejó caer sobre el mostrador.

—Pásalo dos veces —dijo Rose—. Va a llevar dos.

La vendedora fue a buscar otro sujetador.

—Eres tan ruda —dijo Rosalie, sonriéndole—. ¿He mencionado que quiero ser como tú cuando sea grande?

—No tengo tiempo para esto. Tenemos que irnos. Ahora.

—Pero íbamos a ir a la tienda Apple. Bella, por favor. Quiero un iPad. Ya lo nombré.

—Puedes ordenarlo en línea. Tenemos que irnos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Realmente me vas a comprar un iPad? ¿Puedo ordenar también un poni?

Cuando Edward dejó California esa navidad, él y Bella se encontraban separados, y cuando regresó, quería casarse con ella. Y en medio, en medio…

Quizás esto sucedió. Quizás fue por ella.

Tal vez esta semana, esas llamadas telefónicas —todo— había pasado ya. De alguna forma, en algún momento…

Y Bella tenía que asegurarse de que sucediera de nuevo.

— ¿Bella? Oye.

Rosalie empujó la bolsa de sujetadores en el pecho de Bella. Ella los tomó.

—Siento interrumpir tu aneurisma —dijo Rose—, pero dijiste que el tiempo era esencial aquí.

—Cierto —dijo Bella—, cierto.

Siguió a Rose al auto, luego le entregó el llavero—. Tú conduces.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Tengo que pensar.

Bella se subió al asiento del acompañante y dio golpecitos con su teléfono muerto contra su barbilla. Ni siquiera se molestó en conectarlo.

**xxx**

**Las cosas ya tomaron algo de sentido, ¿cierto? Ojalá tuviera un teléfono mágico.**


	25. Chapter 24

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**_xxx_**

**_Capítulo 24_**

Bella colocó el teléfono amarillo giratorio en la cama delante de ella y se quedó mirándolo. Resistió el impulso de comprobar el tono, por si acaso Edward llamaba en ese exacto segundo.

Esto lo cambiaba todo.

¿No?

Si Edward ya se le había propuesto en el pasado, entonces Bella ya debió haberlo convencido en el futuro. No importaba lo que pasaba ahora. Lo que dijo ella. Él llamaría de nuevo.

Sea lo que sea que Bella hizo después, ya sucedió. Ella caminaba en sus propias pisadas, no existía nada que pudiera estropear.

Se acercó al teléfono y levantó el auricular a su oreja, dejándolo de golpe de nuevo sobre la mesa tan pronto como se escuchó un tono de llamada.

Esto es sobre lo que iba toda esta semana, preservar las cosas como están. Tal vez debería estar agradecida por eso...

Pero Bella pensaba, esperaba, que este desfasaje en el tiempo le estuviera ofreciendo una oportunidad de algo mejor.

Dios, ¿de todas formas, de qué sirve un teléfono mágico? No es una máquina del tiempo.

Bella no podía cambiar el pasado, sólo podía hablar en él. Si Bella tuviera una máquina del tiempo adecuada, tal vez podría arreglar de verdad su matrimonio. Podría volver al momento en el que todo empezó a ir mal, y cambiar el rumbo.

Excepto...

En realidad no hubo un momento como ese.

Las cosas no iban mal entre Edward y Bella. Las cosas siempre se encontraban mal, y siempre bien. Su matrimonio era como un conjunto de balanzas en constante equilibrio. Y luego, en algún momento, cuando ninguno de los dos prestaba atención, se desequilibró hacia lo malo, y quedó establecida allí. Ahora sólo una enorme cantidad de lo bueno lo cambiaría de nuevo. Una cantidad imposible de lo bueno.

Lo bueno que quedaba entre ellos no tenía el peso suficiente...

Los besos que aún se sentían como besos. Las notas que Edward pegaba en el refrigerador cuando Bella llegaba tarde a casa. (Una tortuga soñolienta en caricatura con las palabras en una burbuja diciéndole que en el estante inferior estaban las enchiladas que sobraron). Miradas compartidas, cuando una de las niñas decía algo tonto. La forma en que Edward aún ponía el brazo a su alrededor cuando todos iban al cine. (Probablemente así se sentía más cómodo).

Gran parte de lo que todavía era bueno entre ellos era por Alice y Bree, aunque ellas se encontraran entre ellos.

Bella se encontraba bastante segura que tener hijos era lo peor que podías hacer en un matrimonio. Claro, podías sobrevivirlo. Podías sobrevivir a una roca gigante que cae sobre tu cabeza, pero no quiere decir que fuera bueno para ti.

Los niños llevaban una cantidad insondable de tiempo y energía. Tenían preferencia sobre todo lo que tenías por ofrecer.

Al final del día, después de trabajar, después de tratar de pasar alguna clase de tiempo significativo con Alice y Bree, Bella generalmente se sentía demasiado cansada como para hacer las cosas bien con Edward antes de caer dormida. Así que las cosas continuaban mal. Y las chicas seguían dándoles algo más de qué hablar, algo más en lo que centrarse...

Algo más que amar.

Cuando Bella y Edward se sonreían el uno al otro, casi siempre era por encima de las cabezas de Alice y Bree.

Y Bella no sabía si se arriesgaría a cambiar eso... incluso si pudiera.

Tener hijos envió un tornado a través de su matrimonio, pero los hizo felices. Incluso si pudiera reconstruir todo tal y como se encontraba antes, no querría.

Si Bella pudiera hablar consigo misma en el pasado, antes de que la balanza se inclinara, ¿qué diría? ¿Qué podría decir?

Ámalo.

Ámalo más.

¿Cambiaría algo?

Cuando Bella estaba de ocho meses de embarazo de Alice, Edward y ella todavía no se habían decidido por una guardería.

Bella pensó que quizá deberían conseguir una niñera. Casi podían permitirse una. Jasper y ella comenzaban a trabajar en su tercer espectáculo, una comedia para una cadena de televisión sobre cuatro compañeros de cuarto incompatibles que pasaban el rato en una cafetería. Edward lo llamó Store-Brand Friends.

Edward entonces trabajaba en investigación farmacéutica. Por un tiempo pensó en la escuela de posgrado, pero no sabía lo que quería estudiar, así que consiguió un trabajo en un laboratorio. Luego consiguió en otro laboratorio. Lo odiaba, pero al menos tenía un mejor horario que Bella. Edward terminaba todos los días a las cinco, y hacía la cena en casa a las seis.

Había una buena guardería en el estudio que estaban considerando. Fueron y la visitaron, y Bella puso sus nombres en la lista de espera.

Iba a estar bien, dijo Edward. Todo iba a estar bien.

Simplemente todo sucedía demasiado rápido.

Siempre asumieron que algún día tendrían hijos, pero en realidad no hablaron sobre los detalles. Lo más cerca que llegaron, fue en esa primera cita, cuando Bella dijo que quería niños y Edward no discutió.

Después de haber estado casados por siete años, parecía que probablemente debieron seguir adelante con ello, intentándolo, no hablándolo. Bella ya tenía treinta y muchas de sus amigas habían tenido problemas de fertilidad...

Quedó embarazada el primer mes que dejaron de usar condones.

Y entonces estaba ocurriendo. Y todavía no hablaban de ello. No había tiempo. Bella se sentía tan cansada cuando llegaba a casa del trabajo, que casi todas las noches se quedaba dormida en el sofá, en el horario de máxima audiencia. Edward la despertaba y caminaba detrás de ella hasta su estrecha escalera, con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas y la cabeza entre sus omóplatos.

_Todo estará bien_, dijo.

Bella tenía treinta y siete semanas de embarazo cuando salieron a celebrar su octavo aniversario de boda. Caminaron hasta un restaurante indio cerca de su antigua casa en Silver Lake, y Edward la convenció de tomar un vaso de vino. ("Un vaso de vino tinto no va a hacer daño a estas alturas"). Hablaron un poco más sobre la guardería, era Montessori, dijo Bella, probablemente, por tercera vez en la noche, y los niños tenían su propio huerto.

Una familia india se encontraba sentada en una mesa más allá. Antes de tener a la suya, a Bella se le daba muy mal adivinar las edades de los niños, pero la familia tenía una pequeña niña que debía haber tenido alrededor de un año y medio. Estaba tambaleándose de silla en silla, extendió la mano y agarró el reposabrazos de Bella, sonriéndole triunfalmente. La niña llevaba un vestido de seda rosa y mallas de seda rosa. Tenía una mata de cabello negro y pendientes de oro en las orejas.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo la madre de la niña, inclinándose y colocándola en su regazo.

Bella dejó el vaso en la mesa con demasiada fuerza, y vino salpicó sobre el mantel amarillo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward, sus ojos cayeron a su estómago. Él había estado mirando diferente a Bella desde que comenzó a crecer, como si pudiera romperse en cualquier momento sin previo aviso.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella, pero su barbilla temblaba.

—Bella. —Edward tomó su mano—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No sé lo que estamos haciendo —susurró—. No sé por qué estamos haciendo esto.

— ¿Por qué estamos haciendo qué?

—Tener un bebé —dijo, mirando con lágrimas a la niña envuelta de rosa—. Nosotros... todo de lo que hemos hablado sobre ello, es lo que vamos a hacer con él cuando no estemos aquí. ¿Quién va a criarlo?

—Nosotros.

— ¿De seis a ocho de la noche?

Edward se recostó en su silla.

—Pensé que querías esto.

—Tal vez estaba equivocada. Tal vez no debería tener lo que quiero. Tal vez no lo merezco.

Edward no le dijo que todo iba a estar bien. Parecía demasiado conmocionado como para hablar. O tal vez demasiado enfadado. Se limitó a observar a Bella llorar, con la frente baja, la mandíbula hacia adelante, se negó a terminar su plato de chana masala.

A la mañana siguiente le dijo que renunciaría a su puesto de trabajo.

—No puedes renunciar a tu trabajo —dijo Bella. Ella todavía se hallaba en la cama. Edward le llevó una taza de té negro caliente y un plato de huevos revueltos.

— ¿Por qué no? —dijo—.Lo odio.

Lo odiaba. Había estado allí tres años, la paga era terrible, y su jefe era un ególatra impenitente que le gustaba alardear sobre "curar el cáncer."

—Sí —dijo ella—, pero... ¿Al menos quieres quedarte en casa?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Vas a ser miserable si llevamos a este bebé a la guardería.

—Lo superaré —dijo Bella, sabiendo que lo haría, y también sintiéndose culpable por eso.

— ¿No quieres que me quede en casa?

—No he pensado en ello, ¿tú sí?

—No hay nada que pensar —dijo—. Puedo hacer esto. Tu no. No necesitamos mi sueldo.

—Pero… —Bella sintió que debía discutir, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Y, realmente, realmente, realmente le gustaba esa idea. Ya se sentía mejor sobre el bebé, sabiendo que estaría con Edward, que no estarían entregándoselo (todavía no sabían el sexo, pero habían decido "Alice" o "Eli") a un desconocido durante nueve horas al día.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, moviéndose para levantarse de la cama. Ella era enorme, Bella se puso así con los dos embarazos, y tenía espasmos en su espalda cada vez que se sentaba. Edward se doblaba delante de ella para que pudiera poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, luego la sentaba con las manos en las caderas—. Es un gran sacrificio —dijo.

—El cuidado de mi propio hijo no es un sacrificio. Es lo que hacen los padres.

—Sí, pero ¿estás seguro? ¿No quieres pensarlo?

Edward miraba la cara de Bella, sin sonreír, sólo mirándola a los ojos sin pestañear, para que supiera que hablaba en serio.

—Estoy seguro.

—Está bien —dijo ella, y le dio un beso, sintiéndose ya muy aliviada. Sintiendo algún tipo de satisfacción evolutiva. Como cuando tomó la decisión correcta eligiendo a este hombre; él iba a encontrar todos los mejores soportes para su nido y a cazar a todos los depredadores.

Permanecieron juntos, enroscados sobre la masa de bebé entre ellos, y Bella sintió como todo iba a estar bien.

Así es como Edward se convirtió en un amo de casa.

Así es como Edward echó a perder su carrera incluso antes de haber descubierto lo que quería.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Si permanecían juntos? (Dios, ¿realmente preguntó eso?)

Bree comenzaría la escuela el próximo año. ¿Entonces Edward volvería a trabajar? ¿Qué iba a querer hacer, qué quería ser?

¿Un detective ferroviario?

**xxx**

**No importa qué tan cerca del final estemos, siempre vamos a seguir descubriendo su pasado.**


	26. Chapter 25

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**_xxx_**

_**Capítulo 25**_

Edward no la llamó.

Bella se acostó en su cama y observó el teléfono. Intentaba descifrar si podía ver la magia si miraba lo suficiente. Si el teléfono destellaba o brillaba o hacia algún ruido extraño como Freaky Friday (54).

Uno de los perros, el macho, rondaba por el dormitorio. Se paró cerca de la cama ladrando hasta que Bella lo llevó con ella.

—No me gustas —dijo—. Ni siquiera se tu nombre. En mi cabeza, te llamo "El Dulce" y al otro "El Que Luce Como Un Ladrillo"

Sí sabía sus nombres. Eran Porky y Petunia.

Porky acarició con el hocico el estómago de Bella y gimoteó. Rozó sus nudillos en la piel de la parte trasera de su cuello.

La puerta se encontraba abierta, y Rose entró.

—Aún estoy bien —dijo Bella. La comprobaba desde que regresaron del centro comercial y corrió hacia su dormitorio para dar vueltas alrededor del teléfono.

—Te traje Pringles —dijo.

—No quiero Pringles.

Rose se acercó y se sentó en la cama.

—Bueno, ahora mientes. — Sacudió la lata de papas sobre el cubrecama, y Bella y Porky comenzaron a comérselas. Cuando la lata se vació, Rose limpió sus dedos en los pantalones de terciopelo prestados de Bella y se acostó en la cama al lado del perro—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Bella no respondió. En cambio, comenzó a llorar.

Porky trepó hasta su regazo.

—Odia cuando las personas lloran —dijo Rosalie.

—Bueno, lo odio, y con esto aún más.

—No lo odias.

—Lo hago —dijo Bella—. Su cara esta siempre mojada, y la mejor cosa a lo que huele es a pedacitos de tocino.

— ¿Por qué no llamas a Edward?

—Probablemente no se encuentra en casa. Además, no quiero hablar con él si no quiere hablar conmigo.

—Tal vez lo harás cambiar de parecer.

Bella trató de suavizar las arrugas sobre los ojos de Porky.

—Si tú y Edward se separan —preguntó Rose—, ¿te mudarás de regreso aquí?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesto?

—No. Como que me gusta tenerte aquí. Es como tener a una hermana. — Rosalie le dio con el codo a Bella—. Oye. Se supone que digas "No estamos separándonos. Edward sólo visita a su mamá".

Bella se encogió de hombros.

Después de un minuto o más, Rose le dio con el codo de nuevo.

—Tengo hambre —dijo.

— ¿Dónde está mamá?

—En la fiesta de Navidad de su trabajo.

—Podríamos hacer más manzanas con queso —dijo Bella.

—Me comí todas las rebanadas de queso. —Rosalie se dio la vuelta y descansó su cabeza en su mano—. Supongo que podríamos ordenar una pizza...

Bella forzó una sonrisa que sabía no saldría por cuenta propia.

—Eso suena perfecto.

—Supongo que podría llamar a Angelo's —dijo Rose.

—Perfecto —dijo Bella—, pero diles que no queremos ninguna de esas pizzas equivocadas. Si nos dan una pizza equivocada, la devolvemos.

Rose le sonrió de vuelta.

— ¿Te gusta los corazones de alcachofas? (55)

—Me encantan los corazones de alcachofas. Adoro todos los corazones.

Rose se levantó y presionó remarcar en su teléfono. Ordenó la pizza, sacudiendo ya su pierna y mordiendo su labio.

—Esperaré en la sala —dijo tan pronto como terminó la llamada.

—Buena idea. —concordó Bella.

Bella y Porky regresaron a sus miradas melancólicas. Bella al teléfono. Porky a Bella.

—Lo siento —dijo, rascando debajo de su collar—. Pero realmente no me agradas. —Pensó en Bree. A Bree le gustaban los carlinos; decía que lucían como gatitos realmente feos. _"Miau"_ diría Bree, acercándose a la cara de Porky tan cerca como él le permitiría (El cual, para crédito de Porky, era bastante cerca.)

—Miau —dijo Bella ahora.

Porky estornudó.

Ambos carlinos amaban a Edward. Bella sabía que los alimentaba con comida de la mesa (Porque era muy generoso. Y porque odiaba la comida de su mamá). Tan pronto como Edward se sentaba en el sofá, comenzaban a morder sus pantalones hasta que tenía a ambos en su regazo. Así es como Edward terminaba cada Acción de Gracias y cada Navidad, con dos niñas chiquitas y dos perros pequeños amontonados en su regazo. Edward, cansado y aburrido, pero sonriendo a Bella desde el otro lado del cuarto, sus hoyuelos jugando a las escondidas con ella.

Sintió las lágrimas brotando nuevamente.

Porky gimió.

—Oh Dios —dijo, sentándose—. Debo hacer algo.

Miró una vez más al teléfono. No sonó.

—Vamos. —Colocó al perro en el suelo y dejó el cuarto.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Rosalie. Había soltado su cabello, lo rizó con algo, y esperaba en la puerta, literalmente apoyándose contra el marco.

—Enloquecer —dijo Bella.

— ¿No puedes hacer eso en tu dormitorio?

—Pensé que te preocupabas por mí.

—Lo estaba. Lo estaré. Pero ahora… —Señaló enfáticamente a la puerta—...la pizza se encuentra en camino.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando ordenas una.

—Correcto —dijo Rosalie, mirando desorbitadamente a Bella—. La pizza estará aquí en cualquier momento.

—Oh, claro —dijo Bella—. Sólo…

El timbre sonó. Rose saltó.

—Sacaré mis ropas de la secadora.

Rose asintió.

—Podría tomar tiempo… —continuó Bella—. Sólo... grita o algo cuando la pizza llegue aquí.

Rosalie asintió de nuevo. El timbre sonó de nuevo. Bella tenía ganas de decirle a Rose que nada de eso importaba, que su dramatismo por su chico de la pizza no era nada comparado a la magia del teléfono del destino que destruía la vida de Bella, pero en cambio dio la vuelta deliberadamente hacia el cuarto de lavado.

Tan pronto como Bella estuvo cerca de la puerta, escuchó el gimoteo.

Porky se encontraba afuera parado cerca de la sacadora abierta, ladrándole.

—Maldición, Rose. —Rose debió haber dejado a Petunia en la secadora de nuevo, para que tomara una siesta en las ropas cálidas y limpias de Bella.

Bella bajó unos pasos en los escalones, irritada con cada cosa viviente en la casa. Porky la miró y ladró.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Quieres babear sobre todas mis ropas también?

Se inclinó sobre la secadora para buscar a la otra, a la grande que parecía algo como un ladrillo. Allí fue cuando Bella vio la sangre.

—Oh Dios…

Porky comenzó a ladrar de nuevo. Bella se agachó en frente de la secadora, tratando de no bloquear la luz. Todo lo que podía ver era una pila de ropas con sangre. La camisa de Edward de Metálica se hallaba encima, moviéndose; la quitó del camino. Petunia se doblaba debajo, royéndole a algo, algo oscuro y ondulado.

—Oh Dios, oh Dios… ¡Rosalie! —gritó Bella. Saltó y corrió a la casa—. ¡Rose!

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Rose se hallaba de pie frente a la puerta principal, mirando a Bella como si estuviera planeando como matarla más tarde. El chico de la pizza se encontraba de pie…

Oh. El chico de la pizza era una chica.

Más pequeña que Rosalie, usaba pantalones oscuros, una camiseta de manga corta debajo de sus tirantes finos de cuero, y una gorra que decía ANGELO'S. La chica lucia algo así como Wesley Crusher (56), pero más bonita y con mejores brazos. Era una buena apariencia.

_Huh_, pensó Bella, luego lo dijo en voz alta—: Rosalie. Es Petunia.

— ¿Qué?

—Petunia está teniendo un bebe.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Petunia! —dijo Bella, con más énfasis—. ¡Está teniendo cachorritos en la secadora!

—No, no lo está. Tendrá una cesárea en dos semanas.

— ¡Genial! —gritó Bella—. ¡Iré a decirle!

— ¡Oh Dios! —gritó Rosalie. Corrió pasando a Bella hacia el cuarto de lavado. Bella corrió detrás de ella hasta la puerta.

Rosalie se arrodilló en frente de la secadora e inmediatamente gritó. Porky corría de un lado para el otro por el piso de losas. Sonaba más como un repiqueteo de uñas contra un escritorio de metal. Ya se encontraba ronco de tanto ladrar.

—Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios —coreaba Rosalie.

—Vaya —dijo alguien.

La chica de la pizza apareció cerca de Bella en las escaleras. —Vaya — dijo de nuevo, arrodillándose detrás de Rosalie.

—Va a morir —dijo Rose.

La chica tocó su hombro.

—No lo hará.

—Si lo hará. Sus cabezas son muy grandes, debe tener una cesárea. Oh Dios. —Rose tomó algunas respiraciones agitadas—. Oh mi Dios.

—Va a estar bien —dijo Bella —. Fue hecha para esto.

—No lo fue. —dijo Rosalie, llorando ahora—. Los carlinos fueron criados para ser inútiles. Debemos llevarla al veterinario.

—Creo que es muy tarde para eso —dijo la chica de la pizza, mirando a la secadora—. Hay cachorros aquí. —Porky corrió por la secadora de nuevo, y la chica lo alzó en brazos, pasando su mano sobre su cráneo y susurrando—: Calla.

—Bien —dijo Bella.

Rosalie aún lloraba y respiraba como si estuviera haciendo todo lo posible para desmayarse.

—Bien —dijo Bella de nuevo—. Rose, muévete.

— ¿Por qué?

—Voy a ayudar a Petunia.

—Ni siquiera te agrada.

—Muévete.

La chica de la pizza jaló a Rose por el codo, y ella retrocedió.

—A mí obstetra tampoco le agradaba —murmuró—. Saca tu teléfono, Rose. Busca en Google "carlinos en parto"

— ¡Lo haría si tuviera un teléfono inteligente! —gritó Rosalie.

—Lo tengo —dijo la chica de la pizza cada vez más impresionada—. Toma… —Le entregó Porky a Rose—…tal vez podríamos conseguir toallas limpias.

— ¿Has hecho esto antes? —preguntó Rosalie esperanzada, tomando al perro y limpiando su rostro con su piel.

—No —dijo la chica —, pero veo Animal Planet.

—Google —dijo Bella, metiendo la mano en la secadora. Petunia excavaba bajo la camiseta de nuevo y temblaba, arrancando algo con su boca. Bella intentó empujar más ropa lejos, así podía ver.

—Bien, bien —dijo la muchacha pizza—. Está cargando. Bien, aquí vamos… dar a luz puede ser especialmente difícil para los carlinos y sus dueños.

—Hasta ahora, todo bien… —dijo Bella—. Se encuentra muy oscuro, no puedo ver nada.

—Oh. —La chica sostuvo su llavero sobre el hombro de Bella—. Hay una linterna

—Eso es muy útil. —Bella tomó el pesado llavero y encontró la linterna de acero inoxidable.

—Ayuda cuando estoy repartiendo pizzas por la noche, para obtener los números de tarjetas de crédito. Bien, aquí dice que tienen embarazos complicados, y debemos estar preparados financieramente para una cesárea…

—Sáltalo —dijo Bella. Petunia se encontraba mojada y manchada con sangre. La cosa en su boca se movía. Oh, Dios, se lo comía.

— ¡Se come los perritos! —gritó Rose. Se apoyaba detrás de Bella con una pila de toallas y tres aguas embotelladas.

—No se los come —dijo la muchacha de la pizza, poniendo su mano en el brazo de Rosalie. Levantó su teléfono para que ambas pudieran ver—. Se encuentra en su saco. Nacen en sacos, y la mamá los mastica hasta que salen. Es una buena señal que los mastique para liberarlos. Dice que los carlinos son notoriamente malas madres. Si no lo hiciera, nosotros tendríamos que hacerlo.

— ¿Tendríamos que masticarlos hasta liberarlos? —preguntó Bella.

La chica miró a Bella como si estuviera loca, pero se las arregló para lucir paciente.

—Tendríamos que utilizar un paño —explicó.

— ¡He traído toallas! —dijo Rosalie.

La chica le sonrió a Rosalie.

—Buen trabajo.

— ¿Qué otra cosa dice? —preguntó Bella.

La todavía-competente-pero-claramente-distraída chica de la pizza volvió a mirar a su teléfono.

—Um… bien, cachorros. Pueden ser de uno a siete.

—Siete —repitió Bella.

—Sacos… —dijo la chica—, masticarlos… Oh, se supone que mastican el cordón umbilical, también.

—Genial.

—Y las placentas, hay una placenta para cada cachorro. Eso es importante. Tienes que buscar las placentas.

— ¿Cómo lucen las placentas?

— ¿Quieres que lo busque en Google?

—No —dijo Bella —, sigue leyendo.

Petunia seguía trabajando en la cosa que se retorcía con los dientes.

— Buena chica —dijo Bella —. Probablemente.

Dio palmaditas a ciegas alrededor de Petunia y retrocedió cuando sintió algo más suave y cálido.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Rosalie, todavía medio en estado de pánico.

—No sé —dijo Bella, alcanzándolo de nuevo. Lo encontró de nuevo, cálido y húmedo. ¿Era un cachorro? Bella levantó lo que parecía una bolsa de sangre, luego la dejó caer —. Placenta.

—Esa es una —dijo la chica con entusiasmo.

— ¿No se supone que debes estar leyendo? —Bella se estiró de nuevo.

—No hay nada más. Ponga al perro cómodo. Asegúrese de que ayude a los cachorros a liberarse. Cuente las placentas. Asegúrese de que cuide…

Bella sintió algo húmedo debajo de Petunia y lo agarró instintivamente.

—Jesús —dijo—. Otro bebé. —Todavía en su saco. Se veía como un embutido crudo. Bella cogió una de las toallas de Rosalie y empezó a frotar en la membrana—. ¿Así?

La chica de la pizza levantó la vista de su teléfono.

—Más fuerte, creo.

Bella frotó el bulto hasta que la piel alrededor de este se quebró y pudo ver el cachorro de color rosa grisáceo en el interior.

— ¿Está vivo? —preguntó Rosalie.

—No sé —contestó Bella. El cachorro era cálido, pero no caliente como la vida. Bella siguió frotando para limpiarlo, las lágrimas cayendo sobre su mano. Petunia se quejó, y la chica de Rose pasó a través de Bella en la secadora para acariciarla.

Rosalie se arrodilló junto a Bella.

— ¿Está vivo? —Lloraba, también.

—No lo sé. —El cachorro se crispó, y Bella lo frotó con más fuerza, masajeándolo con las manos.

—Creo que respira —dijo Rosalie.

—Está frío. —Bella trajo al cachorro hasta su pecho y lo metió dentro de su sudadera, frotando. El cachorro se estremeció y crujió—. Yo creo que…

Rose abrazó a Bella. —Oh Dios.

—Con cuidado —dijo Bella.

La chica de la pizza se sentó detrás de la secadora acunando otro cachorro contra su camisa blanca.

—Oh mi Dios —dijo Rose, y la abrazó, también.

Había tres cachorros.

Y tres placentas.

Finalmente Bella pensó en llamar a su mamá.

Y después llamó al veterinario, quien les habló mientras cortaba el último cordón umbilical y ponía a Petunia cómoda.

Los cachorros recibieron un baño de esponja. Bella se hizo cargo del que aún sostenía en el interior de su camisa. Luego todos ellos fueron metidos de nuevo en la secadora con toallas limpias.

—Es su pequeño nido —dijo Rosalie, acariciando la secadora como si hubiese ayudado.

Bella trató de poner la camisa de Metálica en la lavadora, pero Rosalie la agarró, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Bella, no. Esta es una intervención.

—Rosalie. Esa es la camisa de Edward. De la escuela secundaria.

—Dio su vida por una buena causa.

Bella la soltó. Rosalie le entregó la camiseta a la chica de la pizza, que empezaba a limpiar.

El nombre de la chica de la pizza era Alison, y el rostro de Rosalie la siguió por la habitación como un girasol que persigue la luz del sol.

—Todavía no me gustas —dijo Bella a Petunia, alcanzando y acariciando el estómago flojo del perro—. Mírate, cuidándolos como una campeona. ¿Ahora quién es una notoriamente mala madre?

Los cachorros se encontraban limpios, pero Bella, Rosalie y Alison se hallaban todavía pegajosas con sangre, jugos fetales y vómito de perro, Bella estaba bastante segura.

Su madre lució horrorizada cuando por fin entró en la lavandería, con sus tacones haciendo clic en las escaleras.

—Se encuentra bien —intentó asegurarle Bella—. Todo está bien.

— ¿Dónde se encuentran mis bebés? —le preguntó su madre, asimilando la pila de toallas ensangrentadas y el montón de chicas sangrientas. Rosalie y Alison se sentaban juntas en frente de la secadora. Alison abrazaba a Porky, que se escondió en el baño de la sala durante la mayor parte de la acción. Su manchada camiseta blanca la hacía lucir como un carnicero.

—Justo aquí —dijo Rose—. En la secadora.

La mamá de Bella se apresuró, y Alison rápidamente se levantó para hacer espacio.

—Mi pequeña mamá —dijo la mamá de Bella—. Mi pequeña héroe.

Alison dio un paso atrás.

—Supongo… —dijo, mirando a Rosalie.

La cabeza de Rose se encontraba en la secadora.

—Supongo que debería irme —dijo Alison. Después de unos segundos más, le entregó a Porky a Bella (quien inmediatamente se lo entregó a Phil), a continuación, se limpió las manos en los vaqueros y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Alison —dijo Bella—, gracias. Fuiste un salvavidas. Si alguna vez tengo otro bebé, quiero que tú asistas el parto.

Alison agitó su mano, como si no fuera nada, y siguió caminando.

— ¿Quién era esa? —preguntó Phil tan pronto como se perdió de vista.

—Pizza… —dijo Bella, pero se detuvo cuando la cabeza de Rosalie se puso frenética, con la cara llena de pavor—. Rose, ¿me puedes ayudar con algo en la cocina? —Se inclinó y agarró la manga de su hermana, y luego la empujó por las escaleras y dentro de la casa, mientras que la puerta principal se cerraba.

— ¿Qué haces? —exigió Bella.

—Nada —dijo Rosalie, sacudiéndose para alejarse—. ¿Qué haces tú?

—Asegurándome de que no dejes que esa increíblemente atractiva chica-con-mano-dura se marche.

—Bella, no quiero hablar de esto.

—Rose, la chica nos acaba de ayudar a asistir el parto de los bebés.

—Porque es una buena persona.

—No. Debido a que está dispuesta a vadear a través sangre y líquido amniótico sólo para impresionarte.

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué está mal contigo? —preguntó Bella—. Es obvio que quieres besar a esa chica. Yo como que quiero besar a esa chica. Así que ve y hazlo. O ve, no lo sé, has un progreso en esa dirección en general.

—No es tan fácil, Bella.

—Creo que puede serlo.

—Yo no soy tú. No puedo solo… tomar lo que quiero. Y mamá se encuentra aquí, y va a darse cuenta de que soy gay…

—Va a darse cuenta de todos modos. No le importará.

—Con el tiempo no le importará. Le diré eventualmente. Simplemente, no mientras viva aquí. No quiero, no vale la pena, nada de esto vale la pena. Quiero decir, ¿qué? ¿Me humillo a mí misma? ¿Y asusto a mamá, y probablemente la hiero… y sólo arruino todo por la posibilidad de que tal vez se supone que debo estar con esta chica que ni siquiera conozco?

—Sí —dijo Bella—. Así es como funciona. Exactamente.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh, no sabes cómo esto funciona, me lo dijiste tú misma. Y eso es después de pasar toda tu vida tratando de averiguarlo. No vale la pena.

Bella no podía dejar de sacudir su cabeza.

—Oh mi Dios, Rosalie, olvida lo que dije. No me escuches. ¿Por qué me escucharías? Por supuesto que vale la pena.

—Pero ni siquiera es nada —dijo Rose, mirando tristemente a la puerta—. Es sólo una oportunidad.

—La oportunidad de ser feliz.

— ¿O la oportunidad de tener el corazón roto cómo tú?

—La oportunidad de estar viva. Para ser… Rosalie, olvida todo lo que dije antes. Vale la pena. ¿Crees que no arriesgaría todo para traer a Edward a esa puerta justo ahora? Así es como funciona. Sigues arriesgándolo todo. Y sigues esperando poder evitar que él se aleje.

—Ella.

—Quienquiera. Jesús.

El timbre sonó, y las dos se volvieron. Después de un segundo, la puerta se abrió y Alison dio cuidadosamente un paso dentro, empujando su largo flequillo fuera de los ojos.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Pensé que todo el mundo seguiría en la parte de atrás, creo que dejé mis llaves en la secadora…

—Yo las traeré —dijo Bella antes de que cualquiera de las chicas pudiera decir nada más—. Estaré enseguida de vuelta. —Apretó el brazo de Rosalie en su camino hacia el cuarto de lavado, luego se sentó junto a su madre, señalando que cachorro era el suyo.

Dejó las llaves de Alison apoyadas encima de la secadora.

**xxx**

**54-** Freaky Friday es una película donde aparece Lindsay Lohan. Su mamá es una psicoterapeuta y ella una adolescente. Un día, dos galletas de la suerte las hacen intercambiar sus cuerpos, con la finalidad de que se entiendan mutuamente y dejen de ser enemigas de muerte.

**55-** Los corazones de alcachofas se hierven y se condimentan con aceite y pimienta y diferentes especias. Se comen como guarnición.

**56-** Wesley Crusher es un personake ficticio de la serie de televisión Star Trek: La Nueva Generación. Aunque en realidad, lo que importa aquí es la apariencia y no quién es jaja. Sé que ustedes tienen una buena imaginación.

**Wow, este capítulo me gusta pero también me asquea y esa Rosalie, yo también me sorprendí bastante.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**


	27. Chapter 26

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**_xxx_**

_**Capítulo 26**_

La mamá de Bella le prestó otro par de pantalones de velvetón. Y una camiseta que decía PINK.

Rosalie le prestó a Alison una camiseta DECA que colgaba demasiado amplia alrededor del cuello.

Hicieron un nuevo refugio para los perros al lado del árbol de navidad, y la madre de Bella decidió que ella y Phil no podían ir a Jacksonville por navidad y dejar a los cachorritos solos.

—Supongo que tendremos tu compañía, Bella.

Todos acordaron que Alison no podía volver a trabajar, no después de todo. Pasó diez tensos minutos en el teléfono, intentando explicar la situación a Angelo.

— ¿Te despidieron? —preguntó Rosalie cuando Alison volvió a entrar a la sala de estar.

Alison se encogió de hombros.

—Voy a volver a Berkeley la próxima semana, de todos modos.

Viendo el lado bueno, tenía tres pizzas grandes en la parte posterior del auto, además de una orden de lasaña, algunos champiñones fritos muy fríos y una docena de pancitos de parmesano.

—Dios nos bendiga, a cada uno —dijo Bella, abriendo una de las cajas.

Por suerte para Rosalie, su mamá sólo tenía ojos para los cachorros y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que con Alison en el sofá, se reían entre sí con las mejillas llena de pizza.

Bella llevaba tres porciones gigantes cuando el teléfono sonó en la cocina. El teléfono fijo.

Rose miró a Bella, y esta dejó caer su pizza, prácticamente pisando a Porky en su camino al teléfono.

Llegó allí en el tercer timbre.

— ¿Hola?

_—Hola_ —dijo Edward—. _Soy yo._

—Hola —dijo Bella.

Rosalie estaba parada detrás de ella. Extendió una mano.

—Tómala en tu habitación —dijo—. Yo colgaré.

— ¿Edward? —dijo Bella en el teléfono.

_— ¿Sí?_

—Sólo un minuto, ¿de acuerdo? No vayas a ningún lado. ¿Vas a algún lado?

_—No._

Rosalie todavía extendía una mano por el teléfono; Bella sostuvo el tubo contra su pecho.

—Prométeme que no hablarás con él —susurró.

Rose puso una mano en el tubo y asintió.

—Por las vidas de Alice y Bree —dijo Bella.

Rosalie asintió de nuevo.

Bella soltó el teléfono y corrió por el pasillo. Sus manos temblaban cuando recogió el teléfono amarillo. (Eso nunca solía sucederle cuando se encontraba disgustada; probablemente era pre-diabética).

—Lo tengo —dijo. Escuchó el clic del teléfono de la cocina—. ¿Edward?

_—Todavía aquí._

Se hundió en el suelo.

—Yo también.

_— ¿Estás bien?_

—Sí —dijo Bella—, sí. He tenido el día más raro. Además, supongo que yo… yo no creí que fueras a llamar.

_—Dije que lo haría._

—Lo sé, pero… estabas enojado.

_—Yo…_ —Edward se detuvo y comenzó su oración otra vez—. _Terminamos quedándonos con mi tía por un tiempo. Fue difícil irnos. Le puso muy feliz vernos, así que nos quedamos para la cena en el asilo. Y eso fue deprimente y un poco asqueroso, así que fuimos a Bonanza en el camino a casa._

— ¿Qué es Bonanza?

_—Es como una cafetería-buffet-churrasquería._

— ¿Todo en Washington es nombrado por las películas del Oeste?

_—Supongo que sí_ —dijo.

—Apostaré a que los restaurantes italianos son nombrados por las películas de Sergio Leone (57).

_— ¿Qué hizo tu día tan raro?_

Bella comenzó a reír. Sonaba como una risa reproducida en el pasado.

_— ¿Bella?_

—Lo siento. Es sólo… — ¿Qué hizo su día tan raro?—. Traje al mundo a tres cachorros y descubrí que Rosalie es gay.

_— ¿Qué? Oh… por un segundo, allí, pensé que hablabas de tu hermana. ¿Tu prima es gay?_

—No importa —dijo Bella.

_— ¿Cómo trajiste al mundo a cachorros? ¿Cachorros de quién?_

—Eso no importa tampoco. Pero creo que nosotros vamos a conservar uno.

_—"Nosotros"… ¿tú y tu mamá? ¿O "nosotros"… nosotros?_

—Nosotros, nosotros, nosotros —dijo Bella—. Todo el camino a casa.

_— ¿Bella?_

—Lo lamento.

_— ¿Tú trajiste al mundo a cachorros?_

—No quiero hablar al respecto.

_— ¿De qué quieres hablar?_

—No sé. Necesito otro segundo. —Apartó el teléfono de su oreja y lo dejó caer en la alfombra. En algún momento, comenzó a respirar como Rose durante la emergencia del carlino. Bella se acomodó el cabello y rehízo su coleta, quitándose las gafas y frotándose los ojos.

_Eso es todo, Bella, vuelve al juego._

No, esto no era un juego. Era su vida. Su ridícula vida.

_No importa lo que digas ahora_, se dijo a sí misma. Edward va a proponerse en Navidad. Él ya lo hizo. Él dijo—: _Haremos nuestro propio suficiente._

_Es el destino._

A menos que…

A menos que no lo fuera. Tal vez Edward sólo había dicho eso de "suficiente" porque estaba en su mente ese día, no debido a sus llamadas telefónicas. ¿Le había dado a Bella algunas otras pistas durante los años de que aquellas conversaciones sucedieron? (Esto sería más fácil de descubrir si Edward fuera la clase de chico que alguna vez da pistas).

Esta era la última oportunidad de Bella para hablar con Edward antes de que él se fuera a California. Su última oportunidad de asegurarse que él se marchara... ¿Qué se suponía que ella diga?

Tomó una profunda respiración, adentro, luego exhaló, afuera. Después recogió el teléfono.

— ¿Edward?

_—Sí. Estoy aquí._

— ¿Crees en el destino?

_— ¿Qué? ¿De qué clase?_

—Como, ¿crees que todo ya está decidido? ¿Qué estamos destinados para eso?

_— ¿Me estás preguntando si soy calvinista? (58)_

—Quizás. —Bella intento otra vez—: ¿Crees que todo ya está decidido? Ya escrito. ¿El futuro está sólo esperando para que nosotros lleguemos a él?

_—No creo en el destino_ —dijo—,_ si eso es a lo que te refieres. O predestinación._

— ¿Por qué no?

_—No hay responsabilidad en ello. Quiero decir, si todo ya está decidido y no se puede cambiar, ¿por qué intentar? Prefiero pensar que estamos eligiendo en cada momento lo que sucede al siguiente. Que elegimos nuestros propios caminos. Bella, ¿por qué esto es tan importante?_

—No lo sé. —Sonaba tan lejana de sí misma en el tubo.

_—Oye… Bella._

— ¿Sí?

_—Lo siento por mantenerte esperando._

— ¿Ahora mismo?

_—No_ —dijo—._ Hoy. Todo el día._

—Oh. Está bien.

Edward resopló. Frustrado.

_—Odio que pensaras que no te llamaría. Odio que todo sea tan inseguro entre nosotros justo ahora. ¿Cuándo se puso todo tan inseguro? _

—Creo que cuando te fuiste a Forks sin mí.

_—Sólo vine a casa por navidad._

La voz de Bella apenas se escuchó cuando apuntó eso.

—Eso no es cierto.

Podía escuchar a Edward apretando la mandíbula.

_—Está bien_ —dijo—. _Tienes razón._

Bella se quedó callada.

Edward también.

_—No rompí contigo_ —dijo al final—. _Sabes eso, ¿cierto?_

—Lo sé —dijo—. Pero todavía estamos rotos.

Edward gruñó.

_—Entonces lo arreglaremos._

— ¿Cómo?

_— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan desesperanzada, Bella? La última vez que hablamos, todo estaba bien._

—No, la última vez que hablamos estabas enojado conmigo por Jasper. — Apoyó la lengua entre los dientes y pensó en mordérsela por completo.

_—Porque lo ponías primero a él, otra vez._

—No lo hacía —dijo—. Él simplemente apareció. Me despertó.

_—Simplemente apareció en tu dormitorio._

—Sí.

Edward gruñó de nuevo.

_—Odio eso. Odio eso tanto, Bella._

—Lo sé, Edward.

_— ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes ofrecerme? ¿Lo sé?_

—Puedo decirte que nunca lo invitaré a mi cuarto —dijo—. Pero a veces él sólo aparece. Dijiste que no querías que eligiera entre ustedes.

_—Y dijiste que me elegirías a mí._

—Lo haría —dijo—. Lo hago.

Edward resopló.

Bella esperó.

_— ¿Por qué estamos peleando?_ —preguntó él—. _¿Estás castigándome porque no te llamé hoy?_

—No.

_— ¿Entonces por qué estamos peleando?_

¿Por qué estaban peleando? No deberían estar peleando. Bella se suponía que estuviera cortejándolo, haciéndolo perdonarla, haciéndolo amarla. Permitiendo que todo suceda.

—Porque sí —espetó—. ¡Por qué quiero hacerlo!

_— ¿Qué?_

—Sólo quiero sacar todo. Quiero cada horrible cosa sobre la mesa. ¡Quiero pelear acerca de todo ello ahora, así nunca tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo! — Ella gritaba.

Edward se encontraba a punto de estallar.

_—No creo que eso sea posible._

— ¡No puedo hacerlo! —dijo—. No puedo seguir peleando contigo sobre las mismas cosas una y otra vez. No puedo seguir no peleando contigo sobre las mismas cosas una y otra vez. No puedo soportarlo otro día, fingiendo que no estás enojado conmigo, fingiendo que todo está bien, hablando en esa estúpida animada voz que uso cuando sé que estás odiándome en silencio.

_—Bella._ —Edward sonaba sorprendido. Y dolido—. _Nunca te odiaría._

—Lo haces. Lo harás. Odias lo que le hago a tu vida, y eso es lo mismo que odiarme. Eso es igual de malo. Si odias tu propia vida debido a mí, eso es peor.

_—Jesús. No odio mi vida._

—Lo harás.

_— ¿Es una amenaza?_

Se forzó a retener un sollozo.

—No. Es una promesa.

_— ¿Qué dem…_ —Edward se detuvo. Nunca maldecía en frente de ella, no estaba segura si alguna vez maldecía, y punto—._ ¿Qué está mal contigo esta noche?_

—Sólo quiero superar esto contigo.

_— ¿Qué? ¿A nosotros?_

—No —chilló—. Tal vez. Deseo decir cada horrible verdad. No quiero engañarte para que vuelvas a mí, Edward. No quiero decirte que todo va a estar bien cuando sé que no será así.

_—Estás dejando de tener sentido. _

—No va a estar bien. Si vuelves. Si me perdonas o lo que sea que necesites hacer. Si te dices que te acostumbraras a esto. A Jasper, a Los Ángeles y a mi trabajo… Estás equivocado. Nunca llegarás a acostumbrarte. Y me culparás. Me odiarás por mantenerte aquí.

La voz de Edward era fría.

_—Deja de decirme que te odio. Deja de usar esa palabra._

—Es tu palabra —dijo—, no la mía.

_— ¿Por qué estás siendo así?_

—Porque no quiero engañarte.

_— ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?_

—Porque parte de mí quiere engañarte. Parte de mí quiere decirte cualquier cosa que tenga que decirte para asegurarme que todavía me querrás. Quiero decirte que todo será diferente. Mejor. Que yo seré más sensible, que me comprometeré más. Pero no lo haré, Edward, sé que no lo haré. Y no quiero engañarte. Nada va a cambiar jamás.

Edward permaneció en silencio.

Bella lo imaginó parado en el otro lado de la cocina, la cocina de ellos dos, mirando fijamente el fregadero. Acostado junto a ella en la cama, enfrentando la pared. Conduciendo lejos de ella sin mirar atrás.

_—Todo va a cambiar_ —dijo Edward antes de que ella estuviera lista—. _Si lo queremos o no. ¿Estás… Bella, estás diciéndote que no quieres ser mejor para mí?_ —No le dio una oportunidad para contestar—. _Ya que yo quiero ser mejor para ti. Prometo ser mejor para ti._

—No puedo prometerte que cambiaré —dijo. Bella no podía hacer promesas que su yo de veintidós años no cumpliría.

_—Quieres decir que no quieres._

—No —dijo—. Yo…

_— ¿Ni siquiera puedes prometerme que lo intentarás? ¿Desde este momento en adelante? ¿Sólo intentar pensar más en mis sentimientos?_

Bella enrolló el cable amarillo alrededor de sus dedos hasta que las yemas se volvieron blancas.

— ¿Desde este momento en adelante?

_—Sí._

No podía hacer promesas por su yo de veintidós años. Pero, ¿qué sobre esta versión de sí misma? La que hablaba en el teléfono con él. La que todavía se rehusaba a dejarlo ir.

—Yo… creo que puedo prometer eso.

_—No te estoy pidiendo que me prometas que todo será perfecto_ —dijo Edward—. _Sólo prométeme que lo intentarás. Que pensarás cómo se siente para mí cuando Jasper está en tu dormitorio. Que pensarás en cuánto tiempo me estás dejando esperar cuando estás en el trabajo. O cómo podría sentirme cuando estoy atascado en una fiesta con extraños toda la noche. Sé que he sido un imbécil, Bella… voy a intentar no serlo. ¿Intentarás conmigo?_

— ¿Desde este momento en adelante?

_—Sí._

_Desde este momento en adelante, desde este momento en adelante._ Se aferró a la idea y la sostuvo con fuerza.

—Bien —dijo—. Lo prometo.

_—Bien. Yo, también._

—Seré mejor para ti, Edward. —Se apoyó en la cama—. No te tomaré por sentado.

_—No me tomas por sentado._

—Sí —dijo—. Lo hago.

_—Simplemente te ensimismas…_

—Tomo por sentado que estarás allí cuando yo termine de hacer cualquier cosa que sea que esté haciendo. Tomo por sentado que me amarás sin importar qué.

_— ¿Lo haces?_

—Sí. Edward, lo lamento tanto.

_—No lo lamentes_ —dijo—._ Quiero que me tomes por sentado. Te amaré sin importar qué._

Bella se sintió deslizarse fuera de control de nuevo.

—No lo digas. Retíralo.

_—No._

—Retíralo.

_—Estás loca_ —dijo—. _No._

—Si dices eso, es como si me dijeses que todas las cosas insensibles que hago están bien. Es como si te entregases a mí "sin importar qué". Me estás pre-perdonando.

_—Eso es lo que es el amor, Bella. Protección por daño accidental._

—No, Edward. No merezco eso. Y ni siquiera es verdad. Porque si tuviera eso, ahora mismo, no me habrías dejado.

_—Lo siento_ —dijo. La s en "siento" arrastrada, como si su boca estuviera presionada contra el teléfono—. _No te dejaré de nuevo._

—Lo harás —dijo—. Y será mi culpa.

_—Jesús, Bella. Estás muy dispersa. No puedo hablarte si vas a estar así._

—Bueno, voy a ser así. Voy a ser peor que eso.

_—Voy a dejar el teléfono_ —dijo.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No.

_—Entonces vamos a comenzar de cero._

— ¡No!

_—Sí. Vamos a comenzar esta conversación entera desde cero._ —Aún no gritaba, pero su voz comenzaba a aumentar como si algo estuviera a punto de estallar.

—No quiero hacerlo —jadeó—. No funciona. Todo lo malo y todo lo bueno ya ha sucedido.

_—Voy a colgar ahora, Bella. Y ambos vamos a tomar algunas respiraciones profundas. Y cuando te llame de vuelta, vamos a comenzar de cero._

—No.

Entonces lo hizo.

Edward colgó.

Bella intentó tomar una profunda respiración. Quedó atrapada en su garganta como una piedra.

Dejó caer el tubo en el interruptor y vagó por el pasillo, hacia el baño de Rosalie. Difícilmente reconoció su propia cara en el espejo. Lucía pálida y simple, un fantasma que acababa de ver un fantasma. Se enjuagó la cara con agua fría y sollozó sin derramar lágrimas en sus manos.

Entonces, así era cómo Bella convenció a su esposo de proponérsele. Prácticamente rogándole que no lo haga. Para finalmente volverse loca.

Edward se volvería loco, también, si fuera el que tuviera un teléfono mágico...

Edward tenía un teléfono mágico, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

Dios, ¿por qué dijo todas aquellas cosas espantosas? Bella se miró en el espejo de nuevo. A la mujer con la que Edward había terminado.

Las dijo porque eran verdad.

Volvió al cuarto y bajó la mirada al teléfono amarillo.

Recogió el tubo y escuchó el tono, luego lo puso en el piso y se metió en la cama.

¿Ese ruido que el teléfono hace cuando lo dejas fuera del interruptor? Se detiene después de un rato.

**xxx**

**57-** Sergio Leone fue un guionista y director de cine italiano.

**58-** El Calvinismo es una doctrina religiosa que se caracteriza por creer en la importancia de la fe y en la predestinación.

Que intenso. Amo el drama jaja.

**Y si, todos esos problemas que tienen es por el egoísmo de Bella, porque nunca aprendió a amar :/ Finalmente, tienen algunas de sus respuestas. Pobre Edward :( **


	28. Chapter 27

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**xxx**

_**Martes, Nochebuena de 2013**_

_**Capítulo 27**_

Cuando Bella despertó, no podía creer que se había quedado dormida. (¿Cómo pudo dormirse? Probablemente dormiría durante un ataque aéreo). Se sentó y miró el reloj: 9 a.m., luego al teléfono extendido sobre la alfombra.

¿Qué había hecho?

Se arrastró fuera de la cama, con las manos primero, sosteniendo el teléfono antes de que ella siquiera aterrizara en el suelo. Le tomó un par de intentos y unos minutos antes de que consiguiera el tono de marcado otra vez. Luego marcó el número de la casa de Edward con impaciencia, tocando con su dedo el siguiente número antes de que la línea estuviera completamente libre…

Señal de ocupado.

¿Qué había hecho?

La mamá de Edward debía estar al teléfono. O su papá. (Jesús. Su papá).

Bella pensó en cómo solían ser capaces de irrumpir en la llamada de alguien, si tenías una emergencia. Puedes llamar al operador y la interrumpiría. Eso le pasó a Bella una vez en la secundaria, antes de que tuvieran las llamadas en espera; uno de los amigos de su mamá necesitaba contactarse con ella, y Bella había estado al teléfono por dos horas con Angela. Cuando el operador interrumpió, Bella sintió como que era la voz de Dios. Le tomó un tiempo antes de que pudiera hablar por teléfono de nuevo sin imaginar que el operador se encontraba ahí escuchando.

Colgó el teléfono y volvió a intentarlo. Seguía ocupado.

Colgó… y sonó.

Bella tiró el auricular de vuelta en su oreja.

— ¿Hola?

_—Sólo soy yo_ —dijo Rosalie—. _Estoy llamando desde el interior de la casa._

—Estoy bien —dijo Bella.

_—Puedo decirlo. La gente que está bien siempre le dicen a todos lo bien que están._

— ¿Qué quieres?

_—Me voy en un rato, y mamá quiere que vengas a desayunar y decir adiós. Está haciendo tostadas francesas._

—No tengo hambre.

_—Dice que las personas deprimidas necesitan que les recuerden comer y bañarse. Así que probablemente también deberías tomar una ducha._

—Está bien —dijo Bella.

_—Está bien, adiós_ —dijo Rose—. _Te amo._

—Te amo, adiós.

_—Pero en realidad también vas a salir a decir adiós, ¿verdad?_

—Sí —dijo Bella—. Adiós.

_—Te amo, adiós._

Bella colgó y trató con el número de Edward de nuevo. Ocupado.

Miró el reloj: las nueve y cinco. ¿A qué hora dejaría Edward Forks si iba a conducir a California mañana por la mañana? ¿A qué hora llegó aquí ese día de Navidad?

No podía recordarlo. La semana que ellos rompieron fue una niebla de sollozos. Una niebla de sollozos hace quince años en su espejo retrovisor.

Bella levantó el teléfono de nuevo. _Uno, cuatro, oh, dos…_

_Cuatro, cinco, tres…_

_Cuatro, tres, tres, uno…_

Ocupado.

— ¡Toma una ducha! —gritó su mamá desde el pasillo—. ¡Estoy haciendo tostadas francesas!

— ¡Ya voy! —gritó Bella en la puerta.

Se arrastró hasta su armario y empezó a sacar cosas.

Patines. Papel de regalo. Montones de viejas cucharas.

En la parte trasera del armario había una caja de color rojo y verde destinada a los adornos de Navidad. Bella había escrito GUARDAR en grandes letras a cada lado con un marcador negro. La sacó y abrió la tapa, arrodillándose en el suelo junto a ella.

La caja estaba completamente llena de papeles. Bella había comenzado una segunda Caja Fuerte después de que ella y Edward se casaron (se encontraba en su casa en algún lugar, en el ático), pero para entonces, tenía una computadora e Internet, y toda su colección se convirtió en marcadores y capturas de pantalla — archivos JPEG que arrastraba a su escritorio, luego los olvidaba, operdía cuando su unidad de disco duro fallaba. Bella nunca imprimió más fotos. Si quería mirar viejas fotos de Navidad, tenía que buscarlas a través de tarjetas de memoria. Tenían una caja de cintas de vídeo de cuando Alice era un bebé que ni siquiera podían ver porque los casetes no encajaban en ninguna de sus máquinas.

Todo en la parte superior de esta Caja Fuerte era de justo antes de que Bella se mudara de la casa de su mamá. Justo antes de su boda con Edward. (La cual ya pasó, recordó).

Encontró el recibo de su vestido de boda: trescientos dólares, utilizados, en una tienda de segunda mano.

—Espero que quién lo usara primero sea feliz—le había dicho Bella a Edward—. No quiero restos de un mal matrimonio.

—No importa —dijo Edward—. Vamos a ser tan felices que lo neutralizaremos.

Él era feliz entonces. Durante su compromiso. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

Tan pronto como Bella dijo que sí, tan pronto como el anillo estuvo en su dedo —se detuvo en el segundo nudillo de su dedo anular, así que él lo deslizó en su meñique—Edward saltó y la abrazó. Sonreía tan amplio, sus hoyuelos alcanzaron profundidades desconocidas en ese momento.

La abrazó por la base de la columna y la parte posterior de su cuello, y besó su cara por todas partes.

—Cásate conmigo —seguía diciendo—. Cásate conmigo, Bella.

Ella continuó diciendo que sí.

El recuerdo era borroso en su cabeza ahora, lo que parecía imposible… ¿cómo pudo olvidar alguno de esos detalles? En algún momento, su cerebro debe haber tomado toda la escena por sentado. Ella y Edward se encontraban tan fundamentalmente casados ahora, no parecía importante cómo llegaron ahí.

Recordó que él era feliz. Recordó la forma en que ahuecó su nuca y dijo—: Desde este momento en adelante. Desde cada momento en adelante.

Dios… ¿Edward realmente dijo eso? ¿Ella realmente había entendido solo la mitad de su propia propuesta?

Bella cavó de nuevo en la Caja Fuerte con seriedad…

Su diploma de la universidad.

Algún estúpido gráfico que había arrancado de la revista Spy.

La última franja de Stop the Sun. En la cual el elegante y pequeño erizo de Edward se iba al cielo.

Ah… allí. Imágenes Polaroids.

La mamá de Bella fue la última persona en la tierra en renunciar a su cámara Polaroid; a ella siempre le faltaba completar el desarrollo para conseguir la película de 35 milímetros.

Había tres instantáneas en la caja del día en que Edward se lo propuso —todas tomadas dentro de la casa, delante del árbol de Navidad. Bella usaba una camiseta holgada de su grupo de improvisación de la secundaria que decía: ¡AHORA, VAMOS!— y parecía que había pasado toda la semana llorando. (Porque lo había hecho). Edward llevaba la camiseta arrugada y había conducido toda la noche. Pero aun así, ambos se veían tan jóvenes y frescos. Bella delgada. Edward rechoncho.

Sólo una de las imágenes estaba enfocada: Bella rodando los ojos y levantando su mano para mostrar el anillo demasiado bonito, y Edward sonriendo. Esta podría ser la única foto alguna vez tomada de Edward sonriendo. Esta podría ser la única vez que él había sonreído. Cuando sonreía así de amplio, sus orejas sobresalían, como paréntesis mal orientados.

Después de que esas fotos fueron tomadas, la mamá de Bella obligó a Edward a comer panqueques, y admitió que había pasado las últimas dos noches sin dormir.

—Me detuve por unas horas en Nevada, creo. —Bella lo arrastró a su habitación y lo empujó sobre la cama, quitándole los zapatos y el cinturón, y desabrochando sus pantalones, así podría frotar sus caderas y estómago y la parte baja de su espalda. Ella se enterró con él bajo su edredón.

—Cásate conmigo —seguía diciendo él.

—Lo haré —seguía respondiendo.

—Creo que puedo vivir sin ti —dijo, como si fuera algo en lo que había pensado durante las veintisiete horas—, pero no sería ningún tipo de vida.

Bella puso las fotos en el suelo. Tres momentos en movimiento. Allí estaba él —se encontraba feliz y esperanzado. Su Edward. El correcto.

— ¡Bella! —gritó su mamá—. ¡Ven aquí!

Levantó las fotos del suelo y esperó que se oscurecieran.

**xxx**

**Que ternura :) Algunas de uds aun dicen que siguen confundidas y no saben diferenciar el pasado del presente. **

**1) Lean bien, algunos verbos son fáciles de confundir en su forma pasada y presente. Yo también tuve ese problema porque leo rápido y daba las palabras por sentado.**

**2) Bella no ha hablado con el Edward del presente desde que se fue junto a las niñas a Forks.**

**3) Sip, yo también quería que hablaran pero recordemos que sólo habían pasado una semana en toda su vida separados. Y esta segunda ocasión es importante y así debe de ser.**

**4) El Edward feliz es el Edward del pasado. El Edward del presente está triste y dolido, así que no creo que él debería seguir sufriendo. Ya ha sufrido demasiado durante todo su matriomonio. Siempre sintiendo ser la segunda opción, el plan B, el plan de escape de Bella. Nadie debería sentirse de esa forma y si uds nunca han estado en esa posición... Creanme... duele... y demasiado. También duele hacer que las personas se sientan como la opción 2, sólo que hay gente que se da cuenta de lo que hace y otra que no, o simplemente se dan cuenta pero no quieren cambiar porque están demasiado cómodos siendo así (como Bella).**

**Y bueno, creo que eso es todo. Si cometí un error y no puse algún signo que separe el presente del pasado, perdón, fue un error de dedo, pero usualmente es un * para escenas largas.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo :)**


	29. Chapter 28

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**_xxx_**

_**Capítulo 28**_

Su mamá abrió la puerta de la habitación sin tocar y entró.

—Ya iba a bajar —dijo Bella.

—Demasiado tarde —respondió—. Iremos a llevar a Rosalie a donde el Dr. Hale.

A Bella siempre se le olvidaba que Rosalie tenía otro apellido. Todos ellas tenían apellidos diferentes. Su mamá era Dwyer, Rose era Hale, Bella era Swan. Bella había querido ser Cullen, pero Edward no la dejó.

_—No vienes a este mundo con un nombre como Bella Swan para luego tirarlo por la borda por la primera cara bonita. _

_—No eres tan bonito. _

_—Bella Swan, ¿Estás bromeando?, eres una chica Bond. No puedes cambiarte el nombre. _

_—Pero voy a ser tu esposa. _

_—Lo sé. Y no necesito que te cambies nada._

— ¿Hoy has hablado con las chicas? —preguntó su mamá.

—Aún no —dijo Bella—. Hablé con ellas ayer.

¿Había hablado con ellas ayer? Sí. Con Alice. Algo sobre Star Wars. No… eso fue un mensaje de voz.

¿Habló con ellas el día anterior?

—Simplemente deberías venir con nosotros —dijo su mamá—, para disfrutar del paseo. El aire fresco te hará bien.

—Es mejor que me quede —dijo Bella—. Edward podría llamar.

¿Qué significaría si llamaba en este momento? ¿Que aún estaba en Washington? ¿Y que todo quedaba en el aire?

—Trae tu teléfono —dijo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

Su mamá se acomodó en el suelo junto a ella. Ambas usaban pantalones de algodón que combinaban. Los de su mamá eran de color verde azulado y los de ella eran rosados. Su mamá estiró la mano hasta su regazo y tomó una de las fotografías instantáneas —una borrosa en donde Neil se encontraba mirando a Bella, mientras ella no aparecía en la toma.

—Dios, ¿recuerdas esto? —Suspiró su mamá—. Ese chico condujo medio país en un día; no creo que siquiera se haya detenido por un café. Siempre ha sido el rey de los grandes gestos, ¿no es cierto?

_En el suelo sobre una rodilla. Esperando afuera de la fraternidad de Jasper. Dibujando flores de cereza a lo largo de sus hombros._

Siempre lo fue.

Su mamá soltó la foto y apretó la rodilla cubierta de pana de Bella, sacudiéndola un poco.

—Todo va a mejorar —dijo su mamá—. Es como dicen esos comerciales: "Se pone mejor".

— ¿Hablas de esa campaña para chicos gay?

—No importa para que sea. Es verdad, en todos los casos. Sé que ahora te sientes horrible, estás justo en la parte más dura. Y probablemente se ponga peor… y no sé cómo arreglarás esto con las chicas. Pero el tiempo cura todas las heridas, Bella, cada una de ellas. Simplemente tienes que atravesar esto. Algún día, tanto tú como Edward serán más felices. Sólo tienes que sobrevivir y darle tiempo.

Comenzó a besar el rostro de Bella. Intentó no apartarse. (Y falló). Su mamá suspiró de nuevo y se levantó.

—Hay tostadas francesas en la cocina. Y mucha pizza de ayer…

Bella asintió.

Su mamá se detuvo en la puerta.

— ¿Crees que si le doy el discurso de "se pone mejor" a tu hermana, admitirá que tiene novia?

Bella casi se rió.

—No cree que tú lo sepas.

—No lo sabía —dijo su mamá—. Phil me lo seguía diciendo, desde que usó ese traje para el baile de bienvenida, pero le dije que era perfectamente normal que chicas de busto grande no quisieran enfatizar sus curvas. Pero mírate, tú no eres gay.

—Seguro… —dijo Bella.

—Pero si se va a sostener de las manos con una chica en mi sofá, aunque la chica sea increíblemente hermosa, bueno, no soy ciega.

—Alison parece muy agradable.

—Por mí está bien —dijo su mamá—. De todas maneras, las mujeres en nuestra familia tienen una suerte terrible cuando se trata de hombres.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tienes a Phil.

—Bueno, pero eso es ahora.

Bella salió hasta la sala para despedirse de Rosalie, luego tomó una ducha y se puso de nuevo la ropa de su mamá. No podía creer que fue específicamente a una tienda de lencería y no haya comprado nada de ropa interior nueva.

Pensó en ir al lavadero y sacar la camiseta de Edward de la basura...

La primera vez que robó esa camiseta había sido en el primer fin de semana que se quedó en su apartamento. Bella había estado usando la misma ropa durante dos días, y olía a sudor y salsa —pero no quería ir a casa a cambiarse. Ninguno de los dos quería que el fin de semana terminara. Así que tomó una ducha en el apartamento, y él le dio un par de pantalones de correr que eran demasiado estrechos en sus caderas y la camiseta de Metallica, con un par de boxers rayados.

Ella se rió de sus opciones.

— ¿Quieres que me ponga tu ropa interior?

—No lo sé. —Edward se sonrojó—. No sabía lo que querrías.

Era domingo por la tarde, y los compañeros de Edward se encontraban trabajando. Bella regresó de la ducha, usando su camiseta y los bóxers —los cuales también eran demasiado pequeños— y Edward fingió no darse cuenta.

Luego se rió y la aplastó contra el colchón de su cama.

Era muy raro hacer reír a Edward…

Bella solía molestarlo con que era un desperdicio de hoyuelos.

—Tu rostro es como una historia de O. Henry. (59) Los hoyuelos más hermosos del mundo y el chico que nunca se ríe.

—Sí me río.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuando estás solo?

—Sí —dijo—. Todas las noches, cuando estoy seguro que todo el mundo duerme, me siento en la cama y me río como un maniático.

—Nunca te ríes de mí.

— ¿Quieres que me ría de ti?

—Sí —dijo—. Escribo comedias. Quiero que todo el mundo se ría de mí.

—Supongo que no soy muy risueño.

—O quizás simplemente no piensas que soy graciosa.

—Eres muy graciosa, Bella. Pregúntale a cualquiera.

Ella le pellizcó en las costillas.

—No lo suficientemente graciosa para hacerte reír.

—Nunca tengo ganas de reírme cuando algo es gracioso —dijo—. Simplemente pienso en mi mente: Oh, eso es gracioso.

—Mi vida es como una historia de O. Henry —dijo Bella—. La chica más graciosa del mundo y el chico que nunca se ríe.

—La chica más graciosa del mundo, ¿eh? En este momento me estoy riendo por dentro.

Los hoyuelos de Edward se marcaban incluso cuando pensaba en reírse. Y sus ojos azules brillaban.

Siguieron teniendo esta misma conversación con el pasar de los años, pero se había vuelto mucho menos juguetona.

—Sé que no ves nuestro programa —diría Bella.

—Tú no verías tu programa si no fuese tuyo —le respondería Edward. Mientras doblaba ropa. O cortaba aguacates.

—Sí, pero es mío. Y tú eres mi esposo.

—La última vez que lo vi, dijiste que me comportaba como un engreído.

—Estabas siendo engreído. Actuabas como si estuviese por debajo de ti.

—Porque está por debajo de mí. Jesús, Bella, ese programa incluso está por debajo de ti.

No importaba que tuviera razón…

De todas maneras.

La primera vez que usó esa camiseta, Edward se rió y la aplastó contra su cama.

Porque él no se reía cuando pensaba que algo era gracioso… se reía cuando se sentía feliz.

**xxx**

**59-** O Henry fue un escritor estadounidense. Escribía cuentos y es considerado como un maestro de los cuentos.

**Esto fue todo por hoy :) espero que les haya gustado :) **

**Y sobre la relación de Bella con sus hijas, sip, yo también la siento muy fría, pero igual ella ya lo había explicado. Las niñas giran alrededor de Edward, no de ella. Cuando se lastiman, llaman a Edward. Cuando tienen hambre, esperan a su papá. Así pasa jaja.**

**Bueno, nos leemos luego :)**


	30. Chapter 29

Landline

Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos.

**XXX**

_**Capítulo 29**_

Ya todos se habían ido. Su madre dejó la televisión de la sala encendida, para que los perritos pudiesen escuchar los villancicos.

Bella se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, viendo fijamente el teléfono de casa pegado a la pared.

El Edward del pasado no llamaría. En realidad, ella no quería que lo hiciera.

Simplemente no quería que esto terminara.

Bella no se sentía lista para perder a Edward todavía. Incluso si la que lo hacía era su antiguo yo. No se hallaba preparada para dejarlo ir.

(Alguien le había dado a Bella un teléfono mágico, y todo lo que quería hacer con él era quedarse despierta toda la noche hablando con su antiguo novio. Si le hubiesen dado una máquina del tiempo completa, probablemente la hubiese usado para acurrucarse con él. Que alguien más asesine a Hitler.)

Quizá el Edward con que el que estuvo hablando toda la semana se encontraba camino a California, quizá no, quizá era un fragmento de su imaginación —pero ese Edward aún se sentía como si estuviese al alcance de su mano. Bella aún creía poder arreglar las cosas con él.

Su Edward…

Su Edward ya no contestaba cuando llamaba.

Su Edward había dejado de intentar hacerla entrar en razón.

Y tal vez eso significaba que no era suyo. No realmente.

Edward.

Bella se levantó y caminó hasta el teléfono, recorriendo con sus dedos el frío auricular, antes de levantarlo de la base. Los botones se encendieron, y con delicadeza marcó el número del celular de Edward…

La llamada inmediatamente pasó al buzón de mensaje.

Bella se preparó para dejar un mensaje —aunque no estaba segura de qué decir— pero el beep nunca sonó.

—Lo lamentamos —dijo una voz—. Este buzón de mensajes está… lleno —dijo otra. La llamada se desconectó y Bella comenzó a escuchar el tono de marcar.

Se desmoronó contra la pared, el auricular aún en su mano.

¿Acaso importaba que Edward estuviese de camino a ella en 1998, cuando en realidad no regresaría con ella ahora? ¿Qué bien haría ganárselo de nuevo en el pasado, sólo para perderlo en el futuro?

En pocos días, Edward traería a las chicas de vuelta a casa. Bella los buscaría en el aeropuerto. ¿Qué se dirían el uno al otro cuando se vieran a la cara luego de diez días de silencio?

La semana pasada, todo se congeló cuando Edward se fue.

El tono para marcar cambió a la señal de descolgado. Bella soltó el auricular, y este rebotó lentamente con su cable en espiral.

¿Así era como se había sentido Edward? ¿Anoche? (En 1998.) ¿Cuando Bella le colgó el teléfono? De por sí, ya se sentía lo suficientemente enojado, y sonaba muy asustado, debía de haber enloquecido cuando no pudo hacerla entender. ¿Cuántas veces lo intentó?

Bella siempre pensó que había sido una intensa y romántica urgencia la que hizo que Edward condujera toda la noche para reunirse con ella en la mañana de navidad. Pero quizá se subió al auto porque no pudo hacerla entender. Tal vez sólo necesitaba verla y saber que todo estaba bien ente ellos…

Bella se levantó en cámara lenta.

Edward. El rey de los grandes gestos. Edward, quien cruzó el desierto y el camino entre las montañas para alcanzarla.

Edward.

El llavero de Bella se encontraba en la encimera, donde Rosalie lo dejó. Ella lo tomó.

¿Qué más necesitaba? Licencia de conducir, tarjeta de crédito, teléfono — todo estaba en el auto. Podía escabullirse por la puerta del garaje y dejar la casa cerrada con llave. Le echó un vistazo a los cachorritos de camino afuera.

Bella podía hacer esto.

No había nada más que pudiera hacer.

**xxx**

**Ajá. Está sucediendo lo que creen que está sucediendo.**


	31. Chapter 30

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

_**xxx**_

_**Capítulo 30**_

Bella se agachó bajo la puerta del garaje, mientras se cerraba.

—No deberías hacer eso —dijo alguien—. Es peligroso.

Ella se dio la vuelta, Jasper se encontraba sentado en los escalones de la entrada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo intento averiguar qué decirte cuando llamara a la puerta. Estoy esperando que estés loca. Posiblemente drogada. Definitivamente te vistes como una lunática. Podría no decir nada en absoluto; podría dejarte inconsciente… necesitaré algo pesado, pensé en tu teléfono amarillo viejo y arrastrarte de vuelta a la oficina.

Bella dio unos pasos hacia él. Llevaba vaqueros oscuros y arrollados en los bordes y zapatos puntiagudos, con una chaqueta de punto verde que Bing Crosby (60) podría haber usado para cantar "White Christmas".

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Se veía horrible.

—Pensé que no irías al trabajo —dijo él.

Negó con la cabeza.

—O eso has escrito.

Lo miró.

—Yo no he estado escribiendo —dijo Jasper y se echó a reír. Era una risa real, a pesar de que parecía doloroso. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia el césped—. Eso no es cierto, en realidad... he estado escribiendo un montón de e-mails. _"Hola, Bella, ¿qué pasa?" "Hola, Bella, ¿esto es divertido?" "Hola, Bella, no puedo hacer esto solo. Nunca lo he intentado y ahora sé que no puedo, y es terrible."_ —La miró—. Hola. Bella.

—Hola —dijo.

Se sostuvieron la mirada, como si estuvieran aferrándose a algo caliente. Jasper fue el primero en apartar la mirada.

—Lo siento —dijo ella.

No respondió.

Ella dio otro paso hacia adelante.

—Podemos cambiar la fecha de la reunión. Le gustamos a Aro Vulturi.

—No estoy seguro de que podemos —dijo—. No estoy seguro de que importe.

—Importa.

Volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

—Por lo tanto, ¿cuándo debemos programarla, Bella? ¿Has apuntado la próxima semana para no volverte loca? ¿Cómo se ve enero para Edward? ¿Crees que él podría hallar algo de tiempo para darte una oportunidad?

—Jasper, no...

Se puso en pie en las escaleras y se dirigió hacia ella.

—No, ¿qué? ¿Qué no hable de Edward? ¿Debo fingir que todo está bien? ¿Cómo tú?

—No lo entiendes.

Levantó las manos, frustrado.

— ¿Quién lo entiende mejor que yo? He estado allí desde el principio. Justo ahí.

—No puedo hablar de esto ahora. Debo irme. —Se dio la vuelta, pero Jasper la agarró del brazo y la retuvo.

Su voz era suave.

—Espera.

Bella se detuvo y lo miró.

—He pensado —dijo—. Me preguntaste si intentaría cambiar algo si pudiera volver al pasado. Y te dije que sí, y lo haría, pero no te dije… —Suspiró ruidosamente—. Bella, tal vez esto no debería ser así, ¿sabes?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—Siempre pienso en ese Halloween. ¿Cuando Edward fue un idiota contigo? Y me pediste que te lleve a casa, y lo hice. Y… te dejé allí sola. Tal vez no debí hacerlo. Tal vez tenía que quedarme.

—No. Jasper...

—Quizás no debería ser de esta manera, Bella.

—No.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —le apretó el brazo—. Tú no eres feliz. Yo tampoco.

—Por lo general, pareces feliz.

—Probablemente en comparación contigo.

—No —dijo ella—. Pareces feliz de verdad.

—Sólo me ves cuando estoy contigo.

Bella inhaló débilmente y luego apartó suavemente el brazo.

—Yo... —Jasper volvió a poner las manos en los bolsillos—. Esta es la única relación que he sido capaz de hacer funcionar. Esta. Te amo, Bella.

Las palabras le provocaron cerrar los ojos.

Entonces los abrió.

—Pero no estás enamorado de mí.

Jasper se rió nuevamente, como si fuera doloroso.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que era una opción, que ya ni siquiera sé... sé que me mata verte así.

El collar quedó atrapado en su suéter. Ella extendió la mano y lo alisó.

—Me mata —dijo ella—, verte así.

Se situaban de pie cerca, cara a cara, mirándose a los ojos. En todas las veces que habían estado de pie junto al otro, Bella estaba bastante segura de que nunca habían estado exactamente aquí.

—Eso es lo que cambiaría —dijo Jasper—. Si pudiera volver atrás.

—No podemos volver atrás —susurró ella.

—Te amo —dijo.

Ella asintió.

Él se inclinó más cerca.

—Necesito escucharte decirlo.

Bella no apartó la mirada; lo pensó bien y finalmente dijo—: También te amo, Jasper, pero…

—Detente —dijo—. Sólo... detente. Lo sé. —Sus hombros se relajaron y se giró lejos de ella. Esto fue suficiente para hacerlos regresar a su postura normal.

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

—Así que… —Jasper miró hacia el camino de entrada—, ¿a dónde vas?

—A Forks —dijo.

—Forks —repitió—. Siempre vas a Forks... —Él extendió la mano, de forma rápida y jaló la cima de su cabeza contra sus labios. Entonces se alejó, caminando con gracia hacia su coche—. No te olvides de mí aderezo para ensaladas.

**xxx**

**60-** Bing Crosby

**Oh si, Jasper sólo está confundido y cree que se enamoró de Bella en algún momento. Ups.**

**Bueno, fue bastante corto jaja.**

**Ya sólo nos quedan cinco capítulos. Veamos qué le depara el futuro a Bella.**


	32. Chapter 31

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

_**xxx**_

_**Capítulo 31**_

Bella nunca condujo al aeropuerto.

Sólo voló por su cuenta una vez, cuando tenía once años, para ir a visitar a su padre en Michigan. No fue bien, y no lo volvió a hacer. Y luego su padre murió cuando estudiaba en la preparatoria, y cuando su madre le preguntó si Bella quería ir al funeral, dijo que no.

— ¿No fuiste? —Edward se sorprendió cuando ella se lo dijo. Podías saber que se hallaba sorprendido porque elevó su ceja izquierda dos milímetros. (El rostro de Edward era como un botón de flor, necesitas un lapso de tiempo cuadro por cuadro fotográfico para realmente verlo en acción. Pero Bella se convirtió en una estudiante tal de su rostro, que podía leer la mayoría de sus tics).

—No lo conocía —dijo Bella. Se encontraban sentados en el sofá cama en el sótano de los padres de Edward. Era la segunda o tercera Navidad después de que se casaron, y fueron a quedarse durante casi una semana.

Su madre los puso en el sótano, en un sofá cama, incluso aunque la vieja habitación de Edward tenía una cama matrimonial. —Ella no quiere perturbar la santidad de tu dormitorio —bromeó Bella. Sus padres no habían tocado la habitación de Edward desde que se fue a la universidad. Todos sus recortes de lucha libre de la preparatoria y las fotos del equipo seguían pegados a la pared. Todavía había ropa en el armario.

—Es como cuando vas a Disneylandia —dijo Bella—, y te muestran una réplica de la oficina de Walt, exactamente como la dejó.

— ¿Preferirías fotos del perro?

— ¿En vez de extrañas fotos tuyas sudoroso en un traje de baño del siglo diecinueve?

—Se llama enterizo.

—Es increíblemente perturbador.

La mamá de Edward mantenía todos sus álbumes de fotos familiares en el sótano. La semana que Bella y Edward permanecieron allí, ella sacó toda la pila. —Si alguna vez eres presidente de los Estados Unidos —dijo Bella, con un gran álbum con estampado floral abierto en su regazo—, los historiadores agradecerán a tu mamá por tomar tan buenas notas.

—Hijo único —dijo—. Quería guardar todos los recuerdos que pudiera conseguir de mí.

Edward fue un niño serio e impasible. Ojos redondos y muy abiertos, como un niño pequeño. Mirando francamente a la cámara en su quinto cumpleaños. Más parecido a un hobbit que nunca durante la escuela primaria —con su camiseta marrón, marca Toughskins, metida sobre su barriga, y su cabello abundante peinado como en los setenta. En la secundaria, empezó a pararse con sus pies plantados y sus hombros ligeramente hacia adelante. No retaba a derribarlo —no era ese tipo de persona de baja estatura. Sólo se veía como alguien que no podía ser derribado. En la preparatoria, era amplio y fuerte. Un objeto inamovible.

Bella se sentó en el sofá mirando los álbumes, y Edward se sentó a su lado, jugando distraídamente con los cabellos de ella; él ya había visto todas estas imágenes antes.

Se detuvo en una foto de Edward y Tanya vestidos para un baile de preparatoria. Jesús, en realidad fueron sacados de un video de John Cougar Mellencamp (61).

—Sí —dijo—, pero aun así...

—Aun así, ¿qué? —Bella alisó el plástico sobre la foto.

—Era tu padre.

Apartó la mirada del Edward de la preparatoria, alzándola al Edward sentado a su lado. El Edward de veinticinco años. Más suave que en preparatoria. Con menos tensión alrededor de sus ojos. Luciendo como si probablemente la besaría en un minuto, cuando hubiera establecido el punto que quería.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Bella.

—Es sólo que no entiendo cómo puedes faltar al funeral de tu padre.

—No lo sentía como mi padre —dijo.

Edward esperó a que ella diera más detalles.

—Él estuvo casado con mi madre solo durante diez minutos; ni siquiera recuerdo vivir con él, y se mudó a Michigan cuando yo tenía cuatro años.

— ¿No lo extrañas?

—No sé qué extrañar.

—Pero, ¿no extrañas algo? ¿Cómo incluso la idea de él?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no. Nunca me sentí incompleta o nada, si eso es lo que preguntas. Creo que los padres son algo opcional.

—Esa es una declaración fundamentalmente equivocada.

—Oh, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. —Bella volvió al álbum de fotos. Había docenas de fotos del día de graduación de Edward. Lucía afligido en ellas; como si, después de los dieciocho, finalmente hubiera perdido la paciencia con la foto-vigilancia de su mamá. Su padre se encontraba en casi todas las fotos, también, luciendo mucho más tolerante.

—Realmente no sé lo que quieres decir —dijo Edward.

Bella cambió la página.

—Bueno, son agradables, si tienes uno; si tienes uno bueno; pero los papás no son necesarios.

Edward se enderezó, alejándose de ella.

—Son absolutamente necesarios.

—No lo son —dijo ella, girándose hacia él en el sofá—. No tuve uno.

Las cejas de Edward eran sombrías y su boca era plana.

—Eso no quiere decir que no lo necesitaras.

—Pero no necesité uno. No tuve uno, y estoy bien.

—No estás bien.

—Lo estoy, así que… —dijo—, ¿cómo que no estoy bien?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé.

—Estás siendo inusualmente irracional —dijo Bella.

—No estoy siendo irracional. Nadie más en el mundo discutiría conmigo sobre esto. Los papás no son opcionales. Mi padre no era opcional.

—Porque él estaba ahí —dijo ella—. Pero si no lo hubiera estado, tu madre habría llenado los vacíos. Eso es lo que las madres hacen.

—Bella… —Él quitó su brazo de los hombros y el cabello de ella—… estás siendo retorcida.

Ella abrazó el álbum de fotos contra sí misma.

— ¿Cómo estoy siendo retorcida? Estoy justo sentada aquí siendo el producto de una familia con una madre soltera perfectamente bien adaptada.

—Tu mamá no está bien adaptada.

—Bueno, eso es cierto. Tal vez los niños tampoco necesitan madres. —Ella bromeaba hora.

Edward no. Se levantó del sofá, moviendo la cabeza un poco más.

—Edward…

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras, lejos de ella.

— ¿Por qué estás tan enojado sobre esto? —dijo—. Ni siquiera tenemos hijos.

Se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras. Tuvo que agacharse por debajo del techo para hacer contacto visual con ella.

—Debido a que ni siquiera tenemos hijos, y ya piensas que soy opcional.

—Tú no —dijo ella, sin querer admitir que se equivocaba; sin realmente querer resolver lo que dijo—. Los hombres, en general.

Edward se puso de pie de nuevo, fuera de su vista.

—No puedo hablar contigo ahora mismo. Voy a subir para ayudar con la cena.

Bella colocó el álbum de fotos de regreso en su regazo y lo hojeó hasta el final.

.

— ¿A dónde vuelas hoy? —La mujer detrás del mostrador le preguntó sin levantar la vista hacia Bella

—Forks.

— ¿Apellido?

Bella deletreó Swan, y la mujer empezó teclear en su consola. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tiene su número de reserva con usted?

—No tengo uno —dijo Bella—. Necesito uno. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

La agente de viajes miró a Bella. Era una mujer negra de más de cincuenta o casi sesenta años. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño, y miraba a Bella sobre un par de gafas de lectura de montura dorada.

— ¿No tiene un boleto?

—No aún —dijo Bella. Caminó hasta el primer mostrador al que llegó. No sabía si esta aerolínea incluso volaba a Omaha—. ¿Puedo conseguir uno aquí?

—Sí... ¿Quiere volar hoy?

—Lo antes posible.

—Es víspera de Navidad —dijo la mujer.

—Lo sé. —Bella asintió.

La mujer —su placa de identificación decía ESTELLE— elevó sus cejas, luego volvió a mirar su consola, tecleando de nuevo.

—Quiere llegar a Forks —dijo.

—Sí.

—Esta noche.

—Sí.

Tecleó un poco más. De vez en cuando, hacía un ruido descontento como: jum.

Bella se movió en sus pies y sacudió sus llaves contra su pierna. Ya había olvidado dónde aparcó.

La agente de viaje —Estelle— se alejó y tomó un teléfono que se hallaba empotrado a la pared. Parecía un teléfono especial. Tenía una luz naranja en la pared por encima de él. Oh, así es cómo un teléfono mágico debe lucir, pensó Bella

Luego Estelle regresó a su consola y tecleó de nuevo.

—Muy bien. — Suspiró, después de un minuto.

Bella se lamió los labios. Se hallaban agrietados, pero no tenía ningún bálsamo para labios.

—Puedo conseguirte un vuelo a Denver esta noche en United. De ahí, simplemente tendrás que cruzar los dedos. Tenemos retrasos en todo el sistema.

—Lo tomaré —dijo Bella—. Gracias.

—No me dé las gracias —le dijo Estelle—. Soy la señora que está a punto de hacer que se quede varada en el aeropuerto de Denver en víspera de Navidad. ¿Identificación?

Bella entregó su licencia de conducir y tarjeta de crédito.

El boleto era exorbitantemente caro, pero Bella no parpadeó.

—Podría volar a Singapur por tanto —dijo Estelle—. Sin escalas... ¿Tiene algo que documentar?

—No —dijo Bella.

Estelle apoyó su mano sobre una impresora, esperando por el boleto.

— ¿Que hay en Forks de todos modos? Además de sesenta centímetros de nieve.

—Mis hijos —dijo Bella, entonces sintió apretarse su corazón—. Mi esposo.

El rostro de la otra mujer se suavizó por primera vez desde que Bella llegó al mostrador. Le entregó a Bella sus pases de abordar.

—Bueno, espero que llegue más temprano que tarde. Dese prisa. Tiene veinte minutos para llegar a la puerta.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, Bella se sintió como la heroína de una comedia romántica.

Incluso decidió qué canción se reproduciría en su banda sonora —Kenny Loggins haciendo una gran y triunfante versión en vivo de "Celebrate Me Home". (62) (Lento y suave al inicio, incrementándose hasta llegar a un crescendo irresistible. Excesivas cantidades de ojos azules del alma.)

Corrió a través del aeropuerto. Sin ningún equipaje qué arrastrar, sin hijos a los que aferrarse.

Corrió pasando al lado de las familias de otras personas. De adorables parejas de edad avanzada. De voluntarios coreando villancicos que llevaban suéteres rojos y verdes.

Con cada paso, Bella se sintió más segura de sí misma.

Esto era lo que debió haber hecho diez minutos después de que Edward se fuera la semana pasada. Volando a través del país para reunirse con su verdadero amor era siempre el movimiento correcto. (Siempre.) (En cada caso.)

Todo estaría bien si Bella podía simplemente llegar a Edward. Si era capaz de escuchar su voz. Si podía sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Como cuando todo estuvo bien cuando él apareció en su puerta hace quince años. (Mañana por la mañana.) Tan pronto como ella vio su cara ese día, lo había perdonado.

Su avión ya estaba abordando cuando Bella —sonrojada y sin aliento— llegó a la puerta. Una azafata bonita y rubia tomó su boleto y le sonrió.

—Que tenga un buen vuelo y Feliz Navidad.

**xxx**

**61-** John Cougar Mellencamp fue un cantante y guitarrista de rock.

**62-** Kenny Loggins es un cantante, famoso por su canción Footlose y Celebrate Me Home es una canción que habla sobre el deseo de alguien por estar en casa durante Navidad.

**¡SIII! Corre, Bella, corre**


	33. Chapter 32

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**_xxx_**

_**Capítulo 32**_

El avión no despegó.

Todo el mundo tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Apagaron sus dispositivos electrónicos. La bonita azafata les dijo cuál era la salida a la cual dirigirse en caso de catástrofes o una muerte casi segura. Entonces el avión se deslizó por unos pocos minutos.

Luego unos minutos más.

Se deslizó probablemente por veinte minutos.

Bella se encontraba sentada entre una mujer extremadamente refinada y pulida que se tensaba cada vez que Bella golpeaba su muslo y un niño de la edad de Alice que llevaba una camiseta de _ESTO APESTAAAAA_ (Era demasiado joven para ver a Mike'd Up opinaba Bella).

— ¿Entonces te gusta Trey? —le preguntó.

— ¿Quién?

—Tu camiseta.

El niño se encogió de hombros y encendió su teléfono. Un minuto más tarde, la azafata se acercó y le pidió que lo apagara.

Después de cuarenta minutos de deslizamiento, Bella se dio cuenta que el niño era hijo de la mujer sentada a su lado. Ella seguía inclinándose sobre Bella para hablar con él.

— ¿Le gustaría cambiar de asientos? —le preguntó Bella.

—Siempre dejo un asiento vacío entre nosotros —dijo la mujer—. Normalmente eso significa que terminamos con espacio extra por que nadie quiere sentarse en el medio.

— ¿Querían sentarse juntos? —preguntó Bella—. No me importa moverme.

—No —respondió la mujer—. Mejor quedémonos donde estamos. Ellos usan las asignaciones de asientos para identificar los cuerpos.

El capitán encendió el intercomunicador para pedir disculpas porque no podía encender el aire acondicionado y para precisamente decirles—: Paciencia, somos los quintos en la fila para despegar.

Luego reapareció para decirles que no se hallaban más en la fila. Estaban esperando noticias desde Denver.

— ¿Qué está pasando en Denver? —le preguntó Bella a la azafata la próxima vez que se detuvo a decirle al niño que apagara su teléfono.

—Una tormenta de nieve apocalíptica —dijo la azafata alegremente.

— ¿Está nevando? —preguntó Bella—. ¿No está nevando siempre en Denver?

—Es una tormenta de nieve. Desde Denver a Indianápolis.

— ¿Pero todavía estamos saliendo?

—La tormenta está pasando —dijo la azafata—. Estamos a la espera de confirmación, entonces despegaremos.

—Ah —dijo Bella—. Gracias.

El avión regreso a la puerta de embarque. Luego se deslizó de nuevo. Bella vio al niño jugar un videojuego hasta que su teléfono se apagó.

Toda la tensión y la adrenalina que sintió en el aeropuerto se perdieron a través de sus pies. Tenía hambre, Y tristeza. Se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento, para no rozar la mujer a su lado.

Bella seguía pensando en su última conversación telefónica con Edward, su última pelea. Entonces comenzó a preguntarse si en realidad podría ser su última pelea. Si lo ahuyentó y ya no le proponía matrimonio, ¿borraría todas las peleas que tuvieron desde entonces?

En el momento en que el capitán regresó con buenas noticias

—Tenemos confirmación. —A Bella estaba alterada. _Esto es el purgatorio_, pensó. _Entre lugares. Entre tiempos. Completamente fuera de contacto._

Todos a su alrededor aplaudieron.

Bella no era buena para volar. Edward siempre sostenía su mano durante el despegue y las turbulencias.

Ahora que había demasiadas personas en su familia para sentarse en una fila, se sentaban dos a cada lado del pasillo en la misma fila, Bella y Edward en los asientos de pasillo, para que él pudiera tomar su mano si lo necesitaba.

A veces ni siquiera levantaba la vista de su crucigrama, solo estiraba el brazo para ella cuando el avión comenzaba a temblar. Bella siempre trató de no parecer asustada, por el bien de las niñas. Pero igual tenía miedo. Si hacía ruido o tomaba aire demasiado fuerte, Edward apretaría su mano y la miraría_ "Oye. Solecito. Esto no es nada. Mira a la azafata allá, está dormitando. Estaremos bien."_

El avión de Bella encontró turbulencia a una hora del vuelo a Denver. La mujer sentada a su lado no se molestó por ello, excepto cuando las sacudidas movían las caderas de Bella contra las suyas.

Su hijo ya había caído dormido contra el costado derecho de Bella. Ella se apoyó contra él, apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos.

Trató de imaginar a Edward, conduciendo a través de esta tormenta de nieve para llegar a ella.

Pero no hubo ninguna tormenta de nieve en 1998.

Y tal vez Edward no trataría de llegar a ella.

Trató de recordar de nuevo lo que le dijo anoche por teléfono. Intentó recordar lo que él le respondió.

Edward probablemente pensó que era una maniática. Solo debería haberle hablado sobre el teléfono mágico. La revelación completa. Luego podrían haberlo resuelto juntos. Podrían haber sido como Sherlock y Watson desde ambos lados de la línea de tiempo.

O Edward podría haberlo descubierto todo, él era el Sherlock y Watson (63) en su relación.

El avión se agitó, y Bella presionó la cabeza de nuevo contra el asiento, obligándose a escuchar la voz de Edward. _"No es nada. Estaremos bien."_

El sol se ponía en Denver. El avión voló en círculos (y se sacudió) por cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que la tormenta parara y ellos pudieran aterrizar.

Cuando por fin salió al puente de embarque, Bella se encontraba segura de que iba a vomitar, pero la sensación pasó rápido. Apresuradamente pasó a la señora intocable y su hijo, y sacó un pasaje a Forks.

Bella había perdido su próximo vuelo, pero tenía que haber otro.

Dio unos pocos pasos confundida dentro del aeropuerto. Las puertas se hallaban tan llenas, gente sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra las ventanas. Cada puerta, de arriba a abajo en el vestíbulo, estaba llena.

Bella tenía que llegar al otro lado del terminal. Encontró una banda transportadora de pasajeros y caminó rápidamente. Sentía como si el tiempo se moviera más rápido para ella que para el resto de las personas que pasaba. Nadie más parecía tener prisa. Y la mayoría de las tiendas se encontraban cerradas y oscuras, a pesar de que solo eran las seis. _Nochebuena_, pensó. Y luego, _tormenta de nieve apocalíptica._

Cuando llegó a su puerta, todos los asientos se hallaban tomados. Las personas estaban de pie alrededor de un televisor sin sonido, viendo el canal del clima. Había un cartel sobre el escritorio con tres números de vuelo, todos retrasados. Técnicamente no perdió su vuelo, porque nunca despegó.

Bella se ubicó en la fila, solo asegurándose de quedarse donde estaba era su mejor opción para llegar a Forks.

Cuando por fin llegó al mostrador, el empleado de la aerolínea fue sorprendentemente alentador.

—Su mejor opción es teletransportarse.

— ¿Perdón?

—Solo un poco de humor de Harry Potter —dijo.

—Claro.

Bella no había leído los libros de Harry Potter, pero fue a ver la mayoría de las películas con Jasper los días que él tenía ganas de salir de la oficina. No le importaban los magos pero pensaba que Alan Rickman (64) era de ensueño.

— ¿Cuándo empezaste a desear a chicos de mediana edad? —preguntó Jasper.

—Cuando me convertí en una persona de mediana edad.

—Detente, Bella. Estamos aún en los treinta y tantos.

—Dios, me encanta ese show.

—Lo sé —dijo.

—Eso es una prueba de que soy de mediana edad —dijo—. Extraño los treinta y algo.

El Starbucks al lado de su puerta se encontraba cerrado. Y el McDonalds. Y el Jamba Juice. Bella compró un sándwich de pavo en una máquina expendedora y un cargador de iPhone en otro. Consiguió un café terrible en el único lugar abierto, un bar deportivo temático del Oeste, luego se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta y encontró un lugar en la pared para apoyarse.

El vidrio contra su espalda se hallaba frío. Bella miró por la ventana. No podía ver nada, ni nieve, nada más que sombras, pero podía oír el viento. Sonaba como si todavía estuviera en el avión.

Frente a ella, una mujer rompía una galleta por la mitad y la dividía entre sus hijos, dos niñas lo suficientemente pequeñas para compartir un asiento. Tenían servilletas dobladas en sus regazos y cajas de leche. La mujer se encontraba sentada junto a su marido, y su brazo colgaba perezosamente sobre el respaldo de su silla, acariciando su hombro distraídamente.

Bella quería acercarse a ellos. Quería sacudir las boronas del abrigo de la niña más pequeña, quería hablar con ellos.

_—También tengo esto_ —quería decirle a la mujer—, _exactamente esto._

¿Pero era verdad?

¿Aún lo tenía?

Bella siguió probándose a sí misma, catalogando sus recuerdos, registrándolos en el tiempo. El séptimo cumpleaños de Alice. El primer Halloween de Bree en Disneylandia. Edward cortando el césped. Edward frustrado en el tráfico. Edward moviéndose hacia ella, dormido cuando Bella tenía insomnio.

_— ¿Estás bien? _

_—No puedo dormir. _

_—Ven aquí, loca._

Edward enseñándole a Alice como hacer pochoclo Jiffy Pop. Edward garabateando un jerbo soñoliento en el brazo de Bella…

Bella nunca podía recordar la diferencia entre un jerbo, un hámster y un conejillo de indias, así que Edward los dibujaba sobre ella cuando estaba aburrido —_Hoja de repaso_ —decía, escribiendo _"soy un conejillo de indias" _en un globo en su codo.

Pasó la mano por encima de su brazo en blanco. La niña frente a ella volcó su leche, Bella se inclinó y lo recogió. La madre sonrió, y Bella le devolvió la sonrisa. _También tengo esto_, dijo su sonrisa.

Extrañaba a sus niñas. Quería verlas. Tenía fotos en su teléfono…

Bella escaneó la puerta por un enchufe y encontró uno en la pared un par de metros más abajo; dos personas ya se hallaban ahí. Se acercó y les preguntó si podía enchufar su teléfono cuando terminaran.

—Solo necesito un minuto —dijo—, es solo para revisar algo.

—Adelante —dijo un joven de unos veintitantos años. Tenía la edad de Edward, Edward en 1998. El chico desconectó su teléfono y se movió unos centímetros para darle espacio.

Bella se arrodilló torpemente entre él y una mujer que escribía en su portátil. Abrió el nuevo cargador y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, luego lo enchufó y espero a que apareciera la manzana blanca.

No pasó nada.

— ¿Lleva mucho tiempo apagado? —preguntó el muchacho—. A veces tarda unos pocos minutos.

Bella esperó unos minutos.

Lo conectó y desconectó en ambos extremos. Presionó los dos botones.

Una lágrima cayó sobre la pantalla. (Suya, obviamente)

— ¿Quieres usar mi teléfono? —preguntó el muchacho.

—No, está bien —dijo Bella—. Gracias. —Desconectó su teléfono y se puso de pie, balanceándose hacia atrás torpemente cuando se levantó. Dio la vuelta. Luego retrocedió—. De hecho, eh, sí. ¿Puedo usar tú teléfono?

—Claro. —Lo sostuvo hacia ella.

Bella tomó el teléfono y marcó el número celular de Edward

_—Lo sentimos este buzón esta… lleno._ —Le regresó al chico su teléfono—. Gracias.

Su lugar en la pared, junto con las niñas, había desaparecido. Una mujer se hallaba sentada ahora con su niño.

Bella comprobó otra vez el anuncio sobre el mostrador. Aún retrasado. Uno de los otros vuelos fue cancelado. Se alejó de la puerta y dejó caer su teléfono en la basura.

Luego lo pensó mejor y metió la mano en el bote de la basura para recuperarlo. (Estaba justo en la parte de arriba) (La basura del aeropuerto es relativamente limpia) Un hombre mayor que llevaba una gran chaqueta acolchonada la observaba. Trató de mover su teléfono en el aire, para que no pensara que escarbaba por comida.

Luego lo guardó en su bolsillo y se acercó a la banda transportadora de personas. La recorrió tan lejos como pudo en una dirección, luego regresó todo el camino, entonces lo hizo de nuevo.

Solo porque no pudiera ver las fotos de sus hijas en su teléfono no quería decir que las fotos no estuvieran allí.

En algún lugar.

La cama de Bree con una docena de gatitos de peluche. Las muñecas de papel de Alice. Bree mordisqueando sus trenzas, Edward sacándolas de su boca. Bree mordisqueando otra vez sus trenzas, Edward atando sus trenzas en un moño en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Edward en la cocina. Edward haciendo chocolate caliente. Edward haciendo la cena de Acción de Gracias. Edward de pie junto a la estufa cuando Bella llegaba tarde a casa del trabajo.

_—No estaba seguro de lo querías empacar, pero lavé todo en tu cesto. No olvides que hace frío allí, siempre olvidas que hace frío._

Si Bella pudiera mirar sus fotos, se sentiría mejor.

Si sólo tuviera una pequeña prueba, no es que necesitara una prueba, pero si tan sólo pudiera tener una pequeña prueba de que todavía estaban allí. Acarició su dedo anular desnudo. Vació los bolsillos buscando señales de vida: Todo lo que tenía era una tarjeta de crédito y una licencia de conducir, ambas con su nombre de soltera.

Se oscureció el aeropuerto.

Los aeropuertos eran siempre oscuros por la noche, y este era aún más oscuro con todas las tiendas de dormir y la nieve. Bella aún podía escuchar el viento, a pesar de que ahora no se encontraba cerca de las ventanas. Todo el edificio lamentándose con él.

En algún momento, se bajó de la cinta transportadora. El suelo demasiado quieto debajo de ella, y se tambaleó. Cuando recuperó su equilibrio, fue al baño más cercano y se paró frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Tan pronto como la habitación estuvo casi vacía, se levantó la camiseta y pasó su mano a lo largo de las estrías y la fibrosa cicatriz bajo su vientre.

_Todavía estaban allí_

**xxx**

**63-** Sherlock Holmes es un personaje ficticio. Es un detective inglés y Watson lo acompaña en algunas de sus aventuras.

**64-** Alan Rickman fue un actor de cine que interpretó a Severus Snape en Harry Potter.

**Cada vez está más cerca de su destino. Definitivamente esta es una historia que se queda corta en Edward pero pues así fue escrita y ese es parte de su encanto. Ya veremos qué le espera en Forks D: **

**Gracias por sus comentarios y su tiempo :)**

**Ya sólo nos quedan cuatro capítulos más y algo extra :)**


	34. Chapter 33

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**_xxx_**

_**Capítulo 33**_

_El pasado_

Bella sabía que algo andaba mal, porque ya había pasado por esto una vez, y esa vez, el bebé había salido.

Con Alice, le habían hecho una incisión, a continuación, un jalón resbaladizo como si alguien hubiese enganchado un róbalo bocón y lo sacara de sus entrañas. Entonces una enfermera se precipitó con el bebé y Bella le agradeció a Dios por los gritos.

La parte lenta, después de Alice, había sido recomponer a Bella. Edward le dijo que los médicos sacaron el útero y lo establecieron sobre su estómago, luego revisaron el interior de su abdomen para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Edward se había sentado a su lado ese día, cuando nació Alice.

Ahora se encontraba sentado al lado de ella. Las manos de Bella estaban sujetas a su lado, y él le sostenía una.

En esta ocasión, Bella sabía que algo andaba mal ya que pasó la incisión y sintió la presión de las manos del doctor dentro de ella, pero entonces no había ningún bebé. No había prisa en los movimientos. La enfermera que debía agarrar al bebé se puso tensa detrás del médico (y el interno y los dos estudiantes de medicina), con las manos vacías.

Bella sabía que algo andaba mal debido a la tensión en la mandíbula de Edward. Debido a la forma en que él miraba a todo el mundo.

Sentía más presión en su interior —más manos, más de dos.

La anestesista no paraba de hablar con ella en un murmullo.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, mamá. Lo estás haciendo bien. —Como si se necesitara un talento especial para permanecer inmóvil sobre la mesa. (Tal vez sí.) Ella hincaba el pecho de Bella con un palillo.

— ¿Puedes sentir esto?

—Sí.

— ¿Puedes sentir esto?

—No.

—Puede que sientas como si no pudieras respirar —dijo la anestesista—, pero puedes. Sólo sigue respirando, mamá.

Ahora hablaban todos, los médicos y enfermeras; todo lo que salía de sus bocas era un número. La mesa de repente se levantó, de manera que Bella se hallaba acostada en una pendiente leve, con la cabeza hacia el suelo.

Esto no es bueno, pensó con calma, mirando las luces.

Parecía inteligente mantener la calma en esta situación, con su cuerpo completamente expuesto, su bombeo de la sangre quien sabe dónde. Podía ver que el brazo de alguien se reflejaba en la lámpara por encima de ella —la manga era roja.

Entonces Edward apretó la mano de Bella.

Él le dio la espalda a los médicos y el lugar donde debía estar el bebé, y se cernía sobre el hombro de Bella. Tenía la mandíbula tensa, pero sus ojos eran feroces y abiertos.

Quizá por eso Edward siempre tenía la guardia alta. Sus ojos, expuestos, podrían quemar túneles y hasta montañas.

Bella siguió respirando. Adentro, afuera. Adentro, afuera.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, mamá —tarareó la anestesista. Bella sabía que le mentía.

Los ojos de Edward echaban fuego sobre ella. Si siempre miraba a Bella de esta manera, eso sería incómodo. Si siempre la miraba de esta manera, tal vez nunca hubiera apartado la mirada.

Pero nunca había dudado que la amaba.

¿Cómo podría dudar que la amara?

Edward le decía adiós con esa mirada. Le rogaba que se quede. Le decía que lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

—Sólo sigue respirando, Bella.

_¿Cómo podría dudar que la amara? Cuando amarla era lo que mejor hacía de todas las cosas que hacía a la perfección._

La anestesista puso una mascarilla de plástico sobre la boca de Bella. No apartó la mirada de Edward.

Cuando se despertó, más tarde esa noche, en la sala de recuperación, se dio cuenta de que ella no había esperado hacerlo.

Había una incubadora colocada cerca de su cama, y Edward dormía en una silla.

**xxx**

**Vaya, Bree fue difícil de nacer. Este capítulo me causa muchos sentimientos. Muy corto, por cierto.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo :)**


	35. Chapter 34

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**_xxx_**

_**Capítulo 34**_

El aeropuerto sacó catres y los colocaron en el pasillo entre las puertas. Parecía un hospital de campaña del ejército.

Bella no sentía que pudiera dormir enfrente de extraños de esa manera —o en absoluto, esta noche. Sin embargo deseó tener una manta… si alguna de las tiendas del aeropuerto estuviera abierta, compraría una de las gigantes sudaderas azules y naranjas de los Broncos que había en los escaparates.

La gente dormía alrededor de ella, también, en sillas y contra la pared. Dormían con las cabezas sobre sus bolsas y sus manos sobre sus equipajes de mano. Como si estuvieran preocupados por los carteristas. A Bella no le preocupaban los carteristas; no tenía nada para que le robaran.

Debía ser tarde. O temprano. Bella perdió la noción del tiempo completamente —seguía comprobando su teléfono muerto por costumbre. El aeropuerto no apagó las luces, pero aun así se encontraba demasiado oscuro para leer sin una luz para libros. El viento parecía empujar la oscuridad al interior de la terminal.

Hubo un momento de calma en la tormenta. O tal vez solo estaba decayendo, Bella no sabía cómo se suponía que terminaban las ventiscas.

Hubo un cambio de puerta, luego otra espera. Luego embarcó, solo medio consciente de que el vuelo era el suyo y hacia dónde se dirigía.

— ¿Forks? —preguntó la azafata cuando Bella subió al avión.

—Forks —respondió Bella.

El avión tenía sólo quince filas de largo, con solo dos asientos por fila. Nunca estuvo en un avión así de pequeño; solo escuchó acerca de aviones así de pequeños cuando se estrellaban.

Bella se preguntó si los pilotos se sentían tan cansados como ella. ¿Por qué se molestaban en despegar siquiera en este punto? ¿En medio de la noche? A menos que la tripulación de vuelo también se dirigiera a casa.

**xxx**

**Ya casi llega...**


	36. Chapter 35

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**_xxx_**

**_Miércoles. Navidad de 2013._**

_**Capítulo 35**_

El sol ya salía cuando dejaron Denver, y ahora Forks se presentaba con un blanco cegador bajo ellos. Bella agarró sus brazos mientras atravesaban la pista de aterrizaje y se puso de pie en su asiento antes de que la luz del cinturón de seguridad se apagara.

Lo había hecho. Estaba aquí ahora. Estaba cerca.

Alice. Bree. Edward

El aeropuerto de Forks parecía abandonado. La cafetería se encontraba cerrada. Antes, siempre cuando Bella pasaba el control de seguridad, los padres de Edward, o sólo su madre, se encontraban esperando allí, en la pequeña fila de sillas.

Sólo había una persona allí sentada hoy. Una mujer joven con un pesado abrigo púrpura. Saltó de su silla y comenzó a correr hacia Bella. Entonces alguien pasó corriendo junto a ella, en sentido contrario, el chico del aeropuerto de Denver que le había prestado su teléfono.

La chica saltó a sus brazos, y él la hizo girar en un círculo ladeado. La alegría chocó contra Bella como una onda expansiva. La bolsa de lona del muchacho se cayó al suelo. Su rostro desapareció en cabello largo ondulado y oscuro de la chica.

Bella pasó por delante de ellos, conteniendo la respiración.

_Mantente en movimiento. Tan cerca. Casi termina._

La terminal principal se encontraba vacía salvo por la docena de personas del avión de Bella y un guardia de seguridad. Si las chicas estuvieran aquí, Bella las dejaría correr por delante. Alice incluso podría haberse subido al carrito de ruedas, si quería. No había nadie en el edificio a quién molestar.

Bella empezó a correr por la escalera mecánica. Estaba cerca. _Tan cerca._ Corrió hacia la salida y llego hasta la puerta giratoria, entonces se detuvo.

Todo se hallaba cubierto de nieve.

Como, bueno, como en la televisión. El aparcamiento al otro lado de la calle parecía una casa de pan de jengibre cubierto con glaseado blanco.

La nieve se veía tan suave como el glaseado. Suave, pero con textura. Empujó las puertas y salió, sintiéndose relajada después de su primera inhalación. (Su camiseta no era ningún tipo de protección contra el frío. Su piel no era ningún tipo de protección.)

Dios. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Han visto esto las chicas?

Bella se inclinó sobre una jardinera vacía, apretando su mano en la nieve, mirando sus dedos hacer cuatro hoyos. La nieve era ligera, pero mantenía su forma. Movió la palma hacia arriba, dando forma a una curva suave.

Ella esperaba que la nieve le diera frío, pero no fue así. No al principio. No hasta que empezó a derretirse entre sus dedos. Un poco de nieve cayó sobre sus pies, y ahora estaban fríos, también. Trató de sacudirse la nieve de sus zapatillas, y miró hacia arriba y abajo por la parada de taxis. Ni siquiera había autos.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y caminó por la acera, en busca de una señal.

— ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo? —dijo alguien.

Bella giró. Era la joven pareja en éxtasis. Todavía colgados el uno al otro, como si ninguno de los dos pudiera creer que estaban finalmente juntos.

— ¿Parada de taxis? —dijo Bella.

— ¿Estás buscando un taxi? —preguntó el muchacho. El hombre. Ella probablemente lo debería llamar hombre. Debe tener veintidós, veintitrés; su pelo ya estaba aligerándose.

—Sí —dijo Bella

— ¿Has llamado a uno?

—Uh. — Bella temblaba, pero trataba de no demostrarlo—. No. ¿Debo llamar a uno?

El muchacho miró a la chica.

—Realmente no hay taxis aquí —dijo la joven en tono de disculpa, pero también como que Bella podría ser una idiota—. Quiero decir, hay unos pocos, si llamas con antelación... pero es Navidad.

—Oh —dijo Bella —. Cierto. —Miró por toda la unidad de nuevo—. Gracias.

— ¿Necesitas usar el teléfono? —ofreció el chico.

—Así está bien —dijo Bella, volviéndose hacia la puerta—. Gracias de nuevo.

Los oyó hablar en voz baja. Escuchó al chico decir algo acerca de José y María, y que no hay lugar en la posada.

—Oye, ¿necesitas que te llevemos a alguna parte? —llamó a Bella.

Los miró de nuevo. El chico sonreía. La muchacha lucía preocupada. Probablemente eran parte de algún culto de Washington que andaba en los aeropuertos en días festivos, recogiendo perros callejeros.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Gracias.

— ¿No tienes una maleta? —preguntó la chica.

—No —dijo Bella, entonces no podía pensar en nada que decir a continuación que podría hacer que su falta de maleta/abrigo/calcetines tuviera sentido.

—Muy bien —dijo el muchacho. (Bella todavía no podía llamarlo hombre)—. ¿A dónde?

—Ponca Hills —dijo.

El muchacho se giró hacia la muchacha. Se encontraban sentados en la parte delantera de una vieja camioneta roja, la chica aplastada en el medio. La calefacción no funcionaba, y el parabrisas delantero ya estaba empañado. Él lo limpió con la manga de su abrigo de lona verde.

—Eso está fuera, hacia el norte —dijo la chica, sacando su teléfono—. ¿Cuál es la dirección?

La dirección, la dirección…

—Rainwood Road —dijo Bella, aliviada de recordar siquiera parte de la dirección de los padres Edward, entonces esperaba que la carretera de Rainwood no se extendiera a lo largo de toda la ciudad.

La chica escribió en su teléfono.

—Está bien —le dijo al muchacho—. Gira a la derecha aquí.

Bella se preguntó cuánto tiempo habían estado separados.

El muchacho siguió besando la cabeza de la chica y apretando su pierna. Bella se asomó a la ventana para darles privacidad, y porque toda la ciudad se veía como una especie de país de las maravillas de hadas. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Esto acababa de caer del cielo.

Y lucía así. Como si Tinker Bell lo hubiese pintado. ¿Cómo la gente se acostumbraba a ello?

Bella no se dio cuenta al principio de que debía ser difícil conducir. Ellos se movían lentamente, pero la camioneta todavía se deslizaba.

—No puedo creer que condujeras en esto —dijo el muchacho.

—No iba a dejarte en el aeropuerto —dijo su novia—. Tuve cuidado.

Él sonrió y la besó de nuevo. Bella se preguntó si se estaban acercando a la zona de Edward. Casi no había nadie más en el camino. Algunas personas se encontraban paleando.

Deben estar cerca. Bella reconocía ese parque. Ese puente. Esa bolera. La chica le daba las instrucciones al chico. Bella reconoció una pizzería a la que ella y Edward habían ido.

—Estamos muy cerca —dijo ella, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando una mano en el tablero.

—Rainwood debe estar en la próxima a la derecha —dijo la chica.

—Si… —convino el muchacho. Pero el camión dejó de moverse.

Su novia levantó la vista de su teléfono.

—Oh.

Bella vio la colina, pero no vio cuál era el problema.

El muchacho suspiró y se frotó el pelo rubio oscuro, luego se volteó hacia Bella.

—Podríamos llegar a mitad de la colina. Pero no estoy totalmente seguro de poder llegar. O pasarla.

—Oh… —dijo Bella—. Bueno. Está cerca. Puedo caminar desde aquí, conozco el camino.

Ambos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

—No llevas un abrigo —dijo.

—Ni siquiera estás usando zapatos de verdad —dijo la chica.

—Estaré bien —les aseguró Bella —. Son cinco cuadras, como mucho. No voy a morir de frío. —Lo dijo como si supiera algo acerca de congelarse hasta la muerte, lo que no hacía con claridad.

—Espera un minuto. —El chico salió de la camioneta, y luego saltó al interior treinta segundos después con su bolsa de lona. La abrió, y la ropa se derramó. Empezó a amontonar en el regazo de la chica—. Aquí —dijo, sacando un suéter gris de lana gruesa—. Toma esto.

—No puedo tomar tu suéter —dijo Bella.

—Tómalo. Puedes enviármelo de nuevo, mi madre cose mi dirección dentro de todo. Tómalo, no es gran cosa.

—Solo tómalo —dijo la chica.

—Estoy tratando de pensar si tengo botas extra... —Metió la ropa en la bolsa—. Podría tener algunas en la parte de atrás.

La chica rodó los ojos, y por un minuto se pareció a Rosalie.

—O, ¿por qué no me dices a dónde vas? —le dijo él a Bella—. Correré hasta la casa y volveré con tus zapatos y tu abrigo o lo que sea.

—No —dijo Bella. Ella se puso el jersey por la cabeza—. Ya has hecho bastante, gracias.

—No se puede caminar por esa nieve descalzo —insistió.

—Voy a estar bien. — Bella abrió la puerta del pasajero.

Él abrió la puerta, también.

—Oh por el amor de Cristo —dijo la chica—. Puedes usar mis botas. —Se inclinó hacia el suelo. Bella se dio cuenta de que llevaba un pequeño anillo de compromiso—. Puedes tenerlas. Ni siquiera me gustan.

—Absolutamente no —dijo Bella —. ¿Qué pasa si se quedan atascados en la nieve?

—Voy a estar bien —dijo ella—. Él me cargaría por toda la ciudad antes de permitir que me moje los pies.

El muchacho le sonrió a la chica. La chica rodó los ojos otra vez y terminó de quitarse las botas.

—Simplemente tómalas —dijo—. Tiene en su cabeza que eres nuestra misión de Navidad. Si no te ayudamos, él nunca conseguirá sus alas.

Bella tomó las botas. Eran del tipo Uggs Knockoff. Se veían de su talla.

Se quitó sus zapatillas de charol —un regalo de cumpleaños de Jasper—, sin duda caras. (Jasper siempre le compraba ropa a Bella para Navidad, por lo general para sustituir el elemento más patético en su armario. Menos mal que no sabía nada de sus sostenes).

—Puedes tener estos —dijo Bella —. Si los quieres.

La chica parecía dudosa.

—Vamos a esperar aquí por un tiempo —dijo el muchacho—. Vuelve si necesitas ayuda.

_Correcto_, pensó Bella, colocándose las botas. _Si mi marido no me reconoce. Si mis suegros no viven allí. O si todos los que conozco están muertos o no nacido porque arruiné el tiempo…_

—Gracias.

—Feliz Navidad —dijo el muchacho.

—Ten cuidado —advirtió su prometida—. Podría haber hielo.

—Gracias. — Bella sacó las piernas del camión y saltó, agarrando la puerta mientras sus pies se deslizaban por debajo de ella.

Nadie había paleado aún la carretera de Rainwood. Bella recordaba vagamente que no había aceras; ella y Edward había caminado en la calle la vez que se fueron a comer pizza, sus manos balanceándose entre ellos.

La nieve llegaba hasta las pantorrillas de Bella, tenía que levantar los pies para hacer algún progreso. Sus orejas y párpados se encontraban helados, pero después de la escalada de una cuadra, con las mejillas sonrosadas, jadeaba.

Dios, ella ni siquiera fue capaz de imaginar este frío antes.

¿Cómo puede la gente vivir en un lugar que obviamente no los quería a ellos? Todo el romance de la nieve y las estaciones… no deberías tener que hacer un esfuerzo especial para no morir cada vez que dejaras tu casa.

Todo era tan tranquilo, el aliento de Bella sonaba atronador. Miró hacia atrás, pero ya no podía ver el camión rojo. No podía ver ningún signo de vida. Era fácil imaginar que cada casa que pasaba se hallaba vacía.

Bella sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y trató de fingir que era por el frío o la fatiga, y no por lo que la esperaba —o no la esperaba— en la cima de la colina.

**xxx**

**¿Qué habrá en la cima de esa colina?**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Ya casi terminamos con esta historia :(**


	37. Chapter 36

Landline

Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos.

**xxx**

_**Capítulo 36**_

Edward creció en una casa colonial de ladrillo con una entrada para coches circular. Su madre se sentía sumamente orgullosa de ella; la primera vez que Bella la visitó, unos pocos meses después de que se comprometieran, su madre le dijo que la entrada era una de las razones por las que compraron la casa.

_—No lo entiendo_ —dijo Bella más tarde, después de que se había escabullido del sótano a la habitación de Edward, y él la había empujado contra la pared, debajo de su certificado de Eagle Scout—. _Es como si hubiera una carretera en tu patio delantero _—dijo—. _¿Cómo es eso algo bueno? _—Edward había resoplado una sonrisa en su oreja, luego empujó el cuello de su pijama para abrirlo con su nariz.

Bella ascendió por el camino ahora, destruyendo la perfección de postal del patio delantero nevado con sus huellas.

Abrió la contrapuerta y llamó, la puerta principal se abrió bajo su mano. Porque en Forks, al parecer, nadie cerraba sus puertas principales. Podía oír música navideña y gente hablando. Llamó otra vez, echando un vistazo dentro de la casa.

Cuando nadie respondió, dio un paso dentro del recibidor con cautela. La casa olía como el ambientador marca Glade de manzana con canela y a agujas de pino.

— ¿Hola? —dijo demasiado bajo. Su voz temblaba, había dejado un rastro de nieve, sentía como si estuviera irrumpiendo.

Lo intentó un poco más alto—: ¿Hola?

La puerta de la cocina de abrió a medias, y la música —"Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas"— aumentó. Edward salió. A media habitación de distancia de ella.

_Edward._

Pelo color chocolate con leche, piel pálida, un suéter rojo que no había visto nunca antes. Una mirada en su rostro que no había visto nunca antes. Como si no la conociera en absoluto.

Él se detuvo.

La puerta de la cocina se balanceó por detrás de él.

—Edward —susurró Bella.

La boca de él se encontraba abierta. Boca encantadora, encantadores labios idénticos, encantadores hoyuelos como soportes para los dientes de Bella.

Sus cejas estaban bajas y cuando cerró su mandíbula, hubo un tenso latido en las esquinas de sus mejillas.

— ¿Edward?

Pasaron cinco segundos. Diez. Quince.

Edward estaba justo allí. En vaqueros y calcetines azules y un extraño suéter. ¿Se sentía feliz de verla? ¿La conocía siquiera? ¿Edward?

La puerta se abrió por detrás de él.

— ¿Papi? La abuela dice…

Alice entró en la habitación, y ella sintió como si alguien acabara de patearla por detrás de las rodillas.

Alice saltó. Justo como hacen los niños en las películas. De alegría.

— ¡Mami! —Corrió hacia ella.

El teléfono de Bella se deslizó de su mano mientras ella se dejaba caer en el suelo.

— ¡Mami! —gritó Alice otra vez, aterrizando en los brazos de Bella —. ¿Eres nuestro regalo de navidad?

Bella sostuvo a Alice tan fuerte que es probable que doliera, y cubrió el lateral de la cara de la chica de besos. Bella no vio la puerta de la cocina abrirse otra vez, pero oyó a Bree gritar y llorar, y luego eran dos en sus brazos, y Bella estaba cayendo de lado de rodillas, intentando sostenerse.

—Las eché de menos —dijo entre besos, cegada por piel rosa y pelo marrón amarillento—. Las extrañé mucho.

Alice se apartó, y Bella apretó su brazo alrededor de ella. Pero Edward estaba levantando a Alice y alejándola.

—Papi —dijo Alice—, mami está aquí. ¿Era tu sorpresa?

Edward asintió y también levantó a Bree, colocándolas a ambas a su lado.

Bree lloró en protesta.

Edward extendió sus manos para Bella, y ella las tomó. (Tan cálidas en su dedos helados). Él tiró de ella para ponerla de pie, luego la dejó ir. Todavía no sonreía, así que ella tampoco sonrió. Sabía que estaba llorando, pero intentó ignorarlo.

—Estás aquí —dijo él sin mover los labios.

Bella asintió.

Edward se movió rápidamente, tomando su rostro en sus manos —una en su fría mejilla, otra bajo su mandíbula— y lo jaló hacia el suyo.

Ella sintió el alivio atravesarla como un fantasma.

Edward.

_Edward, Edward, Edward._

Bella tocó sus hombros, luego la parte de atrás de su pelo —aun puntiagudo—, luego las puntas de sus orejas, frotándolas entre sus dedos y pulgares.

No podía recordar la última vez que se habían besado de esta manera. Tal vez nunca se habían besado así. (Porque ninguno de ellos había estado a punto alguna vez de caer por un precipicio).

—Estás aquí —dijo él otra vez.

Y Bella asintió, dando un paso adelante solo en caso de que él estuviera pensando en apartarse.

Ella estaba aquí.

Y eso no arreglaba nada. No cambiaba nada.

Aún tenía su trabajo. Y la reunión tal vez. Todavía tenía que solucionar lo de Jasper —o no. No había tomado ninguna decisión de verdad…

Pero por una vez, tomó la decisión correcta.

Estaba aquí.

Con Edward. Lo que sea que eso significara de ahora en adelante.

Él la besó como si supiera exactamente quién era ella. La besó como si hubiera estado esperándola durante quince años.

Alice y Bree saltaron a los pies de sus padres y se abrazaron a sus piernas.

Había un perro allí en alguna parte, y la madre de Edward hablando sobre colocar un lugar extra en la mesa.

—Estás aquí —dijo Edward, y Bella lo sostuvo por las orejas, así no podía apartarse.

Ella asintió.

**xxx**

**¡AL FIN! Ay Dios... Estoy llorando.**

**Comenten, comenten! Quiero leer sus opiniones**


	38. Chapter 37

Landline

Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos.

**xxx**

_**Antes**_

Edward estacionó el Saturn en el camino de entrada de Bella. Se inclinó hacia adelante y descansó su cabeza contra el volante. Cristo, se iba a quedar dormido.

Eso haría una gran sorpresa de Navidad; Bella tocando en su ventana después, preguntándole si podría mover su auto.

Rebotó su cabeza sobre el volante.

_Vamos, Edward. Puedes hacer esto. Ella podría decir que no, pero al menos puedes hacer la pregunta._

Trató de no pensar en la última vez que había hecho esta pregunta, cuando ya sabía que Tanya diría que sí, y él ya sabía que no quería que lo hiciera.

Tanya habría dicho que sí si él se lo hubiera pedido de nuevo esta semana; se podía dar cuenta por la forma en que lo miraba.

Cristo, podía verlo. La boda. El matrimonio. El resto de su vida con Tanya. Todo sería tan agradable y predecible, ni siquiera tenía que vivirlo para saber el final.

No podía predecir los próximos diez minutos con Bella. Nunca. Pero sobre todo, no hoy. Los próximos diez minutos… podría decir que no; había estado rogándole que rompiera con ella por teléfono toda la semana.

Pero todo lo que hizo fue convencerlo que de no podía hacerlo.

Incluso a dos mil kilómetros de distancia, incluso por teléfono, Bella estaba más viva que cualquier otra cosa en su vida.

Sintió sus mejillas calientes, sólo pensando en volver a verla. Eso es lo que Bella le hacía. Sacaba la sangre a la superficie de su piel. Como la vida sucediendo, e incluso si él a veces era miserable, no se iba a dormir en el camino.

Pasó la mano por encima de su bolsillo. El anillo aún se encontraba ahí.

Había estado ahí desde que se fue del asilo; su tía abuela lo presionó en las manos de Edward.

_—Ya no necesito esto. Realmente nunca lo necesité, pero a Harold le gustaba verlo en mi un anillo familiar —dijo—. Debía permanecer en la familia._

Edward se decidió tan pronto como lo vio.

El futuro iba a pasar, incluso si él no estaba preparado para ello. Incluso si nunca lo estuviera.

Al menos podía asegurarse de que se encontraba con la persona adecuada.

¿No era ese el punto de la vida? ¿Encontrar alguien con quien compartirla?

Y si tienes bien esa parte, ¿hasta dónde podrías equivocarte? Si estuvieras de pie junto a la persona que amabas más que a nada, ¿no era todo lo demás sólo escenografía?

Edward se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

**xxx**

**Ooowww *_***


	39. Chapter 38

_Landline_

_Una adaptación a Crepúsculo por Redana Crisp_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rainbow Rowell. Yo sólo los mezclo y juego con ellos._

**_xxx_**

_**Después**_

—No se ve real.

— ¿Cómo se ve?

—Como un episodio de Una Navidad Muy Especial (65).

—Mmm... —La boca de Edward era cálida sobre su nuca—. Una de dos partes —dijo—, con una especie de truco de Cuento de Navidad (66).

—Exactamente —dijo Bella —, o Qué Bello es Vivir (67).

La boca de Edward era cálida y húmeda.

— ¿Tienes frío, Bella Bailey? (68)

—No —dijo ella.

—Estás temblando.

—No tengo frío.

La sostuvo con más fuerza.

— ¿Sólo cae así? —preguntó ella.

—Ajá.

— ¿Incluso cuando nadie está mirando?

—Eso creo, pero supongo que no puedo probarlo.

—No puedo creer que casi me perdí esto.

—Pero no te lo perdiste —dijo.

—Casi...

—No. Ya hemos pasado por eso.

—No lo hemos hecho —dijo ella—. No realmente.

—Ya hemos pasado por eso lo suficiente.

—Pero, Edward, yo... realmente te extrañé.

—De acuerdo, pero puedes parar ahora. Estoy justo aquí. Deja de extrañarme.

—Está bien.

La nieve seguía cayendo. En cámara lenta.

—También te extrañé —dijo Edward—. Extrañé que me contaras.

— ¿Que te contara qué?

—Todo. Lo que estás pensando. Lo que te preocupa. Lo que quieres de cenar.

— ¿Extrañaste que dijera que tengo ganas de pollo Thimpu otra vez?

—No extrañé que dijeras eso, sólo extrañé que me hablaras, ¿sabes?

—Tal vez —dijo ella.

—Cuéntame algo ahora, Bella.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que me perdí —dijo, luego la abrazó firmemente—. ¿Segura que no tienes frío?

—No.

—Todavía estás temblando.

—Yo... —Giró su cabeza, así ella podría ver su rostro—. Petunia tuvo sus cachorros.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí, mi mamá no se encontraba en casa, así que ayudé en el parto.

—Jesús, ¿en serio?

—Si. Y… mi hermana es gay.

— ¿Rosalie?

—Sólo tengo una hermana. Tal vez no es gay, pero definitivamente tiene una novia.

—Eh... —Edward entrecerró los ojos, luego sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo... por un segundo, solo… nada, un déjà vu o algo así.

Bella se giró completamente en sus brazos, y tomó su rostro entre las manos. Había copos de nieve en sus mejillas, nariz y pestañas. Las apartó.

— Edward…

Envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cintura de nuevo.

—No lo hagas, Bella. Ya hemos pasado por eso. Suficiente. Por ahora.

—Es solo… una cosa más.

—De acuerdo, una más.

—Seré mejor.

—Ambos lo seremos.

—Me esforzaré más.

—Te creo.

Ella mantuvo quieto su rostro y clavó los ojos en los suyos tan profundamente como pudo. Trató de verter fuego en ellos.

—Desde este día en adelante, Edward.

Edward bajó su entrecejo, con ternura, como si estuviera desenredando algo que pudiera desmoronarse en sus manos.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Bella se inclinó y lo detuvo. No pudo evitarlo, sus labios se hallaban justo ahí. Los labios de Edward siempre estaban justo ahí, una razón por la que era tan frustrante cuando sentía que no tenía permitido besarlo.

Lo besó ahora. Él extendió sus dedos contra sus costillas y le dejó empujar su cabeza hacia atrás.

Cuando Bella se retiró bruscamente, hizo un sonido como si doliera. — Vamos, Bella. Nada de "una cosa más".

—No, acabo de acordarme... tengo que llamar a mi mamá.

— ¿Lo haces?

Bella se apartó, pero no la dejó ir.

—Tengo que llamarla. Nunca le dije que me iba; sólo me fui, desaparecí.

—Pues llámala. ¿Dónde está tu teléfono?

—Está muerto. Para bien. — Bella metió las manos por debajo del abrigo de Edward, en busca de sus bolsillos—. ¿Dónde está tu teléfono?

Se revolvió y dejó caer los brazos.

—Adentro. Muerto. Dejé a Alice jugar Tetris... lo siento.

Bella se giró para entrar, sacudiendo la nieve de sus botas Ugg prestadas.

—Está bien. Sólo usaré el teléfono fijo.

—Sólo pide prestado el teléfono de mi mamá —dijo—. Se deshizo de la línea fija.

Bella se detuvo y lo miró.

— ¿En serio?

—Si. Hace años. Después de que mi papá muriera.

—Ah...

Edward apretó más su chaqueta alrededor de ella.

—Anda, entremos. Estás temblando.

—Estoy bien, Edward.

—Bueno, vayamos a estar bien donde hace calor.

—Yo sólo... —Levantó la mano y tocó su rostro de nuevo—. Yo casi...

Él susurró—: Basta, Bella. Estás aquí ahora. Quédate aquí ahora.

_**FIN**_

**xxx**

**65-** Una Navidad Muy Especial es un episodio de la serie Padre de Familia.

**66-** Cuento de Navidad es una novela de Charles Dickens, también es una película.

**67-** Qué Bello es Vivir es una película, que se convirtió en una tradición navideña, por estar ambientada en Navidad lol.

**68-** Bella Bailey es una referencia a George Bailey, protagonista de Qué Bello es Vivir.

**A veces quisiera tener un teléfono mágico. O a veces quisiera creer que la magia existe. O tal vez lo hace pero no podemos verla. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia (tanto como a mí). Entiendo que puede llegar a ser difícil de seguir como fanfic porque como libro creo que es más sencillo pero el punto es que quería compartirla con ustedes. **

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios :D me hacen muy feliz. Espero que hayan entendido ese deja vu de Edward ;) **

**Otra vez gracias y espero que puedan acompañarme en mis próximas historias ;) y pasen la voz. **

**Las amo.**

**-Redana.**


End file.
